Survivor Kermadec Islands
by TJBambi93
Summary: 25 years after the conclusion of Survivor Final Showdown, the series returns to it's glory thanks to a successful kickstarter! Now, 20 Americans will be stranded in the middle of the Kermadec Islands! In this back to basics season, who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 players to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for uncensored swearing! The winner has been crowned!
1. Prologue & Cast List

It was twenty five years into the future since Squall Leonhart was crowned the winner of _Survivor Final Showdown_. Many things have changed since then. The portals that allowed crossing over into different dimentions has officially been closed. Survivor and many other reality TV shows were canceled, and thrown into obscurity. In fact, the tapes of all 33 seasons of Survivor were buried in a wasteland.

It was once until one day, December 10th, 2041, a young nerd and superfan known as Jerry Perry found out about the missing tapes, and went on a hunt for them. Jerry was able to uncover the tapes, and watch the show he read about during his college years.

Jerry Perry eventually got into contact with now 67 year old _Green Hill_ Runner Up Kevin Gunther, and now 75 year old Survivor host Jeff Probst to begin a kick starter for the revival of the Survivor series. It was quick and successful, and many of the highest backers got accepted onto the show for it's first season, including Jerry himself!

Although Jeff Probst was beyond his years of hosting a television show, he knew there wouldn't be a show without him. He used his pension to order an aging potion from Hogan Industries to revert him back to his younger years.

Now 30 years old, Jeff Probst now sits in his old office, reading up applications for the first ever season, _Survivor: Kermadec Islands_.

– – – – –

Jeff Probst was sitting in his office with three members of the production team. There was Paulie Duction, the son of former production member Paul Duction. There was Kevin Gunther, the Runner Up of _Survivor: Green Hill_. Last but not least, there was Trinity, Jeff Probst's own personal amiibo assistant. She still looked about the same as she always has, being a computer program.

"We still need someone to take over the role of the medical assistant," said Jeff, looking over many papers, "After JD returned to his universe, we're pretty much stuck without a head doctor."

Kevin chuckled softly, "Well, maybe we can contact Eric Yong's son, Daniel? I heard he's almost done with medical school."

"I don't think we're allowed to have a medical student run the medical team until he has his PhD," replied Paulie, "I suppose we'll just have to hire someone else for the time being."

"By the time the season begins I'm pretty sure he's going to be finished," replied Kevin, "Besides... we need to focus on the important things. For instance, these 20 new castaways."

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Let's meet the newcomers!" smiled Trinity, still sounding like a high pitched, feminine Jeff Probst.

Jeff chuckled softly, "Alright, alright, let's see what we have here." He opened up the book full of applications sent in and accepted. He then started to give his opinion on each one.

– – – – –

 **THE NOETE TRIBE**

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jerry Perry

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 23

 **Job** : Store Clerk

 **Favorite Player** : Benjamin Tan ( _Green Hill_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Of course, the man behind the kickstarter, Jerry Perry is definitely one of my favorites. He fits the stereotype of the awkward nerd. He's a big superfan of so many different TV shows, but most of all, it's Survivor that's number one! I don't know how Jerry Perry's going to do, because he might rub people the wrong way, but I think he's smart enough to do it right.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Betty Murphy

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 23

 **Job** : Youtuber

 **Favorite Player** : Jessica Bradley ( _Green Hill_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Betty is a youtuber. She has over four million subscribers, and runs fashion blogs on her channel. But behind the pretty face is a glorified nerd. She's into video games, anime, and so many other cool things! My concern about Betty is that she needs to be careful about how she plays. If people see her as a huge nerd and superfan right away, maybe that will come back to haunt her.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Kris Compton

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 19

 **Job** : Softball Player

 **Favorite Player** : Mike Holloway ( _Worlds Apart_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Kris is a very competitive woman. She's ready to get out there and carry her team to victory every step of the way. The thing is, I don't know if Kris is smart enough to keep herself away from the alpha female role. She wants to lead the team, but in many cases, that will point you out as the leader of the tribe. Not only that, I feel like Kris needs someone to lead her through the game.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Brian Rose

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 22

 **Job** : College Student

 **Favorite Player** : William Rose ( _Green Hill_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Brian definitely has a legacy to withhold coming out here. However, I think Brian takes more from his mother than his father in that I feel like he's definitely a mellow guy. He's laid back, and would rather watch the game rather than actually play it. That said, Brian applied, so I know he wants to play. The question for Brian is... how will he play this game? Carefully? Or sloppy?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Fatima Abbas

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 29

 **Job** : Chiropractor

 **Favorite Player** : Toriel Dreemurr ( _Waterfall_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Fatima is a tough woman. She's a mother, she's a chiropractor, and she can probably kick my own ass if she really wanted to. If you get on her bad side, well, good luck, that's all I'll say. But I feel like Fatima has a good reason if you get on her bad side... so maybe she's not the problem. I think Fatima can be a great ally to have for a long term alliance, because she's really strong.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Stuart Gomez

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 32

 **Job** : Former Criminal

 **Favorite Player** : Needles Kane ( _Aquatic Ruin_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Stuart's backstory is rather interesting to say the least. He's one of few people to survive the electric chair, and that changed his life completely. He has amensia from his former days as a criminal, so he doesn't remember what he did that led him to become one, and he wants to redeem himself. I think Stuart is a blunt man, but I feel like he's not truly a bad dude anymore.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Darwin Ryn

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 24

 **Job** : Stunt Pilot

 **Favorite Player** : Ashton Benedict & Erik Goodwin ( _Marble_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Darwin is a complete ladies man, and he looks the part too. He's handsome, he's cocky, and he makes the ladies swoon. I definitely see Darwin going deep in the game because he embodies everything people love and hate about Survivor. He's arrogant, but he's a leader. He's a bit of a jerk, but he's great at challenges. You never know what you're gonna get from Darwin!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jermaine Marchetti

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 23

 **Job** : Marriage Counselor

 **Favorite Player** : Serena ( _Singapore_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : If I had to describe Jermaine in a few words... it would be 'too nice to be on Survivor'. He wants to play Survivor to go to the end with his alliance. No big moves, he'll leave that to his alliance. He wants to help everyone with their problems, and that's a good social game in the making. But I feel like Jermaine is going to get left behind in the dust, and no jury will like his game.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Grace

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 22

 **Job** : Lab Assistant

 **Favorite Player** : Soubi Agatsuma ( _Aquatic Ruin_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Grace is just... wow. I think we've found our newest weirdo now that Sans and Deadpool have left our world. Grace is just over the top. She's hyper, she's kooky, she's a total nerd, and she works in a science lab at Hogan Industries. Like, I'm not making this up, she's the real deal! Grace is a total wild card, just like her last name. It changes on a dime. I don't even know her true orgins...

– – – – –

 **Name** : Luciana Vargas

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 20

 **Job** : Artist

 **Favorite Player** : Bayonetta ( _Waterfall_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Luciana is a casting director's dream applicant. She's amazing, and I'm glad we found someone like her. Luciana is a very... interesting woman. She's very cheerful, happy, outgoing... and seems to always cry at the drop of a hat. Lose a challenge, or have to vote someone out, she cries. She also relies on her team mates a whole lot. Someone like her is a big strategist's dream goat.

– – – – –

 **THE SIAN TRIBE**

– – – – –

 **Name** : Annie Baller

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 21

 **Job** : Singer

 **Favorite Player** : Danielle ( _Blood vs. Water_ ) & Benjamin Tan ( _Green Hill_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I wasn't expecting much from Anna when she walked into my office. But she's just... she's way different from her mother. Definitely got some traits from her father's side of the spectrum, that's for certain. That said, I'm way more confident about Anna then when I first met her. She's bubbly, she's a flirt, and she's fun to have around. But how far can she go? I don't really know.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Alec Walsh

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 28

 **Job** : Financial Officer

 **Favorite Player** : Jake Bernardi ( _Yoshi Desert_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Alec's a pretty chill dude. He's quiet, he's smart, and I think he's pretty interesting once you get to know him. He's also gone through some tough times in his life, dealing with bullies. I think he's going to have some trouble fitting in at first. I do think Alec has a great shot at going far in this game, because he's quiet enough, and strategic enough to play this game like a champ.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Gerald Wayne Turner

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 17

 **Job** : High School Student

 **Favorite Player** : No One

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Gerald Wayne, or G.W. as he's going to go by, is an autistic high school student. There's so many things working for him and against him in this game. For one, I feel like G.W. wants to try and be a new kind of player, someone no one has ever seen before. Compared to our last few teenagers on Survivor, I'm looking forward to what G.W. is going to do on Survivor. He's fun!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jason Hughes

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 20

 **Job** : College Student / Basketball Player

 **Favorite Player** : Yul Kwon ( _Cook Islands_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : You look at Jason, and automatically think he's going to be the stereotypical alpha male running the show. However... while he is indeed strong, Jason is a total nerd and superfan! He's really smart, really strong, he's the total package! But Jason's biggest problem is going to be... well, he's going to be revealed as the biggest threat in the game, and people are gonna want to get him out!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Whitney Jane Sutton

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 24

 **Job** : Computer Technician / Blogger

 **Favorite Player** : Raine Sage ( _Redemption Island_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Like with Luciana, Whitney is a casting dream come true. We've never had someone like Whitney before on the show. In fact, I dare say that once this show is over, we drop her contacts and never see her again. But it's that element that makes us enjoy Whitney as a character... rather than as a human being. I just wonder if her tribe will even like her attitude and personality.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Yvette Tan

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 24

 **Job** : Gamer

 **Favorite Player** : Eric Yong ( _Green Hill_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Yvette is a gamer girl, and she's been gaming since she was a little girl. She does speed runs, she does competitive fighting tournaments, she even goes to cons on a daily basis to hit up all the latest gaming gadgets! Yvette's definitely not the comedian her father was. In fact, Yvette's a very serious woman. But like her father, Yvette is smart, calculating, and knows when to make a move.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Charles Miller

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 23

 **Job** : Hockey Player

 **Favorite Player** : Peter Anderson ( _Emerald Hill_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Charlie is a very noble guy, and actually that's his nickname on the hockey field, "Noble"! Charlie has a lot on his shoulders going into this season. His mother passed away from a growing brain tumor, and he wants to go out here and win this game in her honor. I think Charlie is a very likable guy, just like his father, and he has his charm, leadership, and just a bit more strength.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Kajsa Nordstrom

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 19

 **Job** : Musician

 **Favorite Player** : Bayonetta ( _Waterfall_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Kajsa is probably going to be loved or hated, depending on how the game goes. She's a moody girl, and can get timid when she's not in the best of moods. She also has an inferiority complex that could come out and ruin her game. She wants to be a good strategist despite that, so if Kajsa can avoid getting annoyed at the wrong times, I think she's bound to be a great player.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Horace Thomas

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 51

 **Job** : Janitor

 **Favorite Player** : Cyrano ( _Distant_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Horace seems like a creepy old man at first, but once you get to know him... he's a pretty alright guy. I think Horace will be underestimated in this game, but I feel like Horace is going be either out early, or out to be someone's goat. I hope Horace can get out of that stigma of being 'that old guy' and make some good moves. I think he has it in him. The question is... can he? We'll see.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Professor Blanche Hogan

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 41

 **Job** : Chemist

 **Favorite Player** : Mordin Solus ( _Virmire_ )

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I love Blanche the second she walked through the door. She's crazy, she's insane, she's lost an eyeball, she's definitely one of the kookiest players we ever had on Survivor. But the crazy part about her is... she's actually really smart. She has an incredibly high IQ, and she vows to prove it out here playing Survivor! My concern about Blanche is that... she's a black hole ready to implode.

– – – – –

There's the cast of Survivor Kermadec Islands! Any pre season faves? A strawpoll will go up tomorrow on the Kermadec Islands wiki page on my wikia, so go and vote when it appears!

The premiere will be December 22nd! Hope it's a Merry Christmas for whoever becomes the first person voted out!


	2. Episode 1 Alliance Naming License

Along the many waters of the Kermadec Islands, there was a single speed boat zipping across the ocean. In the main seat of the boat was the aged down Jeff Probst, host of Survivor. He had a big smile on his face as he slowed the boat down.

"We are cruising through the South Pacific Ocean, onward to our destination!" smiled Jeff, "Thanks to a very successful kickstarter, Survivor has been renewed, and it is better than ever!"

Farther away from Jeff were two another speed boats carrying two groups of ten people. One boat had a blue canopy, and the other had a yellow canopy.

"We've already picked out 20 diverse Americans from tons of applications, and we separated them into two competing tribes; Noete and Sian!" explained Jeff, "In a back to basics season, with idols and Exile Island, it is certainly anybody's game!"

Among the players on the blue Noete boat, there was a tan skinned rough looking guy with a unibrow, a nerdy glasses looking young boy, a wide-eyed crazy looking girl, and a green haired serious looking woman.

"On the Noete tribe, there's a crazy lab assistant, a tough chiropractor, a kind marriage counselor, a quirky college student and son of great player William Rose, and a popular fashion youtuber!" smiled Jeff.

" _I'm the guy who saved Survivor. This show would be nothing without my brilliant work. I'm a Survivor superfan in and out. Nobody shares the knowledge that I have. This game will be a simple cake walk for me. I will play however I have to play to get to the end. You will remember Jerry Perry." - Jerry_

" _I'm a mother that can put up with a lot of crap. You get on my bad side, you will face my heel, trust me. Out here, I need to just calm down, and let the egos go to work. I want to have the men run the show on my tribe, because then they'll put targets on their backs, and I can watch from afar." - Fatima_

" _Aha! I've been waiting to get on the show for years, and look at how far I've come! I'm a popular stunt pilot, and I intend to be the perfect leader out here. I'm the best man for the job, and I might bring along a few ladies or two. We have some hotties on this tribe, and I want them on my side!" - Darwin_

" _I've been running my Youtube channel for the last few years, and I've reached over four million subscribers worldwide. I'm not only a fashionista, but I'm also a nerd beyond belief. Survivor is just one of my favorite shows, and I'm so excited to finally be here! It's a dream come true." - Betty_

Among the players on the yellow Sian boat, there was an older African American man, a rather strong looking young man with brown hair, an Asian American woman with a serious expression, and an overweight pink haired woman with big pink eyes to match.

"On the Sian tribe, there's a bubbly singer who happens to be the daughter of Maria Snow, a strange 'fairykin' blogger and technician, a shy and quiet financial officer, a snarky and sneaky musician, and a college student who happens to be quite the triple threat!" smiled Jeff.

" _I know I'm going to be underestimated out here. I'm 17 years old, go to high school, and I'm autistic. Things can work for me or against me, and I want to prove to everyone and the world that a kid can play this game despite everything I have. I just have the heebie jeebies right now, hehe." - G.W._

" _Hmph. I did fancy this tribe. Not often I leave my human body for something quite adventurous. But for this? With inferior beings to boot? Pah. This won't be much trouble for a beautiful fairy like me. I can already sense everyone's powers, abilities, and their backstories. This shit will be easy." - Whitney_

" _I have so much on my shoulders right now. I originally didn't want to come out here, but this is all for my mother. She loved this game, and my father loves this game. Nobody needs to know about my past, though. My mother wouldn't want me to use her death as an excuse out here, so I won't." - Charlie_

" _I'm young, but I shouldn't be looked as some dumb girl. No, I'm much more then that. I want to play this game hard. I want to play like a chessmaster, and I want to slide under the radar without hassle. Seeing what I'm up against, that shouldn't be a problem... right? Oh God, I jinxed it, didn't I?" - Kajsa_

"It's the ultimate challenge! 20 Americans forced to work together to create a new society! While battling the elements and eachother. They must learn to adapt or they'll be voted out of the tribe. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar grand prize and the title of Sole Survivor! 39 days, 20 people, 1 Survivor!"

 **Noete: Betty, Brian, Darwin, Fatima, Grace, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, Luciana, and Stuart**

 **Sian: Alec, Anna, Blanche, Charlie, G.W., Horace, Jason, Kajsa, Whitney, and Yvette**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both boats arrived at the starting area where the new journey was about to begin. All twenty players then proceeded to walk onto their tribe colored mats.

"Welcome to Survivor Kermadec Islands!" smiled Jeff.

Everyone cheered loudly, clapping their hands in celebration.

"It's been about 25 years since we ended Survivor back when Squall Leonhart became the first and only two time Sole Survivor, something that I don't think can be repeated again," explained Jeff, "But here we are, back again thanks to a very successful kickstarter!"

Everyone continued to clap, nodding their heads at Jeff's words.

Jeff looked over at the yellow tribe, pointing at a strong looking young man with brown hair, "What's your name?"

"Jason!" replied the man.

"Jason, tell me what you think about being part of a new generation of players." smiled Jeff.

Jason chuckled a little bit, "Well uhh, it's going to be a blast, I'll tell you that. I'm really stoked to be here, and I already love my tribe. I think we're going to dominate. Also, glad to see you haven't aged a day lately, Jeff!"

"Yeah well, that's what you call magic, I guess!" laughed Jeff, before pointing at a young woman with long black hair, "What's your name?"

"Yvette." replied the woman, calmly.

"Alright, Yvette," said Jeff, "In the last series, we had so many great players from the first season. Will, Curtis, Ben Tan, Jordan... do you think there's a chance one of you will become memorable for this series? Become a stepping stone for future players of this game?"

"Only time will tell, I guess. It's only Day 1. There's so much that can happen from here on out." replied Yvette.

"Alright, fair enough," replied Jeff, turning his attention over to the blue tribe, "Alright, girl in the purple hair, what's your name?"

"Betty!" replied the girl cheerfully.

"Let me ask you something important Betty; what do you think is the most important quality about becoming the Sole Survivor?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, you have to make friends, but what good is making friends if you're not playing the game. In Survivor you have to do both, and if you can't play the game with big moves... then you're just toast, I think." replied Betty.

Jeff nodded his head, before pointing at another man on her tribe, "Guy with the afro, do you agree with her?"

The guy with the afro, named Jermaine, shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I mean, there's so many ways you can play Survivor. I think number one is playing the social game, and getting to the end with your alliance."

"Alright, well it's good to see both tribes looking strong and nice so far... but of course, like Yvette said, it's only Day 1," said Jeff, "So I'm going to let you guys go."

He tossed maps over to Stuart for Noete and Whitney for Sian.

"We won't be meeting again for a few more days," explained Jeff, "So I want you all to work on getting camp organized and getting to know one another. The game has already begun, and it's going to be a long 39 days. Head on to your new homes, and have a fun adventure guys!"

– – – – –

Noete Day 1

The ten members of the blue Noete tribe arrived at their new home, already cheering in celebration.

"Huzzah!" cheered Kris, "We made it! I think this is seriously a good omen guys!"

Darwin nodded his head, high fiving Kris, "That's what I wanna hear! That kid over there? Thinking he has the stronger tribe? Give me a break, we're the stronger tribe, yo!"

" _I'm not gonna lie, this tribe right here is perfect. I think we're stronger than the other tribe. That kid, Jason, I think his name was, he's got no clue what we're like. He's making assumptions, and I'm gonna tell you this; they're all wrong. Noete is here to win, and we're going to dominate here." - Darwin_

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "Now now, let's not get above ourselves. Anything can happen like Jeff said, right?"

Fatima nodded her head, "The first immunity challenge in a few days will determine who really is the stronger tribe."

Grace came up between Betty and Fatima, and placed her arms around both of them, "Yeah! I mean, come on, it's not like we're going to totally lose and make fools of ourselves right? Right?"

" _I just want to have fun out here. I mean, what is Survivor if you're not allowed to have fun, right? I mean, I already love my tribe, and we're going to get along just fine. And hey, maybe they will all love me in return! I'm already building up my resume as we speak!" (She giggles.) "Wonderful!" - Grace_

"Before we get started on any work around here, uhh..." began Stuart, looking over at Brian for a quick moment, "The hell is that on your head?"

Brian was wearing a weird looking headdress on his head, "Oh, this thing? It's just a headdress my mother made for me years ago. It's made from peacock feathers, if you're that curious."

"It really looks beautiful! Your mother should be proud of herself." smiled Betty, amazed at the craftsmanship on the headdress Brian was making.

" _The peacock headdress is just something that defines who I am. I'm weird, I'm silly, but I'm here on Survivor ready to uphold my family name. Both of my parents played this game, and my father was considered one of the greats, so... even if I can't play like him, I want to at least try, right?" - Brian_

Soon after that, the tribe split off into various groups to begin working on camp. Darwin, Fatima, and Kris worked on getting the fire going, Jermaine, Stuart, and Brian worked on the shelter, and Grace, Betty, Jerry, and Luciana went to go get wood for the fire pit and shelter.

"I can already tell by the end of the day, I'm going to be annoyed by Darwin's voice." muttered Jerry, carrying tiny twigs and sticks in his hands.

Luciana frowned a little bit, sniffling a little, "Don't pick on Darwin... he's only trying his best..."

"And by trying his best, you mean pinning himself as the leader like a total idiot!" declared Jerry.

" _I can already tell that Darwin is playing a crappy game. Nobody should start the game thinking they can lead from the beginning. You have to earn that title. Like Andrew did! If you do it in the way Marcus did in Green Hill, you're just asking to be the first person voted off. Well, that's easy." - Jerry_

Betty shook her head, "I mean, I can see what you're talking about, Jerry. But I think it's a little early to be making assumptions like that."

"Yeah, Betty's right! I mean, the assumptions you should be making are wondering if you have any clones on your tribe! Like... what if I'm a clone! Oh my gosh, maybe I am!" freaked out Grace.

Given that Grace has been acting like a total weirdo from the beginning, nobody really took her seriously.

Luciana shook her head, "No... no I don't think that's possible, Grace..."

" _I think when you start this game, you have to be thinking about what's best for you. I think for me, personally, I want to align myself with the nerds. Jerry and Grace are two of them... and I think Brian strikes me as a nerd himself. If the four of us stick together, we might be able to survive." - Betty_

Meanwhile, Kris and Fatima were doing the whole traditional rubbing two sticks together to get a fire going in the makeshift fire pit. Darwin was watching them from behind.

Fatima wiped some sweat off of her brow, shaking her head, "Damn... not working out like I thought it would."

"You need more pressure, I think." suggested Kris, falling back to sit on her bottom as opposed to leaning on her knees.

"Or maybe you need a man to show you how it's done!" smirked Darwin.

Fatima snickered softly, passing the sticks over to Darwin as he approached them, "Well, go knock yourself out, then."

" _Darwin already strikes me as the hot headed leader that will want to show off at any opportunity, and utterly fail at all of them. I know I'm going to be a threat out of the gate because of my sharp tongue and strength, so if I have Darwin as a shield... I think we could go pretty far together." - Fatima_

Of course, much like Fatima before him, Darwin was unable to get any fire started despite doing everything he could to apply pressure to the two sticks.

"Damn it... well, guess we need that flint, huh?" panted Darwin.

"Yeah... I miss the good old days of having that one special tribe member that could just give you a free fire." giggled Kris lightly.

Darwin shrugged a little bit, "Oh well... that's not going to be a problem. We're going to win. I'll make sure of it."

" _I want to see my tribe succeed at every opportunity! I want to be the one that leads us through each challenge, and I'm glad someone like Darwin sees what I'm seeing! Yeah, he's a little cocky, but hey, he wants to win, and I want to win! Doesn't help that he's just a little hot, even if I'm not looking!" - Kris_

– – – – –

Sian Day 1

The ten yellow buffed tribe members arrived at their destination. They also celebrated like the Noete tribe did not too long ago.

"Alright! Let's make this experience as lively as it ever has been!" cheered Jason, high fiving every single member of his tribe.

When he reached Whitney, Whitney shook her head with a smile despite having a face of disgust, "No... I'm good." This didn't bother Jason, given his positive energy.

" _That inferior being is quite loud and arrogant, honestly. Given his privileges, I am not surprised he acts as such. At least he is one of three inferior beings on this tribe that I would like to weed out of here. I'm a very smart fairy that knows everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Believe me." - Whitney_

"I just love the positive energy everyone has on this tribe!" smiled Anna, very bubbly right now with excitement, "As long as we keep that up, we're going to go far together!"

G.W. was also in the same state of excitement as Anna was, as cheerful as she was, "Yeah! You sure got that right! Let's win like a strong team should!"

"Well, you got to love their positive energy." replied Yvette, still as calm as ever.

" _I'm not the most excitable girl you could ever meet. I'm very serious when it comes to a large prize such as this one. In gaming, you're competing for charity. In Survivor, you're competing for charity. That charity is making someone's life better with a million dollars. I would love that." - Yvette_

Suddenly, a huge stack of branches dropped down in front of the tribe. Everyone looked up, and they saw Blanche climbing one of the tall trees, chopping down wood.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!" called Jason, a little worried for the older woman.

Blanche called back, "Don't worry about me sonny! I know what I'm doing!" She then leaped off the tree, and rolled herself up into a ball, landing in the ocean. She then swam back to the shore, a crazy smirk on her face.

"So are you a distant cousin of Ozzy or something?" asked Kajsa, watching her with a surprised look. Blanche didn't respond to her question.

" _I'm here to have a grand old time. I've lived through some crazy experiments. Before coming out here, I injected myself with enhancement nanos to make me able to do all of these crazy things!" (She cackles) "Being a chemist, I'm smart, I'm clever, and I'm here to show these kids something." - Blanche_

With Blanche's interesting entrance out of the way, the work began for the Sian tribe. Alec, Charlie, and Jason were working on the shelter, Anna, Blanche, and G.W. were working on the fire, Kajsa, Horace, and Yvette were in the forest collecting fire wood. Whitney was doing nothing but swimming in the ocean, feeling too above the likes of doing chores.

Blanche was finished setting up the fire pit, and looked up at both G.W. and Anna, "Avert your eyes kids."

"What do you mean?" asked G.W., flapping his hands around a little.

Blanche proceeded to take off her big glasses, and used them to hopefully make a fire. In her left eye was a cybernetic eye, almost like it was jammed in there.

"Oh my God! Ew! Gross!" shrieked Anna, looking away from Blanche upon seeing that eye.

" _I already had a good feeling that Blanche was hiding something behind her dark glasses... and I feel like I didn't want to know after seeing what I did! Seeing that robotic looking eye really scared me. I mean, it's cool looking, but the way it was placed in her head just looked... disgusting!" - Anna_

G.W. laughed a little bit at Anna's reaction, looking at the eye, "Oh wow! Cool! How'd that happen?"

"Testing out a cybernetic eye years ago," explained Blanche, "It went haywire and jammed itself into my left eye. Never bothered to take it out."

"Does it work?" asked G.W.

Blanche looked up at him, her cybernetic eye moving around. It was only creepy because her normal eye wasn't in sync with the cybernetic one.

"Well, that answers that question." replied G.W., now feeling a little creeped out by the eye.

" _Blanche has already proven herself to be very useful around camp. She's old, but she's doing things that someone like Jason or Charlie should be doing! Like, she's really cool! I thought she was going to be like my science teacher, but she's so much better! I'm definitely not writing her name down!" - G.W._

After a few moments of holding the glasses in the way of the sun, a spark eventually ignited the wood and whatnot in the fire pit. Blanche placed her glasses back on, and worked with Anna and G.W. to get the fire going.

"That was totally gross, but yay! You got us fire! Yay for Blanche!" cheered Anna, clapping her hands together. G.W. high fived Blanche once the fire started burning nicely.

" _And that's how you do things the Blanche Hogan way, ladies and gentlemen!" (She cackles) "These kids don't have anything on me! Do I have an advantage? I don't think so, because the nano enhancements don't make me strong at all. They just make me survive what should kill me." - Blanche_

Meanwhile, at the shelter building area, Jason and Charlie were settling in logs in place on the top of the shelter while Alec helped from the ground.

"It's looking good from down here." said Alec.

"Yeah, sure does!" smiled Jason, "Although I never build a house before. Doesn't look bad for a first house, right?"

"Just makes me wonder why Whitney asked us to build the shelter. Why us and not let Horace or Blanche do it with their experience?" asked Charlie.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "I overheard her say something about us being 'used to that sort of work' or something."

" _I think it says a lot about Whitney's character. She's really passive aggressive. I don't think she likes me, Charlie, or Jason all that much. She didn't like Jason's positivity, and she seems like she knows everything about us, or something. Not only that, but after ordering us, she goes for a swim." - Alec_

Jason looked out at the ocean, seeing Whitney out there swimming and flopping around like a whale, "And there's Whitney doing whatever she wants. She's not even working right now."

"If she's not careful she's going to get voted out first. She's got my vote, that's for sure." replied Charlie.

Jason nodded his head, "Yeah. For me, it's between her and Horace. Horace is just old, and he might not be able to compete in these challenges like maybe she can."

" _I don't know how I'm going to start this game right now. I get the sense that Whitney's pretty lazy, barking orders while also appearing to be the quiet mouse. But then you have Horace and Blanche who are older and likely are not physically strong in the challenges. Anything can happen." - Charlie_

– – – – –

Noete Day 2

It was early in the morning at the Noete camp. Most of the players were still asleep, namely a few women. All of the men were awake at this time.

Sitting by the unlit fire pit, Jermaine, Stuart, and Darwin were discussing a few things.

Stuart looked out at the rest of the camp, realizing they were alone, before saying something, "So... do you guys mind if I tell you all something? I said I was a house mover. That's only partially true."

Jermaine chuckled a little bit, "Oh, you're one of those players, huh? Hiding your profession?"

Stuart shook his head, "Nah man... just hiding my past. Well, the past I know little about."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Darwin, crossing his arms.

" _Several years ago, I was a criminal. I was told I did so many horrible things... and that above all of those things, I survived the electric chair. It shocked my memory, and I was diagnosed with amnesia. I just want to move on with my life, and start a new one, leaving my forgettable past behind me." - Stuart_

Stuart told his story to both Jermaine and Darwin, explaining his history as a criminal, and how he was diagnosed with amnesia. He also explained how he was able to turn his life around and got married.

"Wow man... that's quite the story." chuckled Jermaine.

Darwin nodded his head, "Yeah, dude, that's a rough past you got there. Dude, you're good in my book. You already proved yourself to me at least. You know what you're doing, and I want you to be on my side. You too Jermaine."

" _Stuart is a tough dude, and I want the strength on my tribe. Both he and Jermaine are strong looking guys that I know we can go the distance with. Tag along a few hotties like Kris, Fatima, Luciana... and we're golden for at least twelve days! Or even longer if we dominate these challenges!" - Darwin_

"Whatcha thinking right now?" asked Jermaine.

"The three of us should be a solid pack of three," explained Darwin, "Then we pull in a few ladies to give us a solid six. I feel like I got Fatima and Kris on my side already. Luciana will go where the power is. That's six. The rest of them? Gone."

"So that leaves Betty, Grace, Jerry Perry, and the peacock boy right?" asked Stuart, looking over at Darwin.

Darwin cracked up a little, "Peacock boy? Brian? Hah! I love that name! Forget Brian, that's a better name for him, no offense!"

Jermaine chuckled lightly, before holding his hand out, "Well, you got my word for this alliance. I'm a loyal man, and I'll prove that to you."

Both Darwin and Stuart agreed to the plan, shaking eachothers hands and Jermaine's hand.

" _This alliance with Darwin and Stuart is perfect for me. I wanted to work with a solid alliance of three, and I trust those two. Darwin is the perfect shield, and Stuart has an emotional story along with being another shield. As long as the ladies stay loyal to us, I think we can go quite far together." - Jermaine_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Betty, Jerry, and Brian were walking down the path together, discussing a plan Betty came up with.

"So you would like to target Darwin, right Jerry?" asked Betty, looking at him.

Jerry nodded his head, "Yes, by all means needed, yes! Darwin is an embarrassment to all past fail leaders, and he needs to join them in all his glory."

"Right well... I think that's a mistake." explained Betty.

" _I feel like there's one person that I can't trust for the life of me; Fatima. She, Darwin, and Kris were a trio during the chores yesterday, and I just can't get the feeling out of my head that she's going to use Darwin like a dragon. She's going to be the brains behind the operation. Just a gut feeling." - Betty_

"What were you thinking?" asked Brian.

"Well, I think the nerds need to team up," explained Betty, "I know Grace isn't... the most normal, but she's a nerd. I imagine you two are nerds, and I'm a nerd, so... let's just make an alliance. Team up against such threats like Darwin or Fatima."

Jerry rolled his eyes, "Oh God. Grace is pretty much just a copy paste Jared. Literally, you could replace her with Jared, and it's the same freaking person. She even looks like him! That's the freaky part!"

Brian shrugged, "So what? Grace won't ever be a target late game. That's perfect, right?"

Betty nodded her head, "Brian's right, Jerry. Grace is our goat. Nobody's going to vote for her at the end."

" _Nerds working together. Is Betty serious right now? Does she really want this tribe to become a story of the nerds versus the jocks? I mean, sure, if it gets me closer to eliminating the likes of Darwin, then fine. But it's not my long term alliance. Nerds working with nerds never works! It's a disaster!" - Jerry_

"Just keep your eyes on Fatima and Kris for right now," warned Betty, "Darwin may be the annoying one, but there's probably going to be someone controlling him like a dragon. Everyone tries to take the dragon down... but you can't forget about the rider riding the dragon. D&D strats, y'know?"

Brian chuckled, "Glad someone out here shares a hobby of mine!"

"Yeah well, whatever. Got a name for this alliance?" asked Jerry.

Betty nodded her head, "Yes! Considering we're all nerds... we should call ourselves the Nerd Herd!"

Jerry immediately shook his head, yelling, "NO! We are not going to call ourselves that! That name is a disgrace to reality television! Pick something else!"

" _I really cannot stand Jerry for the life of me, right now. He's very finicky, very annoying, and is a total know it all. People like him do get on my nerves, but... I have to pull him in because he's a nerd, and he's someone that could help me later on in the game. Even if I can't stand him at all." - Betty_

Betty blinked before coming up with another name, "...Late Night Jam-"

"I am revoking your alliance naming license. Effective now." interrupted Jerry, shaking his head. This made Betty roll her eyes a little bit.

"This is going to be fun, won't it?" chuckled Brian sarcastically.

" _Right now, I'm feeling pretty good with Betty and Jerry. Yeah, Jerry's a little annoying, but I like Betty. In fact, I recognize her from Youtube. My mother found her channel not too long ago while getting into fashion, so I know who Betty Murphy is. I'm not going to tell her that, though. Too early now." - Brian_

– – – – –

Sian Day 2

It was a busier day for the Sian tribe compared to the Noete tribe. While most of the men were up working on improving the shelter or tending to the fire, all five women were down in the ocean swimming and talking about the game.

Anna giggled, diving into the water, "Ahhh... this feels so refreshing!"

"It's nice to take a break from the horrids of life, and live in your own little world." smiled Whitney.

" _I love escaping my four hours a day life as Whitney Sutton the technician... and be who I truly am; Whitney the fairy. I am able to overlook these mortals and pick out the weaknesses in each one of them. From the beginning, I want an all female power to eradicate the inferior beings we have." - Whitney_

Whitney continued to talk, "So allow me to lock ourselves in. All five women together. That's all we need."

"But we're going to need more than five, you know," reminded Yvette, "We are five, and if the boys team up, we're going to be in trouble."

Whitney nodded her head, "You're so right sweetie, how silly of me to forget... well then, I'll handle G.W. and Horace. We're going to need them."

Kajsa raised an eyebrow, "Uhh... wait what? Those two boys? Those are the two weakest links on our tribe. Why not Charlie and Jason? Or Alec."

" _I had weird vibes from Whitney from Day 1, and look at me, already stuck in an alliance with her. Oh how joyous can this occasion be! She's lazy, she's bossy, and just plain and simply a bitch. But I'm just going to stick with it, because as long as she doesn't ruin my game... I don't really care." - Kajsa_

Whitney glared at Kajsa for a few minutes, her face twisting up a little bit before taking a breath, "Oh Kajsa sweetie... it's okay... we can take Horace and G.W. along for the ride better than those... those two. Horace will do anything as long as it's not him... and G.W. is autistic, so he's already a goat in my book."

Blanche looked over at Whitney, "What!? Autistic? How the hell do you know that? The kid hasn't really said much about his life as it is!"

"I just know these things, Blanche... trust me," smiled Whitney, "It's in the way he moves and talks... he's definitely one of the autistic boys. That makes him special."

"Special? But you were just calling him your goat... that doesn't sound very special." replied Kajsa.

Whitney giggled a little bit, "Oh Kajsa... I suppose what they say is true about inferior beings. Once an inferior being, always an inferior being."

" _I can sense that Whitney and Kajsa are not getting along right away. It really sucks because I feel like we have to just stay loyal! I wanted to work with all women, and it's really sad that those two just can't find common ground. Also, I'm interested to know what an 'inferior being' is! It sounds bad..." - Anna_

Kajsa just looked confused as Whitney continued to talk, "It's okay, Kajsa... we're your alliance. I know you have secrets of your own to tell us... right?"

Kajsa shook her head, "No... no, what the hell? Secrets? The hell do I have to hide? My name is Kajsa Nordstrom, 19 years old, and a musician. What else could I be hiding?"

"You don't have to tell us right now, Kajsa... but later down the road, it will become important to build trust." smiled Whitney.

" _I have a knack for these sorts of things. Kajsa has a ton of secrets. Secrets that she's not willing to tell anyone. She's a male to female transgender, and she has a twin brother on this very tribe. I believe the inferior being's name is... Alex? Alexander? Alexis..? Doesn't matter what their name is." - Whitney_

"On another note... I will appoint the chief strategists for our alliance," declared Whitney, "And I appoint... Kajsa and Yvette! You two definitely look like the Survivor nerds we're all hoping for. Please do our alliance perfect work. Just remember, I get the final say, of course!"

Kajsa and Yvette said nothing back to Whitney, and just stared at her. Blanche appeared more upset, "What?! Look here, missy! I'm the chemist here! I have experience and wisdom that those two kids don't have!"

Whitney giggled mischievously, "Survivor wisdom, Blanche. You're too old to have that kind of wisdom. Not to mention, I have a feeling you're certifiably insane. Save your amazing powers for the challenges, please."

" _I will not be bossed around by some fat pink haired girl! I'm not a fan of Survivor, but I am an intelligent woman! Crazy, insane, I suppose that might be true." (Suddenly cackles like a maniac.) "Oh, sorry. Not sure what came over me. I just like to cackle. It's my signature trait!" - Blanche_

Blanche grumbled, but seemingly accepted it anyway. Anna waved her hand a little bit, "Oh! Oh! What about me, Whitney? What can I do?"

"Hmm... I don't know, really. How about you become my personal fairy buddy?" smiled Whitney.

"Fairy buddy? Well fairies are certainly cute, and you kinda look like a fairy with your pink hair and eyes!" giggled Anna.

Kajsa rolled her eyes, and muttered something over to Yvette, "Let the crazy Olympics begin..." Yvette nodded her head in agreement, but didn't say anything.

" _I don't know what Whitney is smoking right now, but she's outting me as having a secret. What secret is that? I don't know! I don't have any! If anything, Whitney is going to totally bomb my cover as playing a sneaky game! I can't have her watching me like a hawk, because I know she is!" - Kajsa_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Alec and G.W. were preparing rice for the tribe before the challenge tree mail came.

"Are you ready for the first immunity challenge...?" asked Alec softly, looking over at G.W.

G.W. nodded his head, flapping his hands a little, "Yeah! Don't worry about me, I'm going to give it my very best."

" _The one person I've found that I could trust the most off the bat is Alec. He's really quiet, and he kinda feels like someone I could be friends with at high school. I want him to trust me, and so I want him to know about my disability. I want someone I can trust to know about what I go through." - G.W._

Alec smiled lightly, noticing his flapping hands, "You seem pretty hyper and excitable, actually. Unless you're nervous and just hiding it as best you could."

G.W. shook his head, "No, well... okay maybe. I mean, like, there's so many emotions right now. I want to be excited, but I'm also nervous. I don't want to be the first person voted off."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that," replied Alec, "I think if we lose, we're bound to vote off someone like Horace or Whitney first. Why would you be worried?"

"Well..." sighed G.W., before moving over towards Alec and whispering in his ear about his disability. Alec was a little surprised, "Whoa..."

" _G.W. has autism, and that's a big deal. At that young age, it must be difficult to overcome such obstacles. I have a ton of respect for G.W. for coming out here at 17 years of age, and having that disability. I want to align with him, and probably will... but he's a sympathy vote in the making." - Alec_

"Dude, just... stick by me for right now. I will try to get you as far as I can." reassured Alec, holding his hand out to G.W.

G.W. nodded his head, and shook Alec's hand firmly, confirming their alliance.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, two players will ride a chariot as four other players pull them along a 100-meter course, stopping to untie three hanging bags. At the end, someone will grab a tribe flag, and everyone must run off the chariot and back to the start, where the two players in the chariot must open the bags and use the pieces inside to assemble a puzzle, revealing a combination for a spinning wheel with compartments containing a large flag. You will then follow the combination correctly to find a knife, and chop a rope to raise the flag. First tribe to do so wins immunity and reward."

Jeff then pulled out a piece of flint from his pocket.

"You are playing for fire today. Fire is extremely important at this stage in the game. As long as you have fire, you will survive. If you don't, you are vulnerable. That will remain true for the losers, because someone will be going home without a lit torch. Let's get started."

Noete

Riders/Puzzle: Betty and Jerry

Chariot Pullers: Darwin, Fatima, Kris, and Stuart

Sian

Riders/Puzzle: Anna and Yvette

Chariot Pullers: Blanche, Charlie, Jason, and Whitney

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes raced out of the gate running as fast as they could to pull the chariots across the beach sand. Kris and Stuart were leading the charge for Noete, while Charlie and Jason were leading the charge for Sian. Out of the gate, both tribes made it to the first bag of puzzle pieces, and Betty and Anna collected them both.

However, Sian's tribe was not built for physical challenges, so while Charlie and Jason did pretty well, eventually both Whitney and Blanche got tired and slowed down their pace. This allowed the more physically fit Noete tribe to overtake them in the challenge. They arrived at the second bag of puzzle pieces, and Betty was able to collect it.

With Noete reaching towards their last bag of puzzle pieces and not slowing down at any moment, Sian needed to pick up the pace, and Anna was cheering on her team despite their situation. Blanche's old age and Whitney's hefty weight slowed them down considerably. It didn't help that Noete was already at the final bag of puzzle pieces, and Jerry was able to untie them.

After grabbing the flag, and getting all three bags of puzzle pieces, all six members of Noete that were competing ran back to the start to begin on their puzzle. Betty and Jerry were selected to do the puzzle, and they were trying their best to put the puzzle together given their early lead. Jerry barked orders at Betty as Sian reached their second bag of puzzle pieces, allowing Anna to once again collect the bag.

At this point, it seemed like it was a lost cause for the Sian tribe. No matter how hard Charlie, Jason, or Anna encouraged the tribe to keep on moving, they were slow as molasses. Despite Jerry's bossiness at the puzzle, it worked well to push Noete to finish the puzzle on time.

Betty then raced forward to put in the combination found in the puzzle to release the big flag for Noete.

"IT'S OVER! NOETE WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Noete hugged and cheered.

"Great team work by the Noete tribe! You seemed to have everything under control in the departments of physical strength, teamwork, and brains! Because of that, you have earned immunity for the night, and fire in the form of flint. No tribal council tonight! Sadly, Sian tribe, got nothing for you. One of you will become the first person voted out of Survivor's new generation. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Noete Day 3

The Noete tribe returned to their camp in high spirits. Not only did they have immunity, but they had fire in the form of flint. They didn't even have a lit fire compared to Sian.

"And that's how you do things!" cheered Darwin, high fiving everyone who competed in the immunity challenge, "We showed that tribe just who they're messing with!"

Betty giggled softly, "I'm just so glad none of us have to worry about being the first boot here..."

" _It feels so good to win immunity today. I feel like that was my first win in the game, and I really want to see myself getting more wins out here. In Survivor, you will experience highs and lows, and my goal in this game is to experience more highs than lows. Today was definitely a high in my book." - Betty_

With fire in hand, Darwin, Fatima, Grace, and Luciana went down to the fire pit to begin building up the flame once again. Darwin eagerly took the flint, and struck it a few times to get it going.

"Woo!" hooted Darwin, placing the flint off to the side, "We got fire! Sian doesn't! Take that!"

"Now you and Stuart can do all the fishing you wanted to do from the beginning." chuckled Fatima lightly.

"Damn right! Stu's been working on a fishing spear, so once that's done, we're bringing in the hotcakes baby!" smirked Darwin.

" _The wins I enjoy the most are the ones when we just absolutely blow them out in the dust. They don't even have a physically strong tribe! How on Earth are they going to possibly beat us? Even in puzzles we have Jerry Perry and Betty kicking ass! Like, come on, there's no way we can lose!" - Darwin_

Darwin smirked, leaving the area along with Fatima, going off to find Stuart. This left Grace and Luciana by themselves.

Luciana sighed softly, looking very meek and quiet for the moment. She then noticed the flint laying on the ground too close to the fire. She then looked over at Grace, and then looked up to see Jermaine heading this way.

Luciana sniffled a little bit, and lightly tapped Grace on her leg for a quick moment. When Grace looked over, Luciana subtly pointed down at the flint, muttering out quietly, "It's too... close to the fire..."

"Oh! We can't have the flint laying too close to the fire! What the heck was that guy thinking anyway! Silly boy." giggled Grace as she picked up the bar of flint. But as she grabbed it, she noticed some writing on the flint... a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol.

" _Oh of course! What dummy wouldn't remember that there's a hidden immunity idol clue on this bar of flint! It's Survivor 101! Haven't these goons ever watched Survivor before?" (She shakes her head.) "Tch, tch... oh well, I have the first clue, and nobody else does! They'll have to barter for it!" - Grace_

As he was approaching the area, Jermaine noticed Grace looking intensely at the bar of flint. He didn't want to ask her what was going on, so he just popped off a silly question, "So! Are we gonna be making some marshmallows tonight?"

Grace looked up at Jermaine, and placed the flint back on the ground near the log, "Oh! No! I don't know! Did we win any smores? I wanna see if we won any smores! I'll go ask the boy that's clearly the new John Cochran!"

She then skipped out of the area to go find Jerry. Jermaine shook his head a little bit, finding Grace too much high energy.

" _Grace has been a wild card from Day 1. You just never know what's going on in that girl's head. But... when you see a wild card looking at a piece of flint for too long, you know something's up. I'm betting she has a clue to that hidden immunity idol. I don't want someone like her getting an idol." - Jermaine_

– – – – –

Sian Day 3

With tribal council looming around the corner, anything was possible for the first tribal council of the new series. Like Jeff said, someone would have the distinction of being the first person voted out of the new generation.

" _It just sucks, you know? I thought we had a good team, but apparently I was wrong. But I'm not going to beat myself up over it, you know? I know I did my best to win the challenge. We have a lot of dead weight on the tribe right now, and I feel like we need to tidy it up before the next challenge." - Jason_

Jason and Charlie were whispering to one another outside of the shelter, discussing the vote quickly.

"Vote Horace tonight?" suggested Jason, "I mean, I know he didn't compete, but... I feel like there's more uses for Whitney and Blanche. Puzzles maybe?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, that's our best bet. I still don't trust Whitney though. But she's definitely stronger than Horace. I'm game."

Jason nodded, and fist bumped Charlie to confirm their votes for now.

" _It's only Day 3, so we don't have a lot of reason to vote off anyone on our tribe. Horace is the only exception because he's the oldest one here. He hasn't done a lot since we started, and I feel like he... just doesn't wanna be here? It's hard to tell because we never spoken, so... bye Horace." - Charlie_

From afar, watching everything going on, Horace had his arms crossed, unsure of what to do tonight. He could feel the target on his back, but he didn't know what was going on.

" _I'll tell you what, these kids haven't once spoken to me about the darn game. I feel a little underestimated round these parts. Could be me walking out tonight, and that would be a darn shame. Maybe them women are working together, so I'm gonna try and see who they're voting for." - Horace_

Once he had his sights set on Whitney, he motioned her over to have a short chat in the forest.

Meanwhile, down by the ocean, Kajsa, Yvette, Anna, and Blanche were talking about the vote while waiting for Whitney to join them.

"So I guess as the 'chief strategists' of the alliance," said Kajsa, "Yvette and I decided that it's safe to just vote out Horace tonight. Are we good on that?"

Anna nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm good with that. Horace is a little creepy looking... so I'm okay with him going home tonight."

Blanche rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever. I just hope you don't look at this crazy chemist after voting off the oldest person here."

" _This is madness! Voting off Horace? Then I become the oldest person on the Sian tribe! This is not what I wanted to have happen! I need Horace to keep that target off my back! Yes, I've proven myself to be a provider, but that means crapadoodles out here, sonnies! I may be the next to go!" - Blanche_

"You're safe with us Blanche," reassured Yvette, "Horace goes first. Followed by the rest of the boys. I'm assuming Whitney is speaking with G.W. right now to secure his vote."

"And speak of the fairy herself, here she comes." said Kajsa dully as Whitney dove into the water like a whale.

Whitney smiled warmly at the other women, "Hello my beautiful angels. I just got back from a wonderful talk with Horace. Such a nice man he is... and we have six votes to send Alec home. It's a done deal."

" _The inferior being they call 'Alec' is going home on many reasons. For one, I do not trust Kajsa. Like I said before; once an inferior being, always an inferior being. Two, that's her twin brother. Once Alec goes home, Kajsa will be nothing but loyal to me, and me alone. Just like a good little pet." - Whitney_

"Wait... so... what about G.W.?" asked Anna, "I thought he was our sixth vote?"

Whitney nodded her head, "Oh... yeah, I forgot about the poor boy, didn't I? Oh well, he's on a need to know basis for this vote. We have Horace, that's all that matters."

"And why Alec of all people? He's one of our brainiacs, isn't he?" asked Kajsa, confused.

Whitney giggled a little bit, "Oh Kajsa, sweetie... it's okay to be confused and upset. You don't have to vote for Alec if you don't want to."

This only confused Kajsa even more. She took a deep breath, and then shrugged off Whitney's comment.

" _Whitney has been acting weird around me ever since the women started to work together. It's getting on my nerves, and I don't want to lash out on her... that's a bad habit of mine. Honestly... you know what? I think it's best for my game... my mentality... and Sian in general if she goes home." - Kajsa_

"Just vote for Alec tonight, and we will be a stronger tribe tomorrow. Are we clear ladies?" smiled Whitney.

Both Anna and Blanche nodded their heads in agreement, seeing really no reason to argue with her. Blanche especially was happy that Horace was staying.

Yvette and Kajsa were more hesitant, but they agreed to the plan.

"Good. Glad to see we're all on the same page then." giggled Whitney.

" _Life is so much easier when you are a fairy. You know what everyone is thinking, and what anyone is planning. Kajsa... I know she's mad at me. She wants her precious, inferior being brother to stay. But alas, it's not meant to be anymore. Survivor will be off to a fine start when the filth is gone." - Whitney_

Eventually, Whitney, Anna, and Blanche left the ocean to go do other things. This left Kajsa and Yvette by themselves to continue talking about the vote.

Kajsa took a deep breath, before looking over at Yvette, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking...? Because I want to vote her out tonight."

Yvette nodded her head, "Yeah, something doesn't feel right about her. I noticed she was trying to make you look like some liar."

" _Whitney feels like someone that wants all of the attention off of her. That's why she tries to label Kajsa like she's hiding secrets when she's really not. I don't like players like that. Especially when they hold me in high regards to make me a 'chief strategist', and then choose to override my decisions." - Yvette_

"Alec and G.W. appear to be getting along just fine," explained Yvette, "So let's pull them in, and make a solid group of four. Whitney goes home tonight. We become more united as a tribe."

Kajsa nodded her head, "Fine by me. And Anna and Blanche...?"

Yvette shook her head, "Don't tell them. They might run back and tell Whitney. The last thing you need is her coming after you before tonight's vote."

"Yeah, no kidding. Let's make this happen." smiled Kajsa, shaking hands with Yvette to confirm their plan.

" _Yvette is a good ally for me, because she thinks rationally. She knows this game pretty well. Almost like she's a student of the game! I don't see myself staying with her for too long, but she feels perfect to enact my master plan of being the 'secret chessmaster'. First things first... Whitney has to go." - Kajsa_

A few moments later, Kajsa, Yvette, G.W., and Alec were sitting around the campfire discussing the vote.

"Whitney wants to vote you out tonight," explained Yvette, looking at Alec, "She wants all the women together, and use Horace and G.W. as extra votes. We're not going to let that happen."

Alec was a little surprised, "Whoa... that's uh... that's really surprising to me..."

" _I can't be totally surprised that Whitney wants me out. But I wasn't expecting it to be, like... right now. This early in the game. She doesn't seem to like me, Charlie, or Jason all that much, and she's very passive aggressive on her feelings towards us. I hope I can trust Kajsa and Yvette to save me." - Alec_

"She's never spoken to me once out here," said G.W., a little confused, "So I don't know where you came up with that."

Kajsa shook her head, "She said you're on a 'need to know basis' tonight, because she already got Horace in on the plan. She doesn't really give a crap about you."

G.W. nodded his head, flapping his hands a little bit, "Well... yeah, I suppose that's true."

"Here's the thing," explained Yvette, "I like this group of four. We pull in Charlie and Jason for this vote, we have majority to send Whitney home. Then the game begins without someone like her around."

"Yeah, I'm definitely voting for Whitney tonight," agreed Alec, "I'll talk with Jason and Charlie and see what we can do. But yeah... let's do this four."

G.W. agreed with Alec's words, and the two men shook hands with the two women, confirming their alliance.

" _Kajsa and Yvette are two really smart women from what we've seen so far, and I really think we can trust them. But I feel like Alec and I are going into this vote blind. All we know is that we gotta vote for Whitney. Tonight will tell if we trusted the right people, or if I need to be more careful later on." - G.W._

Hours before tribal council, Alec, Charlie, and Jason were discussing the vote. Alec told the two boys what the girls told him and G.W. for the most part.

"The women were working together huh?" replied Charlie, crossing his arms, "Well... not surprising, quite predictable. Can we trust what those two are saying?"

Alec nodded his head, "I feel like I have to if it's my neck on the line."

" _Alec comes to me and Jason hours before tribal council, and says that Whitney's coming after him, and we have to take her out. Alec's a good kid. He's smart, but he's quiet and talks real slowly at times. I feel like he's telling the truth, but he could be getting played as we speak, you know?" - Charlie_

Jason came up with an idea, shrugging his shoulders, "Why don't we just let Kajsa and Yvette go down? The three of us and G.W. vote out Horace. That way we're not targets, and the women focus on eachother?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," replied Charlie, "But the question is do we have the numbers to vote Horace out?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows..."

" _One thing that I really need to keep under wraps is my strategic ability. Not only am I really strong in the challenges, but I'm really smart! I'll throw out ideas, but I don't want to be seen as the guy making the decisions. I'm already a threat as it is, so I need to keep on the down low as best as I can." - Jason_

The three boys spoke for a few more minutes before coming to a decision. Soon it was time to head over to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Sian tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So let's talk about these first three days of the new generation of Survivor! Blanche, it must feel good to be one of the new pioneers to future older women who play this game. What's your strategy overall?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeffrey, my strategy is just be the chemist everyone wants to believe in! Yeah, I'm crazy, but I got us fire! That's always a start, right? Sure, future older ladies may not be as kooky as me, but it's a start!" replied Blanche.

"Jason, clearly this tribe wasn't built to be the physical tribe compared to Noete. What's your plan to move forward against the Noete tribe?" asked Jeff.

"We need to eliminate the weak players. I feel like physically we're not strong at all. I think we have the brains, but we're far from having the brawn, that's for certain." replied Jason.

Blanche and Horace looked over at one another, concerned.

"Yvette, certainly you want to make an impact so that this show stays on the air. But how do you go about doing that on Survivor?" asked Jeff.

Yvette shrugged.

"I have no reason to make good television. I'm just going to do whatever it takes to win the game. I'm not all about making big moves. If I make them, cool. If I don't, cool." replied Yvette.

"Alec, talk me through the process of making big moves. Big moves can range from using two immunity idols, voting out your mom, or rolling barrels down a challenge course! What's your idea of a big move?" asked Jeff.

Alec chuckled a little bit.

"Wow, uhh... I think it's all about... well... making a move that surprises everyone. Even you, sometimes. Like Yvette said, I'm not going to try and... well... make big moves for the sake of making big moves. They will happen when they happen." replied Alec.

G.W. nodded his head.

"Charlie, how hard will this game get for you? Especially starting off on the losing tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I really don't want to think about how tough this game is. I mean, my life back home is a little tough lately. But... well... I don't want to think about it. I just want to have fun. That's what Survivor is all about, right?" replied Charlie.

Jason smiled at him softly.

"Kajsa, what are the odds that tonight will be the first big vote? Or will tonight just be another vote?" asked Jeff.

Kajsa looked over at Whitney, before looking back over at Jeff.

"It's just another vote. That's it." replied Kajsa.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Alec, you're up."

– – –

Jason's Vote: "Things aren't looking good for you right now. It's your night to go." (?)

Kajsa's Vote: "You're ten steps away from blowing up my entire game. Go home." (Whitney)

Whitney's Vote: "One inferior being down. Two more to go. So long, filth." (Alec)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Alec. (He nodded his head.)

…

Alec. Two votes Alec.

…

…

Whitney. One vote Whitney, two votes Alec. (She smiled lightly.)

…

…

Whitney. Tied two votes Whitney, two votes Alec.

…

Alec. Three votes Alec, two votes Whitney. (He shook his head a little bit.)

…

…

Alec. That's four votes Alec, two votes Whitney. (Whitney smirked in a pleased manner.)

…

…

…

Whitney. Three votes Whitney, four votes Alec.

…

…

Whitney. Tied again, four votes Whitney, four votes Alec. (Whitney perked a little bit, losing her smirk.)

…

…

Whitney. That's five votes Whitney, four votes Alec, one vote left. (Whitney started to hyper ventilate a little bit. Kajsa smiled.)

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, Whitney. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"What the fuck is that!" shrieked Whitney, standing up immediately upon seeing her name again, hyper ventilating more, turning to face the others, "Who voted with me! Raise your hands! Now!"

Horace and Blanche raised their hands immediately, while Anna also raised her hand nervously.

Whitney then glared at Kajsa, "Aha! I knew it was you you little bitch! I knew you were trouble the minute I met you! Once an inferior being, always an inferior being!"

Kajsa crossed her arms, glaring back at her, not backing down from her.

"As soon as I decided to vote off your twin brother, you just had to protect him!" shouted Whitney, "I can't believe you manipulated Yvette and G.W. into supporting white supremacy!"

"I wasn't manipulated to do anything..." said G.W. quietly.

Whitney ignored G.W., continuing her rage against Kajsa, "I should have just ratted you out from the start! You're a male to female transgender! You probably only become one because no girl would ever want you as an ugly white straight male!"

Kajsa chuckled softly, remaining calm, "Ohhh... so this is what that's about. You thought I was born a boy... and that Alec was my twin. Well... two things. One, always a girl. I'll strip naked if you want proof. And two, Alec isn't my brother. My real brother does sorta look like him, though."

"Don't believe her lies!" shouted Whitney, her face entirely red, "She's manipulating all of you! I'm a fairy! I know all the truth! I know everything!"

"How about you stop bitching and just give your torch up. Maybe check out a doctor while you're at it." quipped Kajsa.

Whitney growled at her, "That's it!" She then lunged for Kajsa, ready to attack her. However, she didn't even get to lay one finger on her. Something grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

Behind Whitney was Jeff's living amiibo Trinity, who was assigned as the security guard for this series. Trinity then proceeded to drag Whitney out of tribal council on her belly as she dragged her nails into the wood trying to get out of Trinity's grasp. However, there was no way to break free of her grasp.

"You won't hear the last of me!" shouted Whitney, "You will hear from my lawyers! All fairykin in the world will know that this show is rigged for white supremacy! This show is canceled!"

Jeff shook his head as Trinity dragged Whitney out of tribal council, "Drama queen. Can someone bring her torch up for me, please. Let's just get this crap over with."

"Gladly!" smiled Kajsa, looking very chipper. She brought Whitney's torch up to Jeff before taking her seat back. Anna looked down at the ground, totally shocked by Whitney's attitude. Blanche and Horace just shook their heads, glad to see someone like her gone.

"Well Whitney, you may not be here right now, but the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"And she's already gone and off to the asylum."

While there were some surprised faces when Whitney was voted off, it now looked like nobody was sad to see her go home.

"Well... that's something we're not going to forget for the rest of the season. Now that the craziest woman we ever casted on the show is gone... where does the Sian tribe go from here? Only time will tell. Now that you've been to tribal council, flint will be waiting for you back at camp. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Whitney's Final Words**

"Urggh... well... Survivor was fun... I guess... I just... well I don't know... it was a short ride... and I'm glad I... I came out here and... made a name for my fellow... fellow fairykin... everyone will love me... and I will... I will write on my blog about this... and... ohh... who are these white coated guys...?"

VOTE

Alec – Anna, Horace, Blanche, and Whitney

Whitney – Kajsa, Alec, Charlie, Yvette, Jason, and G.W.

 _ **Final Thoughts on Whitney Sutton:**_ Yes, she was drugged during her final words. Whitney Jane Sutton should have been called out by just her initials alone; WJS. SJW. Social justice warrior. Now... I am all for social justice. Everyone should have equal rights and be treated equally. But SJWs take it in a way that demeans straight white men. Whitney's character was created to mock the stereotype.

Most of Whitney's insults were subtle, and she called the three well abled straight white men "inferior beings". But even then... you could see that she herself was ableist, sexist, and racist. It's the typical SJW attitude that they're high and mighty and they're allowed to do these things because they're in the right and everyone else is in the wrong. Whitney was no different from them, honestly.

As a player, Whitney was always going home first. She was going to be a large distraction and I did not want another Evan from Green Hill situation on my hands. I'm sure everyone is happy that she's gone, and I hope I didn't offend anyone while writing her character (besides SJWs). A lot of things were cut from the final script, such as her falsely calling Kajsa transgender before tribal council.

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Whitney:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Beware The Quiet Ones

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _20 Americans were marooned on the island nation of Kermadec Islands! They come from all backgrounds, ranging from a nerdy superfan, a youtuber, a musician, and a weird type of human being. They were divided into two tribes; Sian and Noete!_

 _On the Noete tribe, Darwin quickly took command as the leader, which rubbed people the wrong way at first. He couldn't even get a fire going. Although his antics interested the likes of Fatima, who saw him as a good person to control. Meanwhile, Betty was already looking at her tribe members one by one, and saw a chance to rally up the nerds._

 _Later on in the day, Betty did just that. She made an alliance with Jerry and Brian. However, Jerry quickly got annoying when he started to dictate how the alliance would work, and who they would target first. While Betty wanted Fatima as she didn't trust her, Jerry wanted Darwin out. Meanwhile, Stuart shared his story with Darwin and Jermaine, explaining his tale of being an amnesiac criminal. The trio soon made an alliance._

 _On the Sian tribe, chemist Blanche was quick to make a first impression on her tribe by starting a fire from the beginning. Despite her age, Blanche was quickly becoming an asset for her tribe, even if she was a little crazy. Meanwhile, Charlie, Jason, and Alec all noticed something odd about Whitney and her character, worried that she was coming after them because of the way she treats them._

 _Whitney was indeed coming after them, as she soon formed an alliance with Kajsa, Anna, Blanche, and Yvette; gathering up all the women against the men. However, tension rose between Whitney and Kajsa, as Whitney suspected Kajsa of being something she was not, but refused to say it out loud. Meanwhile, G.W. told Alec about being autistic and the two boys formed an alliance with one another._

 _At the immunity challenge, Noete completely dominated against the Sian tribe, given their stronger players. Despite Sian having a good puzzle team, it wasn't enough to catch up to Noete, giving them immunity for the first vote._

 _Before tribal council, Horace was nervous about being the first boot, and sought out the women to find a way to survive. Whitney agreed to keep him safe, and told the other women that Alec was going home first. Secretly, Whitney believed Alec and Kajsa to be twin siblings, and wanted Alec out to ensure Kajsa's loyalty._

 _However, Kajsa was so fed up with Whitney, and became worried she might have a freak out if she doesn't vote her out any time soon. Along with Yvette, the two girls approached G.W. and Alec with a new alliance offer, and a plan to blindside Whitney. The boys agreed, but when Alec brought the idea to Jason and Charlie, Jason wondered if it was the right move, or if Horace should go for being the oldest._

 _At tribal council, Jason and Charlie stuck with Alec, and voted against Whitney. After a major freak out on Whitney's end, she was quickly escorted out of tribal council, and shipped to an insane asylum. Even with Whitney gone, are Horace, Anna, and Blanche in trouble? 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Betty, Brian, Darwin, Fatima, Grace, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, Luciana, and Stuart**

 **Sian: Alec, Anna, Blanche, Charlie, G.W., Horace, Jason, Kajsa, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Sian Day 4

After one of the most explosive exits in Survivor history, the remaining members of the Sian tribe returned to camp with mostly happy opinions.

"Act like a bitch, you'll be exposed as a bitch. Good riddance." smiled Kajsa, throwing some wood into the fire.

Jason shook his head a little, "Yeah... wow, I gotta say, I knew Whitney was passive aggressive. Never knew she was that hateful as a person."

"Survivor exposes who you are as a person." replied Yvette, softly.

" _Thank God Whitney is out of this game. This just goes to show that everything is working out as it should be. I have my alliance picked out; myself, Yvette, G.W., and Alec. We picked out our minority; Horace, Anna, and Blanche, and really, I dodged a major bullet by voting Whitney out." - Kajsa_

"I gotta say though," sighed Horace, "If that were my kid, I woulda taken her out back and whooped her ass. That's for sure. I didn't vote for her, but had I know that about her, she'd be gone."

Both Anna and Blanche agreed with Horace's comment, each nodding their heads.

Charlie nodded his head as well, "Yeah, I mean, no hard feelings, right? You guys didn't know how bad Whitney really was, so don't take offense to it. Nobody's on the bottom around here. We're a family now."

Alec nodded as well, "Yeah... I'm not that upset you voted for me.."

" _It doesn't feel good to get votes cast against you. My name came up four times, and Whitney exposed who did it. I feel like it should be fair that those three would be the next three to go home. I think we have the numbers to make it happen, so I'm alright with that. I trust my alliance moving on." - Alec_

Blanche rolled her eyes, which nobody could see due to her goggles, "Tell you what sonnies, I'll believe everything you're saying if all three of us are still here after our next vote!"

Jason shrugged, "I mean, it's not my call, but who knows what the next vote will bring us, right?"

Blanche shook her head, "That doesn't make me feel any less comfortable!"

"I just want to keep the positivity going now that Whitney's gone, that's all." sighed Jason.

" _Last night, we know who voted for Alec, and who voted for Whitney. It shouldn't be fair to those three because they didn't know Whitney was... well, a bitch. But honestly, that's how Survivor works. You can't play the nice guy all the time. You have to make tough calls, and... this is one of them." - Jason_

A few moments later, Horace, Anna, and Blanche walked down to the beach to discuss the plans moving forward.

Horace shook his head, "I don't know if you two girls believed all of that crap. I sure as hell didn't. I already know my ass is on the line."

"That's what I'm saying!" exclaimed Blanche, "You can't tell me that despite everything I've done, I'm not in trouble because I didn't vote with the rest of the tribe! Logic 101!"

" _I'm not a dumbass! I've been dropped on my head too many times for me to confirm that very fact! Lemme tell you all something, when you vote for someone that doesn't go home, that person doesn't trust you no more! We voted Alec, Alec's still here! He'll never trust us again, for sure!" - Blanche_

Anna sighed, "Well, I can try a few things. I'm a really sociable person, and I think I can sway some of the boys on our side."

Horace looked over at Anna, "If by that you mean Jason and Charlie, then yeah. We need them boys. Not sure if we can get Alec's trust again. And G.W. over there is locked to his hip."

Anna smiled, nodding her head, "Mhm! That's what I mean! They're cute boys anyway, so like... just leave it to me!"

" _Yeah, I'm a total flirt! Betcha you didn't know that about me, huh?" (She giggles cutely) "I'm not really looking for a boyfriend, especially in a game for one million dollars, but like, Jason's really handsome, and Charlie's adorable. I think I can flirt my way to safety if I do a good job!" - Anna_

Blanche started to cackle, which startled both Horace and Anna, "Hahaha! Flirting! What boy doesn't fall for the stereotypical cute blond girl! What a genius plan, Anna!"

Anna smiled a little, looking over at Blanche, "Well uhh... thanks I guess!"

"I know there's a path to safety, girls... we just can't give up yet. Especially since I know my ass is cash if we lose again." sighed Horace.

" _I'm the oldest guy here, so I know my ass is in deep trouble if we were to lose again. Them two girls know how to play the game, and I'mma let them for now. My goal is to make it to merge, that's about it. Old guys like me are safe at the merge, but for now, I ain't in a good spot, that's for sure." - Horace_

– – – – –

Noete Day 4

It was an early day for the Noete tribe, and one person that was feeling really good about himself was Darwin. He was doing his best to help anyone he could.

" _I'm a ladies man, and like I said before, we have a lot of hot ass on this team. Fatima, Luciana, and Kris are on my side, and really, that's why they're on my side anyway. Can't leave out the ladies can we? Betty's cute, but she's not hot. And Grace... ugh. If I were into that, I would tap that." - Darwin_

Fatima and Kris were hauling a big log back to camp, working together.

But of course, Darwin was right behind them, picking up the log on Kris' end, "Don't mind me ladies! I'll help you with that heavy log!"

Fatima rolled her eyes a little bit, while Kris shook her head, "No no! It's fine, Darwin! Fatima and I have it under control!"

Darwin laughed a little, "Please, I saw your muscles struggling there for a minute. You need my help, especially with Stu out fishing!"

"Struggling not to beat your ass, you mean." muttered Fatima under her breath.

" _At first, I figured Darwin was just a love struck puppy. But he's just so annoying, and it's taking everything within me to not just snap at him. Darwin thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's leading the charge around here. Well guess what, I need to stay ahead of him at every step." - Fatima_

Despite their resistance, Darwin helped Kris and Fatima bring the log back to camp.

After helping the two girls, Darwin took a seat next to a sniffling Luciana, who was trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong darling? Why are you crying?" asked Darwin in a sweet tone, rubbing Luciana's back.

Luciana sniffled a little bit, "Well... it's just... I feel so bad... Si-Sian... they had to vote someone out..."

Darwin shrugged, "So what? Babe, it's fine, it's fine... as long as we're winning, we're going to the end. It's all good, right?"

Luciana nodded softly, "Yeah.. I... I g-guess so..."

" _Darwin is so naïve, so sweet... but in reality, I think he's a big verdammter dummkopf..." - Luciana_

While Darwin was running around and helping all the ladies, Betty and Jerry were just watching him from the shelter.

"He's trying way too hard. Trust me, I would know." said Betty quietly.

Jerry shook his head, "He's an idiot, that's what. What kind of person goes around harassing the women? Why sign up for Survivor if you're going to do that? He's not even trying!"

" _I've been criticizing Darwin's game since literally Day 1. He's checking off all the marks that tell me he's not even trying. For me, as a major Survivor superfan, that pisses me off. He's not even a recruit like Stuart! He applied! As a fellow applicant, I want to watch him fail a horrible loss." - Jerry_

After helping, and irritating in the process, a very busy Fatima, Darwin returned to camp, and took a seat at the fire, shaking his head, "Fatima thinks she's a strong woman, but even she needs help from time to time."

Jerry shook his head, glaring at Darwin, "You're only digging your own grave, buddy, that's what."

Darwin chuckled, looking behind him, pretending to be threatened by Jerry's threat, "Hah! You're so scary... all 130 pounds of you. Think you can tell me what I'm doing is wrong?"

"Uhh... yeah, I can. And I will, thank you very much." replied Jerry, confidently.

" _I don't know what Jerry is thinking right now. For some reason, it was a good idea to go ahead and provoke Darwin and piss him off. I don't know why that's a great idea, especially since I think he and Fatima probably have a strong group on hand. All Jerry's doing is putting a target on himself." - Betty_

Darwin shook his head, "Really? Dude, you don't scare me. You and your little army?"

"What army? This isn't war, you dumbass, this is Survivor." snapped Jerry.

"You know what army I'm talking about," replied Darwin, "You, Betty, Grace, and Peacock boy. You don't scare me. Hell, you don't scare most of us on this tribe. You dug your own grave, not us."

Nearby the fight, Fatima and Kris were chopping wood with Jermaine's help. While Jermaine was trying to ignore the shouting match, the girls noticed most of it, and Fatima was listening to most of it.

Fatima whispered over to Jermaine and Kris, "Did that idiot really out us as an alliance?"

"Not us. He outed the other four as an alliance. I think we're good." smiled Kris, tearing some wood in two.

" _Darwin and Jerry Perry got into a shouting match for some... reason or another. Whatever happened, it didn't matter to me until Darwin called out the four outsiders as the minority. That pretty much tells me that Darwin just revealed our alliance. Darwin's arrogance needs to be taken down." - Fatima_

Back to the shouting match between Jerry and Darwin, Jerry laughed a little, "Oh! So we are the outsiders! All six of you are working together? I bet they really appreciate you exposing the lines in the sand! You are the worst player to ever step foot on Survivor, thank you for confirming that fact!"

Darwin shrugged, "I could care less. Your attitude isn't much better, dude. Look at Betty! She doesn't look all that happy right now."

"Yeah, that's because she's pissed at you, dude. She knows how crappy you are as a player." replied Jerry, confidently. Of course, he was wrong, because Betty was annoyed with BOTH of them.

" _Bravo! Bravo! What perfect gameplay we saw from the amazing Darwin and his tag team of clowns! I hope those clowns realize what a tool he is, because damn it, I want to see his face when he is the first member of Noete blindsided!" (He laughed obnoxiously) "It will be all over the internet!" - Jerry_

Darwin chuckled softly, "Whatever dude, whatever. Better find that immunity idol, bro. Because you're about to go home when we lose immunity. Thank you for saving this show, but America and the rest of Noete has seen what an ass you are." He then turned around and left the area.

Jerry shrugged, flipping him off when his back was turned, "Well, same goes for you too, buddy."

Betty covered her face with her hands, sighing softly, "Please God, make it stop... it's too much."

" _I can't stand Jerry or Darwin equally. Both of them are just... wow. Jerry thinks he's a hotshot, but so does Darwin. It was like watching two idiots debate over a pointless topic. I would say that Darwin lost, because he exposed who was aligned with who, honestly. Hopefully that gives us an edge." - Betty_

– – – – –

Sian Day 4

It was a sunny afternoon for the Sian tribe. Blanche and Horace were busy checking fish traps set out by Jason and Charlie. Meanwhile, those two boys were hanging out nearby the fire taking a break.

"Feeling good about our position right now?" asked Charlie.

Jason nodded softly, "Yeah, I think so. Dude, I feel like we're set for awhile. Nobody's going to vote us off. But... we still have to find a solid alliance. I don't know if Alec has anybody but G.W."

" _Right now, my closest ally is definitely Charlie. Charlie's a good ol' boy, and I feel like we get along really well. You have to have someone like that on your side, because that one guy always has your back. As for game itself... we're in a good spot, but for how long, I have no idea honestly." - Jason_

"Yeah, I can trust Alec, but like... I don't know. You have to watch the quiet ones." warned Charlie.

Jason nodded, "Oh yeah, definitely. Once the game starts to get under way, we have to find a way to take him out. Right now, he's a good dude. But we can't take him very far."

The boys conversation died down a little bit after Anna approached the duo from behind, taking a seat next to Jason.

"Hey boys!" giggled Anna, "How are you two doing?"

"Doing good, just taking a break while our fish traps are being checked." replied Charlie, finishing his meal of rice and beans.

Anna smiled brightly, "Yeah, you need to relax your strong muscles... don't want to lose our tough guys before a challenge!"

" _I'm a real flirt, and honestly we have a lot of cute boys on this tribe. While Horace is too old and G.W. is too young, the other three boys are really cute! Blanche told me it would be a good idea to get Jason and Charlie on our side moving forward, and I'm going to do my best to help my alliance!" - Anna_

Jason chuckled a little bit, "Heh, don't worry, I won't lose any strength if I work hard around camp. I'm just glad everyone does their fair share of the work."

Anna nodded softly, "Yeah... I suppose that's one thing about Whitney that I'm glad we don't have to deal with anymore. I don't like lazy people! I'm so conflicted about her elimination though... I'm happy and sad about it."

Charlie looked over at Anna, "Don't be conflicted, Anna. I mean, yeah, you voted opposite of the tribe, but like... there's no reason why you should feel concerned. Especially when Horace and Blanche are our old guys."

" _Anna's definitely someone I can't really put my finger on. I want to trust her, but if you have to make a choice between her or Blanche first after Horace, it's a tough call. Blanche has done so much despite her age, and Anna... Anna's just been the tribe cheerleader. All she has is her cuteness." - Charlie_

"Well... yeah they're old, but... well can we really trust Kajsa and Yvette?" asked Anna, "I mean, yeah, like, they're smart women, but... they turned on Whitney. They might turn on you guys too."

"Well they didn't exactly come to us to vote Whitney out... they must have approached G.W. and Alec," shrugged Jason, "But yeah... I already have some concerns pertaining to Alec. Beware the quiet ones, right?"

"And Kajsa and Yvette are definitely quiet players," replied Anna, "So... like... yeah, Horace is old, Blanche is kooky... but come on, help a cute girl out. We are loyal."

"Well, I can believe that. You have nothing to hide." replied Charlie.

" _I don't know if I got through to Jason or Charlie, but I really need the help I can get. Blanche and Horace are relying on me! I can't let them down, because like, it's like letting down my grandparents! You don't want to disappoint your grandparents! So like... I have to be the star for them!" - Anna_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Kajsa, Yvette, G.W., and Alec were discussing their new alliance and what was next should they lose another challenge.

"Last night, I hope that proved that we are loyal," said Kajsa, "I have nothing to hide, and Whitney was only tanking my game."

"Yeah, you have to take risks in this game, and I respect you a hundred and ten percent, Kajsa, for making a move like that." replied G.W.

" _This might be a naïve statement, but I trust Kajsa and Yvette. Not in the same way I trust Alec, but I trust them. Maybe I'm making a mistake, but the minute you misjudge a situation and make a big move, it might be the wrong move. I can't make wrong moves, I wanna make big moves, you know?" - G.W._

"I know they made a mistake but... yeah, I think," sighed Alec, "I think we have to just vote those three off..."

Yvette nodded her head, "Indeed. Horace is the weakest link, and I don't believe he's done anything aside from chores. Losing him won't be a big deal. Then we vote Anna off, and then Blanche is last."

G.W. sighed, "Man, I don't wanna vote Blanche off. She's done so much for us! I feel like once Horace and Anna are gone, that will be time to make a move!"

"You mean on Charlie and Jason? Yeah, yeah, I can see that. Jason's a really huge physical threat, and Charlie will be very likable as we get to a swap or a merge." replied Kajsa.

" _Part of my game is playing the secret chessmaster game, and making moves that should normally tank my game, but in reality, it will tank someone else's game. G.W.'s suggestion of a big move got me thinking. Aside from Horace, everyone on Sian is in a pair of sorts. That's kinda dangerous." - Kajsa_

Alec shook his head, "I don't think that's a good move. Charlie and Jason are loyal to me... they'll do what I want. I don't want to vote them off until those three are out."

"I just feel like maybe... well, they could really reap the benefits of a swap! More so than Blanche or Anna." warned G.W.

Yvette nodded her head, "G.W. is right. Horace and Anna have to go. Blanche I think won't last long in a swap. Jason and Charlie could, and if Jason gets to a merge, he will be unbeatable in physical challenges."

Kajsa looked at both Yvette and G.W., and switched her glances. She then nodded her head, satisfied, "Well hey, if you guys wanna do it, I'm game for it. I won't push any further."

" _In any game you have to plan ahead. Someone like Blanche will annoy people if she makes it to a swap. But someone like Anna, Jason, or even Charlie could benefit because they have no strong alliances keeping them in the game. Give or take a few days, it will be time to make a move." - Yvette_

– – – – –

Noete Day 4

It was the afternoon for the Noete tribe. Many players were busy doing different things. Darwin and Luciana were laying down together in the shelter, Kris was out for a swim, while Brian, Betty, Grace, and Jerry were out in the forest picking fruit.

Sitting around the fire, Jermaine, Stuart, and Fatima were talking about family and their backstories for the most part.

"But yeah," smiled Fatima, "I'm having a fun life back home with my husband John, and my little girl Emily. That's why I'm out here, for them."

Stuart chuckled softly, "Heh... my wife Vera doesn't like kids. Says they're little menaces. She knows more than I do, so I just agree with her."

"Sounds like she doesn't have a good history with children, huh?" replied Fatima.

" _Stuart has been an interesting man since Day 1 for me. He has an unibrow, he's very gruff, very strong looking. Something about him seems off, though. He seems like a bad boy, but on the outside he has a good heart. I have a good grasp on reading people, so I hope I can find out his story." - Fatima_

"I don't know if I would ever have kids," replied Jermaine, "Jenna and I never really talked about it all that much."

Stuart shrugged, "Yeah, well... Vera's life wasn't all that great. Her last husband was murdered a few years ago. He was the chief of police to boot, so... damn that really sucked."

"Oh my gosh, that's really sad," frowned Fatima, "I'm glad you were there for her... was it rough for her?"

Stuart shook his head, "No... no not really. I helped her through it, and... I guess she was able to move on. Surprised me, too."

" _The last thing I ever did before going to the electric chair, according to Vera was... well, killing her last husband. She never... really told me why I killed him, or what my motives were... and I think it's strange that she married the man that murdered her last husband. Oh well, she's smoking hot!" - Stuart_

"Well... I'm just glad you two are able to make things work after so much drama, right?" smiled Jermaine.

Fatima nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I could ever remarry if John were to... well, you know? I can deal with being a single mother. Not that I want to, though... but I'm a strong woman."

"Hell yeah, you got that right," smirked Stuart, "Dude, Fatima, you're a beast on this tribe. Listen, if you and Kris just stay close to me, Jermaine, and Darwin? The five of us can just destroy Sian and the rest of these fools in the merge."

" _Fatima's a real beast in the challenge. She led us to a good victory in the last immunity challenge, and she stands no nonsense. I have my boys behind me, but if I could bring Fatima far with us, that would be awesome! The four of us plus Kris would be unstoppable, and that's a pure fact!" - Stuart_

Fatima nodded her head, brushing her hair a little bit, "Yeah, yeah, I'm cool with that. I know Darwin wants Jerry Perry out next, so... let's just do it. Let's get the nerds out of here."

Both Stuart and Jermaine nodded their heads, and shook hands with Fatima. Still, Fatima was taking note of the situation in front of her.

" _I think Stuart made a mistake just like Darwin. Stuart pretty much laid out that the three boys might be working together. I like Stuart, and want to learn more about him, but it feels like Darwin is trying to rally up the men. I've got me, Kris, and Luciana, so... when the time comes, I'll be ready." - Fatima_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Grace, Jerry, Betty, and Brian were discussing their Nerds Alliance while also sharing Grace's idol clue she found the other day.

"Alright that's amazing!" smiled Betty, "Good eyes, Grace, and I think we might have the upper hand here!"

Brian nodded his head, "Any advantage we have over the others is an advantage worth having."

" _Right now, I like the position I'm in right now. Jerry's pissing everyone off, Grace is acting like a goon, and Betty and I are sitting pretty. I don't need to jump out as a threat, or as an annoyance. I can ride the middle better than most of these loonies, so it's all good. I just gotta keep it that way." - Brian_

Jerry sniffed, pushing his glasses up, "Yes, well, good on you Grace. But we still can't agree on a target. Darwin has got to go. I know he's coming after me."

Betty sighed a little, "Yes, yes, I know, Jerry, but Darwin isn't that dangerous. Darwin's just an idiot. I feel like the true threat is Fatima. I just... I just have a bad feeling about her."

"Yeah! Never trust a lady with green hair! They're green with envy! She's envy because she doesn't have purple hair like you Betty!" giggled Grace.

" _All of this strategy isn't fun. I just love being me! Grace! I just wanna love everyone and have everyone love me! Look at Jerry, for example. Nobody loves him! He's a disgrace to the nerd name! Get it? Disgrace? Hahaha! I'm so funny!" (She giggles) "That's why he's going first I think!" - Grace_

The others ignored Grace's kookiness again, and Jerry shook his head, "No. Fatima isn't controlling anything. I bet you that. I sense a bromance between Darwin and Stuart. Maybe Jermaine too. It's just common sense. I will not have this season ruined by a brigade."

"Jerry... whatever," sighed Betty, "I can't argue with you. You always have got to have your way. You don't even know what Brian or Grace want."

Brian shrugged, "I'm going with the majority opinion. If that's Darwin, good. If that's Fatima, good."

All three of them then looked at Grace. Grace just shrugged her shoulders at them with a giant grin on her face. Then they all sighed hopelessly.

" _I feel like I'm in a messy alliance right now. Aside from Brian really, nobody in my alliance thinks. That's why we're nerds in the first place, we use our brains!" (She sighed a little) "Maybe I might be the one jumping the gun on Fatima... I don't know, there's just something off that I can't trust." - Betty_

"Darwin is a horrible player. Should we really reward his gameplay with longevity in the game of Survivor?" asked Jerry, "Think about that. The longer someone stays, the more money they get. I want Darwin leaving this game with no money. He doesn't deserve it after the game he came to play."

"Why the hell do you even care, anyway? Not like what he does effects you." asked Betty, irritated.

Jerry pointed at one of the cameramen filming them, "For them! The audience! Nobody wants to see a jerk like Darwin on their television screens! Or their computer screens, or iPhone screens... whatever crappy device you use to watch this show."

While Grace waved at one of the cameras filming them, Betty muttered under her breath, "Speak for yourself..."

" _I don't think Betty knows how the game of Survivor works, first of all. Darwin is clearly the leader, and we need to take him out before he leads us to disaster. Look at the Moto tribe! Marcus lost them a lot of challenges! Why keep Darwin, and vote out Fatima? Fatima is a strong woman! Idiots!" - Jerry_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Noete getting your first look at the new Sian tribe; Whitney voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody was that surprised to see one of the more weaker players voted off, but some were expecting old man Horace to be gone first.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys on Noete."

Betty did so.

"For today's challenge, four players will row a boat to a floating empty crate and back, moving around that crate, you will then row back to shore, passing by four crates on the way back. Two other players must attach each crate to a rope. Those players will then pull them to shore once you get there, carry them to the tribe mat, and open them to find pieces for a puzzle pole and a flag. After that, those two players must assemble the pole, put the flag in the top, and place the pole in its holder. First tribe to do so wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear as today's reward.

"The Kermadec Islands are full of fish, and I know you won't want to live on just fruit, beans, and rice. Win today's reward, and you will get to enjoy not only safety, but hopefully a fish dinner to go along with it. In addition, we're bringing back a classic twist; Exile Island. One person will be sent there from the losing tribe, and that person will become safe. Let's get started."

Noete

Boat Rowers: Darwin, Jermaine, Kris, and Stuart

Crates/Puzzle: Betty and Fatima

Sian

Boat Rowers: Anna, Charlie, Jason, and Kajsa

Crates/Puzzle: Alec and Blanche

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight players pushed their boats out into the ocean in front of them, and were off to an equally fast start. With Charlie and Jason leading the way for Sian, and Darwin and Kris for Noete, both tribes were already passing the farthest crate.

Both boats turned around, and started to row back towards the shore. This was when each tribe had to grab each crate, and it was Fatima and Blanche's duty to do so. Untying the first two crates for both Noete and Sian went pretty smoothly, as Fatima and Blanche both tore through the knots and were able to haul the crates onto the tribe boats.

However, Noete started to have a little bit of trouble as they arrived at the third crate. As Fatima started to untie the knots, Darwin kept trying to row the boat for shore, thinking Fatima was fast enough to keep pace. However, it only threw Noete off course, and caused Fatima to shout at Darwin and call him an idiot. Sian had no trouble as Blanche untied her third crate, and with Alec's help hauled it onto the boat.

As Betty and Jermaine calmed the tension between Darwin and Fatima, Noete was able to turn their boat back around, and Fatima was able to finally get the third crate on their boat. However, they had a lot of ground to make up as Sian was already at their final crate, and Blanche and Alec were able to haul it onto their boat.

Once Sian arrived at shore, it was all on Alec and Blanche's shoulders to drag and carry the four crates up to the puzzle area. Alec dragged one crate, while Blanche carried two crates, albeit at a very slow pace. During this time, Noete was able to finally get their fourth crate with Fatima and Betty's help.

After Alec got his crate to the puzzle area, he started to drag the last crate up, as Blanche was still hauling two crates at her slow pace. Fatima and Betty went straight to work on Noete, stronger than Alec or Blanche physically. Both women were able to get two crates to the puzzle area, and were already hauling their last two.

Once Fatima and Betty had all four crates in the puzzle area, Fatima broke each one open, and they started work on assembling the flag pole. Blanche and Alec finally had four crates after losing most of their lead, and after Blanche broke open each crate, they got to work themselves.

While Betty and Fatima had the lead, they were soon running into a few problems matching each pole piece with one another. It wasn't as simple as they thought it was going to be. On the Sian side, Blanche was mapping out the solution in her mind, and just stood there staring at it as Alec worked on the puzzle by himself.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Blanche shouted out loud, "BRAIN BLAST!" She then gently pushed Alec out of the way of the puzzle, and started to assemble it piece by piece on the sand. Her voice startled Betty, but not Fatima, and lost her focus as Blanche worked on the puzzle.

Blanche then took the completed pole and slid it down the holder, and then placed the tribe flag on top.

"CORRECT! SIAN WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Sian hugged and cheered.

"I shouldn't have expected any less from Professor Blanche Hogan, huh? You certainly showed you came here to play, and are here to win for your tribe. As a result, Sian, you're all safe from the vote tonight, nobody going home. In addition, fishing gear to take home with you. But before you go, someone on Noete is going to Exile Island. Keep in mind that they will become safe. Who's it gonna be?"

The Sian tribe whispered around it for quite awhile.

…

"You know what? He saved this show, so we'll let Jerry survive his first tribal council! You're welcome!" said Anna.

Jerry was a little surprised to have been sent to Exile Island. He simply shrugged, and took a map from Jeff, walking towards his destination.

"Jerry Perry will return in time after tribal council has concluded. In the meantime, Noete, got nothing for you except a date with me at tribal council where you will vote off your first member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 5

As soon as Jerry arrived at Exile Island, he found an urn waiting for him in the main area of the island.

"The hell is this?" asked Jerry, reaching his hand into the urn, and pulling out a note, "'Welcome to Exile Island. Hidden away on this island is the coveted special immunity idol, capable of saving you at any tribal council like an ordinary immunity necklace.' Done deal. It's mine."

" _First of all, not a good idea to send me to Exile Island when I just know my alliance is going to screw everything up tonight, and not vote Darwin off. I can already sense it from a mile away! Second of all, this special idol is mine. They will have to drag my corpse off the island to get me to stop." - Jerry_

Jerry chuckled to himself, "And better yet, nobody knows about this idol. I'm going to be the only one... and I hope it stays that way." He then started giggling gleefully.

Jerry then skipped off into the deep forest area of the island to begin his search of the special immunity idol.

"This idol is mine. I don't give a rat's ass if the next exiled player realize it's gone. An idol is an idol." confirmed Jerry.

" _You thought I was stuck with a bunch of goons? Guess what, I'm about to have all the power to myself, and I can't even contain it. Sure, the special idol is usually looked at as a weak tool in the game, but an idol is still an idol! I don't have to paint the picture, man! I'm set if I have it!" - Jerry_

"If it's not buried in the dirt," muttered Jerry to himself, "It's very clearly hidden between two trees... in the dirt. Well, I'm a dumbass."

After giving up his search in patches of dirt, Jerry started to look up at the shapes of all the trees on Exile Island.

"Come on, come on... where are you you forked tree..." said Jerry, whispering to himself as he looked up at each tree.

…

…

...soon enough, Jerry found said forked tree. He did a fist pump, and raced over underneath the forked tree, and started to dig through the patch of dirt there.

With enough effort, Jerry was able to pull out the wrapped special immunity idol out of the dirt, laughing out loud as he fell backwards onto his back.

"Hahaha! I got it! I fucking got it!" cheered Jerry, to the point of almost cackling like a maniac.

" _I said Day 1 that I was going to make my name a household name by the time the season is over. Well, I think I'm on the right track. This idol is going to take me places, and..." (Takes a deep breath) "Woo! It's just amazing. They say finding the idol makes you feel like a star. Well, I already am!" - Jerry_

– – – – –

Sian Day 5

With their first challenge win under their belts, the Sian tribe arrived back at camp in high spirits.

"That was awesome Blanche! That's how you win a challenge!" smiled Charlie, high fiving her.

"Coulda sworn I heard that line from an old cartoon from the 90s though." remarked Horace, looking over at Blanche.

Blanche cackled a little, "Hah! Saturday morning cartoons... that's a thing of the past, Horace!"

" _I guarantee you if I did the puzzle instead of... whoever we picked last time, we would have won it! I am a master at puzzles! That's why I'm a chemist, people will underestimate me because I'm an insane lady! Well, sometimes I am, but I'm a real genius! Don't underestimate an old lady, sonnies!" - Blanche_

"I just feel glad we don't have to go to another tribal council," smiled Anna, "And I feel better knowing that Jerry won't be the first person voted off that tribe. Like, I feel like he had a target on his back. Just because he's the guy that saved Survivor."

Jason nodded his head, "We made the right decision. Hopefully that tribe falls apart, because did you see them shouting at eachother while out in the water?"

"We have the team spirit, and I don't believe they do. With Whitney gone, that's why we were able to win like we did." replied Kajsa.

" _The Noete tribe appears to be falling apart, and one thing we discussed when sending Jerry to Exile Island was who looked like the obvious first boot. Because Jerry did the kickstarter that saved Survivor, and that he looked like John Cochran, I think we saved him a fate worse than being a goat." - Kajsa_

After the tribe commotion settled down after awhile, G.W., Horace, and Yvette were looking over the contents of the fishing kit they got.

"You know what? I kinda want to try using a fishing rod as opposed to a fishing spear," said G.W., "I mean everyone uses a fishing spear, so let's try something new."

Yvette nodded her head, "Sounds like a good plan, G.W., especially since I feel like rods have better accuracy than spears."

" _We won fishing gear, and I was stoked about it! Being the youngest out here, I feel like I have to prove myself to my tribe. I'm not the strongest, so I need to appear useful outside of my alliance to avoid becoming a target. If I can become a provider, then maybe I might buy myself some time." - G.W._

"You kids have fun out there," chuckled Horace, shifting through the kit, "I'll help y'all clean the fish if you bring some in."

"Sounds good Horace! See you later!" smiled G.W. as he and Yvette took the tools they needed and walked down towards the beach.

Horace waved his hand at them, before reaching it into the kit to pull out a note, presumably the hidden immunity idol clue, shoving it in his jean pocket, "Kids don't even think I'm playing it seems."

" _You know I'm glad I'm underestimated as a player. Them kids think I'm just the tribe grandpa, and that I ain't out here to play a game. Well guess what, I'm out here as a player too, y'know? I think it's good for me to not be seen as a game player, because as long as we win, I ain't on the block." - Horace_

– – – – –

Noete Day 5

As soon as the Noete tribe returned from the immunity challenge, one person was in tears about the prospect of going to tribal council.

"I just don't want anybody to go home," cried Luciana, leaning against Darwin as he rubbed her back, "It just sucks... we don't deserve this fate..."

Darwin sighed a little, "Girl it's okay, it's okay Luci... you're safe. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you. Just stay by me, you're safe."

" _As soon as we get back, Luciana starts to bawl like a little girl. I got pretty upset because I don't like to see a pretty woman cry, and Luciana's too gorgeous to cry, so I had to comfort her and make her feel good. She's safe tonight, and even though Jerry got thrown a pass, we still have the power." - Darwin_

Off to the side, Betty, Brian, and Grace were watching the rest of the tribe console and comfort the crying Luciana.

Betty just shook her head, "You know what... no. I can't. My heart says we have to vote off Luciana tonight. I don't think her mind is in the game. I just... I mean, look at her."

Brian nodded his head, "Yeah, that's a sign of weakness for sure. Luciana was never the strongest, anyway."

" _Luciana started to cry after we lost the immunity challenge, and... I just felt like she doesn't want to be here. She was never really into Survivor from what I saw, and it looked like her mind was elsewhere. With Jerry's big mouth not even here, I have to take control, and I think Luciana has to go." - Betty_

"Aww, but I like Luciana! She appears annoyed with me almost all the time, but I know deep down in her heart, she loves me!" smiled Grace.

Betty nodded her head, "She's a total sweetheart too, but I don't think she's built for Survivor physically or mentally. I'm sorry, but she's got to go tonight."

Grace huffed a little bit, "Fine. I'll do it tonight. But I'm doing it out of love!"

" _I've gotten along well with Luciana from Day 1! Even if it feels a little one sided at times, I still love her like I love everyone on this tribe! Betty and Brian want her out, and I will vote in their favor against her! Because that is my alliance, and I love my alliance more than anything else!" - Grace_

"Do you think we'll have the votes to make it happen, though?" asked Brian, looking over at Betty.

Betty shrugged, "I can talk with the girls; Fatima and Kris. I mean, if I can get Fatima's trust, then maybe it will be easier for us to go after her without her suspecting a thing."

"Do what you can, because I feel like if it all fails, one of us is hitting the road." warned Brian.

" _After Jerry and Darwin's fight yesterday, I know we're on the bottom of the pecking order. But with Jerry safe, who the hell knows who they'll vote off between the three of us. All I can hope for is that they vote Grace off if our plan flops. If I go home, or lose Betty, this won't be looking good." - Brian_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Darwin, Stuart, Fatima, Kris, Jermaine, and Luciana were discussing the vote.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened at the challenge," said Darwin, looking over at Fatima, "I just wanted to catch up and take the lead. No offense."

"I'm a competitor, Darwin. Don't try to piss me off, or you're getting the fangs." warned Fatima.

"Guys, just... focus on what we have to do tonight," sighed Jermaine, "I mean, we have our issues, but this is our group. We have to stay strong."

" _Tonight is going to be our first vote, and I want to think we're going to make the right choice. But Fatima and Darwin got into it at the immunity challenge, and Darwin's already creating waves with members of the tribe as it is. If he ain't careful, this alliance won't be lasting for long." - Jermaine_

Once it got quiet again, Jermaine continued to talk, "Alright... so I'm thinking that since Brian and Betty are good in challenges... let's just vote off Grace. I know she has a clue to the idol. We can't let the wild card get that idol."

"Grace is definitely kooky, crazy, and my next pick after voting off Jerry," replied Kris, "So yeah, I'm down for voting out Grace."

Stuart and Fatima nodded their heads at the decision to vote Grace out. Darwin looked over at Luciana, who was still sniffling, "Are you okay with that? Vote Grace out?"

Luciana nodded her head, sniffling, "Mhm... I'll do it..."

" _I want to have a strong tribe moving forward. I really trust Fatima the most, and I want to like Luciana. But Luciana is just... she worries me. Like a lot. She's a crybaby, and being a strong woman, I don't know if Luciana is worth keeping around because of her attitude. It worries me a lot." - Kris_

After the big alliance of six agreed to vote Grace out, the three men left the shelter to go do chores for the rest of the time, leaving Fatima, Kris, and Luciana by themselves.

Fatima sighed a little bit, "You know what... since Jerry's not here, I feel like we have to stoke the flames a little bit more. Darwin's way too cocky for his own good."

" _Darwin thinks he's running the show, and while that would be good enough for me, he might actually be in the right. He has Stu and Jermaine wrapped around his finger, and he's been putting the moves on Luciana to gain her loyalty. I have to knock him down a few pegs so I have more control." - Fatima_

"What are you thinking, perhaps?" asked Kris, a little confused.

"Vote Jermaine tonight," explained Fatima, "Nice guys finish last as they say. Once he's gone, Darwin will realize he's not running shit. Then the majority within the majority is us three girls."

"But Jermaine's so nice to me... I don't wanna vote him out..." sighed Luciana, beginning to almost cry again. This was prevented by Kris rubbing her shoulders, and comforting her in Darwin's place.

"That's Survivor for you. You have to make tough calls, and this is one of those tough calls. I hate to do it too, but... it has to be done." sighed Fatima.

" _Jermaine's such a nice guy... I really, really think Fatima is making a huge mistake... and that's too bad for her..." - Luciana_

"If you can get the votes, I'll do it," confirmed Kris, "But if you can't, then Grace has to go."

Fatima nodded her head, "I'll go speak with the nerds. If they vote with us, Jermaine is toast no matter what. Just stick to the plan, girls. Don't do anything rash, okay?"

Both Kris and Luciana nodded their heads in agreement, watching as Fatima walked off to begin scrambling.

" _I have to set the game up in a way that's possible for me to move forward. I don't see myself moving forward in this game if Darwin has control over me. It would be one thing if he didn't have it, but with Stu, Jermaine, and potentially Luciana if I'm not quick enough, then I'm totally screwed." - Fatima_

A few minutes later, Betty and Fatima were talking with one another in the forest about the vote.

"What do you think about voting out Jermaine tonight? We have to knock Darwin's power down, and that's one of his boys." explained Fatima.

Betty sighed, "I mean... I don't know. My heart says that Luciana just... she doesn't want to be here. She's crying, she's not mentally stable. I think she wants to go home."

"I can safely tell you that she wants to be here," confirmed Fatima, "I know she wants to be here. Otherwise she would have told us she wanted to go home."

Betty shrugged, "Well, you don't always know you want to go home until it happens. I just... I don't know. That's how I feel about her."

" _Fatima wants to blindside Jermaine, and while my mind is saying it's a good move, my heart is saying that we have to send Luciana home. She's weaker than Jermaine, and she's just... she's not in the game. I think her mind is back home with her family. Nobody cries this much on Day 5 after losing." - Betty_

"Besides," continued Betty, "I think Luciana is in Darwin's pocket more so than Jermaine is. He's been comforting her the entire time."

Fatima shook her head, "I don't believe she is. She might if we don't do something about it now."

"Oh I think it's too late for that, Fatima," replied Betty, "Trust me. I know she's in his pocket."

"Then I guess we're at a roadblock huh?" remarked Fatima with a light chuckle.

" _Betty doesn't seem to be budging on her position to vote out Luciana. I don't think she's right. While I haven't been able to get a good grip on Luciana's personality since we got here, I feel like she's in my pocket. Darwin's trying really hard, but you know he's a try hard. I'm all truth and honesty." - Fatima_

"We have to come to a decision, so take my advice tonight, okay?" reminded Fatima.

Betty nodded her head, "Yeah, I will, as long as you take mine."

Both girls then shook hands and split off from one another. Neither one was sure that the other woman was going to vote in their favor.

Fatima then returned to the shelter where Kris and Luciana still here, and crawled inside.

"Well... I don't know. I think I got through to her, but she wants to vote you out tonight, Luciana." warned Fatima.

Luciana started to panic a little bit, "What?! Oh no... no no no... I don't wanna go home!" She started to sniffle and cry once again.

"Shhh, Luciana, you're not going home," soothed Fatima, rubbing her knee a little like a mother would, "There's no way in hell you're going home. Just stick to the plan, okay?"

Luciana sniffled a little, nodding her head just a little bit.

" _Now that I know my name is being brought up... I don't know if I feel safe anymore. Guess I have to do what I need to do, huh?" - Luciana_

After calming down Luciana, Kris and Fatima walked out of the shelter, and Kris looked over at Fatima, "What are we going to do tonight...? Stick to the plan? Or go with Betty?"

Fatima sighed a little bit, "Ugh... I don't know. I feel like we just have to wait and see what happens."

" _Fatima is my ally, so I'll vote with her no matter what. I feel like if Betty wants Luciana out, then we should vote her out. I think that's a free vote no matter what. But of course, what if Luciana is really on our side still.. we should keep her, right? I'm not a strategist, so that decision is up to Fatima." - Kris_

– – – – –

The Noete tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So you guys had an amazing first immunity challenge. Today, however, things seemed to fall apart, huh? Fatima, what do you think the problem was today?" asked Jeff.

"I felt like Darwin wanted to take the lead, and he pushed me a little too far. I'm a competitor, and I'll get feisty if someone's not cooperating with me. I hope he understands it wasn't personal." replied Fatima.

Darwin nodded his head.

"Grace, clearly this tribe has some issues you have to clean up, and some that you really can't clean up right away. What's one issue that needs to be solved tonight?" asked Jeff.

Grace smiled kookily at him.

"We have to figure out the missing link! That's what needs to be solved! What is the missing link between the majority and the minority! Maybe that missing link will help the minority become the majority." replied Grace.

Nobody seemed to have an inkling of what Grace was talking about. Neither did Jeff for that matter.

"Okay then... Stuart, clearly one of the strongest men on the tribe, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well it's all about making the tribe as strong as possible going against Sian. Sian doesn't look strong physically, but they have the brains, so we gotta make sure we're mentally strong going into the challenges, and I feel like the vote tonight matches that ideal to a T." replied Stuart.

Betty looked over at Stuart for a few moments, before turning back to Jeff.

"Jermaine, from what I can see, most of the weak players on this tribe are the puzzle players. Do you think if Stuart's right, you could be making a mistake tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jermaine nodded his head.

"There's always that possibility, Jeff. I don't want to be the one that makes a mistake, but you know this is a long game. So uhh... if you make a mistake the best you can do is repeal it and move on from it." replied Jermaine.

Fatima nodded her head, looking over at him.

"Betty, has the topic of hidden immunity idols been brought up at all?" asked Jeff.

Betty shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of no. If it's been talked about then I wasn't apart of the conversation. Idols are definitely dangerous, so... as far as I know, nobody here has one." replied Betty.

"Kris, do you think there's going to be some shocked faces by the end of the night?" asked Jeff.

"I think someone's going to be shocked tonight, but maybe there will be more than just one shocked face. We'll just have to wait and see!" replied Kris.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Betty, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: I'm sorry, but this is what's best for me in this game. (?)

Darwin's Vote: Kooky girl, kooky gameplay. So long ya kooky girl. (Grace)

Fatima's Vote: I'm sorry, but I can't afford to let this go on anymore. (?)

Luciana's Vote: I'm... I'm so sorry... (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Grace. (She smiled dumbly.)

…

Grace. Two votes Grace.

…

…

Grace. That's three votes Grace. (She looked around curiously.)

…

…

Luciana. One vote Luciana, three votes Grace. (Luciana sniffled a little as Darwin rubbed her back.)

…

Luciana. Two votes Luciana, three votes Grace.

…

…

Luciana. Tied three votes Luciana, three votes Grace. (Betty looked over at Fatima, while Fatima nodded her head.)

…

…

…

Jermaine. One vote Jermaine, three votes Luciana, three votes Grace. (His face looked shocked, while Darwin and Stuart looked confused.)

…

…

Jermaine. Two votes Jermaine, three votes Luciana, three votes Grace, one vote left. (Darwin shook his head as did Jermaine. They were looking for faces and answers.)

…

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Grace. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

"Drat! Just like my Dad! Voted out first from my tribe!" declared Grace out loud, startling some people who weren't paying attention. Fatima and Kris looked a little surprised, while Darwin caught their surprised faces. Betty and Brian shook their heads while Luciana looked away from everyone.

"Like your Dad?" asked Jeff, confused.

"Yeah! My father was on this show before, and he was the first person voted off the third season!" smiled Grace, bringing her torch up to Jeff.

"You mean... Jared Cameron?" asked Jeff, "So you lied on your application too?"

Grace nodded her head, smiling kookily, "Yep! His genetically cloned daughter! Like father, like daughter!"

"Well then, guess that's something you can talk about at family dinners. Grace, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Grace nodded, waving goodbye to everyone as she ran out of the tribal council area.

"Well that was a shocking revelation, wasn't it? Grace was voted out first from her tribe, just like her father was. She just wasn't the first boot. Question is, how will losing Grace effect the tribe from here on out? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Grace's Final Words**

"Drat! Drat, drat, drat! I'm not happy to be the second person voted out at all, but you know what, Survivor is a game where you have to just... be loved by everyone, and love everyone in return. Guess I was unable to make four people love me! You win some, you lose some. I hope I did Dad proud!"

VOTE

Grace – Luciana, Jermaine, Darwin, and Stuart

Jermaine – Fatima and Kris

Luciana – Grace, Brian, and Betty

 _ **Final Thoughts on Grace Cameron:**_ Grace was casted as the fourth kid related to a previous player. Originally, I decided to keep her identity a secret, as a homage to Jared lying about being a pedo in his first season. It should have been obvious because Grace looked exactly like Jared in appearance. From her hair, her eyes, her glasses, and even her clothes!

However, I wanted to do more with Grace, but it... just wasn't working for me as I wrote her. I sometimes feel like having a 'female Jared' just wouldn't work like I thought it would. Hence why I decided to have Grace be cut extremely early. She had her kooky moments, had some insane moments, but in the end, she just was another pre merge boot destined to leave really early.

I don't think Grace had a lot of fans, but to those who liked her, or like her now because they liked Jared, I'm sorry I couldn't do more with her character. Sometimes the kooky character works, and sometimes it doesn't. And I think we can see in this season there's already another kooky character that is already gaining traction as a favorite. I think you all know who I'm referring to.

I also want everyone to be aware that everyone's Game Plan in the application will not always work out as expected. Like the game of Survivor, plans change, and like we learned in Final Showdown, you have to adapt to change. So don't be upset if your fan character does not do as you wanted her or him to do. I have to take into account 20 different plans so only a few of those plans will work out as exact.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Born With Peanut Brains

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Whitney gone, the Sian tribe regrouped, and came back together as a strong tribe. While the majority alliance tried to keep Anna, Horace, and Blanche feel comfortable, the two older folk knew it was all talk and no action. Together with Anna's flirty behavior, the trio needed to fight back to the top of the pecking order._

 _Anna went straight to work, using her feminine charms on Jason and Charlie, who they considered to be fellow outsiders compared to G.W. or Alec. Both strong men liked the plans and were suspicious of Alec's quiet nature from the beginning, and thought about siding with her. However, they also knew the trio had the weakest links. Meanwhile, the quad alliance of Kajsa, G.W., Alec, and Yvette discussed options. One thing that came up was targeting Jason and Charlie after voting off Anna and Horace._

 _Meanwhile on Noete tribe, Darwin tried his best to get in good with the ladies of the tribe. His arrogance annoyed pretty much all of them except for Luciana, who saw him as her savior and protector. Annoyed by his very presence, Jerry picked a fight with Darwin, and called him on his BS. This only created a target on Jerry's back, but also Darwin's when he pretty much exposed the majority and the minority, annoying Fatima in the process._

 _Meanwhile, Fatima, Jermaine, and Stuart would bond over their home lives. Stuart respected Fatima by a large margin, and told her that she was secure in a strong fivesome between the three of them, Kris, and Darwin. This only confirmed to Fatima that the boys had a pact, and she thought about breaking it up. Meanwhile, Grace shared her idol clue with the other nerds, and Jerry and Betty continued to argue over who should be targeted._

 _At the immunity challenge, while Darwin and Fatima bickered on the boats, Blanche used her incredible puzzle skills to single handedly win immunity and reward for the Sian tribe! Jerry Perry was then sent to Exile Island._

 _On Exile Island, Jerry made it his mission to locate and secure the special immunity idol. Without much trouble, Jerry ended up finding the hidden immunity idol, and planned to keep it to himself._

 _Before tribal council, with Jerry safe, Grace became the target for the majority alliance as she was weaker than Betty or Brian. However, Fatima had her own plans. With Kris and Luciana behind her, she was going to blindside Jermaine, and get the numbers in her favor. Fatima also planned to speak with the Nerd Alliance to ensure Jermaine's elimination._

 _However, on the flip side, Betty wanted to target Luciana, as Luciana started to cry and sob after losing the immunity challenge. It gave her the impression that she didn't want to be here anymore. Fatima and Betty talked about the issues one on one, and Betty warned Fatima that Luciana should go, as she was closer to Darwin than to her. Luciana became even more paranoid and scared when Fatima told her Betty wanted to target her._

 _At tribal council, Fatima and Kris voted against Jermaine, sending the Noete tribe into shock. However, as Betty, Brian, and Grace still voted against Luciana, their plan failed. Luciana jumped ship to save herself supposedly, and Grace was voted out in a 4-3-2 decision. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Betty, Brian, Darwin, Fatima, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, Luciana, and Stuart**

 **Sian: Alec, Anna, Blanche, Charlie, G.W., Horace, Jason, Kajsa, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Noete Day 6

After what happened to be quite an interesting tribal council, the Noete tribe returned to camp all quiet. Jerry was already there waiting for them.

Jerry sniffed obnoxiously once he saw Grace gone, "Hmph. Turns out Miss Jared is gone. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah, but she's only gone because we had a few loyal soldiers on board!" confirmed Darwin, glaring over at Kris and Fatima, whom he could figure out were the traitors.

" _Last night, things were going pretty decent. But then my boy Jermaine gets two votes cast against him! Like, what the hell was that all about? What did this nice man ever do to deserve votes cast against him? Nothing, and Fatima, Kris? I'm not sure what game they're playing out here." - Darwin_

Fatima sighed, "First of all, it was a risky move. I could not stand back and watch the power fall into your hands. You were running your mouth to everyone on this tribe. Jermaine only got my vote because of the idiocy between you and Stu."

"What the hell did I do?" asked Stuart, a little shocked his name got dragged into the mix.

"You pretty much confirmed to me that the three boys were a solid trio," replied Fatima, "Luciana made a huge mistake in following you three. Cowards will be cowards."

Luciana shook her head, sniffling a little as she crawled into the shelter, "Leave me alone..."

" _I voted against Grace because Fatima is a really dangerous player... I had to go against her." - Luciana_

"You're telling me you tried to rally up an army against one of the nicest guys out here, and manipulate a poor sweet girl?" asked Darwin, shaking his head, "Okay, that's it. You've really pissed me off now!"

"Go ahead and fucking yell at me then! I'll be here all day, all week!" growled Fatima, "I'm sorry I made a fucking move against you last night! Sorry for playing the fucking game Darwin!"

"Yeah! Sorry for making a move that put you and your girl Kris at the back of the pecking order!" shouted Darwin, "Congratulations! Grade A players ladies!"

Jerry rolled his eyes from the sidelines, speaking up, "Oh would you just shut the fuck up?"

" _I never liked Darwin to begin with, and I love to stir the pot! So you know what, I'm going to call out Darwin on all of his bullshit. One by one, he will realize he messed up, because 5 against 4 equals out for him, his boys, and that blow up doll he calls 'Luciana'. Seriously, he's a terrible player!" - Jerry_

"Oh great, now you wanna join in the action huh?" muttered Darwin, rolling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up will you? You're screwed!" shouted Jerry, "I told you last time, you're a terrible Survivor player, and now you just pushed Fatima and Kris onto our side! That's five players dumbass!"

Darwin laughed a little bit, unfazed, "Fine then. Then they're screwed against you three nerds. They're not blind. They want a strong team. You, Peacock, and Betty are not strong players."

"Like we would ever align with your stupid ass ever again," said Fatima, "You wanna keep running your... you know what, I'm done here. You just fucked up, Darwin. Pissed off the wrong mother."

Fatima turned away from the fight and walked off down towards the beach, shaking her head.

Jermaine just shook his head, "Wow man... that's just insane. We were in such a good position too as a tribe."

" _Last night was crazy, man. I wasn't expecting those two votes. Guess Fatima and Kris were ready to come out and play the game hard, and we were caught off guard. However, Darwin needs to chill out, because Jerry and Fatima did call him out on the right things, and it could be dangerous." - Jermaine_

Fatima wandered down to the beach where Betty was dipping her bare feet into the ocean waters, avoiding the conflicts back at camp.

"Betty," sighed Fatima, "I wanted to apologize to you for not heeding your advice. I wish I could have seen it coming. Luciana's just... she's hard to read."

Betty nodded her head, "Apology accepted. As much as he's a dummy, Jerry's right... you did nothing wrong. You went against the majority, and saved yourself. Heck, maybe even better."

" _For the first five days of the game, I was totally against Fatima, and thought she was the dragon rider. Now, I can clearly see that I was wrong on my assumptions, and I will always accept if I am wrong or not. Now that Fatima and her ally Kris are alone, it's time for me to pull them in." - Betty_

"I'm down for anything, Betty. You have my word, you have Kris' word. We're going to be loyal as long as things work out for us." explained Fatima.

Betty nodded her head, "That's fantastic. You, me, Brian, Kris. We'll become a solid foursome. Jerry... I don't like him at all. For now, we need his vote against Darwin's clan. Once we get rid of a few of them, we'll sack him off."

Fatima smirked, shaking Betty's hand when offered, "Good enough for me. Don't even like the little twerp anyway. You got yourself a deal."

" _I know I can trust Kris and Betty 100 percent. It's going to be a tough road up ahead, but I really like it. Darwin's a huge threat, and so are Stuart and Jermaine. They all have to go, and Luciana's on the top of my radar to get out first. She's unpredictable, she whines, and she doesn't deserve it." - Fatima_

– – – – –

Sian Day 6

It was a bright and sunny day on the Kermadec Islands, and most of the Sian tribe was busy with their daily chores.

Charlie and Yvette were sitting around the fire tending to it, and cooking some rice for breakfast later on in the day.

"Think G.W. and Blanche will catch anything?" asked Charlie, looking up at Yvette.

Yvette nodded her head, "G.W. is a feisty boy. I'm sure he won't leave the ocean until he comes back with something. Same with Blanche. I expect shenanigans with Blanche, actually."

" _One secret that I have under my belt is the past relationships I made with old friends. Charlie is a childhood friend of mine. Our fathers played Survivor twice together, and remained friends for years. Not only Charlie, but Brian on the other tribe as well. Call it a pre game alliance if you will." - Yvette_

"Blanche is a character," chuckled Charlie, "Like, I can respect her wishes to be the provider, and now it looks like she has to share it with G.W. now."

"At the very least, the two seem to be getting along. G.W. doesn't want to vote Blanche out at all." replied Yvette.

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah... neither do I. The other two players in the minority seem better to vote off anyway."

" _The other day, Anna came up with Jason and I, and tried to use her cute charms to sway us onto their side. While tempting, I just couldn't really get into it. Anna's really been nothing more than a cute cheerleader for our tribe, and while more useful than Horace, it just kinda bugs me a little." - Charlie_

"So... Anna came up trying to swing Jason and I onto her side," whispered Charlie, "We told her what she needed to hear, but... in reality I don't think we're going to do it. It's way too risky for us. Especially when they're physically weaker."

Yvette nodded her head, "I know what you mean. To me... I look at it in MOBA terms, being a gamer. You have one player who has no idea what they're doing... one player who thinks they know what they're doing but are incompetent... and one player who's just here to have fun. Who do you think is going to do better in the game?"

"Well, clearly the one who's here to have fun, right?" chuckled Charlie, smiling at Yvette's game analogy.

" _If Horace or Blanche make it to the merge, what good are they going to be in the endgame? Horace will stick by whoevers keeping him around and become their goat. Blanche will try to run the show but only fizzle out. Anna on the other hand... she could grow into a major threat by the endgame." - Yvette_

Yvette nodded her head again, "I would prefer Anna goes next. But if the majority says Horace, then we'll vote Horace out. No big deal. Once those two are gone... I think it will become time for a big move."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I figured it will. If it's on Jason, I can't do it. He's a huge physical threat, but I can't do him like that. If I have a say, I think it should be Alec."

"You are not wrong there," replied Yvette, "G.W. himself said he was ready to make a move instead of voting Blanche out... and I think that implies voting you or Jason out. He and Alec are tight, and Alec's a bigger threat."

"I mean, if you're open to making a move like that, I'm all game." replied Charlie.

Yvette nodded her head in confirmation, continuing to stir the pot as they awaited fish from G.W. and Blanche.

" _Jason is the one that's been suspicious of Alec, so I'm game for making a move against him once the numbers begin to dwindle down a bit. Obviously we have a few knacks to pick off first. But once they're gone, it will be time to make a major move, and possibly make my name known out here." - Charlie_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, G.W. and Blanche were busy fishing. Blanche was pacing back and forth while G.W. was using a fishing rod from the reward they won.

"How often do you think fish fall for this kind of stuff?" asked G.W., looking behind him at Blanche as he waited for a bite.

"Hah! Sonny, fish have the brains the size of my husband's; a peanut!" cackled Blanche, "But unlike him, the fish were born with peanut brains! Hahahaha! They fall for the simplest things my boy!"

" _G.W. reminds me of the grandson I could never have! He's a young boy, he wants to learn, and he wants to be the provider! Great! I'll teach him!" (She smiles kookily) "Because you teach a boy to fish, he'll do it for the rest of the time he's on this beach! And Professor Hogan knows best!" - Blanche_

G.W. nodded his head, continuing to wait for a bite, "But it feels so boring. Are you sure there's fish in this ocean?"

"Sonny, I've seen whales the size of my grandma's purse out in these waters. I'm sure if there's a whale, there's a fish smaller then that!" smirked Blanche, still pacing behind G.W., hands behind her back.

G.W. continued to wait for a bite. Suddenly, he felt a strong presence tug on his pole, "Oh! Wait! I think I got something Blanche!"

Blanche immediately took notice, and rushed out into the ocean after the line, "Keep ahold of that fish! I'm gonna grab it!"

G.W. was then forced to hold on really tightly, because soon a larger presence started to tug on his pole. This presumably was Blanche wrestling with whatever was on his line.

" _Blanche is a brave old lady, and I'm really enjoying my time with her! There's a big generation gap between us, but you know what, when there's a will, there's a way! I feel like I could go all the way with Blanche, but it's really sad that she's in the minority alliance. That's Survivor for you, sadly." - G.W._

A few minutes later, the tug on G.W.'s pole stopped, and there was nothing. Blanche then raised her fist up high in the air, holding a small nurse shark in her hands.

"Got it!" cheered Blanche. She swam back to shore, carrying the flopping shark in her hands, "Call Jason over here. Tell him we got something for him to murder!"

G.W. sweat dropped a little bit as he reeled the line back in and followed Blanche back to camp.

" _At the same time though. I love Blanche's energy, but I think she's just a little too crazy. I mean, I know she has that fake eye, and she has several other things going on in her body. Who knows what projects she's done that affected her in the past. Oh well, doesn't matter, she's awesome!" - G.W._

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Sian getting your first look at the new Noete tribe; Grace voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody was that surprised to see the kooky girl get voted off. Charlie and Yvette had no reactions, as Grace was not someone they grew up with or knew well.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, battling in one on one matches, players must race down a slippery track to retrieve a particular color-coded numbered ball, then throw it into a basket at the end of the track to score a point. First tribe to score five points wins reward."

Jeff revealed baskets of fresh fruits as today's reward.

"Mangoes are quite common out here on the Kermadec Islands, but these fruits can't be found anywhere out here! Apples, oranges, pears, peaches, and cherries. Win today's reward, and you will get all of these baskets of fruit. Let's get started."

All of the players on both sides picked out an order, and were ready to compete.

"For the first round, we have Luciana for Noete taking on Blanche for Sian! Going for Ball number 3! Survivors ready? GO!"

Blanche ran forward and slid herself down the line like a bullet popping out of a pistol. Luciana was slower compared to Blanche, and when Blanche got to the balls, she purposely dropped Luciana's to make her chase after it. Blanche made it to the baskets, and shot an easy point for Sian.

"Blanche scores for Sian! Sian leads 1-0!"

Blanche cackled a like a maniac after scoring the point, while Luciana just shook her head in disappointment.

"Next round, we have G.W. for Sian taking on Jermaine for Noete! Ball number 7 is your target! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both men ran down the lane and slid down onto the course at nearly the same speed. Jermaine had a little more upper body strength than G.W. did, so Jermaine was the first person to grab his ball. G.W. was right behind him though. Jermaine got to the baskets first, and missed a couple of shots. G.W. arrived and started to shoot. However, despite his efforts, G.W. was still unable to beat Jermaine.

"Jermaine scores for Noete! We're tied 1-1!"

Jermaine cheered with his tribe, happy to show his tribe what he was made of. G.W. shook his head, but remained optimistic, knowing anything can happen.

"Next round, we have the big guns! Jason for Sian taking on Stuart for Noete! Going for ball number 8! Survivors ready? GO!"

Being both big strong guys, Stuart and Jason ran forward and slid onto the course at nearly the same speed. Unlike Jermaine and G.W., though, both guys were able to grab their balls once they arrived. Both of them tip toed over to the baskets, and started to shoot. Jason, being a college basketball player, managed to easily beat Stuart.

"Jason scores for Sian! Sian leads 2-1!"

Jason did a mini fist pump, happy to have a challenge made for him to compete in. Stuart shook his head, not happy to lose to someone younger than him.

"For the next round, we have Jerry Perry for Noete taking on Charlie for Sian! Ball number 9 guys! Survivors ready? GO!"

While Charlie had a great running start, Jerry tripped and fell backwards onto the course, giving Charlie an early lead. Jerry crawled his way through the slippery course as Charlie already made it to the baskets. With Jerry far ways away, there was no competition for Charlie.

"Charlie scores for Sian! Sian increases their lead 3-1!"

Charlie ran back and high fived his entire team one by one, while Jerry shook his head in embarrassment.

"Next round, two pretty ladies going up against eachother. Anna from Sian taking on Betty from Noete! Going for ball number 4, okay? Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Betty and Anna were average in their strength, so both girls were pretty even in grabbing their balls. Betty accidentally dropped her ball after grabbing it, to which Anna politely handed back to her when it rolled in her direction. Because of her generosity, Anna and Betty arrived at the baskets at the same time. Both girls did poorly at first, but Anna was able to get a basket before Betty.

"Anna scores for Sian! Sian has a major lead at 4-1!"

Anna shook Betty's hand, telling her she tried her best before running back to her team. Betty was a little put off by Anna's extremely kind nature, but smiled at her.

"Okay, next round could be the last! Darwin needs to score for Noete to keep them alive. Because if Yvette scores for Sian, it's game over. Ball number 10, the last one! Survivors ready? GO!"

Darwin scoffed at his competition, and dove forward onto the slippery course. Yvette was ways behind Darwin since she wasn't in good physical shape compared to him. Darwin did the same thing Blanche did in her round; knocking off Yvette's ball when he grabbed his. With Yvette distracted and far away, Darwin managed to score a basket in record time.

"Darwin does it! Keeps Noete in it at 4-2!"

Darwin cheered obnoxiously, annoying everyone aside from Jeff, Stuart, and Luciana for the most part. Yvette glared over at him as she returned to her tribe.

"Next round, we have two more ladies facing off against eachother. Kajsa for Sian, and Kris for Noete. Kris needs to score, or else Sian wins reward. Ball number 1 guys, short distance. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kris had the running start over Kajsa as she took a lead. She belly flopped onto the slippery course, and grabbed her ball. Kajsa was right behind her as she grabbed her ball as well. Kajsa was able to pass Kris, however, as Kris remained on her belly, while Kajsa tiptoed. Kajsa got to the baskets first, but missed most of her shots. When Kris got to the baskets, she only needed one basket to score.

"Kris scores the point! Noete is hanging on by a thread at 4-3!"

Kris cheered happily with her tribe, while Kajsa shook her head, a little annoyed she couldn't be the one to win reward for Sian.

"Next round, we have Fatima for Noete taking on Horace for Sian. Horace can make a name for himself right here if he scores the win. Otherwise we have a sudden death in the final round. Ball number 5 is your target. Survivors ready? GO!"

Fatima was not at all scared to be going up against the oldest member of the Sian tribe, and slid onto the course without much trouble, gathering speed. Horace was, as expected, slow and a little out of shape. Fatima had little to no competition grabbing her ball and tossing it into a basket to tie up the score.

"No contest, Fatima scores for Noete! We're tied 4-4!"

Fatima high fived her tribe one by one, only skipping Darwin and Luciana, which annoyed Darwin. Horace shook his head in disappointment at losing.

"It now comes down to the final round of our first reward challenge of the new series. Alec for Sian will face off against Brian for Noete. Winner wins reward for his tribe. Going for ball number 6! Survivors ready? GO!"

Neither male was in great shape physically, but Alec was definitely lighter than Brian was. Alec gathered up speed while sliding down the course, with Brian on his tail. Alec grabbed his ball, and tiptoed his way to the baskets. Brian, again, was right behind him, grabbing his ball and tiptoeing to the baskets. While Alec's shots were precise and bounced off the rims, Brian's shots were stronger, and sometimes rolled around the rims.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Alec's shot was the one that rolled in first.

"ALEC DOES IT IN! SIAN WINS REWARD!"

All of Sian hugged and cheered.

"Great job Sian! You had the lead for most of the challenge, and never lost it to Noete once. Goes to show that after losing quite the dead weight on your tribe, you are here to compete and here to win. Enjoy your baskets of fruit! Noete, got nothing for you, head on back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge tomorrow."

– – – – –

Sian Day 6

The Sian tribe returned to camp carrying the fruits of their labor... almost literally, because they won baskets of fruit as reward.

"Now that's what I call sweet victory!" smiled Charlie, carrying the basket full of apples.

Alec nodded his head, carrying the pears, "I agree... and I'm glad I was able to pull through for you guys today."

" _Today was a good day for me. I picked to go last, and I was a little nervous because... well it's a lot of pressure. I know I'm not the strongest out here, but today... I gave it my best, and I won reward. That's two wins in a row, and I hope we continue to win from here on out, and prove Whitney wrong." - Alec_

"That couldn't have gone any better for us," smiled Jason, carrying the oranges, "Blanche did a dirty trick and it paid off, Anna was sweet and kind and still got the point... and hey, I played college basketball, so it was a breeze for me."

Anna giggled a little, carrying the basket of cherries, occasionally eating a few of them, "Betty is so sweet, just looking at her. I couldn't make it unfair, that's not who I am as a person."

"Generosity can get you a long way in this game," remarked Jason with a smile, before turning to look at Horace, who was carrying the heavier peaches, "You doing okay back there Horace?"

Horace nodded his head, "Yeppers! Don't y'all worry about me. Them peaches are pretty heavy, but I got it handled."

Jason nodded his head, and turned forward again. Horace then reached his hand into the basket, looking for another immunity idol clue. His prediction was correct, as the immunity idol clue was hidden among the peaches. He then snuck it into his pocket.

" _Peaches make for better camouflage for the immunity idol clue, I thought. So I told my tribe I'd handle carrying the peaches. Damn things were heavy, but uh... again, they don't think I'm here to play. Guess what, that's two clues I got in my pocket. What am I gonna do with all them anyway?" - Horace_

Soon the tribe returned to camp, and all nine members of Sian sat around the camp fire eating the spoils of their reward.

"Do you think we should save some for later?" asked Kajsa, "We have the fishing gear, so it won't be long until we have fish and fruit mixed together... man that sounds disgusting back home. But out here?"

"Out here that sounds mighty delicious!" chuckled Blanche, "'Course, that sounds delicious back home for me! Ever mixed fruit, chicken, ice cream, and baby food into one meal?"

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"Didn't think so! Best decision of my life!" cackled Blanche, looking as proud as ever.

" _Blanche is really crazy. It's really odd that I would say Blanche is actually more fit mentally than say... Whitney. Okay, I need to erase Whitney from my mind, she's gone, she's probably locked away for life. It's my game now to focus on, and... keeping Blanche around might be good for my game." - Kajsa_

"Oh! Oh! I know what we could do," suggested Anna, "We could have fruit bowls! I mean, why not?"

"That's going to be a major waste of our fruit, though," replied G.W., "We just won the fruit, so let's ration it out, and have it pay off later?"

Anna nodded her head, "Yeah, I know that, but I'm just really in the mood for something sweet right now. I've been chewing on these cherries ever since we got here anyway!"

" _I love it when my tribe wins a challenge, because it's less time we're spending worrying about the game, and worrying about who's going to be voted off next. I just want to have a fun time playing Survivor, just like my Mom did! She didn't get fifth place by not having any sort of fun!" - Anna_

Jason picked up an orange and raised it up high, "To a happier, stronger Sian tribe. Let's win challenges from here on out, okay? Cheers?"

"Cheers!" cheered the rest of the tribe, 'clinking' their chosen fruits together as they grew together as a strong, cohesive tribe.

"No more losses for us right here," said Horace, "Y'all know what's gonna happen if we lose. And I ain't about to say it because why bother?"

"Aw come on Horace," smiled G.W., "Don't get down on us like that. We're a happy tribe, so let's just be happy together!"

"Yeah, I mean, no reason to be a downer, right?" asked Jason, looking a little concerned at Horace.

Horace shrugged, biting into an apple, "I guess, huh?"

" _Horace is kind of a bother to our team. He's old, and he's a little grumpy. Anna and Blanche say he's a calmer man once you get to know him, but I haven't really seen that. We had a great reward, and he kinda ruined the mood by being a downer. He's only cementing his spot as the next target." - Jason_

– – – – –

Noete Day 6

With another loss under their belts, the tension was just a little high at the Noete camp.

Sitting down in the shelter, Darwin, Jermaine, and Stuart were discussing a few things about what was going on around Noete.

"Fatima's such a bitch. Her plan failed, and she's acting like a total loser," muttered Darwin, "I'm about this close to switching it up and voting her ass out instead of Jerry Perry."

Jermaine sighed a little bit, crossing his arms, and looking out of the shelter.

" _I made an alliance with Darwin and Stuart, but lately Darwin's been such a douchebag. The only reason I got targeted last night was because of Darwin's big mouth. I don't want to break my word to him, but he has got to know how I feel so he could change his attitude. I can't say nothing." - Jermaine_

"You know Darwin... I think you just need to cool it," replied Jermaine, "I got votes last night. Big deal. Let Fatima be mad. Why do you have to make it a big deal?"

"Because you're my boy. You didn't deserve those votes last night," replied Darwin, crossing his arms, "If they voted for you because of me, they should have voted for me. They're cowards, and I'll call them out."

"Yeah, but dude, you're painting a huge target on us by acting this way," warned Jermaine, "I just want you to be aware of how I feel, man. You know we're outnumbered."

Stuart shook his head, "You know what... I don't think we are. The nerds aren't going to trust Fatima and Kris for long. They flipped on us, and I'm sure they'll flip on them."

" _I'm pretty confident that we're not in trouble if we were to lose another immunity challenge. Yeah, I'm a cocky bastard, but think about it; flippers can't be trusted. Who would trust someone like Fatima after she tried to blindside Jermaine? She could very well do it again, and I think she will." - Stuart_

Darwin nodded his head, "What Stu said. I mean, that's why we're going to be fine. It's us three plus Luciana. We're not going anywhere. One of those nerds, or all of them, will flip."

Jermaine scoffed a little, "Yeah... like Jerry will ever flip. If you want one of them to flip you better target Jerry over Fatima. I think they're all sick to death of him."

"I'm more threatened by Fatima," replied Darwin, "Do you want to go up against a strong woman later in this game? Or a five foot wimpy nerd who thinks he's a big shot by screaming all day? Take your pick."

"I'm just saying man," shrugged Jermaine, "I'm just using logic here. What makes the most sense numbers wise. Who's more likely to flip. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

" _Jermaine's my boy, and I think he just needs to chill out. Like Stu said, we've got this covered on all fronts. I'm betting on someone flipping to get rid of Fatima. Or everybody flipping. She needs to get the hell out, because she double crossed me, tried to vote out a great man, and she's a bitch." - Darwin_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Brian and Kris were taking a walk, talking about the game, and how things were going from here.

"You got the memo right?" asked Brian, "It's you, me, Fatima, Betty, and Big Mouth."

"Who's Big Mouth? Jerry?" asked Kris, before nodding her head, "And yeah, Fatima told me everything. Dude, I'm down for it, it's going to be a great alliance."

" _Being a competitor, and a leader for the Noete tribe, I want to keep on good base with everyone. Even those I can't stand, like Darwin, Jerry, and Luciana. I want to be everyone's friend, and keep everyone motivated on the goal ahead; winning challenges and defeating Sian! That's all I want to do!" - Kris_

Brian nodded his head, "Perfect. Don't worry about Jerry, okay? He's a vote in our favor to get rid of Darwin. Once we get rid of a few of them, he's going next."

"Can't trust him huh?" chuckled Kris.

Brian shook his head, "Nnnnah... not that we can't trust him. It's just that we can't stand him. Nothing to do with trust. That's how bad his social game is. He's not worth taking to the end as a goat in my eyes."

Kris giggled a little bit, crossing her arms, "Wow, and I thought Cynthia was bad... then again I haven't spent a whole lot of time with Jerry since the game started... probably for the better huh?" That comment made Brian nod his head in agreement.

" _I like the new alliance that came together after last night. Yeah, Grace is gone, but... it's not like we lost anyone important to the cause. Fatima's strong, Betty's smart, and Kris is a confident woman. The weakest link is clearly Jerry Perry, and really his time is on stand by for a few more votes." - Brian_

"I mean, the worst thing that could happen is if any one of the four of us goes to Exile Island in the event we lose," warned Brian, "Then we have to do a tiebreaker. If nobody breaks, then... well..."

"The purple rock, right?" asked Kris, before nodding her head, "Yeah, that's going to really suck. Best case scenario there is to hope one of those boys flips to send Luciana home. She's gotta go."

Brian nodded his head, "Oh yeah, she's on the top of our list to vote out next. Jerry wants Darwin out, but I think in the event of a tie, he doesn't care."

"We can only hope so." smiled Kris, before high fiving Brian.

" _Worst case scenario is that myself, Betty, Kris, or Fatima are sent to Exile Island tomorrow if we lose immunity. Because if that happens, we're four against four, and... then we have to worry about a purple rock. My father pulled the rock, and lost his chance of becoming the first ever Sole Survivor." - Brian_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Sian."

Yvette did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be competing in a head-to-head eating contest. You will be served various disgusting food items from Kermadec Islands. You must eat the item served to you faster than your opponent can to score a point. First to five wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers go to tribal council and vote off the third person from this game. In addition, Exile Island is in play, and the winning tribe still has to send someone from the losing tribe over there. Let's get started."

All of the players on both sides picked out an order, and were ready to compete.

"For the first round, we'll have Stuart, the big man from Noete, taking on Yvette, one of the skinnier girls on Sian. You will be eating... giant clams. Just the innards. Survivors ready, eat!"

Both Stuart and Yvette broke open the clam and started to shove the innards down their mouths. Yvette gagged a little bit, unable to eat more then what she could, while Stuart was just shoving it down his throat almost. He was clearly going to win the round.

"Stuart finishes first! Noete takes an early lead 1-0!"

Stuart high fived all of this tribe members, pumped up and ready to win today. Yvette shook her head, spitting out what she had in her mouth.

"Next round, we have Darwin from Noete taking on Blanche from Sian. Two big powerhouses... let's see how you handle the tentacle of an octopus! Survivors ready, eat!"

"Honey, I've eaten far worse things in life." laughed Blanche as she easily dropped the long piece of tentacle down her mouth. Darwin was simply chewing on the tentacle, but since Blanche was almost able to swallow it in one piece, she scored the point.

"You never cease to surprise me, professor. Blanche scores for Sian! We're tied 1-1!"

Blanche grinned cheekily at the other tribe as she returned to her mat. Darwin was just a little surprised he lost to an old, and crazy, woman.

"Next up, we have Jerry Perry for Noete taking on Charlie for Sian. We have a total of five peanut worms for you to digest. Survivors ready, eat!"

Both Jerry and Charlie started to plop the worms right into their mouths one by one. However, Jerry plopped them in too many at once, and started to gag on them slightly. Charlie was taking his time, and taking your time in this challenge proved to pay off in a big way.

"Charlie finished first! Sian takes the lead 2-1!"

Charlie did a little fist pump as he cheered with his tribe. Jerry spat out the remaining peanut worms onto the ground.

"For the next round, we have Brian from Noete taking on Alec from Sian. Sea cucumbers sound nice for a meal, don't they? Survivors ready, eat!"

Like with Jerry and Charlie, both Alec and Brian tried to put the cucumbers in their mouth as fast as they could without stopping. Both Alec and Brian gagged on them, with Brian holding up a little better. Suddenly, Brian coughed it back up, while Alec was able to swallow them whole.

"Alec finishes first after a drop out by Brian! Sian increases their lead 3-1!"

Brian shook his head, apologizing to his tribe for failing on that challenge. Alec nodded his head, and returned to the cheering of his tribe.

"Next up, we have a femme fatale showdown! Kris for Noete, and Anna for Sian! You will be eating fish eyes! Survivors ready, eat!"

Both Kris and Anna were determined and strong women who simply just wanted to win for their tribes. Both women plopped the eyes in their mouths. as quickly as possible. While Kris did her best, Anna was a quick eater, and could not be stopped in this challenge.

"Anna finishes first! Sian has taken a big lead in this challenge, and we're at 4-1!"

Anna celebrated with her tribe, happy to once again make a point. Kris was very disappointed that she lost a point, crossing her arms.

"This could be the last match up. Betty has to score here to keep Noete alive. Horace, on the flipside, has a chance to redeem himself from yesterday, and win immunity for Sian here. You will be eating pig snouts! Survivors ready, eat!"

Neither Betty or Horace had an easy time eating the pig snouts. While both tried to think of it as pork, it just wasn't working in the way they imagined it to. Especially with the hair on the snouts. Horace was coughing up most of it compared to Betty, which worked out in her favor to finish out the round.

"Betty scores and keeps Noete alive! Sian still leads 4-2!"

Betty took a deep breath after finishing the meal, before celebrating with her tribe on keeping them alive. Horace shook his head and apologized for the loss.

"Alright, another showdown. Luciana for Noete must score here to stay in the game. Otherwise, should Kajsa from Sian swallow first, it's game over. Your meal will be a Survivor classic... two grub worms! Survivors ready, eat!"

Both Luciana and Kajsa started to eat the still living worms one by one. Luciana was tearing up as she started to gag a little on the worms, not used to the taste. Kajsa meanwhile was keeping her composure as she knew she had an easy opponent to deal with.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Kajsa swallowed first, winning immunity for Sian.

"KAJSA DOES IT! SIAN WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

All of Sian hugged and cheered.

"Three wins in a row for the Sian tribe! Wow, I gotta say, you've been pulling a good comeback! Once again, no tribal council, nobody going home. Before you go back to camp, though, someone has to go to Exile Island. It cannot be Jerry Perry, as he was just sent there."

The Sian tribe whispered about it briefly before giving their answer.

"Uhm, so we're going to save Betty from tribal council tonight. Sorry!" smiled Anna.

Betty nodded her head, accepting a map from Jeff as she made her way towards Exile Island.

"Betty will return in time after the Noete tribe returns from tribal council. In the meantime, Noete, you got a date with me tonight at tribal council where one of you will be voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 7

Betty arrived at Exile Island, and took the note in the urn explaining what the special immunity idol could do, and it's existence here on Exile Island.

"I don't know if I should go searching for it or not... I mean, the special immunity idol isn't as strong as a normal one," noted Betty to herself, "So... I'm going to just relax today."

" _Being sent to Exile Island isn't all that great, because we had a good advantage after the last tribal council. Fatima and Kris were on our side, and we were going to take out Darwin and his gang. However, we're four against four, and Jerry's there. I have no idea what's going to happen." - Betty_

Betty placed the clue in her jean pocket, before turning to look at the living conditions of Exile Island, "Huh... Jerry didn't bother to build a shelter. That tells me he spent most of his day looking for the idol. That can't be a good sign."

Betty then took a deep breath, before dusting her hands off, "Well, might as well get started now, I suppose. Sun's going down, and a lot could happen back at camp."

With that all said, Betty started to prepare and build a shelter for Exile Island.

" _I don't think there's one person that sees any value in Jerry whatsoever. Nobody likes him, nobody trusts him, and he might have the special idol just based on what I'm seeing here with no shelter or even an attempt of a shelter made. Sadly, we need him because he wants to take out Darwin." - Betty_

– – – – –

Noete Day 7

With a big night ahead of the players, anything could happen going into tribal council. Everyone needed to make sure their plans were locked in place.

Down by the beach, Kris, Fatima, Jerry, and Brian were discussing the vote.

"I mean, it's pretty simple tonight," explained Jerry, "Vote for Luciana so that the three stooges are still on the block going into the purple rock. I mean, we don't have a choice."

Brian nodded, sighing a little, "Yeah... damn, I didn't want to have it come down to this, but I suppose there isn't another way."

" _With Betty on Exile Island, we're pretty much going into a purple rock situation. It would take an extremely dumb person to mess all of this up for us, even if it's in a way that I'm still here tomorrow morning. Just stick to the plan, don't do anything moronic, and vote accordingly. Seriously." - Brian_

Fatima smiled a little bit, "Well, I have nothing to worry about then. I know they're writing my name down tonight. Darwin's the kind of person to hold grudges. He wants payback for me writing his boy's name down. So whatever, so what you want."

Jerry was a little annoyed at this statement, "Well aren't you confident? Don't forget he hates me too! I could be the one targeted!"

"Yeah, but you're small fry, Jerry," remarked Fatima, "Darwin wants me out because I'm a threat. He's making a big mistake, because if he wants me out, he should write your name down instead."

"Oh shut up. You're just happy that you probably won't be drawing rocks tonight. I can't stand people with egos. That's why I hate Darwin. Don't make me hate you too." warned Jerry.

"Ohh... look who's talking." chuckled Fatima, lightly.

" _I'm not afraid of Jerry. He can do whatever he wants. The more people he annoys, the better it is for me. If he wants to vote astray and piss people off, then Darwin's team will vote him out instead of me. He will deserve what he gets, and I really don't care if I piss him off. He's a puss anyway." - Fatima_

"Both of you, stop arguing," ordered Brian, "Like, come on. The more we bitch, the more we argue, the less likely all four of us will be here tomorrow."

Kris nodded her head, "Yeah! I mean, come on Jerry, lay off her, okay? Fatima wants us to stay on the same page!"

"What? Me lay off her? I'm sorry, she came after me first. I was just telling her how it is." muttered Jerry, annoyed.

" _I stood up for Fatima yesterday because she had good points. Now she's acting like a total bitch who knows everything will be handed to her because she's a strong woman. Especially in a situation tonight where Darwin's going to write her name down tonight personally. I can't stand people like her." - Jerry_

"One of those three stooges are going home tonight," explained Fatima, "So don't do anything crazy, okay Jerry? You're a superfan, don't do anything that will cost you this game. If you turn on us, you won't win this game."

Brian turned to look at Fatima, "Please don't encourage him. He's being an ass, but you're just encouraging his behavior. Just keep calm, and stick to the plan, okay?"

Eventually, the group of four somewhat agreed to vote for Luciana tonight. It was a very shaky agreement.

" _I'm not going to let some geeky big mouth order me around like I'm a five year old. I am a very strong woman, mother, chiropractor that doesn't need someone like Jerry around. God, I can't wait to send his ass home in a couple of days. I'll tolerate him until then, but for now, we need his vote." - Fatima_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jermaine, Luciana, Stuart, and Darwin were discussing the vote on their side. Luciana was crying lightly cuddled up to Darwin as they spoke.

"Okay, first off, we have to decide who we would have a better shot at turning people against right now," explained Jermaine, "So I guess that's between Jerry and Fatima. Nobody's going to vote Brian or Kris off yet."

Darwin nodded his head, "Well, you know who I want out. Fatima's a bitch, she lied to our faces. She deserves to go home. Nobody should be able to trust her."

Stuart shifted a little in his seat, looking over at Darwin, "Well... I don't know about that. Fatima is someone who could keep the target off of us. I think Jerry can't be trusted. Especially since he was just on Exile Island, bro."

" _Fatima and I have a small little bond, man, and I don't want to see her go home so early. Not to mention, she's fighting for her family. The hell is Jerry fighting for out here? Glory for nerds across the globe? Get the fuck outta here with that, Jerry's fighting for nobody but his bank account." - Stuart_

"I would like to keep Jerry..." whispered Luciana softly, agreeing with Stuart's idea.

Darwin shook his head, "Yeah... man, I don't know. Jerry's annoying but we know he's annoying. Fatima's good at what she does. She gets along with everyone. We have to take her out tonight. Jerry will vote himself out, honestly."

Stuart rolled his eyes, "All the more reason to vote Jerry out because more people will vote against him ya idiot."

" _Fatima's such a huge threat in my eyes. She already turned her back on me, so I feel obligated to return with an uppercut, and finish her off in this game. She can't be trusted, she's a huge threat come merge, and we can sell her as a traitor to Brian or Jerry to turn them against her and Kris!" - Darwin_

Jermaine sighed a little bit, "Well, guess it's time to me, huh? Stuart wants Jerry, and Darwin and Luciana want Fatima... personally, I think Fatima will be a threat come merge time compared to Jerry. Jerry will be a goat. Especially if he don't change up his act."

The four players continued to discuss the matter openly. As the discussion was divided between voting out Jerry and voting out Fatima, nobody was certain on what the true plan was. Eventually, an agreement was reached.

Meanwhile, hours before tribal council, Jerry was taking a stroll through the forest, thinking about the vote to himself.

Suddenly, a voice was heard behind him, "Um... excuse me, Mr. Jerry Perry...?"

Jerry looked behind him to see Luciana, hands behind her back, looking at him shyly. Confused, he crossed his arms, "Well, this is amusing. You're not by Darwin's side. What do you want?"

"Well it's just... uhm... well... I don't want you to go home tonight," sniffled Luciana, beginning to tear up a little, "I want you to stay in this game..."

" _I need to keep Jerry in this game. I would rather vote off Fatima over Jerry tonight to be honest with you." - Luciana_

Jerry looked at her very oddly, "Uh huh... this is our first conversation out here... and you want me to stay in this game? What's going on?"

"It's just... well... if you vote Fatima off... you could be saving yourself tonight," warned Luciana, tears rolling down her face, "The boys want to vote you off... but... but if you vote Fatima off... you'll be spared. Please... you need to vote Fatima off."

Jerry raised an eyebrow, reading Luciana's body language, and nothing told him that she was lying... of course, whether or not he was good at reading people was up to the viewers.

" _Don't get me wrong, I would love to cream Fatima's chances tonight, but in what world would I listen to a group of guys that hate my guts... and vice versa? There's something about Luciana that just doesn't settle well with me. There's more to the story, and until I know more, I need my idol." - Jerry_

"Okay... now answer me this; why should I vote with you guys when... for some reason I could be leaving myself open to a blindside?" asked Jerry.

Luciana sighed softly, wiping her tears away, "Well um... wouldn't you... well... feel more comfortable going to end with someone like me...? I'm not really interested in winning this game... I just... well, it looked like a fun game, but... it's not for me."

"What are you saying?" asked Jerry, still not getting what Luciana was selling.

"Well... if you vote Fatima tonight... well, I could... uhm... we could work together? You know nobody likes you... you could beat me in a Final 3... and I would want you to beat me..." smiled Luciana lightly.

Jerry was still just a confused mess, unable to understand what Luciana was selling him. On one hand, he knew Luciana was a great goat to take to the end. But on the other hand this came out of nowhere, and he wondered if it was a trap.

" _Okay, what the hell was that all about? That still doesn't answer my question, but Luciana is nothing more than a glorified gold mine. I would love to sit next to her at the final tribal council. I came into this game aware that I was going to piss people off, and I don't care if I do piss people off." - Jerry_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Jerry was still thinking about Luciana's offer. He had his idol packed just in case he needed to play it.

" _Tonight, I'm going to decide how this vote ends tonight. If I play my idol, I could guarantee I'm safe from the rock, or send Fatima home. If I don't play my idol, I can be the biggest fucking moron in the world and take Luciana at her... very random word. Not what I expected for my first vote." - Jerry_

– – – – –

The Noete tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind you, Jerry Perry, is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Jerry did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Jerry did so, and took a seat on the stools with the rest of his tribe.

"You guys seem to have it all a few days ago. Strength, teamwork, and now it's just gone down the drain. Darwin, what do you think the issue was for the Noete tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's all about teamwork. We have strong players, but we also have players who can't work with one another. Jerry and Fatima are two of those players as such." replied Darwin.

Fatima rolled her eyes, while Jerry whispered quietly, "Dick."

"Jerry Perry, clearly Darwin called you as one of the problems within the tribe. Do you think you're one of the problems, or is Darwin full of himself?" asked Jeff.

Jerry laughed a little.

"Darwin's full of shit, that's what he is. I'm not the weakest player on this tribe. I'm in fact one of the best players on this tribe, and I have brought us to a good victory in our first immunity challenge. Remember that." replied Jerry.

Darwin rolled his eyes a little bit.

"Brian, clearly there's tension amongst the tribe, and voting off Grace really didn't seem to calm that tension. Do you think tonight will ease the tension, or make it worse?" asked Jeff.

Brian shook his head.

"Honestly Jeff, there's too much tension that it won't all go away in a single night. Trust me, tonight is going to be a big night, that much I can tell you." replied Brian.

Both Fatima and Kris nodded their heads. Jerry smirked a little.

"Kris, how do you plan to vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for the person that lied to my face, and the person that's the weakest link to the tribe. I think she knows who she is, and I hope she understands it's nothing personal." replied Kris.

Luciana nodded her head, sniffling a little bit as Darwin rubbed her back.

"Luciana, from what I'm seeing, it looks like Kris might be talking about you, am I right?" asked Jeff.

Luciana nodded her head.

"Yes... I know I lied but... but I had to... well... I had to save myself. I didn't want to go home... it's not my fault." replied Luciana.

"Well, it clearly is. You're falling for a man whose ego is probably bigger than his-" started Fatima.

Darwin interrupted her, "Hey! Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to deserve your anger. It's her first time playing Survivor. Give her some slack."

"It's all our first time playing Survivor, dumbass." muttered Fatima.

Darwin shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. Luciana lightly smiled at Darwin for sticking up for her.

"Fatima, would you agree that Darwin just seems to have a lot of problems on this tribe, or is that just a myth?" asked Jeff.

"It's all a myth in his head, that's for certain. I made a big move, it failed, and he got pissed at me. So what, that's the game. If you can't handle it, get the fuck out of here." replied Fatima.

Darwin chuckled a little bit.

"Okay, it's time to vote, St-"

"Hold that thought Probst!" called out Jerry, standing up.

Everyone looked at him in shock as he pulled out the special immunity idol, handing it over to Jeff. Jerry smirked, "I'm not going home tonight. Please understand. My life in the game matters over all of yours."

Luciana smiled lightly after Jerry took a seat. Fatima rolled her eyes a little bit, while Brian and Kris were just annoyed that Jerry took a cop out.

"This is the special hidden immunity idol. Jerry is now safe from the vote tonight, and he cannot be voted out tonight. The rest of you are still vulnerable." confirmed Jeff.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay, time to vote, Stuart, you're up."

– – –

Darwin's Vote: "Guess I'm getting my way tonight. You're a bitch, plain and simple. Buh bye!" (Fatima)

Fatima's Vote: "If you're not here to play the game, just quit please. You're doing us a favor." (Luciana)

Jerry's Vote: (stands there staring at the parchment, appearing to be thinking hard. He looked over his shoulder at the players behind him before finally making a vote) (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Luciana. (She sighed a little, nodding her head.)

…

Luciana. Two votes Luciana.

…

…

Fatima. One vote Fatima, two votes Luciana. (She nodded her head, smirking a little.)

…

Fatima. Tied two votes Fatima, two votes Luciana.

…

…

Fatima. Three votes Fatima, two votes Luciana. (She nodded her head, looking over at Darwin.)

…

…

Luciana. Tied again, three votes Luciana, three votes Fatima.

…

…

Fatima. That's four votes Fatima, three votes Luciana, one vote left. (Fatima nodded her head. Jerry crossed his arms confidently.)

…

…

…

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, Fatima. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Darwin did a fist pump, a cocky grin on his face as Fatima rolled her eyes, gathering her things. She looked over at Jerry, knowing exactly who flipped, "Coward." Brian and Kris shook their heads as Fatima gave her torch up.

"Fatima, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Fatima took a deep breath before walking out of the tribal council area. She had nothing more to say about this vote.

"Well, that was a blindside towards one of your strongest players. I don't know if this tribe is getting any better, but from what I saw, you did eliminate some of your tension. We'll see if that continues from here on out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Fatima's Final Words**

"Darwin and Jerry are the biggest cowards in the history of Survivor. Darwin's threatened by a strong woman, and coddles a crybaby. Jerry can't handle not being the center of attention, and wanted to make a big move for the sake of making a big move. I hope Betty, Brian, and Kris save themselves out here."

VOTE

Fatima – Luciana, Jermaine, Darwin, Stuart, and Jerry

Luciana – Fatima, Brian, and Kris

 _ **Final Thoughts on Fatima Abbas:**_ And with that, the first fan character has been eliminated from the game. Fatima was the first fan character submitted and she was a lot of fun to write for. She was a strong woman who stands for no nonsense and would fight to the tooth and nail to stay in this game. Sadly, the moment her guard went down was the moment she was voted out of the game.

This was a difficult episode to write in terms of who to send home. I knew a fan character was leaving here, it was just a matter of... well, which one. That's how good the fan characters are this season. They're full of life, full of personality, and I applaud all of the authors who created these characters. Fatima was just one out of many sad losses we will experience this season.

Fatima was the first real loss out here. Compared to Whitney or Grace, Fatima was a big character, but sometimes big characters have to leave early. Being a very popular character prior to her exit, I have no doubt that we might see Fatima again assuming Maladus01 doesn't make a better character in Season 3 or 4. Again, thanks a lot for letting me use her this season! :)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Literal Gold Mine

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Even though Grace was out of the game, Darwin was still perturbed by the betrayal given to him by Fatima and Kris. Both women tried to stage a coupe by voting for Jermaine, but their plan failed. A large fight broke out between Darwin, Fatima, and later Jerry who took Fatima's side. Later on, Fatima apologized to Betty for not listening to her, and formed a new alliance with her, Brian, and Kris._

 _At the Sian tribe, Yvette and Charlie, both of whom were children of former players Benjamin Tan and Andrew Miller, spoke about the future of their alliance. Once Anna and Horace were gone, they would then try to make a power move against Alec and G.W., seeing Alec as a major threat strategically. Meanwhile, Blanche continued to prove her worth to the Sian tribe by helping G.W. capture a shark for breakfast._

 _At the reward challenge, both Sian and Noete held strong against one another, but in the end, the Sian tribe edged out the Noete tribe to win themselves baskets of fruit._

 _As the Sian tribe savored their victory, Horace continued to be underestimated when he found another clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. The tribe then celebrated their victory, and spoke about how strong of a tribe they were. Horace wasn't too happy, though, as he knew he was on the cutting block, which brought morale down a little bit._

 _Back at the Noete camp, Jermaine told Darwin to cool down and let Fatima bide her time. He warned him he was building a target on his back by being a loud mouth. Darwin didn't listen, and told Stuart and Jermaine that Fatima was the next to go before Jerry, and hoped that the nerds would not trust her or Kris after they flipped. Meanwhile, Brian and Kris bonded as new alliance members as Brian feared the potential purple rock if they lost another challenge._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Noete tribe did their best, but the Sian tribe dominated in the food eating competition, winning immunity and safety for the night. Betty was sent to Exile Island, creating a 4-4 split at the Noete tribe._

 _Before tribal council, the new alliance created by Betty and Fatima agreed to vote against Luciana, knowing the rock draw was coming. However, Fatima annoyed Jerry with her confidence that she wouldn't be drawing the rock, since she expected to get the votes. On the flip side, Darwin's alliance was stuck between Jerry and Fatima, as Stuart wanted to keep Fatima around. Luciana also strangely wanted Jerry to stay, which put the pressure on Jermaine and Darwin to make a decision._

 _Hours before tribal council, Luciana approached Jerry and gave him a lot to think about. She told him that if he voted against Fatima, he would be safe and not be drawing a purple rock. She also tempted him with an offer that she would be a goat going into the endgame, and that could benefit Jerry in the long run._

 _At tribal council, Luciana's confusing speech to Jerry forced him to play the special immunity idol. This gave him all the power to decide if he would force the tie or send Fatima home. In the end, he voted against Fatima, sending her home in a 5-3 decision. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Betty, Brian, Darwin, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, Luciana, and Stuart**

 **Sian: Alec, Anna, Blanche, Charlie, G.W., Horace, Jason, Kajsa, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Noete Day 8

Compared to the last tribal council, little fighting was going on between the members of the Noete tribe as they returned to camp.

Betty was there waiting for them, and she was not happy to see Fatima go home, "Darn... that's going to be a harsh blow."

Jerry placed his torch with the others, throwing his hands up in the air, "Listen up, I voted against Fatima, and sent her home. I don't care if you get pissed off at me or not, because I am here to play a game. Once this is over, we'll all have a good talk about it."

" _It might look like a crap move to waste my idol right there and then, but if I used my idol, I force Fatima as the target, and I get to decide what happens. Fatima was just way too cocky for my tastes, and I had to teach her a valuable lesson in modesty. As the new middle man of Noete, I'm safe!" - Jerry_

"Funny how you just forgot that Darwin existed for a minute there," muttered Kris, "He's your sworn enemy, and you let him get what he wanted?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I hate his fucking guts," replied Jerry, "He's a terrible Survivor player. But sometimes you have to work with your enemy. Mario and Bowser did it I don't know how many times."

"Except I don't think Bowser ever planned to backstab Mario in those video games." sighed Betty, crossing her arms.

" _Jerry is an idiot. I knew something bad was going to happen, and it looks like my worst fears became realized. Brian, myself, and Kris really have nowhere left to run, and my only hope is that Jerry continues to make himself a big target, because that's the only way we stay in this game." - Betty_

"Just remember, I'm the man in the middle," said Jerry, confidently, "So if you want to guarantee you don't get picked off one by one, make me happy, and tend to my every need. You may regret it if you don't."

"You are such a little prick, you know that?" groaned Brian, shaking his head.

Jerry shrugged, "Don't worry, being called petty names doesn't bother me. If you wanna be mad, be mad. You can look like the bitter losers you are. Or you can man up, grow a pair, and accept the fact that you need me."

" _This game is all about making big moves. Fatima was such a threat in this game, and I needed to take her out of it. After the whole thing with Luciana, and learning of her strategy, I know I need to work with her. She is a literal gold mine, and if I'm sitting next to her... goodbye Mom and Dad!" - Jerry_

Jerry then left Brian, Betty, and Kris to their own devices, as he walked off with Luciana down to the beach.

"Oooohh, how I hope someone teaches him a lesson sometime soon." grumbled Kris, crossing her arms.

Betty sighed, taking the immunity idol clue from her pocket, "Well... there is only one more hope for us... the hidden immunity idol. When we have time, we should go looking for it."

Both Brian and Kris were happy to see that Betty grabbed a clue from Exile Island, and were glad when she shared it with them.

" _So far, the two allies we lost were... eh, okay, whatever. Grace was annoying, and Fatima I think sealed her own fate. I'm at least happy that Kris and Betty are still around, though. Two ladies I can put all of my trust into, and if Betty can find that hidden immunity idol, that's even better." - Brian_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Stuart, Darwin, and Jermaine were discussing last night's vote, and the future of the Noete tribe's game.

"You know what, this works out even better for us," chuckled Darwin, "I'll continue to passive aggressively piss off Jerry, work him up, and make him look bad. As long as he goes home, or one of them goes home, the four of us are strong."

Stuart nodded, "Dude, that's all we can ask for right now. If Jerry wasn't a goat now, he's certainly one now. Man, I can't believe Luciana pulled it off for us. Guess she's really here to play after all."

" _Last night sucked in a way. Fatima was a good pal of mine that I felt like we could go places together. But in Survivor, it's kill or be killed, and Fatima chose to betray the alliance at a very bad time. You go against my boy Jermaine, you're gonna get killed. Plain and simple, and I feel bad for her." - Stuart_

"Darwin, please, I don't think it's a good move to piss off Jerry, man," sighed Jermaine, "Look at it this way; he's on our side. Pissing him off will only move him back to their side. Do you want that?"

"Well by the looks of things they can't stand his ass! Why would they even bother helping him out to spite us?" asked Darwin, chuckling a little.

"Well, for starters, I don't think they can stand you as much as they can stand Jerry." reminded Jermaine.

" _Look, I don't like Jerry either, but he helped us get the majority, and the last thing we need to do is piss him off. He's a very erratic player from the looks of it, and... dang, I can't figure the kid out. Plays an idol, doesn't go for the tiebreaker, flips anyway. Why should we go and make him mad?" - Jermaine_

Darwin rolled his eyes, "Look Jermaine, bro, you do you, and I'll do me. I don't need you babysitting me out here. I know what I'm doing, okay? Just chill out, man."

"Well, I mean, I could chill out, but I want to make this alliance work, and you're not helping that case." replied Jermaine.

"Besides, you really haven't done a whole lot to help this alliance anyway," said Darwin, ignoring his response, "You and Stu have just been following me around being my bros. At least Luciana helped us last night. You two haven't done shit. So until you do, I know what I'm doing."

Jermaine didn't attempt to argue with him after that, and just let him speak his peace. Stuart rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "What a dick."

" _I love my bros out here, don't get me wrong, but until they can prove to me they're here to play a game, and not willing to just be sitting ducks, then they can't tell me what to do. I'm the leader of this alliance, and the Noete tribe. Jermaine can say what he wants, I know I'm doing a great job." - Darwin_

– – – – –

Sian Day 8

It was really early in the morning, and not much was going on for the Sian tribe. After a three challenge winning streak, there wasn't much need to play the game right away.

Horace was standing up in front of the roaring fire, watching it as he contemplated what he was going to do this morning.

" _This morning, everyone was asleep. Blanche wasn't, as usual. She and I are about the only ones who get up in the morning to do chores. These kids wouldn't know daylight if it shined in their eyes. So I figured, today would be the day I go out and find this idol. My alliance really needs it now." - Horace_

With his plan in motion, Horace walked down to the beach where Blanche was trying to catch fish with the fishing rod.

"Anna's asleep right now," whispered Horace, "Let's go looking for the hidden immunity idol, 'kay?"

Blanche blinked at him through her dark glasses, before nodding her head. She packed up the fishing rod, and followed him into the forest to begin the search.

"Smart move not waking Anna up," said Blanche as they moved closer into the middle of the forest, "That idol belongs to us old geezers! No youngster needs it as much as we do!"

"Which is why I want one of us to get it, y'hear? If Anna were to get it, you really think she'd save us with it?" murmured Horace quietly.

Blanche shrugged, "Well I think Anna's a sweet girl, but yeah, this is Survivor. Don't trust anyone. Not even yourself."

" _Horace and I are the old guys of the Sian tribe! If anything, we have a right to grab that idol before anyone else can get it! Horace especially, since I know he has a target on his back, and I can't afford to lose my old guy buddy! If he's gone, the target on my back becomes as big as Godzilla!" - Blanche_

When they were deep enough into the forest, Horace handed the two clues over to Blanche, letting her read over them before she handed them back, "Now split up... and appear busy, y'hear? Can't afford to get caught."

"Does it really matter on your end, Horace? You're already the target. I could build you a neon sign that reads 'Looking For Immunity Idol' to hang on your back!" smiled Blanche, a kooky smile on her face.

Horace rolled his eyes, "Less yapping, more searching!"

Blanche nodded her head, shutting her mouth as the two older players split up to begin searching for the hidden immunity idol.

"One of the parts of the clue said... shaped like a heart," muttered Horace to himself as he ventured further into the forest, "So what does that mean, exactly? A tree shaped like a heart?"

" _I love this game. I've been watching it since the days of Rudy Boesch, lemme tell you that. But I love my family more. Like Martin Luther King Jr. once said, 'I have a dream'... well, I have a dream too. My dream is to win Survivor despite being the old man. That's all I want. I want that happiness." - Horace_

It took about... maybe thirty minutes on Horace's part to find anything of value. He soon came to a strange assortment of trees. He approached the trees, and noticed a hole in between them. He reached his hand deep inside to find a small little box.

"Oh golly gee... could this be it?" gasped Horace as he pulled the box out of the hole. However, his excitement soon died down when he found out the box had a lock on it.

"Drat... it's locked... we need a key first.." muttered Horace to himself as he started to spin in circles looking for wherever Blanche might be.

" _My excitement raised up... and the box I found had a keyhole on it. Just fantastic, you know that? We still need to find a key for this thing first, but what good is an idol if you can't find the key? And what good is a key if you can't find the idol? Well, guess we're gonna have to keep on searching." - Horace_

Eventually Horace caught up to Blanche, who was still searching for the idol, "Blanche! Listen... I found the idol... but we need a key first."

Blanche turned to face him, and took only one look at the box Horace was holding, and laughed, "Hah! Oh Horace you dunce... we don't need a key!"

"What... what do you mean by that?" asked Horace, confused.

"I'll show ya!" smirked Blanche as she swiped the box from Horace's hands. She then walked away from Horace... only to turn right back around running at full speed. She then threw the box as hard as she possibly could at a piece of stone sticking out of the ground. The box shattered upon impact.

" _If something looks breakable, and has a lock on it, why should you even bother looking for the key! There's a reason why robberies still occur in 2041 I tell you! Keys are pointless if the boxes themselves are made of dense wood such as the one holding the hidden immunity idol! Trust me!" - Blanche_

"There you go! When something is made out of wood that dense.. throw it at something. It will break easily." smiled Blanche, wiping some sweat from her brow.

Horace shook his head a little bit as he walked over to the remains of the box. He picked up the wrapped up hidden immunity idol inside, and unwrapped it... only to find the idol snapped in two pieces.

"Blanche you... you idiot!" snapped Horace quietly, "Look at what you did to the idol! It's busted!"

Blanche looked at the broken idol, and shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... even the craftsmanship on the immunity idols is getting weaker than ever."

"Ugh, you don't get it, do you? This idol is now broken! We don't even know if Jeff will allow it to be played or not!" snapped Horace, his mood completely ruined.

"We'll have to find out!" replied Blanche, trying to stay positive. This only annoyed Horace, but he didn't say anything else.

" _I have no idea what kind of chemicals Blanche smoked up in her 41 years of living on this beloved planet Earth, but whatever she did, she destroyed our one and only chance at survival. She wants to remain positive, but if Jeff declines our idol... we're so screwed, and it ain't even my fault." - Horace_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Alec, Kajsa, and G.W. were talking about a few things while relaxing in the shelter. At this point, everyone had woken up to do their daily chores for the day.

"I would really like to keep the winning streak going for as long as we can," smiled G.W., "Like, can you even imagine what we could do if we don't ever have to lose another immunity challenge?"

Alec smiled softly, "That would be a dream come true, but... honestly, it's never that easy."

" _Sian has been on a winning streak lately, and it has given me time to breath and relax, and get a good open mind about the game. Staying quiet has worked so far for me, and I would like to keep it that way. I trust my alliance, and my number one ally, G.W., the most. I think we're set for a long run." - Alec_

"I mean, the worst that could happen is if Noete gets all of their power back, and kicked our asses back to Oblivion." chuckled Kajsa.

G.W. shook his head, "Nah, let's not even think about that! Let's just keep the energy going, and let's keep on winning!"

"And it's not like if we lose we have much to worry about, right? Horace is set to be the next to go anyway, followed by Anna after him." replied Alec.

" _Survivor is one of my childhood dreams, and I am thrilled to be playing it right now! Because of that, I really want to make a name for myself, be a good player, and prove to everyone that a disabled teenager can win this game. I have a long list of strategies that I hope to put into action!" - G.W._

Kajsa nodded her head, "Indeed, and didn't you say, G.W., that you wanted to make a power move after Horace and Anna were gone?"

G.W. smiled, nodding his head, "Yuh huh! I would like to make a name for our alliance. Cement ourselves as a power alliance. I believe that we should target Charlie next after Anna and Horace are gone."

Kajsa nodded once more, "I see... well, that makes sense. Jason is a big guy we'll need for challenges, whereas Charlie is not as strong, and he could become very likable."

"Also, Jason's the big dumb strong guy," explained Alec, "So without someone smart like Charlie, potentially, he'll be a loose cannon. Compared to other loose cannons, I think we can trust Jason on his own."

"He's loyal to a fault for Sian, anyway," smiled G.W., "So I think he's not going to betray us either way. With those plans in mind, we're set until the tribe swap!"

Both Alec and Kajsa agreed with G.W.'s plans, and they all shook hands. Of course, Kajsa was already planning something else.

" _Yvette and I have been working close behind the scenes, making a new alliance with Charlie and Jason. I'm not sure how much work has gone into it, but I know Yvette and Charlie are close from the looks of it. Alec and G.W. are smart guys, so we have to be quite careful when pulling this off." - Kajsa_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Sian getting your first look at the new Noete tribe; Fatima voted out at the last tribal council."

This was a big surprise to the Noete tribe, as most of them saw Fatima as the strongest woman on the other tribe.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, one player at a time, both tribes must move across a narrow beam and around their other tribe members. The person crossing can only touch one member at a time. If you touch two people at once or fall into the water, you must start all over. Once a member reaches the platform, the next person goes. The tribe who gets all five members across first wins reward."

Jeff revealed several comfort items as today's reward.

"It's been eight days living out here in some cold weather, but now those days are at a halt with this reward. Blankets, pillows, hammock, and a single mattress that will fit the inside of your shelter. Let's get started."

Noete's Order: Luciana, Betty, Jerry, Kris, and Brian

Sian's Order: G.W., Alec, Kajsa, Yvette, and Anna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Starting with the smallest members of their tribe, G.W. and Luciana started to slowly cross over each tribe member one at a time. Honestly, this was no trouble for either of them, as both G.W. and Luciana managed to cross over to the other side at nearly the same time.

Next up were Betty and Alec. While not as small as Luciana or G.W., both players were taking their sweet time crossing over tribe members. However, Sian took the lead when Kris accidentally let go of holding onto Betty, causing her to fall into the water. Alec simply made it across to the other side, giving Sian the lead 2-1.

Kajsa was up next for the Sian tribe, and this was where things were going to get a little harder. With the latter three members of Sian not as small as their first two players, it was going to become a chore for them. Still Kajsa took her time, and didn't let go of Yvette as she moved across from her. Meanwhile, Betty made up some ground for her tribe as Kris did not let her go this time, letting Betty cross over Brian, and then to the other side.

Jerry was next for the Noete tribe, and he wasn't much help in giving Noete much of their lead back. Although whether it was to put blame on him or Kris was besides the point. Because once again, Kris could not keep a strong grip on Jerry. Although not all the blame could be put on Kris as Jerry was misplacing his foot on the balance beam and tumbling into the water below. Meanwhile, Kajsa made it across Yvette and Anna, and Sian was just inches away from victory.

As Jerry and Kris continued to mess up on their section, Yvette crossed over Anna without much effort to cross over to the rest of the tribe. Sian was pretty much confirmed as the winners... until Anna got a little too excited over winning reward that she forgot she was on the balance beam, and slipped off into the water.

Her tribe would have been upset if this was a close race, but given that Jerry was still falling into the water, they laughed off Anna's clumsy nature as she climbed back onto the balance beam, and crossed it without much trouble this time.

"After a laugh and a half, it's over! SIAN WINS REWARD!"

All of Sian hugged and cheered.

"Another win for the Sian tribe! That's four wins in a row for you guys! I can't say I'm surprised given your first performance was... udderly terrible. But you milked the fat off your tribe, and here you are today! With these comfort items, maybe you'll be ready to take your fifth win in a row tomorrow! Enjoy your comfort, and the mattress will already be in your shelter waiting. Noete, got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Sian Day 8

The Sian tribe returned with good vibes, large morale, and a lot of cheering.

"Look at that! We've got a mattress now! Our days of sleeping on hard wood is over!" cheered Anna upon seeing the mattress inside the shelter. She ran over towards it, and flopped onto it giggling.

" _Yeah, I had a minor blunder at the end, but I don't care because we won! Sometimes I can get a little to excitable for my own good, but sometimes that's a good thing! That's four wins in a row, and we're just on a role! Noete really needs to get their act together, because that tribe has some issues!" - Anna_

Blanche was carrying the hammock gear to camp while speaking to Horace and G.W., "Where would you like to set this up, sonny? You and Horace are gonna get the most out of it anyway!"

"Oh! I'll find us a spot Blanche! Leave it to me!" smiled G.W. as he ran on ahead to find a good spot for the hammock.

Blanche then turned her head to look at Horace, "Grab the clue. It's tucked in at one of the ends. Burn it."

" _Horace had his turn finding the clues, so now it's my turn! We don't need the clues anymore, because what good are clues when you have the immunity idol all to yourselves!" (She cackled like a maniac) "Everything's going perfect! Yes the idol is broken, but I am a believer in it still working!" - Blanche_

Horace was confused until he noticed the clue slightly sticking out of the wood. He grabbed it, and walked over to the fire to dispose of it naturally.

When he was done with that, he turned to face Blanche, hands on his hips, "Now, we gonna tell Anna about this? Or not? She don't know about this yet."

Blanche nodded her head, whispering to him, "Yes, yes, I will handle the girl. You just... you just do Horace things, got it? Piss everyone off if you have to! You need to be our decoy so we get all the power in who goes home!"

Horace nodded his head, shrugging a little bit, "Well, if you say so."

" _The idol may be in two pieces, but Blanche still thinks Jeff will accept it, so whatever I guess. She says I should continue acting like a grumpy old man, and annoy the hell out of these kids. That way, I remain the target, and we can play the idol without much hassle. That is.. assuming it works." - Horace_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Alec, Charlie, and Jason were testing out the new mattress, pillows, and blankets together.

"Nothing strange about the three of us laying down together!" laughed Charlie, hoping to scare away the awkwardness.

Jason chuckled a little, fluffing out the pillows a little bit, "Eh, that's alright. We've been huddling eachother in different orders for the last seven nights, so I guess we're going to keep doing it under the blankets."

" _One thing that almost every reward has is a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. Lately... I haven't been able to find anything pertaining to the immunity idol. I figured it was a fluke... until now when I haven't found anything for a third time. Something just feels kind of off about this..." - Jason_

"I don't know," shrugged Charlie, "When you have someone cute like Anna or Yvette cuddling against you, you feel safe. But with Horace or Blanche... not really. Just feels weird, you know?"

Alec shuddered a little bit, "Don't remind me... I think I've been on the end of them most nights. I'd rather get squished by two of Jason rather than sleep next to the old guys."

Jason laughed a little bit, "Hah! Well, that's something for you to think about!"

"Yeah... but it's not a big deal. This is Survivor. There are worst things then having to sleep next to people half your age." reminded Alec.

" _I wouldn't really call them an alliance, but I do like hanging out with Charlie and Jason. Eventually, we will have to make a power move against them, but I would like to stay ahead of them while doing it. They're good guys, but good guys finish last, and I must be ready at any time to vote them off." - Alec_

– – – – –

Noete Day 8

It was a slow and boring afternoon for the Noete tribe. After a disappointing loss, most of the tribe was out for the count, laying in the shelter.

Betty and Kris, on the other hand, were busy out in the forest. With most of the tribe resting, Betty felt like this was the grand time to find an idol.

"Shouldn't we go and wake up Brian first?" asked Kris.

Betty shook her head, "He looked like he was enjoying his slumber. We'll tell him later. Right now, we need to get that idol."

" _Thanks to the idiocy that Jerry Perry showed last night, myself, Brian, and Kris are all at the bottom of the pecking order. It's really unclear who the next target could be, because any one of us could be voted out next. That's why it's very important that we find this idol today before our next loss!" - Betty_

Kris nodded her head, giggling a little bit, "Oh well, that's fine with me! We need to show off our great lady power after all!"

"Not just lady power, but our power to survive nearly anything this game has to throw at us," reminded Betty, "And of course, to rub it in Darwin's fat face."

Kris nodded, and fist bumped Betty before the two women split off in different directions to look for the hidden immunity idol.

" _I trust Betty and Brian the most right now. With my closest ally out of the game, I need to rely on these two for as long as I possibly can! Especially Betty, because I know I can rely on Betty no matter what! It's a do or die situation right now, and we have got to work together to find this immunity idol!" - Kris_

Betty didn't share any of her clues with Kris, so Kris was searching blind for the most part. Betty was searching for strange tree formations. Similar to Sian's idol location, Noete had a similar location where the idol was hidden, but of course Betty didn't know that at all.

"Just keep your eyes peeled Betty... the idol could be anywhere..." murmured Betty to herself.

" _Being a youtuber, you always start off small. You build your resume more and more as time goes on. I remember back when I only had like ten subs. Now I have over four million. So like, I know I can do almost anything if I put my mind to it. Survivor is one of those things, and I will succeed." - Betty_

It took several minutes for Betty to find anything remotely interesting. Eventually, Betty reached a forked tree. Staring at it oddly, Betty ran over to it, and looked in the middle of both trees. There was something extremely tiny wrapped up right there.

"Whoa!" smiled Betty, grabbing the wrapped object immediately, and opening it up. Turns out, this was the key that would unlock the box that contains the hidden immunity idol, "A key! Do I need this for the idol? Is this a... triple idol...?"

Confused, Betty continued her search through the forest, forgetting that Kris was even helping her at this point, because she was startled by her presence when Kris returned to her.

"Found anything yet?" smiled Kris.

Betty took a deep breath, before showing Kris the key, "Found this key. I'm assuming we need it for the immunity idol, at any rate. We have to hurry though. We're wasting time the longer we're in here."

Kris shook her head, "No worries! Ran back to camp to make sure nobody was up, and we're safe! Everyone's still napping! Well, except Luciana, but I don't think she even cares what we're doing."

"Did she see you?" asked Betty, a little concerned.

Kris shrugged, "I mean, I guess so. She shot me a rather dirty look. But don't we all look kinda grumpy after waking up? Hopefully she doesn't think about what I was doing!"

" _Me personally, I don't mind taking a bullet for my alliance just as long as I know what I'm getting myself into. With Fatima, I knew we were taking a risk in voting Jermaine, and it failed miserably. I have a feeling if we lose again, my neck is on the chopping block because of our failed plan!" - Kris_

A few more minutes passed as Betty and Kris continued their search. Finally, the two women came across several strange tree formations.

Kris crossed her arms, chuckling, "Hah! If this means we found the idol, then I don't know what these trees are doing here. They look out of place, for sure."

Betty didn't respond to Kris' comment. Instead, she ran over to the strange formation and reached her hand inside... eventually pulling out the box that contained the hidden immunity idol!

"Got it! Kris! I got it!" cheered Betty quietly as she showed the box to Kris. Kris smiled happily and did a little dance with Betty as Betty unlocked the box with the aforementioned key.

Pulling the idol out and unwrapping it, Betty smiled happily, "We're back in this game, and it all starts tomorrow. Darwin, Luciana, Jerry... payback's a you know what." She then high fived Kris.

" _I found the hidden immunity idol. I still can't believe it. You know, I didn't expect to start this game at the very bottom, but here I am, fighting to stay in this another day! Two of my allies were voted out, and I'm not about to watch another. It would take strong convincing to make me not use this." - Betty_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Luciana was tending to the fire by herself. She was talking quietly to herself in the German language.

"Alles funktioniert zu meinen gunsten... was für ein haufen verdammter verlierer." said Luciana quietly to herself, shivering a little bit as she tried to warm up next to the fire.

However, she wasn't alone for long. Jerry had woken up from his nap awhile ago, and walked forward having heard Luciana's talk, "What is it with you and speaking these weird words, anyway?"

Luciana looked over at him, sighing softly, "It's... it's not weird... I'm fluent in... um, German."

" _I want to keep Jerry in this game... he's not the nicest person, but I need him around as a back up alliance." - Luciana_

"But why would you speak in another language? Trying to hide something from the rest of us?" asked Jerry.

Luciana was a little shocked at his words, tearing up a little bit, "Wh-what? Jerry... why would I ever do that? That's really hurtful of you to say..."

Jerry rolled his eyes a little bit, "Gonna cry again? Jeez, you cry almost all the time too... if I didn't know any better, you're secretly a mega bitch, aren't you?"

Luciana sniffed a little bit, shaking her head, "No... no, that's not who I am... yeah, I have... well, weird ideas... and you know what I told you last night... but... but I'm not a bitch..."

" _If history has taught us anything, it's that there's always someone in the cast that's lying about who they really are. In the past two fans vs. favorites seasons, we had Kris Rodgers and Allison White. I mean, come on, if the mega bitch isn't Luciana at this point, then it's probably Jermaine." - Jerry_

"I mean, it should make a lick of sense," noted Jerry, "Darwin likes you, and you really like him. Mega douchebro and mega bitch seem to go hand in hand."

"I like Darwin just because... well... you have to know him to understand him," sighed Luciana, wiping her face of tears, "He's really a great guy... and I know you're a good guy too... people just don't understand the two of you..."

"Hmm... you really think so?" asked Jerry, looking over at Luciana.

Luciana nodded softly, giving him a warm smile from where she sat.

" _Actually, scratch that. I don't really care if Luciana is a mega bitch, or is a crybaby. At this point, nobody wants to award someone like her the money. Day 1 I was going to piss people off and not care about feelings. Well, feelings mean shit if the person sitting next to you has done jack shit!" - Jerry_

Jerry chuckled a little, grinning at her, "Hah! Wait until my friends back home see that I was able to get close to the hot chick of the season."

Luciana smiled weakly, "Just... uhm... no ideas, please. Lutz would probably have a fun time, uhm... kicking your buttocks region."

"Damn.. so close... yet so far away..." muttered Jerry to himself.

" _Again, like with Darwin, Jerry is a verdammter dummkopf. As long as I have the two of them... I'm a happy woman." - Luciana_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Sian."

Yvette did so.

"For today's challenge, four players are locked into cages on floating platforms out in the water, and each one of them has a key. A fifth player will swim out to the nearest cage and unlock it with their own key, releasing the prisoner, who crosses a set of small platforms to the second cage, and so on and so forth. Once all four prisoners are released, the final prisoner and their rescuer get into a waiting boat, and then the two players will row to shore picking everyone else up on the way. These five will form a small human pyramid on the beach, and the person on top uses the key ring to unlock a hanging cage containing the tribe flag. First tribe to retrieve their flag and raise it wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council where the fourth person will be voted out. In addition, Exile Island is in play, and the winning tribe still has to send someone from the losing tribe over there. Let's get started."

Noete

Rescuer: Kris

Locked in order: Betty, Brian, Jermaine, Darwin

Sian

Rescuer: Jason

Locked in order: Anna, G.W., Alec, Charlie

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kris and Jason dove into the water and started to swim their way towards the first locked contestant. For Noete it was Betty, and for Sian it was Anna. Both Kris and Jason were strong swimmers that took little to no effort in reaching the first locked player. Both Kris and Jason unlocked Betty and Anna from their cages, and the two women were up next to rescue the next player.

Betty and Anna didn't have to swim to the next cage, as they had to cross small circular platforms to get to G.W. and Brian. Betty made it across with no problem, but Anna slipped in the middle of it, forcing her to start over, and giving Noete the lead. Betty made it across and rescued Brian from his cage.

Brian was a slightly hefty guy, so he took his time crossing over the platforms leading to Jermaine. Anna meanwhile did better on her second try going over the platforms. She eventually reached over to G.W. and unlocked his cage, releasing him.

G.W. easily caught up with the slow Brian, taking his time across the platforms but not falling in like Anna did. Sian took the lead away from Noete as G.W. crossed the platforms and rescued Alec from the third cage.

Alec took his time crossing the platforms as he knew Sian had the lead at this point. With Brian, Brian finally made it across the platforms, and made it over to Jermaine's cage, unlocking it and releasing him.

Jermaine needed to catch up to Alec on the platforms, and he wasted no time in zipping across the platforms in an athletic manner. While he caught up to Alec, Alec was still right behind him as both men crossed the final set of platforms to reach Darwin and Charlie. Both men were released from their cages, and now it was time to paddle the boat back to shore.

Darwin, Jermaine, Charlie, and Alec got into the boats, and both tribes started to paddle back to shore, while taking their time to rescue the remaining six players in Anna, G.W., Jason, Kris, Betty, and Brian. During this time, no hassle was going on, and both Noete and Sian were neck and neck at this point.

With Jason and Charlie being the voice of support for Sian, and Kris and Darwin being the voice of support for Noete, both tribes were doing fairly well as they reached the shore lines still neck and neck with one another. Now only one more goal remained; making a human pyramid for Darwin and Charlie to step on and unlock the final cage with the flag.

Immediately for Noete, Jermaine and Brian got on the floor first, being the pillars of support. Betty and Kris then climbed up on top of them. Darwin smiled as he watched his tribe work well together to set up the human pyramid.

For the Sian tribe, while Jason was a strong pillar, they could not agree on who should be laying next to him. None of Alec, G.W., or Anna were strong enough to take a whole lot of weight. Alec eventually agreed to do it as he kneeled down next to Jason, while G.W. and Anna climbed up on top of them.

Both Charlie and Darwin climbed up onto the human pyramids and started to unlock the final cages with the flags inside...

…

…

…

...however, things went bad for the Sian tribe as the amount of weight proved to be too much for Alec as his hands and legs gave out, causing Anna, G.W. and Charlie to topple down onto the sand. Darwin smirked at the mess to his side, as it was pretty much a done deal for Noete. He unlocked the final cage, grabbed the flag, and ran over to raise it up.

"IT'S OVER! NOETE WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Noete hugged and cheered.

"Great job guys! It was neck and neck throughout most of the challenge, but in the end, looks like better planning on your part to have some strong guys at the end to hold your pyramid up! You all are safe tonight, no tribal council, your streak has ended. Before you guys leave, you need to send someone to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

The Noete tribe discussed the matter privately, and had a clear answer to give.

"Since they made a huge mistake by not voting him out first, we're sending the old geezer over to Exile Island; Horace!" smirked Stuart.

Horace rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He then turned to face Blanche, and hugged her tightly. Blanche was confused, but hugged him back. The hug went on a little too long, and Horace whispered to her, "The idol's yours... it's in my bag. Use it."

The exchange confused most of the Sian tribe, but out of all of them, it intrigued Jason the most, who was wondering what was going on in that exchange.

Horace then released the hug, and left his bag behind on the mat as he grabbed a map from Jeff. He then took off for Exile Island.

"After what looked like an emotional hug, Horace is off to Exile Island. He will return in time after tribal council. In the meantime, it's been awhile, but Sian, tribal council tonight. One of the eight of you going home after 9 days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 9

Horace arrived on Exile Island, and immediately went to go relax in the shelter that Betty spent most of her visit building.

"Now this looks mighty nice... one of them good kids at Noete did a good job here." smiled Horace, laying down.

" _I can only hope tonight goes in my alliance's favor. The damn idol's broken, but I have to hope that Blanche has a back up plan, or hope that Jeff still accepts it. Because otherwise I'm losing either her or Anna tonight, and it might be all my fault for not being there at the vote to take the fall." - Horace_

Horace sighed softly, staring up at the top of the shelter, "Please... please don't be a damn idiot Blanche. Play this round right, y'hear me... course you can't."

For most of the day, Horace just slept away his issues, hoping to wake up on Day 10 with good news from Sian.

– – – – –

Sian Day 9

With the first vote since Day 3 approaching for the yellow tribe, everything was on the line after the main target in Horace was spared from being voted out.

Alec especially wasn't feeling all that great after losing the challenge, "Sorry guys. I think we just didn't think ahead for this challenge. I shouldn't have been involved..."

" _It doesn't feel good to lose a challenge, especially when the person you wanted to vote out ended up being saved by the enemy tribe. With Horace safe, anything can happen tonight, but I just have to rely on my alliance with Kajsa, Yvette, and G.W. that everything will go according to plan." - Alec_

"Damn right!" said Blanche, "Why did you kids not pick me? I woulda been perfect for the job! I would have guaranteed nobody would fall off the pyramid!"

"You're right, we made a mistake. Hopefully it's the last mistake we made. Just don't fret over it, okay?" reassured Kajsa.

Blanche shook her head, "Nah, it's first of many mistakes to come. I know I'm going home tonight. Old man Horace is gone, so time to vote out old woman Blanche! I'm ready for it!"

G.W. frowned a little bit, "Oh Blanche, don't say that... you know we need your brains and energy around camp."

"No, no, it's okay, G.W.," replied Blanche, "I know my fate is sealed tonight! I'll accept my fate just so as long as y'all accept your fates. Dead as door nails against the strong Noete tribe. See if I care!"

" _Am I going home tonight? Hell no! I have many plans in store for tonight! Professor Blanche Hogan is not dead in the waters at all! I'm here to stay, and so is Anna! I'm just trying to get them to vote for me so that I can surprise them with the immunity idol!" (Cackles loudly) "I'm a genius!" - Blanche_

Because of Blanche's change in attitude, most of the tribe chose to ignore her and avoid getting into fights with her. This left Blanche and Anna by themselves sitting around the camp fire.

Once they were alone, Blanche smiled in a kooky fashion over at Anna, "Tonight is going to be great, my dear Anna! Great like my first ever experiment that blew up half the underground nation of ants!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Anna, a little confused.

Blanche reached over, having Horace's left behind bag next to her. She pulled out the broken immunity idol, showing it to Anna, "I have plans tonight Anna. This is all part of the plan! You're not going home, and I'm not going home! Just follow my lead, kid!"

"Well um.. okay then, if you say so! I'm just glad we have an idol to begin with." smiled Anna, a little more hopeful for tonight's vote then she originally was.

" _Horace and Blanche found the idol! Yes it's broken, but I have full faith that it's going to work in our favor tonight! I don't quite know what Blanche is planning to do, but I trust her instincts because despite her crazy nature, she's a really intelligent woman, and knows what she's doing!" - Anna_

"I just have one question... who do we vote for?" asked Anna, "Like, there's really nobody that sticks out like a sore thumb. I really like everyone on this tribe!"

Blanche nodded her head, "Yes... yes that's certainly an issue. Even I didn't think this far down the line. Oh well! Leave it to me to find a reasonable target, Anna!" She then cackled loudly once again.

" _But now it comes down to a really tough decision on who to vote out of the game. I feel like it's between Yvette, Kajsa, and Alec, because I get along with Charlie and Jason, and Blanche gets along well with G.W. the most! So like... it's one of those three, and I can't decide between them!" - Anna_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, the rest of the tribe sans Blanche and Anna were discussing the vote, and wondering how they were going to play this vote out.

"Blanche thinks she's going home tonight," explained Yvette, "But something tells me she's smarter then that. She knows something we don't."

Jason nodded his head, "Yeah, it's just... I don't think Blanche would ever act like that unless she knew something. She must have an idol. Or Anna has one at least."

" _Blanche's behavior after the immunity challenge was very interesting. She is assuming she's going home tonight because she's the old woman of the bunch. But in reality, she doesn't deserve to go home. If she does have an idol, we can bait it out, and vote out Anna instead. Works better for me." - Yvette_

"So are we going to vote for Anna tonight? If they have idol, then Blanche or Anna will use it on Blanche," said G.W., "So... I don't want to vote for Anna, but if we have to avoid the idol..."

Kajsa nodded, "Seems like it. Anna's a really smart girl, and I think most of us were in agreement that between the three in the minority that Anna would be the next to go after Horace. Sucks for her that she has to go now because of circumstances."

"Honestly I have no problem with it," replied Yvette, "I would have preferred Anna went home before Horace anyway. Tonight, it works out to my benefits. Are we all good on that promise?"

Kajsa, Alec, G.W., Charlie, and Jason all nodded their heads, and agreed to vote against Anna tonight at the vote.

" _Tonight's likely going to be a pretty straightforward vote. Anna's going home tonight, and if there is an idol, Blanche uses it on herself instead of Anna! I'm really sorry that you have to go tonight, Anna, but it's just really, really bad luck on your behalf! Survivor can just be bad luck sometimes..." - G.W._

Eventually, the rest of the group left the beach area to do different things for the night. This left Jason and Charlie by themselves to discuss the vote.

"I don't know man, I feel like this is a waste of a vote," sighed Jason, "Horace was always going to go next. But I feel like we need Anna and Blanche around, and if Blanche has an idol..."

"What are you thinking? Something's on your mind, dude." noted Charlie, looking over at Jason.

" _Today after the immunity challenge, Blanche and Horace shared a hug that was just... too long to be a normal one. Nobody really questioned it afterwards, but to me, it feels odd. Why would that hug last that long? Honestly, I think the rumors about Blanche having an idol are true, and she has it." - Jason_

"If Blanche has an idol, and I really think she does... why don't we like... convince her to eliminate one of our targets?" suggested Jason.

Charlie liked that idea, chuckling a little, "Heh, I wouldn't be opposed to it. You mean like convincing her to vote Alec out for us? That's one less threat for us to deal with."

"And if she and Anna agree to the plan, then we don't have to get any blood on our hands," explained Jason, "You and I still look uninvolved, and Alec's out of here."

" _Jason came up with a plan to convince Blanche and Anna to vote Alec out for us, and use the immunity idol. Jason thinks they have an idol.. but this plan is banking on that one fact alone, and if it doesn't, then Anna goes home regardless. Jason isn't the smartest man, but he means well." - Charlie_

"Dude this is a good plan if it all works out," noted Charlie, "And it's a good start to a new alliance I've been setting up; you, me, Kajsa, and Yvette. What do you think?"

Jason was a little unsure, but didn't make it obvious, "Sounds okay, but can we trust Kajsa? I feel like I can trust Yvette, but not so sure about Kajsa."

Charlie nodded his head, "I think we can. Kajsa's quiet like Alec, but I trust Yvette's word, and Yvette says that Kajsa is a trustworthy woman. So... take that for what you will."

"Very well... okay, I'll go speak with Blanche, and we'll see if this plan works as we planned it to." smiled Jason, fist bumping with Charlie before leaving the beach.

" _While I would like to see Alec go home tonight, it... might be in my best interest to maybe use Blanche and Anna to blindside Kajsa instead. Kajsa turned on Whitney almost immediately, if that all girls alliance is to be believed. I know Whitney was bad news, but Kajsa's gameplay is unnerving." - Jason_

Hours before tribal council, Jason and Blanche were talking a walk through the woods together, talking about the vote.

"Do you have any idea on what's going on tonight?" asked Jason.

Blanche nodded her head, "Yep. I know I'm going home tonight, and I haven't an idea on who to vote out. Seriously, you kids are so great I can't pick out any one of you to go home tonight!"

Jason nodded his head, "Well... if I tell you who's going home tonight between you and Anna, will you take my vote suggestions?"

Blanche looked over at Jason oddly, wondering what he was up to.

" _I liked Jason! He's our strongest guy, and he's certainly someone that's all brawn and no brains! At least from what I'm seeing! I would love to work with Jason, because I trust the boy, and I know he's controllable! All brawn guys are like that! Just ask my husband! You'll see he's no different!" - Blanche_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." shrugged Blanche, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's like... there's too many smart guys out here," noted Jason, "And I know I can't compete against them. That's why... you should consider voting out Kajsa or Alec tonight. Neither one of them can be trusted out here."

"Well, Alec did lose us the immunity challenge after all... and who are they voting for tonight?" asked Blanche.

"They're voting for Anna tonight, and I'm voting for her as well. If you have the idol, which... they think you do," explained Jason, "You can save her, and vote Kajsa or Alec out tonight... or let her go home. You might be saving yourself the trouble if you just let Anna go, but I know you won't."

" _To make sure Blanche doesn't think I'm playing her, I had to throw Alec's name in with Kajsa's. If I don't bring up Alec's name, Blanche might think I'm protecting him, and she won't trust me. I would prefer Kajsa to go home, but if Alec were to go home, it's not a big loss on my part really." - Jason_

Blanche shook her head, "Anna's not going home tonight. She's a good girl, and doesn't deserve to leave tonight. But thank you for the advice Jason... just relax tonight... do whatever you want, and let the professor play her game."

Jason nodded his head, wondering what all of that meant before getting out one last comment, "Just remember... Alec lost the challenge, however Kajsa betrayed you guys... but do what you want."

Blanche nodded her head, waving Jason off as he left the forest area. Blanche had a lot to think about tonight.

" _Jason gave us two great names to consider tonight. Kajsa betrayed my alliance, and voted out Whitney. Yes, Whitney has some growing up to do, but a betrayal is still a betrayal. Alec lost us the immunity challenge, on the other hand. However, tonight's not going to be a quiet night..." - Blanche_

Blanche cackled to herself as she held the two pieces of the broken immunity idol, having a plan that would involve the pieces, and spread some madness before the vote took place.

– – – – –

The Sian tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys were on a dominating run through the game. However, it all ended tonight after a very close immunity challenge. Jason, what happened today that caused your streak to finally come to an end?" asked Jeff.

"I think we just planned poorly, going into the challenge. We didn't think about the human pyramid, and it cost us the challenge. It's nobody's fault but our own." replied Jason.

Alec sighed a little bit.

"Alec, obviously you were the one that caused the pyramid to fall. Are you worried that tonight that fall could come back to haunt you?" asked Jeff.

Alec nodded his head.

"Anything can come back to haunt you, Jeff. Even mistakes that you made Day 1. I really don't want to go home tonight... but if I do, then that's the will of the game. Right now, anything's possible." replied Alec.

"Kajsa, at the last tribal council, there was a big blow out after the vote between you and Whitney. How has the tribe seen that exchange? Was it a betrayal, or not?" asked Jeff.

Kajsa shook her head.

"I don't think it was a betrayal. It was a move to benefit the Sian tribe. Clearly, look at how strong we were without Whitney dragging us through the mud? If we still had Whitney ordering us about, we would be here for our fourth time instead of our second time." replied Kajsa.

Most of the tribe nodded their heads in agreement.

"Charlie, I'm going to assume that with Horace's safety granted to him by the Noete tribe, that the vote is completely up in the air right now?" asked Jeff.

Charlie nodded his head.

"A little bit, yeah. Horace was our oldest player, and he was the next to go. He was given a few days of safety, but it won't last for long unless he begins to clean up his act." replied Charlie.

Blanche shifted a little in her seat, eager to get going soon.

"Yvette, how do you plan to vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I plan to vote out someone that I believe could be my biggest competition. Someone who has a strong chance of going far in this game, and someone that needs to be taken out now as opposed to later." replied Yvette.

"AHA!" shouted Blanche, pointing at finger at Yvette, "That doesn't sound anything like me tonight! I knew it!"

Yvette raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the old woman here, the old woman who's certainly not seen as mentally stable, that's for sure!" replied Blanche, "So if you want to vote me or Anna out, that's fine. I know you're talking about Anna, not me."

"You can't possibly know who I'm talking about." replied Yvette, dully.

"Bullshit! You don't think I can see right through you, Yvette? You're not as smart as you think you are!" said Blanche, reaching into her bag to pull out the broken idol pieces, "So you guys get to pick what happens tonight, because we'll play these babies!"

Everyone was shocked to see Blanche with two idols in her hands. Suddenly panic mode was initiated when Blanche gave Anna the other piece of the idol.

"One idol is real, one idol is fake. Take your picks! I won't say a word!" smirked Blanche as she and Anna had big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Blanche!" smiled Anna, giving the old woman a happy little hug.

It was at this point whispers started to go on between many players in the Sian tribe. Jason and Charlie whispered to one another, with Jason shaking his head at whatever Charlie asked. Kajsa and Yvette were whispering to one another as well.

G.W. looked really scared at this point, and whispered something over to Alec, "Vote Charlie...? You might be in danger..."

Alec bit his lower lip a little bit, looking over at the other members of the tribe, before whispering back to G.W., "Might as well flush it out... tell Kajsa and Yvette."

G.W. nodded, and whispered the plan over to Kajsa. Kajsa nodded her head, and whispered the plan over to Yvette. Yvette looked a little surprised, but kept her composure, whispering back to Kajsa, "Stick to the plan. I'll handle it."

Kajsa nodded her head, watching as Yvette whispered the whole thing back to Charlie. Nobody found this odd because at this point everyone was whispering to eachother. The only ones not doing this were Jason, Blanche, and Anna.

Charlie was a little surprised to hear that Alec and G.W. wanted him out, and he didn't give an answer back to Yvette after it was whispered to him. He looked over at Jason, and then sighed a little bit.

"Wow, that's a bomb that just set off a ton of whispers. I can't even pay attention to what's going on!" chuckled Jeff.

"All according to plan, Jeffrey!" smirked Blanche.

Soon the whispering had died down, and the players were waiting for Jeff to continue on with tribal council.

"Anna, what do you think is going to happen now after that big revelation?" asked Jeff.

"Wait and see! I'm really excited for this, so can we vote now, Jeff?" replied Anna.

"Yes you can indeed. It's time to vote, Anna, you're up."

– – –

Alec's Vote: I'm sorry, but because of what just happened, I need to play this safe. (Charlie)

Blanche's Vote: I'll never forget this tribal council for as long as I live! Hahahaha! (?)

Charlie's Vote: Damn it... I have no idea what I'm supposed to do tonight. This could make or break me. (?)

Jason's Vote: I don't know what just happened, but I hope my name isn't being brought up. (Anna)

Yvette's Vote: This is why we need to stick to the plan, but it looks like it's not happening. (Anna)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Blanche then turned to face Anna, and handed her the other piece of the immunity idol, "Hopefully this works in our favor! Go and play it, Anna!"

Anna smiled at her, taking the piece of the idol, and placed it back together as best she could as she handed it back over to Jeff. Jeff looked at the broken idol oddly.

"What happened to this thing?" asked Jeff, confused.

"It broken in half while trying to open the box that contained it." shrugged Blanche.

"...alrighty then. The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, because even if it's broken, all the pieces are together. Any votes cast against Anna will not count."

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Anna, doesn't count. (Anna smiled warmly. Yvette shook her head a little.)

…

Anna. Doesn't count.

…

Anna. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

Charlie. One vote Charlie. (He threw his head down a little bit, upset. Jason was surprised.)

…

Charlie. Two votes Charlie. (Blanche looked over at Jason for a moment, while Alec nodded his head.)

…

…

…

Alec. One vote Alec. (He blinked a little bit, turning to look at the other players. G.W. gulped a little.)

…

…

Alec. Tied two votes Alec, two votes Charlie, one vote left. (Charlie held his hands together, while most of the tribe looked on, wondering what the last vote was.)

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Alec. That's three, and tonight, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Alec sighed a little bit, "Damn... oh well, I tried my best to stay in this game. No hard feelings guys." He patted G.W. on the shoulder as he gave his torch up to Jeff.

"Alec, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Alec nodded his head, walking out of tribal council after a short wave to the Sian tribe. This was a vote that not everyone understood quite well. Only Blanche and Anna looked quite happy.

"Looks like even though the main source of the drama is gone in the form of Whitney, there was still enough to go around for the entire tribe to feast on. With Alec gone from the game, where does the Sian tribe go from here? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Alec's Final Words**

"I had to do something to save myself tonight. Once I saw those idols come out, I needed to do anything to make sure I wasn't going home tonight. However, sadly, that flopped right back in my face, and here I sit idoled out of the game. I really enjoyed this experience, though, even if I was out early."

VOTE

Alec – Anna, Blanche, and Charlie

Anna – Kajsa, Yvette, and Jason (never counted)

Charlie – Alec and G.W.

 _ **Final Thoughts on Alec Walsh:**_ Sadly, another fan favorite leaves the game after quite the tribal council. I knew the vote was going to end in an idol play, but I wanted to spice things up after three pretty straightforward votes. Alec was always leaving, but I decided to add a few more things to move the story forward for some of these characters and their plots.

Alec was a fun character, and a take on the shy player in the form of a male. That said, Alec was more fun to write for than say Fluttershy. Why? Because Alec wanted to play the game, and he wanted to do things for his tribe despite being socially quiet. I feel like he opened himself up as a threat by appearing too smart, and too quiet for his own good, and thus had to leave in the way he did.

I'm fairly certain not everyone will be happy with the Alec boot, because he was a big favorite according to polls. But like with Fatima, some boots need to happen, even if they're a sad one to write out of the game. Alec had a short run in the game, and I would happy if he comes back at a later date, given that Dat4yc doesn't make a better character in Season 3 or 4! :)

Next week... isn't a swap, but is the last episode before the swap. And we'll hold no punches for the two tribes; double boot incoming!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 This Is My Goat Now

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Jerry outed himself as the one who turned on Fatima, losing the trust of his former nerd allies Brian and Betty. Jerry flipped knowing that he could beat someone as useless as Luciana later in the game. But Betty still had the upper hand, having a hidden immunity idol clue and two strong allies in Kris and Brian. Meanwhile, Darwin's gameplay was beginning to rub Jermaine the wrong way._

 _At the Sian camp, Horace and Blanche began their search for the hidden immunity idol. Upon finding it, they needed to find the key that would unlock the idol from it's box. However, Blanche, using her nano-improved strength, destroyed the box by throwing it against a tree, which also broke the idol in half. Meanwhile, Kajsa checked base with Alec and G.W. to make sure plans were still in effect._

 _At the reward challenge, the Sian tribe improved their winning streak, winning their fourth challenge in a row. They got to take home comfort items to improve their way of living on the Kermadec Islands._

 _Savoring their reward, Horace and Blanche once again secured another immunity idol clue, burning it up knowing they already had the idol in their grasp. However, while most of the tribe was unaware of the missing clues, Jason was beginning to notice an absence of immunity idol clues in their rewards, and began to suspect something was going on._

 _Back at the Noete camp, Betty and Kris began their own search for the hidden immunity idol. Compared to Horace and Blanche, the girls found the key needed to unlock the box, and once they found the box, they had the idol in their possession! Meanwhile, Jerry began to suspect something was off about Luciana, but his accusations only hurt Luciana's feelings._

 _At the immunity challenge, Noete finally got their crap together for the first time since Day 3, and won immunity and safety from the vote. Being the oldest guy on their tribe, Horace was sent to Exile Island so that Noete could weaken Sian. Horace and Blanche shared a hug that Horace used as a chance to tell Blanche to have the idol. Only Jason noticed something was off about this hug._

 _Before tribal council, Blanche told everyone that she was aware she was going home, even though that wasn't the intended plan. Blanche had a plan in store for tribal council, but didn't have an exact target picked out. Seeing Blanche as more useful to the tribe, Yvette rallied up votes to take out Anna instead, seeing her as a long term threat. Jason and Charlie agreed to the plan, but Jason had other plans in mind, and got Charlie on board to perhaps take out a threat without getting any blood on their hands._

 _So Jason went to work, speaking with Blanche to get her to vote out either Kajsa or Alec. While Jason wanted Kajsa out for being untrustworthy, Blanche seemed to edge more so towards Alec for being the guy that lost the immunity challenge._

 _At tribal council, Blanche threw everyone off their guard by presenting the broken idol and giving one piece over to Anna. This caused a big array of whispering to go on. Alec and G.W. tried to change the vote over to Charlie, fearing Alec was in danger. This led to Yvette warning Charlie when it got to her. When the votes were read, Anna played the full idol to save herself, and Charlie voted for Alec, sending Alec home in a 3-2-0 decision. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Betty, Brian, Darwin, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, Luciana, and Stuart**

 **Sian: Anna, Blanche, Charlie, G.W., Horace, Jason, Kajsa, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Sian Day 10

The tribe returned from quite the interesting and eye-opening tribal council with a lot on their minds.

Horace was waiting for them as he tended to the fire. He was pleased to see both Blanche and Anna, feeling good that the idol still worked.

"Welcome back home, fellas," greeted Horace, "How'd everything go?"

" _Hoo boy, I was nervous coming back to camp, thinking something bad might of happened at tribal council. But upon seeing both Blanche and Anna, I felt ten times better. The idol was played, looks like Alec took the fall, and it looks like we're one step closer to getting out of this dang minority." - Horace_

"Everyone started to panic like little monkeys!" cackled Blanche, "Pulled out two idols for the price of one! Everyone fell for it, and Alec's out of here!"

Charlie sighed a little bit, "And I want to apologize, first of all, because I'm probably the swing vote that sent Alec home. I heard my name come up, and I had to do something to save myself."

"There's nothing wrong with that," replied G.W., "I did the same thing, but for Alec's safe. I'm sorry for writing your name down, Charlie..."

" _My best ally in the whole game is gone! I knew something bad was going to happen, and we were just so, so close to saving Alec and sending Charlie home! I have to do major damage control now to ensure that I do not follow Alec out the door next time. Hopefully it's easier said than done." - G.W._

Yvette shook her head, "Don't be sorry, G.W., you had to do what you needed to do." She then turned to face Blanche, "I know you said some unkind words last night. Would you wish to apologize and move on?"

Blanche shrugged, "For what? Calling you out? That's not unkind, young lady, that's just playing the game! Didn't expect me to play Grandma out here did ya?"

"But that's not what I-" explained Yvette before being interrupted again by Blanche.

"I said what I said, and whatever you say won't change my mind! You're only here because Alec sucked as a competitor!" snapped Blanche.

" _Ooooh I would have loved to have voted Yvette out last night! But I made a promise to Jason, and that promise was to send home Kajsa or Alec! Alec lost us the immunity challenge, and that's why Anna and I sent him packing back home! Next up on my radar will be Kajsa and her friend Yvette!" - Blanche_

Charlie sighed once again, "Anyway... water under the bridge G.W., okay? Nothing against you or Alec, but I had to save myself."

G.W. nodded his head, "All forgiven Charlie. As long as you forgive me, I'll do the same. There's no reason for drama to weigh down the Sian tribe."

"Exactly! Besides, that's the Noete tribe's job to have all of that juicy drama!" giggled Anna, taking a seat next to Horace near the fire.

" _Last night, everything was up in chaos. Yvette told me I was being targeted by G.W. and Alec, and I had to do something to save myself. No matter how I played tonight, it was going to be crazy. I didn't tell Jason because I needed to make this move for me, and I didn't want him involved." - Charlie_

A few minutes later, Jason and Charlie were having a discussion down by the beach, talking about last night's vote.

"Are you mad about my vote last night?" asked Charlie.

Jason shook his head, "No, not at all. You had to do what you needed to do. Alec's gone, and honestly that's a good thing for us."

" _Looking back, I kind of regret throwing Alec's name out there, because... well, he's out of the game when it could have been Kajsa. I don't exactly trust her and Yvette together. Just something about her makes me feel a little suspicious of her. But for now, I'm just going to lay low, and keep watch." - Jason_

"With Alec gone, and Horace unable to go back to Exile Island, the next vote will be all but easy for us." reminded Jason.

Charlie nodded his head, "Oh yeah, for sure. I'm glad G.W. was able to see reason and we came to a mutual understanding of our decisions last night. Now we move forward, and vote out Horace and Anna."

Jason smiled a little bit, "Heh, yeah, that's true. And with Blanche's support on the side, you and I are set up in a good position to do anything we want once we're ready."

"I'm all game for it when the time comes, dude." smirked Charlie, fist bumping Jason.

" _Jason's underestimated in this game, I feel. He's a strong guy, but I feel like he's also got some brains in him, if not a lot of course. He seems witty enough to at least know when to make a move. But he's not smart enough to lay out big strategies. For me, that's good, because I need Jason's help." - Charlie_

– – – – –

Noete Day 10

It was an early morning for the Noete tribe, and most of the tribe was out working and doing their daily chores.

Only three members of the tribe were still laying down in the shelter. Stuart was not looking happy at all, while Kris and Jermaine spoke with him about what he was upset about.

"Man... had a bad nightmare last night..." grumbled Stuart, shaking his head as he stared up at the ceiling of the shelter.

"Ooh, that's not good. How bad was it?" asked Jermaine.

"It was... one of those nightmares... not sure if I should tell you what I mean or not." muttered Stuart.

" _Ever since I married my wife Vera, which was a few years after my new life began... I would have a lot of dreams and nightmares. A lot of them actually... felt real. Like they really happened. Not like a usual dream where you forget instantly what happened. It's been happening for 11 years..." - Stuart_

"I think I know what you mean," commented Kris, "Because, like, I get the sense that you haven't gotten a lot of food in the last ten days. Isn't that how that works? The more stressed and hungry you are, the more likely you are to get nightmares?"

Jermaine raised an eyebrow at Kris, before shaking his head, "I don't know... but let's put that theory to the test. Mind finding a mango for Stu, Kris?"

"Absolutely! Anything for you Stuart! Count on me!" smiled Kris, leaving the shelter to find a supply of mangoes for Stuart to eat.

" _I actually really respect Stuart as a competitor. He's strong, he's loyal, and while he's a bit of a dick at times, he means well as a person. I don't want to see someone like him fall apart because of a really bad nightmare. So I have to do everything in my power to make sure he feels better soon!" - Kris_

After Kris left the shelter, Jermaine turned to face Stuart, shaking his head, "Don't mind her... she doesn't know what really happened in your past. Tell me, man... what happened in your dream?"

Stuart groaned a little bit, "Ugh... it was me and my wife making out on the couch... having a good time... getting into that fun bit... but then she whispered something in my ear... she told me to... to kill her husband."

Jermaine blinked a little bit, "Whoa, what? Really? You mean her ex-husband? The chief of police? I'm just putting the pieces together from your last story, man."

Stuart nodded his head, "Yeah man... she told me to kill him, and we would be together forever... yet it feels so real to me... but I can't imagine that. Vera would never make me do something like that..."

Jermaine sat there next to him, taking in every bit of information that Stuart told him. Eventually, most of the pieces of Stuart's story came together for him.

" _Being a marriage counselor, I felt like this was a good opportunity to show off my skills... even if it wasn't marriage related, but whatever. Seems like Stu has his own issues he has to deal with, and with his amnesiac past, something tells me he's having flashbacks in his nightmares. Scary shit." - Jermaine_

"Well uhh... man, I don't know what to say," sighed Jermaine, "Don't you think... well why did your wife marry you anyway after you killed her husband?"

Stuart was a little confused by his question, before widening his eyes, "Oh no... no no no... no, Vera would never do that. She loved that man with all her heart. Damn it, Jermaine, it's not true!"

"Whoa dude, I didn't say it was, but... for me personally, I would be a little skeptical if I had seen that nightmare and I was told I was an amnesiac." noted Jermaine quietly.

Stuart rolled over in the shelter to face away from Jermaine, grumbling a little, "Just leave me be, dude... got a lot to think about right now..."

Jermaine shrugged a little bit, leaving Stuart in the shelter to deal with his own inner demons.

" _Shit, dude, I don't know if Jermaine knows what he's talking about or not. I've known my wife for eight years of my known life, and she never gave off psychopathic implications. I think my own mind is playing tricks on me again... it almost always does. I need to get my head on straight here." - Stuart_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Darwin and Betty were walking together on a path while talking about the game one on one.

"I know this may sound weird, because we haven't spoken in ten days, but you have to start somewhere, right?" chuckled Darwin.

Betty nodded her head, "Of course, I'm always open to new ideas, Darwin. I mean, yeah, you've acted like a nut out here, but that's who you are."

Darwin laughed a little, "Always honest, Betty... that's what I like about you. Honest, sweet, and oh so cute. I know I can trust you."

" _It's Day 10, and it's time to start rallying up the troops for battle. Soon we will either swap with the Sian tribe, or merge with them, and I need my tribe to be on the front lines. Betty and Peacock boy haven't been on my side since Day 1, but I need them to be, because Noete needs them!" - Darwin_

Darwin continued to talk, "So listen... if we lose another challenge, Kris' ass is out of here. Like Fatima, she flipped on our original deal, and out here that just doesn't fly with me. She may be strong, and may be guilty by association, but she still voted against my boy."

Betty nodded her head, "That's fair, I guess. I mean, I sort of expected Kris to be the next one voted out of here anyway."

"I just want you and Peacock boy aware that neither of you are the target," explained Darwin, "You may not like me, or Jerry, or Luciana, but come on, Kris can't be trusted. It's people like her you need to watch out for. At least with Jerry, you know that punk ass kid can't be trusted without a second thought."

"Absolutely." replied Betty, nodded her head at Darwin's words. She chose not to say a whole lot, choosing to let Darwin talk all he wanted.

" _So Darwin approaches me out in the middle of the forest, and he wanted to see where my head was at. He told me that Kris is the next target, and that me and Brian have absolutely nothing to worry about. On some cases, this could be a trap. But given how blunt Darwin is, I think he's being honest." - Betty_

"Once Kris is gone, what happens next? Jerry?" asked Betty.

Darwin nodded, grinning wildly, "Oh hell yes! Jerry's gone the instant Kris goes home. It's a wrap for that fucking nerd. Believe me."

Betty giggled a little bit, "Wow, Darwin... after the fights between you and Jerry died down, I figured you were BFFs now."

Darwin rolled his eyes, "Hah! Far from it! I hate that little dweeb for challenging me several days ago. Jerry Perry, the scary, hairy, cherry-nosed fairy will be buried in the Noete sanctuary!"

"...you were totally hoping for someone to do that, weren't you producers?" muttered Betty, glaring at the camera man filming them.

" _Honestly, keeping Darwin in this game would be a good thing for me. He keeps a high presence known at all times, he wants to be the alpha male, and better yet, he trusts me! As long as I have enemies that trust me, then I guess I must be doing something right. A mistake for him, huh?" - Betty_

– – – – –

Sian Day 10

Down by the beach, Blanche and G.W. were busy fishing for lunch. Once again, G.W. was using the fishing rod won via reward, and Blanche was pacing on the shore, waiting for G.W. to catch something.

"This might sound strange coming from me, but... mind if we talk a little strategy?" asked G.W., looking over at Blanche for a few minutes.

Blanche looked over at G.W. oddly, before nodding her head, "Absolutely! Shoot away sonny!"

" _After losing my closest ally at the last tribal council, I'm feeling really alone in this game! Alec was the guy I relied on no matter what happened. Now that he's gone, I really have nobody. Yeah, Kajsa and Yvette are in my alliance, but they're tight! I need someone who can get all of my trust!" - G.W._

"Just know that I hold no grudges against you for voting out Alec last night," explained G.W., "You were playing a game, and he did lose us the last challenge. But technically... I feel alone now."

Blanche laughed a little bit, "Hah! Whadda big load! You got two ladies that voted out the fat hippo to help you and Alec! You're not alone sonny!"

G.W. shook his head, "Technically yeah, but you know Kajsa and Yvette are tight. They have eachother. You, Anna, and Horace have eachother, and Jason and Charlie have eachother. Where does that leave me?"

"Hmm... I think I see your problem, G.W.," replied Blanche, "Being alone in this game, you need someone to pull you along as far as one can, yes?"

G.W. blinked a little bit, as that was not his intention. But thinking he could be seen as a non-threat, he nodded his head, "Sure, yeah! You're onto something there!"

" _I've been bonding well with the youngest kid on our tribe; G.W., lately! He's a good kid, has a lot to learn, wants to learn, and beyond all of that, he wants to get to the end of the game! Now, who can say no to a face like that? Nobody! I must take him under my wing, and show him the world!" - Blanche_

"Excellent! I'm going to need the fire power if I were to ever lose Horace," murmured Blanche to herself, "And this right here is what I need! G.W., never fear, you can rely on the professor!"

"Great! Thank you so much Blanche... also, would you mind if I tell you something really important? Please don't tell a soul out here." said G.W. softly.

Blanche nodded her head, "Sure! What's up sonny?" G.W. walked over to Blanche and whispered in her ear his condition as an autistic teenager.

Suddenly Blanche dropped her mouth a little bit, before giving him a tight hug, "Oh you poor boy... I know exactly where you're coming from... I won't tell a soul."

" _Blanche is a really smart woman, and I want to work with her as long as I can. I will still use the alliance I have now with Kajsa and Yvette until something drastic happens where I have to leave them. I don't want to be a target, so by playing the middle under the radar, nobody will notice me!" - G.W._

Meanwhile, sitting around the campfire, Jason, Charlie, Yvette, and Kajsa were discussing their new alliance that Yvette and Charlie set up a few days ago.

"Alec leaving was a little bit of a let down," said Yvette, "But we move on. Where I come from, in MOBA games, if an ally falls, you cannot dwell on it. You focus on the goal ahead of you."

"Yeah," agreed Charlie, "And this four right here is a great start. We have strength, brains, endurance, and most of all, social skills."

" _With Alec gone, I figured it was a good time to get myself, Charlie, Jason, and Kajsa all together to confirm the alliance. When I first started this game, I didn't want to jump into an alliance with Charlie right away, but recent events have given me real no choice. I move on, or get left behind." - Yvette_

"What's the deal with G.W.'s loyalty for right now?" asked Jason, looking over at Yvette and Kajsa.

Kajsa shook her head, "Honestly, he's staying with us as an extra vote. There's no reason to vote him off because he was on Alec's side. He's close with Blanche, but I seriously doubt he'll align with her. Maybe."

"Bold statement for two players who spent an awful amount of time together." shrugged Jason.

Kajsa rolled her eyes, "If I'm proven wrong, I will admit it."

" _Jason's just so big, so muscular... it must be tough hauling around all those muscles because your brain doesn't quite fit your big head. I don't like him. He thinks he's so much better than anyone else because he's the strongest member of our tribe. Am I intimidated by him? Maybe, maybe not..." - Kajsa_

"For now, though, I trust G.W., so he's staying with us no matter what," explained Yvette, "Horace and Anna have got to go next. I want Anna out, personally, but I know the rest of you want Horace gone, so..."

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean, Horace has outstayed his welcome, so... yeah, if we lose another challenge, I'm writing his name down."

"Same here. Nothing against him, but he just doesn't fit in. Anna and Blanche have so much chemistry with the rest of us. Horace only has chemistry with those two." replied Jason.

"Please, the only chemistry Blanche has is with the chemistry set she left behind in America." shrugged Kajsa.

Jason shrugged a little bit at Kajsa's words, not really happy with her attitude towards him since they started talking.

" _I have no idea why Kajsa doesn't seem to like me. Anytime I say something, she always has a little quip ready to go for me. It gives me the sense that she's not entirely happy with bringing in Charlie and I into their alliance. For me, that doesn't sound all that promising if she's not happy with us." - Jason_

– – – – –

Noete Day 10

Betty and Brian were spending some time together strolling through the forest, discussing the conversation Betty had with Darwin a few hours ago.

"Darwin has a lot of balls, I must say," giggled Betty, "He approached me and told me that Kris is the target, and that I and 'Peacock Boy' were safe no matter what."

Brian rolled his eyes a little bit, "Peacock Boy? Really, I'm still confused as to why I'm being called that. Is my headdress really that distracting?"

" _Brian's my main ally, so I want to have everything go through him before I make any decision. Kris is our ally too, but if we know she's about to go home, part of me believes this is a chance to save the idol for another day, and let her go home. It sucks, but... it's the game, and the idol is important." - Betty_

Betty shook her head, "It's beautiful, Brian. But more importantly... hear me out. Should we let Kris get voted out? We know she's going home, and as much as Darwin's the big bad of the Noete tribe... I think he would be a bad liar. I would know if he's lying to me."

Brian shrugged, "I mean... God, I don't know. I like Kris, but... Jesus, why you putting all this pressure on me? You have the idol, you do as you wish with it."

"You're my ally, Brian. I don't want to do anything that might upset you in the long run." replied Betty, frowning a little bit.

"But what if I make the wrong decision and it ruins our game? To me, it looks like you don't want all the blame." shrugged Brian.

" _Don't get me wrong, I adore Betty as a person. But I feel like this plan with Kris... she doesn't want to take full responsibility for. Maybe I'm taking it the wrong way, but from my perspective, it looks like she wants me to decide what happens with the idol, and if it fails, it's all my fault, not hers." - Brian_

Betty sighed a little bit, "You're right, I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do with this idol. I feel like we need it long term, but at the same time, Kris has our backs. It's a really difficult decision to make."

"Honestly... I hate to say it, but we have to see what happens next. If we lose immunity, then we make a decision. Right now, it's too early. Okay?" reassured Brian.

Betty nodded her head, "Of course... I know that. I'm just nervous, because I want to make the right move. And this is just... oh gosh, there's just too much that could happen. Do we need Kris or not?"

"Personally, a third ally is great, but having the idol is even better. That could buy us some much needed time." reminded Brian.

Betty nodded her head, smiling at Brian, "I think anytime I have a difficult decision to make, I'm going to look back and think about what the other Survivor greats would have done. Boston Rob, Sandra, Will Rose, Ben Tan, Raine Sage... the best players in Survivor history."

Brian chuckled a little bit, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah... that's uh... that's a good way to deal with it."

" _I just need to remain calm under pressure. It's Day 10 already, and things are beginning to get a little overheated on Survivor. We know Kris is the supposed target, but if we lose, and she's sent to Exile Island... then what? Obviously the target becomes me or Brian, and that's not good at all." - Betty_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Darwin and Luciana were laying down in the shelter together while Jerry tended to the fire.

Jerry looked over his shoulder, shaking his head, "And here we have the love birds... being lazy as usual."

Darwin overheard him and laughed, "Hah! Usually it's me telling you to get off your ass, Jerry Perry."

"Guess that means the apple does not fall far from the tree, dummy." replied Jerry, throwing more sticks into the fire.

" _Everytime I see Darwin and Luciana together... it just makes me gag. Lovebirds on Survivor never works. She's never going to see him again after this show is over. In fact, she's with somebody right now! Betcha Darwin doesn't even know that at all! Yeah! That's a true gentlemen ladies!" - Jerry_

"Because the apples always fall on your thick skull, right?" chuckled Darwin, shaking his head.

"Thick skull, huh?" muttered Jerry, "Look at who's talking. My skull may be thick, but your brain just bounces around in your hollow head."

"Well if it ever decided to have a dance party in my head, I would probably give your brain some space in there," laughed Darwin, shaking his head, "Small enough to fit inside, right? They say nerds only seem smart because they spout off facts that almost everyone knows about."

"I'm a Survivor nerd, so don't give me that shit. You don't know shit about Survivor because you were recruited as a mactor, right?" replied Jerry.

" _I love picking on Jerry. He's so easy to piss off. You push his buttons, he's bound to erupt and screw himself over. He pisses everyone off, and he even admitted himself that he's okay with that! Alright, cool dude. Your time in this game is almost up, and I'll be the one to silence you for good." - Darwin_

"Nah, I applied. I'll show you my papers after we're done with this show, okay?" replied Darwin, shaking his head as he mocked Jerry in the dark to Luciana.

"Everyone applies, you dumbass!" snapped Jerry, "It's just a matter if you are recruited by an agent or applied on the CBS website! Which I don't think you did!"

"Why are we even fighting about this?" asked Darwin, "You just want to be mad about something, don't you, you little punk?"

"Yeah good point. You're not even worth fighting with anyway. Once our agreement is over, I'm going after you like you never imagined!" warned Jerry.

" _The best part about Darwin's game is just... being an observer. I can see myself looking at Darwin holding Luciana's hand, and saying 'This is my goat'. He then leaves her behind, and now it's my turn to hold her hand, saying 'This is your goat? No, this is my goat now'. It's going to be glorious!" - Jerry_

After Jerry left the area, Luciana sighed a little bit, "You guys fight so much... it's a wonder how you... well... even work together still."

"Our goals are the same. His time will come soon. Right now, it's all about voting out the losers in the minority. Specifically Kris." smirked Darwin.

" _These boys... these boys are so blöd. I don't think they realize what's going on around here." - Luciana_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Noete getting your first look at the new Sian tribe; Alec voted out at the last tribal council."

Some members of the Noete tribe were surprised to see the young man get voted off so early.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Noete."

Darwin did so.

"Before I begin today's challenge, let me open today with a big twist; both tribes are going to tribal council tonight. Both tribes will be voting someone out of the game."

Everyone was a little surprised at this early double boot, as many weren't expecting it until after the tribe swap.

"Exile Island will not be in play, so everyone is going to tribal council tonight no matter what. However, you will be competing in separate tournaments to determine who will have individual immunity for both tribes."

Everyone nodded, listening closely to Jeff's explanation.

"For today's challenge, there will be a Noete tournament and a Sian tournament. In each tournament you will be competing in a sumo wrestling challenge. In one on one battles, you will grab a weighted bag and attempt to knock the other person off into the mud. First person in is out of the game, loser moves on. The last person left standing for both tribes wins individual immunity, and both guaranteed a 1 in 14 shot at the million dollars. In addition, the two winners will then compete for tribal reward."

"The winning tribe will enjoy a feast of hot dogs, soft drinks, french fries, and cupcakes. You will dine at tribal council, listening in on the losing tribe's tribal council before they vote off another member of their tribe. The first tournament to begin will be Noete's. Let's get started."

Round 1 Battles

Jerry vs. Stuart, Luciana vs. Brian, Jermaine vs. Darwin, Betty vs. Kris

"First up, we will have Jerry Perry taking on the big man Stuart! Survivors ready? GO!"

Jerry tried to fight back as hard as he could, but it took only one push from Stuart to knock him into the mud.

"Just like that, Jerry's out of the challenge, and Stuart moves on to Round 2!"

Jerry cleaned off his glasses, annoyed that he had an unfair match up. Stuart pounded his chest, happy to be the one to knock Jerry into the mud.

"Next up, we have Luciana taking on Brian! Survivors ready? GO!"

Luciana gulped a little bit. She held up the weighed bag as Brian came at her, but she didn't stand much of a chance against him. With one push, Brian knocked Luciana into the mud.

"Again, not much of a challenge for Brian! Luciana is out of the challenge, and Brian moves on to Round 2!"

Luciana sniffled a little after falling into the mud, accepting help from Brian to be pulled out of the mud. Brian nodded at his victory, wondering if it was even possible to defeat someone as big as Stuart.

"Okay for the next round, we have Jermaine taking on Darwin! Survivors ready? GO!"

This was more of a battle compared to the last two battles, because Jermaine and Darwin were going at it like dogs. Darwin was putting up a big fight, while Jermaine was holding off Darwin pretty easily. However, in the end, Darwin's strength defeated Jermaine's defense, and he fell into the mud.

"There goes Jermaine! Darwin wins the round and moves onto the next round!"

Jermaine shook his head, but was okay with losing to Darwin, knowing that he could potentially use the immunity tonight. Darwin did a little cheer before returning to his tribe mat.

"And now for the final battle of Round 1; Kris taking on Betty! Survivors ready? GO!"

Betty wasn't sure if she could go up well against Kris in a sumo battle. Kris grinned at her, and charged at her head on. Betty put up a good fight against her, but in the end, Kris got the better end of her, and knocked Betty into the mud.

"Betty's knocked off first! Kris moves onto Round 2! Let's set up the next match ups!"

Betty smiled at Kris' victory while Kris did a little dance on the platform.

Round 2 Battles

Stuart vs. Brian and Darwin vs. Kris

"Only three more battles to go for the Noete tournament! First up, we have Stuart taking on Brian! Survivors ready? GO!"

Like he feared, Brian was up against the biggest guy on his tribe, Stuart. Stuart smirked at him from across the platform, and then charged towards him. Brian held on well against Stuart, but still Stuart managed to knock him into the mud.

"Stuart defeats Brian, knocks him into the mud! Stuart moves onto the final round!"

Brian wiped his face off of mud, muttering over his predicted loss. Stuart pounded his chest once again, and gave encouraging words over to Darwin, believing he would beat Kris.

"For the last battle of Round 2, we have Darwin taking on Kris! Winner will move on to face Stuart for individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Darwin and Kris had a pretty good battle compared to some of the others. It was probably the best battle on the Noete tribe so far. Kris was putting up a strong fight, and Darwin was using every ounce of strength he had against her. In the end however...

…

…

...Kris got the upper hand against Darwin, and knocked him into the mud.

"Kris does it! Darwin's out of the challenge, and Kris will move onto the final round against Stuart!"

Darwin grumbled a little bit after losing quite an important challenge. He could only hope that Stuart pulled out a victory against Kris. Kris was already happy that she defeated Darwin, and hoped she could defeat Stuart along with him.

"It's now time for the championship round between Stuart and Kris. The winner will win individual immunity for their tribe, and have a chance to win tribal reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Stuart was definitely bigger than Darwin, and shared most of his strength qualities, so Kris was a little bit prepared to take him on. At first, Stuart went a little easy on her because she was a female. But that very thing was what led to his downfall, because Kris fought back strong, and gave Stuart one hell of a battle.

In the end...

…

…

...much like with Darwin, Stuart was unable to defeat the much faster Kris, and she was able to knock him into the mud.

"Stuart's in first! KRIS WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY FOR NOETE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Kris.

"What an outstanding performance by you, Kris! You are safe tonight at the Noete vote, and you won't be going home anytime soon! After the Sian tournament is over with, you will face off against the winner for tribal reward. Let's get set up for that tournament right now."

Round 1 Battles

G.W. vs. Jason, Anna vs. Horace, Charlie vs. Yvette, and Kajsa vs. Blanche

"For the first battle of the round, we will have the youngest person of the season, G.W., face off against the biggest guy of the season, Jason! Survivors ready? GO!"

G.W. felt a little intimidated to be going up against the biggest guy on their tribe, but despite that, he was going to give it everything he had within him to defeat Jason. Jason went easy on G.W. at first, letting him get a few pushes in. But after awhile, Jason started to fight back, and he soon knocked G.W. into the mud first.

"There goes G.W. into the mud first! Jason moves onto the next round!"

Jason helped G.W. out of the mud after knocking him into it, and told him that he did a decent job fighting against him. G.W. felt a little better after hearing Jason's words of encouragement.

"For the next battle, we have Anna taking on Horace! Survivors ready? GO!"

Out of anyone on the Sian tribe for Horace to go up against, Anna was probably the easiest opponent for him to deal with. However, he was soon wondering if he was right because Anna was quite a quick opponent to deal with. Anna dodged most of his pushes, and pushed back when Horace's back was turned. Soon Anna got the upper hand, and knocked Horace into the mud.

"Horace falls in first! Anna wins the battle and moves onto Round 2!"

Anna felt a little sad for Horace, knowing that if things didn't go their way, that he was going home. She helped him out of the mud, but Horace still didn't look happy.

"Next up we have Yvette taking on Charlie. Both look ready to fight from the looks of it! Survivors ready? GO!"

Indeed they both looked ready to fight, but actually they were just having fun with this battle. Yvette was going to throw it anyway to Charlie, given that he would need the immunity more over her. So she put up a decent fight against him before letting Charlie knock her into the mud.

"That was over faster then I thought! Yvette falls in first, and Charlie moves on!"

Yvette shook Charlie's hand, happy he was moving on to the next round. Charlie smiled, and took a deep breath, knowing the challenge was far from over.

"For the last battle of Round 2, we have Blanche taking on Kajsa. Should be an interesting match up. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kajsa thought she had this round in the bag, thinking Blanche, being an old woman, would stand no chance against her. However, with Blanche's nano-improved muscles, she was highly underestimated. Kajsa found it difficult to knock Blanche off, and when she least expected it, Blanche knocked her into the mud.

"Wow! Nobody saw that one coming! Blanche wins the round, Kajsa's out! Let's set up the next round!"

Kajsa felt a little embarrassed to lose this battle to an old woman, and wondered how Blanche was able to defeat her. She knew she was tough, but had no idea about her nano-improved body. Blanche cackled like a maniac after winning the round.

Round 2 Battles

Jason vs. Anna and Charlie vs. Blanche

"Okay, time for Round 2 to begin! We will start this off with Jason taking on Anna! Survivors ready? GO!"

Anna proved to be a faster opponent for Jason compared to G.W., but Jason was still on his toes against Anna. She proved to be a lot stronger than he gave her credit for. However, despite Anna's speed, she wasn't able to do anything to the strong, determined Jason, and he knocked her into the mud.

"Anna falls in first! Jason wins and will move on to the final round!"

Anna pouted a little after falling into the mud, but Jason helped her out of the mud like he did with G.W., and Anna smiled. She batted her eyelashes playfully after he rescued her.

"Okay last battle of Round 2, and it's going to be Charlie taking on Blanche! Another interesting match up. Survivors ready? GO!"

After seeing how Blanche was able to defeat Kajsa, Charlie stayed on his toes a little bit more against Blanche, trying to watch for a good opening against her. Blanche was playing aggressively against Charlie, knowing he was a stronger opponent than Kajsa was.

In the end...

…

…

...Not even her nanos could help Blanche as Charlie knocked her into the mud when an opening came up.

"Blanche falls in first! Charlie wins the battle and will move on to face Jason in the final round!"

Blanche wasn't happy about losing, but she kept a happy smile on her face as she dragged herself out of the mud. Charlie did a fist pump, and prepared himself to go up against his ally Jason.

"Time for the championship round! Jason taking on Charlie. Winner wins immunity at the Sian tribal council, and a chance to fight for tribal reward against Kris. Survivors ready? GO!"

Charlie was a little bit nervous going up against his ally for individual immunity, not because of the game, but because Jason was a big guy! He could easily crush Charlie if he really wanted to. However, to Charlie's surprise, Jason was going a little easy against him. Charlie, at first, just assumed he was going easy because that's what he did for G.W. and Anna. Still Charlie fought well against Jason.

In the end...

…

…

...Jason did not put his guard up fast enough, and went out with a smile as Charlie pushed him into the mud.

"Jason falls in first! CHARLIE WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY FOR SIAN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Charlie.

"Great work Charlie! You are safe tonight at the vote, and you won't be going home at least for another three days! Now comes one final battle. You and Kris will face off in one final battle for tribal reward. Let's get that battle set up."

Kris and Charlie shook hands gracefully before picking up their heavily weighted bags.

"For tribal reward! Survivors ready? GO!"

Kris was possibly the strongest woman left in the game, going up against Charlie, who really wasn't the strongest guy as that honor went to Jason, Darwin, or Stuart. Still, Charlie put up a good fight against Kris despite the odds stacked against him. Kris was aggressive, and fighting hard to win reward for her tribe. Charlie recovered quite a bit whenever Kris had him on the ropes, and always fought back hard.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Charlie was unable to best Kris at this challenge, falling into the mud after one last push from Kris.

"CHARLIE'S IN! KRIS WINS REWARD FOR NOETE!"

All of Noete hugged and cheered.

"Great performance once again by you Kris! Severely underestimated, being a pretty young woman, but you got some strength in you that I don't think is appreciated yet. Still, great job, you've just won reward for Noete! Okay, tribal council will work like this tonight; Noete will go first, and vote off the fifth person from this game. You will then feast on your reward, listening in on Sian's tribal council before they vote off the sixth person from the game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Noete Day 10

With Kris safe from the vote, things were looking bleaker by the moment for Betty and Brian. Once the two got back to camp, they both looked at one another with fearful looks on their faces.

" _Kris won immunity. I mean, yeah, it's great for her because she was the target, but now... who the hell knows who the target will be now. I can assume it will be Jerry... but I don't know. Something about the way Darwin and his alliance are playing the game... I don't think it will be that easy for us." - Betty_

Meanwhile Jerry was feeling pretty safe. He had several agreements with a lot of players, and with Luciana behind him on every decision he makes, he felt confidently safe.

" _What can I say? I'm the man of the hour! If someone needs my vote, I'm there for them! That's how I want to play this game right now. Playing the middle, riding out each vote safe until it's time to make power moves. Just made a big power move against Fatima, so it's time to wait, and play UTR." - Jerry_

Gathering around in the shelter, Darwin, Stuart, Jermaine, and Luciana were discussing the vote, and who needed to go home tonight.

"Alright, you said you wanted Kris out tonight, right?" asked Stuart, "So I guess that means we're about to put Jerry's dead weight ass down tonight?"

Jermaine shook his head, speaking before Darwin could, "Nope. Not tonight. Trust me, we don't have the numbers to take Jerry out before one of those three. It has to be Betty or Brian tonight."

" _Look, I don't like Jerry. He's a big pain in the ass, but... he put himself in a position where everyone is vying for his vote! Man, I don't know how he does it, but it's working. As long as he's happy, and kept in the loop, he'll vote however we want him to. With Kris safe, we have to switch it up." - Jermaine_

Darwin sighed, shaking his head, "Whatever, Jermaine's right for once. It sucks, but it's got to be Betty over Brian the Peacock boy. I think Peacock's more controllable as a player. Betty looks like a strategist to me, so she's gotta go."

Luciana nodded softly, "Yes... yes, Betty has to go... I don't want to vote out Brian... or... or Jerry..."

"Don't worry, babe, they ain't going nowhere. Betty's a threat, and tonight's her last night on this island." smirked Darwin.

" _Man, I hate this vote so much. I wanted to work close with Betty in the event of a tribe switch, but Kris winning immunity threw those plans away." (He claps his hands) "Ah well, in Survivor, you gotta adapt to change. I hate it, but to hell with Betty. Peacock will be easier to control anyway!" - Darwin_

"Any fear of them playing the hidden immunity idol at all?" asked Stuart.

Jermaine shook his head, "I don't think they have it. Even if they do, they might vote Jerry out instead of one of us."

Darwin nodded his head, "Absolutely. I even told Betty that once Kris is gone, Jerry's ass is next. So I bet more than anything if they play an idol, he's going home anyway. Boom!"

The four players agreed to the plan, and the three boys fist bumped eachother.

" _Tonight wasn't a good night to lose immunity, but eh, you live and learn, and you move on. Hate losing to a female, man. Kris doesn't even look all that strong. Ah whatever... I'll win it next time, trust me. I guess I just went too easy on her because she was a girl, that's all. Yeah, that's it!" - Stuart_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Kris, Betty, and Brian were discussing the plan, and what to do with the hidden immunity idol.

"Wait, seriously? They were going to vote me off tonight?" asked Kris, after hearing what Betty had to say about what Darwin told her. She then laughed it off, "Hahaha... how stupid are they? They want to vote off a strong woman, seriously?"

"It's because you betrayed them with Fatima," shrugged Betty, "But yeah, I think they're just threatened by a strong woman. Just like with Fatima. It's pathetic, I know."

" _You know what Darwin, you're just a little punk! I don't even like you anyway, so I wouldn't feel bad by writing your name down tonight, and sending you home for voting out my best friend Fatima! If that's the plan, I will gladly write your name down. If it's not, I can't wait to write it down!" - Kris_

Kris shook her head, "Oh well... whatever, who's our target tonight? Darwin? Jerry? Luciana? I would gladly vote out Darwin just for those comments alone."

Betty shook her head, "No... I think Darwin's not that dangerous. Yeah, he's strong, yeah he's a bully, but... he's a joke. You don't vote out a joke unless they are unpredictable. Like if he was The Joker from Batman. But he's not."

"But you do know who IS The Joker... Jerry Perry!" smiled Kris, "So we're voting Jerry out, right? I will accept that plan!"

"Well... I don't know... it's just that I have some dirt from Darwin that I can easily use to get Jerry back on our side," explained Betty, "Darwin said that once Kris goes home, Jerry is next. But I doubt he's going home tonight. Strategically, I think Darwin will be convinced by Stuart and Jermaine to target Brian or I."

" _I think Darwin isn't the problem, and neither is Jerry. Stuart and Jermaine are the issues. Both of them are smart players, smarter than Darwin honestly. Stuart's a big guy, and almost defeated Kris at the immunity challenge, and Jermaine's such a sweet guy, friendly to everyone around him." - Betty_

"So what are you thinking tonight? Clearly it's between Stuart and Jermaine, right?" asked Brian.

Betty nodded her head, "I'm going to use the idol tonight... and hopefully use it on the right person. I don't even know who they could be voting for. They have reasons to vote you or I out, Brian. Either way... we put Stuart's name down. Darwin will be furious if we send home 'his boy'."

Kris shook her head, "No, I like Stuart. I can't put Stuart's name down tonight, sorry. I think we should be voting Jerry out. I think you're just keeping him around because he's a distraction. That's a bad thing, Betty..."

"No, that's not it. I'm just thinking this through logically. I think if Stuart goes home tonight, we can sell Darwin out to Jerry. Then it's us three and Jerry against Darwin, Jermaine, and Luciana." explained Betty.

" _I don't like this plan whatsoever. I think Jerry's gotta go tonight. Him or Darwin. I don't care. Stuart hasn't been feeling well out here, and he's our strongest guy! I don't want to see our tribe fall apart because he's gone. I just don't, that's not how a team operates. We need to keep him here." - Kris_

Kris shook her head, "I just can't do it. I like Stuart. Sorry, that goes against my character. We need a strong tribe, and Stuart is a strong guy. Jerry's not that strong, nor is Luciana."

"Then vote for Jerry, it's not a big deal. We have two votes," replied Betty, "Two votes will send Stuart home regardless as long as we use the idol the right way. Is that okay?"

Kris nodded softly, "I guess so... but whatever, do whatever you want. If Stuart's gotta go, he's going home. But I won't put his name down."

Brian nodded his head, "Fair enough. We still have time to think about it before the vote, right?"

" _Kris doesn't want to vote for Stuart, and instead vote for Jerry. This... does open the door for me to potentially vote Jerry Perry out. He's annoying, he's a punk, and he betrayed me. Stuart really hasn't done that to me, even if he's on the other alliance. Maybe I should switch my vote to Jerry?" - Brian_

On the way to tribal council, Betty was thinking about who the target could be between Brian and herself. She was still worried that she could be making a million dollar mistake, or even ruining Brian's game.

" _This vote is extremely important. If I use the idol correctly, Stuart's going home. But if I don't, then either Brian or myself will be going home. Maybe something crazy will happen and none of us will be going home. I don't know, but... I have to be strong, and use my head. I can't give up now." - Betty_

– – – – –

Sian Day 10

With tribal council looming from around the corner, anything was possible for tonight's vote, following the idol play by Blanche and Anna the previous night.

Down by the beach, Blanche, Anna, and Horace were discussing the vote, and how to approach it.

"Tonight is not looking for me ladies," sighed Horace, "Hope y'all got a plan to keep us all together tomorrow morning."

Blanche nodded her head, "Just leave it to me, Horace! I'm a trained chemist, and as a professor in many arts, I will guarantee your safety!"

"Uh huh, I already feel safe." replied Horace in a deadpan manner.

" _This is not a good night to be going to tribal council for me. No idol, no safety, just two ladies and one of them is probably certifiably insane. Lord knows how many strange chemicals Blanche has sipped in her 41 years on this planet Earth. Don't know if I can rely on her, but time will tell." - Horace_

"What are you thinking about Blanche?" asked Anna with a bright smile.

"Well I had a great talk with Jason yesterday evening before we left for the vote," explained Blanche, "And he brought up two names for elimination! Alec, who we voted off, and Kajsa! Kajsa is our target! And I hope to get Jason's word on that tonight!"

"Kajsa sounds like a good vote for me," replied Anna, "I mean, she did betray us on the first vote, no matter how right she was about Whitney. A betrayal is still a betrayal."

" _I'm voting for Kajsa tonight because she lost to an old woman! How weak can you possibly be? Seriously! That should have been a breeze for her! I mean, yes I do have nanomachines in my body... but still that means nothing! It's not an excuse! Kajsa lost to an old lady! That's pathetic!" - Blanche_

"Not to mention she lost to me, an old woman!" replied Blanche, "How can anyone lose to a 41 year old lady? She's twice my age, and she still loses?"

Horace looked at her oddly, "Uhh... don't ya have some sort of weird machines in your body? That ain't really an excuse."

Blanche blinked, before cackling out loud, "Hahahaha! Of course I know that, dummy! But a loss is still a loss! Don't you see it?"

"I suppose I just don't see it your way, Blanche." replied Horace, sighing a little bit.

"Anyway... let's just focus on the goal ahead of us. Vote for Kajsa, and hopefully Jason and I think Charlie will vote with us? Charlie's close with Jason, so I think that could be our fifth vote." smiled Anna.

" _Tonight's really important for my alliance. Horace is likely the target, and not me, so if our plan fails, I feel good in knowing that I'm still in the game. Not that I want that to happen, of course! Oh no no no! I want Horace to stay as long as he can! I just... it's selfish, but I don't want to go home!" - Anna_

The three players all agreed to vote against Kajsa, and then they split off to prepare for the night in their own ways.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Yvette, Kajsa, G.W., Jason, and Charlie were all talking about the vote, and it didn't take much time to come to an agreement.

"So... Horace tonight?" asked Yvette.

Jason and Charlie both nodded their heads in agreement. G.W. also nodded his head, smiling at the idea.

Kajsa nodded as well, "I mean, that took little to no time at all to discuss. That's pretty much been the plan since we voted off the pink haired psycho."

" _Tonight's vote seems like a big waste of time in my opinion. But it's just a vote that needs to get done for the game to progress. Horace is like that one old dog in your family that you just keep around for the sake of love and support. But eventually you have to say goodbye because... it's just time." - Kajsa_

"I mean, that's been what everyone kind of agreed on, hasn't it?" replied Jason, "Horace has been a drag since Day 1 of this game. He's only here because Whitney was too much of an annoyance."

G.W. nodded his head at Jason's words, "Uh huh! I mean, he's a really good guy, I think, on the inside. But... Survivor has never really been kind to the old people. That's really, really sad..."

"But it's the game. If you can't keep up with the rest of us, you're going to get left behind. I hate it, but what's done is done." replied Yvette, coldly.

" _Seems like the general opinion is that Horace remains as the next target instead of Anna, which I am okay with. I'm just ready to take on long term goals as opposed to focusing on short term goals. In gaming, you always focus on your competition, and never on the small fry, in my opinion." - Yvette_

The five players in the majority all agreed to vote against Horace and send him home tonight, shaking hands with one another to solidify the deal.

Hours later after the deal was made, Blanche and Jason were talking about the vote in the forest.

"You mentioned that you wanted to vote Kajsa out yesterday night, along with Alec," explained Blanche, "So tonight, I'll follow through with your plan, as promised. Kajsa tonight?"

Jason didn't reply right away, a little caught off guard by Blanche's offer. He soon nodded his head with a light smile, "Oh uh... of course. Might as well right? Are Anna and Horace okay with that?"

Blanche smirked, nodding her head, "I wouldn't be doing this if my comrades didn't agree now would I? Trust me, Jason, we're putting Kajsa down tonight. Will you and Charlie join us?"

" _So Blanche approached me with a plan to vote against Kajsa. At first, it was a little surprising, but the more I thought about it, the more it could be a good move. Kajsa doesn't seem to like me, or Charlie I think. How can we feel confident with the new alliance if she's not confident?" - Jason_

"You need Charlie's vote? I figured you would have G.W.'s vote... but yeah, I'll see where his head is at tonight." replied Jason. After he shook hands with Blanche, he then left her alone in the forest.

Blanche blinked a little bit, talking to herself once Jason was gone, "Oh yeah... forgot about G.W... oh well! Don't need him tonight! Won't force him to vote against a friend!"

Jason then pulled Charlie to the side once he got him alone, and discussed the plan with him.

"What do you think, man...? Should we take Kajsa out now? I don't know if she likes us. She might want us out after we take out a few players." explained Jason, crossing his arms.

Charlie shrugged, "Yeah... I did notice she was being annoying towards you earlier today. I don't know what her problem is... but Yvette didn't seem to notice."

" _Blanche's alliance is planning to vote against Kajsa tonight, and... that's something that Jason's worried about. He doesn't think Kajsa likes him, or even me for that matter. Now that might sound petty, but if she doesn't like us, she's more likely to betray us just like she did with Whitney." - Charlie_

"Dude I don't know what to do... we already got Alec out last night. But if we vote Kajsa out, the blood will be on our hands." said Jason.

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah... and not to mention, Yvette will flip her lid. Trust me, she will be livid if we vote Kajsa out. I don't know if I want to face her wrath."

"Yeah... dude, this is tough. I don't know what's the right move for us." sighed Jason, shaking his head as he thought about it.

" _If we go ahead and vote Kajsa out, we have to face the wrath of Yvette. I'm already a huge threat as it is, and if I make this move against Kajsa, I could be putting my own game on the line when I didn't intend for it to happen. As much as I don't trust Kajsa... maybe it's too soon to vote her out." - Jason_

The two boys discussed the plans a little bit more before coming to a mutual agreement on who to vote out between Horace and Kajsa.

– – – – –

The Noete tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys had a great victory today, but tribal council is still happening despite your victory. Darwin, with a big reward awaiting you guys, should tonight's vote be an easy one to avoid an awkward dinner?" asked Jeff.

Darwin laughed a little bit.

"The dinner will always be awkward Jeff. Someone's going home, and not everyone's going to be happy about it. I don't even like tonight's vote, but it's gotta happen for the sake of moving forward." replied Darwin.

Betty nodded her head, listening to Darwin's words.

"Luciana, you've certainly been in the hot seat at almost every vote so far. What are your thoughts tonight before we vote?" asked Jeff.

"Uhm... I think I could be a target again... but uh... I don't know. I just... my journey isn't over yet. I'm... I'm having fun out here. Please give me a chance..." replied Luciana.

"Jermaine, clearly Luciana has a big heart, even if she's soft spoken. What do you think about her chances tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think she's totally safe tonight, Jeff. She's definitely improved a lot since our first vote where she burst into tears. She still does, but she hasn't cried that hard since then." replied Jermaine.

Luciana smiled softly at his words.

"Stuart, how do you vote tonight? Someone's gotta go tonight, and how is that determined?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm all about keeping the tribe as strong as possible, but we're running low on weak links, so it all comes down to trust. If I can't trust you, your ass is out the door. Just how it is with me." replied Stuart.

Both Darwin and Jerry nodded their heads at his words.

"Jerry Perry, do you think you can be trusted by the members of his tribe?" asked Jeff.

Jerry shook his head.

"Nope. And honestly that should be the answer everyone should give. This is Survivor damn it, nobody can be trusted. Not me, not Darwin, not Betty, not Brian, not even you, Jeff Probst, can be trusted!" replied Jerry.

Most of the tribe laughed at the last bit, including Jeff himself.

"Betty, among all the players Jerry listed in his reply, you were one of them. Concerned at all about tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

Betty nodded her head.

"Absolutely. I would not be surprised to see my name tonight." replied Betty.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Stuart, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: You're a big guy, you're strong, and if this idol play is right, your time is up. (Stuart)

Brian's Vote: Sorry, but this is my game, and you just won't help my game out here. (?)

Darwin's Vote: Wanted to give you a chance, but you're a victim of circumstance, girl. (Betty)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Just then, Betty stood up, carrying her wrapped immunity idol.

"I don't want to go home tonight, Jeff." sighed Betty, giving him the immunity idol.

…

…

…

"And I'm going to play it on myself, thank you." said Betty, letting out a deep sigh as she took her seat back.

Darwin's face fell a little, but then he got his hopes up for a potential blindside for good ol Jerry Perry.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, because even if it's broken, all the pieces are together. Any votes cast against Betty will not count."

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Betty. Does not count. (She smiled warmly, feeling good about her decision now.)

…

Betty. Does not count.

Betty. Does not count.

Betty. Does not count.

Betty. Does not count. Still no votes for anyone. (Darwin smirked a little bit.)

…

…

…

Jerry Perry. One vote Jerry. (Jerry threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head as he began to gather his things. Darwin started to laugh a bit.)

…

…

…

Stuart. Tied one vote Stuart, one vote Jerry Perry, one vote left. (Jerry stopped dead in his tracks of grabbing his torch, muttering out a "What?". Stuart raised an eyebrow, as Darwin stopped laughing. Brian nodded his head.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Stuart. That's two, and tonight, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Stuart shook his head, muttering under his breath as he gathered his things. He shook hands with Darwin and Jermaine, while Darwin muttered out, "Voted out the wrong person Betty. Should have been Jerry." Jerry then shot him a dirty look.

"Stuart, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Stuart nodded his head, saying nothing much else after leaving the tribal council area. He wasn't happy about leaving as the fifth boot.

"Another blindside, another big vote for the Noete tribe. Looks like Stuart did not see that coming, and I just think the drama returned so soon. Well, I hope it doesn't come during dinner, because you will now move over to the jury side, and enjoy hot dogs, soft drinks, french fries, and cupcakes. Grab your torches, and head over."

– – – – –

The Sian tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Okay, the Sian tribe is here. As you can see, Noete just voted Stuart out of the game."

Most of the tribe was surprised to see Stuart gone so soon from the tribe, especially after how well he performed in the tournament.

"Noete, it's time to eat, so take the covers off, and begin eating up your reward." said Jeff.

Jermaine flipped the covers off of the food, and soon all seven remaining members of Noete began to indulge on their reward in front of the Sian tribe.

"Hopefully none of you get distracted by the food over there, because there are more important things to get to tonight, such as the vote. Yvette, last night, there was a big vote, tons of whispering going on. Do you think that impacted the tribe in a big way?" asked Jeff.

Yvette shook her head.

"No, not really. Most of it was resolved almost immediately after returning back to camp. I think that's a good sign for us as a tribe, because it shows we're able to move past arguments and work together." replied Yvette.

Both G.W. and Charlie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Blanche, you pulled out an interesting move right before the vote, and it paid off in a big way, as Anna needed that idol over you. Do you think tonight will be more of the same? You against them?" asked Jeff.

"Listen Jeff, ever since the first vote, myself, Anna, and Horace have been on the bottom! Yeah, I don't care what I say, because I'm sure the Noete tribe would love to hear that! We're free agents! If one of us gets voted out tonight, we will work with Noete at the merge." replied Blanche.

Both Betty and Brian looked at eachother as they chewed on hot dogs. Darwin nodded his head, watching them while drinking his soda. Yvette rolled her eyes a little bit, saying nothing.

"Kajsa, that's a big statement coming from Blanche. Do you think she's blowing smoke up Noete's ass, or do you think she's being honest?" asked Jeff.

"Well I hope for her sake she's blowing smoke up their butts. Blanche has been a wild card from Day 1, but she's only here because she's an asset in challenges and at camp. If she wasn't, she would be gone." replied Kajsa.

Blanche cackled a little bit.

"G.W., clearly there's still some tension going on since the Alec vote, but do you think tonight will be the night to cease that tension?" asked Jeff.

G.W. shook his head.

"I have no idea, Jeff. I want it too, but once you vote off part of the problem, there's always a new problem that replaces it. That's how Survivor usually works." replied G.W.

"Anna, G.W. makes a solid point. Your first problem was that you had a pink haired psychopath running the show. Once she was gone, you had to deal with an idol. Now that the idol is gone, the new problem is that Blanche runs her mouth! What do you make of all this?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I think Blanche is allowed to speak her mind. Nobody should question her, because she is her own person, and I think she's allowed to say whatever she wants!" replied Anna.

Blanche smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, to which Anna returned back at her.

"Horace, clearly been in trouble the past several votes if not for a few factors. Do you think tonight's your last night?" asked Jeff.

"God I hope not. I'm here to play a game, and I don't think the rest of these kids even started playing or not. I found the idol before they did, after all." replied Horace.

Most of the tribe was surprised to hear that from Horace.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Noete, you must stop eating now, and leave the tribal council area back to camp. Good night."

The Noete tribe did so, grabbing their things and torches, and walked out of tribal council.

"Now it's time to vote, G.W., you're up."

– – –

Blanche's Vote: You lied to my face, and it's clear you have several issues to figure out, young lady. (Kajsa)

Jason's Vote: My mind has changed a lot in the last few hours, but this decision is final. (?)

Yvette's Vote: Nothing against you, Horace, but I'm just voting with the rest of my alliance. (Horace)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Horace. (He nodded his head.)

…

Kajsa. One vote Kajsa, one vote Horace. (Her face twitched a bit, but didn't react that much.)

…

…

Horace. Two votes Horace, one vote Kajsa.

…

Kajsa. Tied two votes Horace, two votes Kajsa.

…

…

Horace. That's three votes Horace, two votes Kajsa. (Blanche looked over at Jason and Charlie.)

…

Kajsa. Tied again, three votes Kajsa, three votes Horace. (She nodded her head, not worried. Jason looked back at Blanche.)

…

…

…

Horace. That's four votes Horace, three votes Kajsa. (Blanche shook her head, while Horace sighed in defeat.)

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, Horace. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Horace shook his head, "Ah well.. good game guys and gals. Good luck, y'hear?" He hugged Blanche and Anna goodbye before giving his torch up.

"Horace, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Horace nodded, waving goodbye to his tribe before leaving the tribal council area.

"Probably the first real quiet move in the whole game. Horace was on the chopping block for so long, and his luck finally ended right here. We'll see if this was the right move or the wrong move for Sian later on. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Stuart's Final Words**

"I wanted this experience so badly, man... and it was just yanked out of my grasp just like that. I figured I could come out here, and find myself, but all I found was a slap in the face, and blindsided by a pair of nerds. Darwin's right, dude, Jerry should be sitting in this spot. Whadda bunch of losers."

VOTE

Betty – Luciana, Jermaine, Darwin, Stuart, and Jerry (never counted)

Jerry – Kris

Stuart – Brian and Betty

 **Horace's Final Words**

"Well, it had to end sooner then later, huh? I proved a lot of folks wrong about how well I would have done out here. My wife even told me that I would be coming home faster than a pig running home from the bacon factory! Ah well, I had fun, and I did so many things being 51 years old. Good luck Sian!"

VOTE

Horace – Kajsa, Charlie, Yvette, Jason, and G.W.

Kajsa – Anna, Horace, and Blanche

 _ **Final Thoughts on Stuart Gomez:**_ Things just don't always work out the way you intended them to be. Stuart was just one of those characters. I wanted to have a coming of age story for Stuart. To find himself and learn of his past. Obviously, he had that nightmare of what happened to his wife's ex-husband, and... really it was a sad ending to his story. Yes, that nightmare is _exactly what happened_.

Everyone went into this season thinking Stuart was going to be a new take on the serial killer character that we've seen Sweet Tooth and Dexter Morgan do before. However, I wanted Stuart to be seen as... a rough edged guy with a horrible past, and he never murdered anyone except for that one police chief, and that's how he got tried to the electric chair. I think it was a good attempt at one at any rate.

So Stuart's story was cut short because... I didn't think it was worth dragging over an entire season to the family visit where we would have learned that his wife was the true psychopath, not him. I hope his fans are satisfied with his story as a whole, and hope that he has a nice life with Vera... however it may or may not turn out to be in the end! :P

 _ **Final Thoughts on Horace Thomas:**_ What a surprise! The old man of the cast is still a pre merge boot! Who would have guessed it? Well... not many after the good edit he received after the first few episodes. That's what I wanted for Horace; a good edit that made people think he would not end up a pre merge boot. But obviously, there was nothing for him to do after the idol play, so he leaves here.

Horace's original character had him be the misunderstood old man, similar to that of Donny Thompson from Big Brother 16. However, after writing Horace's character in Episode 1, I figured that it was the wrong route for him to go in, and I figured he would be best left as a grumpy old guy with a few deadpan snarks here and there.

Don't think Horace was a very popular character compared to the last several boots, but I think he has a few people that liked what he had to offer. Hopefully he's not the last old guy we see in the new series, so I hope his appearance encourages future applicants to apply with much older players with intriguing character arcs and personalities!

Next week is the tribe swap! It will be a schoolyard pick 'em! I will post the new tribes on Saturday, and the preview will go up on Sunday!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Fight Back With Pride

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After a tense tribal council that sent home Alec, words of apology were spread between G.W. and Charlie for coming after one another. It seemed like all the drama that was witnessed the previous night was all for naught. Meanwhile, Jason and Charlie agreed to stick to the plan and see what happens._

 _Later on in the day, with his best friend gone, G.W. began to put most of his trust into his next closest friend, Blanche. He even told Blanche about his disability of being autistic, to which Blanche was very receptive and kind about. Meanwhile, Kajsa, Yvette, Jason, and Charlie confirmed their new four person alliance. However, there was light tension in the air between Kajsa and Jason, as Kajsa was a bit threatened by Jason's presence and leadership._

 _Meanwhile, at the Noete camp, Stuart began to have nightmares of his past. Kris and Jermaine calmed him down, and Jermaine was even worried that these flashbacks might have been the real telling of what really happened in Stuart's life, but Stuart denied his claims. Meanwhile, Darwin and Betty spoke about the game, and he told her that Kris was the next target, followed by Jerry. Betty decided to hold onto this information for the time being._

 _However, Betty did tell her closest ally Brian everything Darwin said, and she contemplated letting Kris get voted out as opposed to saving her with the hidden immunity idol. Brian wasn't sure what to think, and both nerds were split on the ordeal. Meanwhile, another fight broke out between Darwin and Jerry regarding so many random things._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that it would be a double tribal council, and that two people would be going home by the end of Day 10. Two tournaments were held for each of the two tribes, and in each tournament, Kris won for Noete and Charlie won for Sian. In the final round for reward, Kris defeated Charlie, winning reward for Noete._

 _Before Noete's tribal council, with Kris immune, the plan shifted over to voting out Betty, as Darwin's alliance believed that Brian was more controllable. On the flipside, Betty wanted to blindside Stuart, thinking he was a threat at the end, and that she could flip Jerry back over onto her side using Darwin's information against him. Kris was against this idea, as she respected Stuart's strength._

 _Before Sian's tribal council, it was a done deal for the majority alliance that Horace would be voted out for being the oldest member on the tribe. For the minority, Blanche decided to use Jason's words to her advantage, and vote against Kajsa next. After a talk with Jason about this, Jason had a lot to think about, as he didn't exactly trust Kajsa._

 _At Noete's tribal council, Betty played the hidden immunity idol on herself, and despite Kris voting against Jerry, it wasn't enough to save Stuart, who was voted out in a 2-1-0 decision. After Stuart left, Darwin told Betty that it was the wrong decision, and that Jerry should have left, which annoyed Jerry._

 _At Sian's tribal council, Blanche made a plea to the Noete tribe that was watching them, and that she would flip to their side along with the rest of her alliance. When it came time for the votes, Jason and Charlie stayed with their alliance, and Horace was voted out in a 5-3 decision. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Betty, Brian, Darwin, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Sian: Anna, Blanche, Charlie, G.W., Jason, Kajsa, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Noete Day 11

After quite the hectic tribal council, the Noete tribe returned to camp with mixed emotions amongst the group.

"I can't believe you two," muttered Darwin, glaring at Betty and Brian after setting his torch aside, "You vote out Stuart? A loyal, strong guy who would have gone to battle for us? Over Jerry? The nerd dork-a-doofus who really hasn't shown any loyalty this entire game?"

"Go fuck yourself, dude, alright? Had it up to here with your shit." growled Jerry, rolling his eyes.

" _Last night was utterly terrible. Stuart was my best friend in the game, and he was taken away from me just like that. I had some trust in Betty and Peacock boy that they would possibly eliminate Jerry for me, but turns out, they're big liars like the rest. It's just me, Jermaine, and Luciana now." - Darwin_

"Why should I fuck myself?" asked Darwin, holding his hands up, "I've been nothing but loyal this entire game! You flipped to get rid of Fatima! Don't give me that shit!"

Betty shook her head, "Need I remind you that you told me that once Kris goes home, that Jerry would be the next to go? Why was my name thrown in there?"

"Because... because someone had to go! I don't know, you were the minority! Kris was safe!" stammered Darwin.

"Aha! See, I was waiting for you to fess up to your terrible gameplay! Indirectly maybe, but still! You can't find one good excuse!" grinned Jerry.

" _Last night, my name comes up for elimination. Darwin then says out of the blue, that it should have been me that left instead of his boy. Well guess what, wrong words moron! I'm still here, and Betty and Brian told me everything I needed to know! You thought you knew Jerry Perry? Think again!" - Jerry_

"And why me anyway?" asked Kris, speaking up, "Why vote one of your strongest women out of the cast? Were you seriously threatened by me and Fatima that badly?"

"Because you betrayed us!" snapped Darwin.

"Fatima betrayed you! I just followed my closest ally at the time!" snapped Kris back.

"Guilty by association!" retorted Darwin, crossing his arms.

" _I'm fired up now! I'm not down and out just because people want me out of this game. They'll have to drag me out, because there's no way in hell I'm giving up to these goons! Darwin, Stuart, and Jermaine thought they were controlling the whole tribe, but in reality, they all got schooled hard! Haha!" - Kris_

Jerry shook his head, shrugging, "Darwin, I'm sorry, but you're going home next time we lose. It's a done deal. You sealed your fate. The only thing that can save you is a tribe swap."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it!" grinned Darwin, pounding his chest.

"I can't wait to write your name down! I literally cannot wait! Fuck, I'll even go ahead and say that I'm aroused to write your name down! I'm that excited, mother fucker!" yelled Jerry.

Brian shook his head, "Okay, too much information, Jerry." Betty nodded her head at Brian's words. Still though, she was pleased with what she was seeing in front of her.

" _This is just music to my ears. Usually Jerry's rants made me uncomfortable. But now... I guess I've grown accustomed to them. Darwin's been arrogant this whole game, and last night he crashed into a brick wall. I feel bad for Jermaine and Luciana, though. They don't deserve this, honestly." - Betty_

Down on the beach, Jermaine and Luciana were getting away from the chaotic mess of arguments.

Luciana sniffled a little bit, "I just can't... I don't know what to do, Jermaine... it's so scary..."

"I know, I know... this sucks, man," sighed Jermaine, "Stu's gone, and I think Darwin has literally lost his mind."

" _My Survivor life flashed before my eyes when Betty played that idol. After seeing my name twice already, I was expecting to see it again. But I didn't, which I guess means I'm doing something right five days later. With Darwin imploding and Stu gone, I have got to move on, and survive." - Jermaine_

"I just don't want to abandon him... we... we've been through so much together..." sniffled Luciana, wiping some tears away.

Jermaine sighed, "Sometimes, Luciana, we gotta move on. We can't just sit there and let the ship go down. If Darwin falls, you and I need to pick it back up and run with it. We're in this together, okay?"

"O-Okay... thank you Jermaine..." smiled Luciana, softly.

" _Please stop acting like a verdammter dummkopf, Darwin... I need you in this game... I... I can't work with just Jerry... or Jermaine for that matter..." - Luciana_

– – – – –

Sian Day 11

Compared to the Noete tribe, there was less tension coming back from tribal council for the Sian tribe. Despite Blanche's announcement that she would flip, nobody made a big deal out of it.

Jason clapped his hands together, "Well, that's one vote out of the way. Horace stayed just a bit too long for my tastes, man."

"It's really unfortunate, but I think Horace did really good for lasting 10 days in a really physically dominating game." smiled G.W., brightly.

" _Horace was a good person, all in all. He spoke his mind, and he really had a lot to teach us. Sadly, he was just seen as the weakest link, and he wasn't bonding with the rest of the tribe. So in the end, he had to be voted off. While Anna's next, I can't help but fear that I will soon be seen as the weakest." - G.W._

"While I am glad he's gone, there's something I need to get off my chest," sighed Yvette, "Blanche..? Did you really mean what you said? That you and Anna would flip to Noete?"

"Of course I mean it! Listen, everyone on this tribe agreed that anyone involved with Whitney would not be immediately targeted!" explained Blanche, "But in the last two votes, the targets were Anna and Horace! Two people who did not vote for Whitney. What does that mean?"

"Well it clearly means something. Horace was the weakest link on the tribe, as well as Anna when Horace wasn't here." shrugged Yvette.

Blanche shook her head, "Hmm... I can think of many people weaker than Anna, young lady. That's what all three of us have been trying to do at these votes!"

" _At tribal council, Blanche made a plea to the other tribe that she would betray us, and join them in a moment's notice. For many reasons, this doesn't settle well with me, because we're supposed to be a team. Blanche doesn't think we're a team. She thinks we're already in the individual portion." - Yvette_

"You seriously think I'm the weakest link? Seriously? That's just bogus and you know it." muttered Kajsa.

"Yes! Seriously! You lost to an old woman yesterday! Don't give me that bogus attitude of yours missy!" snapped Blanche.

Kajsa shrugged it off, "So what? It's not like it means that I'm the weakest link, does it? I lost, big deal. We weren't competing against Noete."

" _Actually it was a big deal for me because I can't imagine how I would lose to an old woman like Blanche. Even if she is improved with nano machines or whatever, I still thought I had it in the bag. I can't show myself to be weak, though. That's not who I am, and I won't back down from her." - Kajsa_

G.W. held his hands up, trying to stop the fighting, "Guys please! Just... calm down. Blanche, you're at the bottom of the tribe. Shouldn't you use this time to... I don't know... maybe work with us and maybe get out of the bottom?"

"I already tried that, sonny, and all Yvette and Kajsa wanted to do is pick on the losers who sided with the fat fairy!" retorted Blanche.

"Sorry that we're playing Survivor, then." shrugged Kajsa, walking away from the area to clear her mind.

"Yeah, same. You should have expected this. Alliances were formed, and you weren't apart of them. Sorry, Blanche. But it's the game." replied Yvette.

" _I'm used to getting what I want! Whether it's from my husband, my robotic clones, my atomic superwomen, anyone! Here, nobody wants to listen to the professor! The smartest woman in all of my section of America, and they won't work with me! So guess what? I'll work against them!" - Blanche_

Meanwhile, Kajsa was walking down to the beach where Jason was, picking up seashells while avoiding the drama back at camp.

"Had to get away from all of it, huh?" chuckled Jason.

"She's an absolute madman," sighed Kajsa, "I think Whitney transferred some of her insanity over to Blanche in some weird sciency manner. I cannot stand her."

" _Last night I voted Horace out, and hopefully it shows Kajsa that I'm willing to work with her later down the road. I still don't trust her, but I'm not about to vote her out without more proof. I don't want to jump into a decision and regret it later on, you know? Hopefully, she sees it my way." - Jason_

"So uhh..." said Kajsa, continuing to talk, "I wanted to apologize for being a little snarky yesterday. I didn't exactly trust you joining Yvette and I. Especially since you had a big voice already."

Jason nodded his head, "Oh no, it's all good Kajsa. I expected some resistance anyway. Don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"Okay good... I was hoping you would say that. I know I can trust you after last night. Anna and Blanche need to go in some order, and I know you and Charlie are on board with it."

"Absolutely. Just give us the names and we'll do whatever you want, okay?" smiled Jason.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Kajsa, before fist bumping Jason.

" _Jason has a big heart. Too bad his brain doesn't match up with it. Oh well, I'm glad we were able to settle the differences. I'm still intimidated by him, though. Even more so that I lost to an old crazy woman. I sometimes wish I could be a big strong woman like Noete's Kris. Wishful thinking." - Kajsa_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Noete getting your first look at the new Sian tribe; Horace voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody was that surprised to see Horace gone, although some were surprised it took this long to eliminate him.

"Okay guys, it's been 12 days of a great start to a new series, but it's time to shake things up around here. I want both tribes to nominate a tribe representative."

Both tribes discussed this one on one. With majority picks, Noete selected Jermaine much to the dismay of Darwin, and Sian selected Jason.

"Okay, Jermaine, Jason come on over here to these brand new tribe mats. As for the rest of you... drop your buffs. We're switching tribes!"

Some players were expecting the swap any day after the double boot, and some were not. Regardless, all of the buffs dropped to the sand, and the remaining 12 players awaited Jeff's instructions.

"Here's how this switch is going to work; Jason and Jermaine will start off a school yard pick of who they want on their team. Each time you select a member, then that member will select the next player and so on and so forth. You may only select players from the opposite tribe you were originally on. To get us started, Jermaine and Jason will participate in Rock Paper Scissors."

After a single tie, Jason beat Jermaine 2 to 1 in the small contest.

"Okay, that means Jason will start off the school yard pick. You must select member from the original Noete tribe."

Jason nodded, already having his first pick in mind, "Okay! Well, we gotta have the strength to boot, so I'm starting off with Darwin!"

After not being elected leader, Darwin felt a little better about being picked, running over to Jason's side to high five him.

"Okay, Darwin joins the new Sian tribe. Jermaine, it's your turn now. You must select a player from the original Sian tribe."

"Okay, well... I gotta pick someone that's very moderate, very middle ground, just to get us going on the right path. So I'm picking Charlie." smiled Jermaine.

Charlie smiled at Jermaine's pick, running over to high five him, joining the Noete tribe.

"Okay, your work is now done. From this point on, the newest picks will continue the school yard pick. Darwin and Charlie will now make the next picks, and so on and so forth."

"Well, looking at this new tribe, we're lacking in some brains," chuckled Darwin, not knowing that Jason was indeed a smart guy, "So I'm going to pick the ethnic beauty herself, Yvette!"

Yvette flipped her black hair back a little bit, okay with being picked for the Sian tribe, joining up with Jason and Darwin.

"Okay uhh... man this is getting a little tough, and it's only the third pick! Uhh... I'm going with Brian, Jeff." confirmed Charlie.

Brian nodded his head, running over to the Noete mat to join up with Jermaine and Charlie.

"Won't waste any time with this one. I select Betty." confirmed Yvette.

Betty smiled lightly as she walked over to the Sian mat. She wasn't entirely happy to be back on a tribe with Darwin, but she only hoped that the last original Noete player would be someone she liked.

"Well, I've seen her stuff in puzzles, and after that one dominating win back on Day 5, I can't possibly rule her out. I select the professor Blanche!" grinned Brian.

Blanche cackled her entire way over to the Noete mat, proud to be on a tribe she could work with as opposed to the Sian tribe.

"Well, I remember in that one challenge she was awfully kind to me, so I'm going to return the favor, and pick Anna!" smiled Betty.

Anna smiled happily as she skipped over to the Sian mat again, hugging all of her new tribe members, excited for a new tribe.

"I'm already seeing the pain over on the other tribe kicking our asses," noted Blanche, "So we're stealing Kris away before they take her!"

Kris did a small fist pump as she walked over to the Noete tribe's mat, fist bumping her new tribe members.

"Okay, this is where it gets a little tough. We're down to two former Noete members; Jerry and Luciana, and we're down to two former Sian members; G.W. and Kajsa."

Jerry and Kajsa looked annoyed at being one of the last to be picked, although Kajsa hid it better than Jerry. Luciana looked pathetically sad, while G.W. just looked happy to be there.

"Anna and Kris will make the final picks for this tribe switch. Anna, your choice between Jerry and Luciana. Whoever you don't pick will join Noete. Make your selection now."

Anna looked at both Jerry and Luciana for a few minutes. She had a good idea on who she wanted, and made her decision, "Okay! I want to pick Jerry Perry! Come on over here buddy!"

Jerry grinned with excitement as he walked over to the Sian mat, as Darwin's face dropped to bottom levels. Betty smiled softly, shaking Jerry's hand. Luciana sniffled a little as she walked over to the Noete mat, with Jermaine hugging her to comfort her.

"With that, Luciana joins Noete once again. Kris, you will now make the final selection between G.W. and Kajsa. Who will you pick?"

"Being a softball player, you have to look at all angles, you know? I want a strong team, and it's nothing personal, but I've decided that... Kajsa, you're the one made for this tribe!" smiled Kris.

Kajsa sighed of relief as she walked over to the Noete mat, greeting her tribe members. She still wasn't pleased to be with Blanche, but she hid it well. G.W. nodded his head, going over to the Sian tribe, still happy to be with them.

"With that, G.W. becomes the final member of the Sian tribe! We have our two new tribes! On the Noete tribe, we have Brian, Kris, Luciana, and Jermaine, with newcomers Blanche, Kajsa, and Charlie! On the Sian tribe, we have Anna, G.W., Jason, and Yvette, with newcomers Jerry Perry, Darwin, and Betty! There's a clear majority and minority on each tribe, but in the game of Survivor, it's never meant to be. We'll see how these two tribes fare in tomorrow's immunity challenge! See you all then!"

 **Noete: Blanche, Brian, Charlie, Jermaine, Kajsa, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Sian: Anna, Betty, Darwin, G.W., Jason, Jerry, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Noete Day 12

The new Noete tribe arrived at their camp site, and immediately Kris started to give a tour of the place to everyone.

"So this is our shelter, and our fire pit," smiled Kris, "We worked really hard on them. I made sure that we were on our feet from Day 1!"

"Aha! Glad to see someone's using their skills to perfection! Glad to have you on the team Kris! Ahaha!" cackled Blanche.

" _Yeah, I wasn't picked to be the tribe representative, but that doesn't bother me, especially since I'm back here on Noete! I got Brian on my side, and I think I can trust Jermaine and Luciana now that Darwin's big fat mouth is no longer present here! Already a great start for the Sandlot Slugger!" - Kris_

"God, I gotta say, I hope you guys are going to be good team mates," smiled Brian, "Because two idiots on our tribe just bickered all day long. Almost non-stop at times."

"Oh yeah..." nodded Jermaine, "Yeah, man, Darwin's done on that other tribe. Jerry's going to gun for him immediately. Those two hated eachother from... I'd say almost Day 1."

"Well, we're not going to be a problem," smiled Charlie, "We're going to be strong, loyal, and hopefully no drama comes up around here."

"Shh, Charlie, you're not supposed to jinx it!" chuckled Kajsa, giving him a playful bump on the shoulder.

" _I'm not liking this new tribe set up at all. Charlie and I are clearly in trouble, because the nutty professor over there is going to set stuff up with the Noete tribe. She hates my guts, so if her plan works, I'm going home to my band. As much as I miss them, I want to come back a winner." - Kajsa_

After the introductions were out of the way, members of the tribe started to integrate with one another. Brian and Charlie were taking a stroll in the forest, as Brian was showing him the path to the water well.

"Dude, this is so awesome!" smiled Brian, "I've been waiting to be on a tribe with either you or Yvette, and look at us now!"

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah, man, this is going to be great. Better yet, I feel even better knowing I'm not on the bottom over here."

" _Brian, myself, and Yvette all grew up together during kindergarten. After that, my grandmother got cancer, and we moved to my mother's hometown to be with her, and Yvette's family moved back to Singapore. We didn't see eachother again until college years, staying in touch ever since." - Charlie_

Brian shook his head, "No, dude, you're not. Kris and I have your back to the end. Are you good with either Kajsa or Blanche?"

"Definitely have Kajsa on my side," confirmed Charlie, "Blanche wants to flip to your tribe, as I'm sure you already knew. She wants Kajsa out so bad."

"What about on the Sian tribe, 'sides Yvette, of course," continued Brian, "Because Betty's my best ally out here. She's definitely on board with whatever we do."

"Jason definitely. He was my closest ally back on Sian, so that's seven people! Oh my gosh, can you imagine that? Final 7 for all of us?" smiled Charlie.

"It feels so wrong... yet so right at the same time! People are gonna called rigged, but I don't care. My alliance, my friends, my rules." shrugged Brian.

" _People won't think it's fair that myself, Charlie, and Yvette were childhood friends, but honestly, I really don't care. You have to play the game, and you have to play it right. I trust Charlie and Yvette over anyone else. Even over Betty, and that's a fact. There's no possible way this messes up." - Brian_

"Either way, looks like Blanche, Luciana, and Jermaine are out in some order before the merge," confirmed Charlie, "So I'm looking forward to it."

"Bingo. I don't think this can possibly screw up." smirked Brian, high fiving Charlie as the duo continued their trek to the water well.

Meanwhile, at the fire pit, Blanche was teaching Jermaine some unique ways to make a roaring fire.

"So you just position these sticks together like this... and then you throw all of this coconut husk on top of it!" grinned Blanche as she tossed the coconut husk on top of the fire, "Now it's only a matter of time!"

"Almost like it defies the laws of logic," chuckled Jermaine, "Man, Blanche, they have some crazy stories about you, but nothing like this."

"Then I should tell you about the story of how I transfigured my husband into a mouse, and left him trapped in a maze littered with cheese for a week. Cheese became his favorite food when I turned him back! Ahahaha!" cackled Blanche.

" _Blanche is a crazy woman. She's a chemist, so I imagine she wasn't born crazy... but maybe she was, I don't know. All I know is that... at the last tribal council, she said she would flip to the Noete tribe. Hopefully her feelings haven't changed, and that she would be willing to work with us." - Jermaine_

"So what's your feelings on Kajsa and Charlie, by any chance?" asked Jermaine.

"Adore Charlie. Total sweetheart. Despise Kajsa. Total bitch. She's a very, very, cliquey woman. She promised my alliance safety after Whitney was voted out... and we got nothing!" replied Blanche.

"Wow... so if it comes down to it, you would be willing to vote Kajsa out if we lose a challenge?" asked Jermaine.

Blanche nodded her head, "Absolutely! I'll do it in a heartbeat. If you need more information, I'll let you know that she and Yvette were the ones controlling half the bozos on Sian. Now that they're split up, it's time to end it once and for all."

Jermaine nodded his head, taking in the information as best he could, "Good to know..."

" _Kajsa and Yvette were on my radar as soon as I played Horace's immunity idol! Now that Kajsa's all alone over here, it's time I get my revenge. Revenge is a sweet dish served cold. Once Kajsa's gone, I will feel totally at ease with myself. Horace will rest easy, and... uhh... that fat one as well." - Blanche_

– – – – –

Sian Day 12

The new Sian tribe arrived at their new home. Darwin was quiet for most of the way to camp, while Jerry and Betty got to know the individual members of their new tribe.

"You don't seem all that upset at being picked last, G.W.," noted Betty with a smile, "Are you just hiding it?"

G.W. shook his head, "No, no not really. I'm kinda used to it, and I like the team we have right now!"

" _I'm usually used to being picked last in many sports games back in gym class. I was never always the strong athlete that many of my classmates are. Honestly, I'm really not that upset at being picked last. Besides, I love my new tribe, and I trust Jason, Yvette, and Anna the most from my old tribe!" - G.W._

"And that's the energy we need around here!" smirked Jerry, "Unless you wanna be like pouty McTwo-Face back there." He looked behind him at the mopey looking Darwin.

"Yeah, I noticed that. He looked so happy when he first joined this tribe. But now he doesn't look so happy anymore." noted Anna, softly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to deal with him for very long," shrugged Jerry, "He's going home first, and Betty and I will gladly help y'all send him home."

"Would you just shut up and leave me alone, you dweeb." muttered Darwin.

" _At first I was pumped up about joining the Sian tribe. I was away from the losers on Noete and I could work with people like say Jason and Yvette. But then... my heart sank when the dork-a-doofus Jerry Perry joined this tribe over Luciana. I'm alone, no friends or allies, and no hope." - Darwin_

"Why? I told you from the beginning of this game you aren't going to win playing the way you were," shrugged Jerry, "You didn't listen, and because of that, your boy Stuart is gone, and you're on the bottom. Karma bitch."

"You know, they're just going to see me as the victim, and you and Betty as the terrorizers." smirked Darwin.

"I don't really give a shit what they think, Darwin. They know which one of us is the most threatening. They know they can't beat you." replied Jerry in a matter of fact tone.

"Well... that's okay, I know people will give me a chance to prove myself," Darwin sighed, losing a lot of hope moving forward, but he kept his composure.

He turned to look over at Betty for support. She shook her head, "You wrote my name down last time. Why should I help you now?"

Darwin ignored her, and turned his head over towards Anna. He remembered that Blanche said that her group would flip to the Noete tribe. Surely he believed Anna would help him... but sadly, not the case, as Anna said, "Hmm... nope. I like my tribe. Sorry!"

" _Honestly, I think Blanche was a little too hasty in saying the outsiders of Sian should flip. I'm not going to flip, because I have no reason to! I know G.W., Yvette, and Jason will all keep me in this game over the newcomers from Noete. Why wouldn't they? We're together in this as a team, right?" - Anna_

Eventually, the tribe split off to do chores for the day, choosing to ignore Darwin for the time being. Betty went into the forest with Jason and Yvette to talk with them about things.

"I'll just tell you guys right now," explained Betty, "Don't trust a word Darwin says. He's going to play the victim card. He's so cocky, so arrogant. If he makes it to the merge, he has his buddies back."

"Yeah, I can believe that," replied Jason with a nod, "It's the classic 'screwed by the swap' mechanic we all love and hate. Darwin fell into the trap, and I think he can't climb out of it."

" _It's sad because I picked Darwin first to be on this team because of his strength. However, seeing him for the first time, it made me realize that that might have been a bad choice. Sure he's strong, but his attitude is just annoying. Underdogs don't whine and complain, they fight back with pride." - Jason_

"But please, for the love of God almighty, don't let Jerry annoy you guys," sighed Betty, "Jerry is also a pain in the ass, although not to the extent that Darwin is. Darwin needs to go home first. Jerry is a little stink bug you can dispose of later."

"I got that sense about him the moment he started to belittle Darwin," replied Yvette, "Not that I blame him. If what you say about Darwin is true, then I believe Darwin deserves the karma that he gets."

Betty shrugged, "Well, I don't know about that. Yeah, he's a dick, but I feel like Jerry sometimes antagonizes Darwin on purpose."

" _Being in the minority, I need to make myself appear useful to the original Sian tribe. I know Darwin and Jerry will easily bury themselves with their arrogance and rude behaviors, but if I'm not careful, I could become the one voted off. That said, I really don't see that becoming a big problem here." - Betty_

Jason clapped his hands together, "Well, I guess that makes the first two votes of this tribe pretty simple. Darwin first, Jerry later. My question is... where are your loyalties after we merge?"

"Oh, that's easy. Myself, Brian, and Kris will be loyal as long as those two go home first," explained Betty, "We were the true outsiders on original Noete anyway."

"At least of what you can promise now. I can't imagine you will stay loyal the entire merge. But I will believe you for now." replied Yvette, crossing her arms.

Betty nodded softly, "Yeah, that's all I ask for, right now."

" _Betty is a smart woman. She's playing her cards close to her chest, and I can respect that. It almost mirrors how I'm playing this game. But I like to think I'm playing a little better than her, as she's managed to land herself in the minority. For now, she's safe, but I will keep an eye on her." - Yvette_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Darwin and Anna were having a talk by the campfire.

"So why won't you give me a chance to prove myself?" asked Darwin.

Anna shrugged, "I didn't say I wouldn't. I just said that I feel more at ease with my original tribe."

"But your ally Blanche said at the last tribal council that you would flip to the Noete tribe," explained Darwin, "So that includes you, right?"

Anna shook her head, "Not really. I mean, yeah, I like Blanche, but... what she says doesn't really effect me! If she wants to flip, she can flip, but I'm staying with my Sian brothers and sister!"

" _I can't tell if Anna's just stupid because she's a blond, or she has absolutely no game awareness whatsoever. Once you're on the bottom, you stay at the bottom! I don't honestly think the other three members of original Sian give a crap about her. Yet, she thinks they do? I can't process that." - Darwin_

Darwin chuckled a little bit, shaking his head, "Well, it's your funeral, Anna. I'm sorry, but you're a hot girl, and you deserve better. Hey, I'm alone in this game, and I think you are too. So why don't we jus-"

Jerry was walking by the pair as he was bringing back piles of wood from the forest. He interrupted Darwin's train of thought, "Don't believe his bullshit Anna. He has Jermaine and Luciana locked to his hip on the other tribe. He's not 'alone' like he claims."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" shouted Darwin as Jerry walked away. He then shook his head, "See what I'm dealing with over here, Anna? Don't I deserve a bit of a chance?"

"Yeah... I don't like what Jerry's doing to you, but I don't want to appear as the outsider. If my tribe wants you gone, I have to follow their wishes." replied Anna.

Darwin chuckled once more, shaking his head, "A sheep led to the slaughter... whatever, do what you want."

Anna shrugged, keeping a light smile, "And you can believe whatever you want. I won't let your negative behavior towards me effect my thoughts."

" _Darwin can say whatever he wants, frankly. Because I'm a strong woman, and I know that bullies won't knock me down. He says I'm being led to the slaughter house, but anyone would say that to get under people's skin. I'm not thin skinned, so Darwin, take your threats, and take 'em away!" - Anna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back individual immunity from both Kris and Charlie."

Kris and Charlie both did so.

"With this, we will return back to tribal immunity. For today's challenge, four players will run through a giant maze together, searching for five different medallions located at five different points in the maze. Once you have all five medallions, you must search for the exit. First tribe to get all five medallions and find the exit wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council to vote the seventh person out of this game. In addition, Exile Island's back in play for the losing tribe. Let's get started."

Noete selected Brian, Charlie, Jermaine, and Kris to run the maze, while Sian selected Anna, Betty, Darwin, and Jason to run the maze.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight players raced into the big maze and started to maneuver their way through the maze. Leading the charge for both tribes were Kris for Noete and Jason for Sian. All in all, Sian had a slightly faster tribe, and a smarter leader at that. Because of this, Noete ran into a few dead ends while Sian managed to find their first medallion.

Anna and Betty were keeping good track of where they've been in the maze, memorizing the locations thoroughly as best they could. Jermaine and Charlie tried their best on Noete's side, but since the maze looked so similar from every angle, they almost didn't bother. Darwin and Jason were keeping up the positive momentum on Sian as they found their second medallion, taking an early lead.

Noete bumbled around the maze, finding nothing but dead ends. Kris was a great leader, but the lack in smarts is what slowed her tribe down, especially in leading down new paths in the maze, and not running into the same dead end ten times or less. Despite this, Noete finally managed to find one medallion.

Kris kept up a positive energy flowing through the Noete tribe as they raced through the maze. She didn't want to lose the first challenge as a new tribe no matter what the cost was. Her tribe was also more physically in shape compared to Sian's, as Betty and Anna were the physically weakest of all eight runners. Despite this, both women kept up pace with Jason and Darwin as they found their third medallion.

With three medallions to Noete's one, the tribe needed to pick up the pace, and by golly they did. Kris led the charge down many new paths in the maze, and finally came across not one but two different medallions one after another! Noete was finally back in this race, as Sian started to slow the pace down due to their once big lead.

Darwin kept shouting at his tribe to make them work harder. He knew if the tribe lost, that he was going home, and he didn't want to go home just yet. So he kept fighting hard to keep Sian in this race. Because of this, Sian soon came across their fourth medallion!

Soon Noete found the exit to the maze, but since they only had three medallions, they couldn't exit just yet. With this in mind, they knew where they needed to run, and Jermaine kept track of where the exit was just so that when they find the last two, they can make a break for it. Not too long after that, Noete found their fourth medallion, tying up once again!

Both tribes were on a hussle to find the final medallion, and in Sian's case, find the exit. With Kris, Jason, and Darwin putting in a lot of work to ensure their tribe wins, and Jermaine, Charlie, Betty, and Anna keeping track of where they've been, the game was that close.

In the end...

…

…

…

...because of Betty and Anna's sharper work on keeping track on where they've been, Sian was able to retrace their steps after finding the final medallion, and eventually find the exit at the right time. Noete never found their final medallion.

"IT'S OVER! SIAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Sian hugged and cheered.

"Great team work today, Sian! Nobody was determined to lose today, and you had quite the lead throughout this challenge. Because of that, you are all safe from elimination today. Nobody will be leaving tonight from your tribe. However, someone from Noete will become safe, and be sent to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

The tribe quietly discussed it together, and after a few good words put out, they made a decision.

"On behalf of Darwin's good performance, he wants to save Luciana." confirmed Yvette.

Luciana, who was sniffling after the loss, stopped a little bit as she heard the news. She calmly walked over to Jeff, grabbed the map, and walked off towards Exile Island.

"Luciana will return in time after you get back from tribal council. Sadly, Noete, first loss as a new tribe, and tonight you will lose the first member from your new tribe. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 13

Luciana arrived on Exile Island, looking around the location with a soft smile on her face.

"Well... at least it feels good to be away from camp for the night," replied Luciana, "I don't have to put on that stupid act anymore."

She started to laugh a little bit, crossing her arms, "Ah man... it's all going according to plan. Two fucking morons fighting to take me to the end just to beat me as a goat... and I ruined the game of that smart bitch Fatima. Glorious, truly glorious..."

" _Being on Exile Island allows me to be myself. I don't have to hide behind a mostly fake persona. Years of learning how to fake cry has worked to my advantage. Most of my tears are real, let's be honest, but I love making it look like I'm just a total crybaby. They're so fucking stupid to believe it." - Luciana_

Luciana walked over to grab the hidden immunity idol clue from the urn, stuffing it down her shirt, "Although... things don't seem to be going my way. Both of my goats are probably going to kill eachother on Sian. Now I'm stuck with mister goody-two-shoes Jermaine. Maybe it's his turn to take the fall..."

Luciana shrugged her shoulders, turning around to go for a swim in the ocean, "Oh well, not my concern for now. I'll find a way to get Jermaine out without looking like the mean bitch that I really am."

" _Part of my game is about destroying the games of my competitors. Fatima fell for that very reason. I didn't vote Grace out to protect myself. I voted her out to ruin Fatima's game. Now, I have to do the same thing to Jermaine, but... in a way that I haven't tried yet... he won't see it coming." - Luciana_

– – – – –

Noete Day 13

With tribal council looming, and the scores even with three original Noete and three original Sian, there was a clear idea for many players on how the vote was going to end out.

Taking a walk on the beach together, Kajsa and Charlie were discussing the vote and whatnot.

"So... did you get anything useful? Nobody's approached me for anything." asked Kajsa, looking over at Charlie.

Charlie nodded confidently, "Yes! Brian and Kris are on our side. We should be fine to do whatever we want tonight!"

" _Going into the vote tonight, I won't lie, it's the most nervous I've been since Day 1 of this game. I trust Charlie, but God forbid if I'm going to give that same trust to Blanche. She's crazy, threatened to flip, and just... she's the new Whitney, in my opinion. Tonight, my mind will be at ease if she goes." - Kajsa_

Kajsa nodded her head, "Okay, good. Then there should be no problem in voting out Blanche tonight, right? I like Jermaine, and we need him for physical challenges. Blanche is just... we can't trust her. If we have the numbers, then we can sacrifice Blanche before going after Luciana or Jermaine."

"Sounds good to me," replied Charlie, "I mean, I hate to do it, but... yeah, I think she's already gone talking to the other Noete players. She's far gone if it was worth saving her."

"Trust me, she wasn't." replied Kajsa in a snarky tone.

" _Blanche is a really smart woman, and she's definitely pulled us through a few victories on the old Sian tribe. However, when it comes to the game, she threatened to flip, and proved she can't be trusted. Since Brian and Kris are on board with Kajsa and I, we should be able to send her home." - Charlie_

"Now, are you absolutely sure Brian and Kris are with us. I know I'm the target tonight. I have to be, there's no way in hell they're putting your name down tonight." noted Kajsa.

Charlie nodded his head, "Yes! Yes, don't worry. I'm extremely confident that Brian and Kris are with us. Without a shadow of a doubt. Blanche is going home tonight, we'll have the numbers to do whatever we want after that."

"Okay, good. That's what I like about you, Charlie. Always so confident, so determined. Keep up the good work." smiled Kajsa.

" _It feels weird not having Yvette around to do all my dirty work. I kinda have to step in and do it myself. Charlie and I haven't really worked together on the old Sian tribe, so it takes getting used to. He's a sharp guy, so I think I can trust him. If tonight works out, I know things will be fine." - Kajsa_

Both Kajsa and Charlie shook hands in agreement. Then Charlie ran off to find Brian to tell him the news.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jermaine and Blanche were laying down together, discussing the vote.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. You cool with voting Kajsa out tonight?" asked Jermaine.

Blanche nodded her head, sighing a little, "If I have to tell you again, I'll go back home and build you better eardrums so that's all you can hear me say for the next 24 hours."

" _It's a risk working with Blanche, but I believe my game could benefit with her around long term. I'm in desperate need of allies, and let's face it, Darwin ain't coming back. His fate is sealed over there. So with Luciana on my side, I need myself a new third wheel, and who better than the flipper?" - Jermaine_

Jermaine smiled, "Fair enough, I won't ask you again. Don't worry about the votes. I'll handle Kris and Brian without hassle. They should easily vote Kajsa out anyway. Especially Kris. She wants a strong tribe, you know?"

"And between the three former Sian members, Kajsa's the most useless out of all of us," grinned Blanche, "Perfect! I always knew I liked that blond girl! Dumb as they come. Should provide more information into my "Blonde Is Stupid" scientific theory back home!"

Jermaine chuckled a little, "Nah... don't think Kris is dumb. She just has a lot of pride, man. But yeah, don't worry a thing, okay? You're safe."

"I better be! I will haunt your dreams if I go home tonight, sonny!" remarked Blanche, before letting out a creepy cackle.

" _My new game begins on the Noete tribe, and it begins with a blessing from the science Gods! Kajsa's going home, and I couldn't be any happier about it! She's been lying to me from the start of this game. She is a snake in the grass, and I can't wait to be the one to weed her out of it! Hahahaha!" - Blanche_

Jermaine and Blanche then shook hands in agreement. Jermaine then left the shelter to go rely the plan over to Kris and Brian.

Hours later, after Charlie and Jermaine have each done their pleading, Brian and Kris were discussing all the options out in front of them in the forest.

"So what do you think? Me, you, Charlie, Kajsa?" said Brian, "That's a solid four, and we can do whatever we want after Blanche goes home."

Kris crossed her arms, "I just... I don't know Brian. Why are we sending home our best mental player tonight? There's literally no reason to do such a thing. We lost the first challenge as a new tribe... and you want to make us weaker?"

" _I'm against voting out Blanche tonight. Blanche is our best puzzle player on the new Noete tribe, and if we run into a puzzle after she's gone, we're totally toast! This slugger right here isn't about to watch her new tribe fall apart. I can rest assure you all, that tonight, we will grow stronger as a tribe!" - Kris_

"It's the game that we're playing now, Kris," explained Brian, "We've done our homework, and now that we have newcomers from the other tribe, it's time we work with them. We were on the bottom for a reason, y'know?"

"But that's only because we had assholes like Jerry and Darwin around ruining our lives!" exclaimed Kris, "Now with just Jermaine and Luciana... I feel more comfortable with this group. We don't need Sian's help until the merge. Hopefully by then, Jerry and Darwin are both gone."

"Kris, you're not getting it. This is the game we're playing right now. We have got to work with these guys. This is our chance to get to the Final 7!" explained Brian, losing a little bit of hope.

"Yeah, but see, here's the problem with that. You, me, and Betty are three. The other four are all former Sian. We're screwed from 7th, 6th, and 5th place!" said Kris.

" _Last tribal council, I can understand why Kris would want to keep Stuart around over Jerry. I get that. But.. this makes no sense. We're not playing a pre merge game now. It's time to start thinking about the merge, and who we need. I don't honestly think Jermaine or Luciana will help us!" - Brian_

"Just.. give it some thought, Kris. Please? I think you're not seeing the big picture here." sighed Brian.

Kris nodded her head, watching Brian walk off by himself. He just didn't know what to do tonight going into the vote.

" _Charlie's one of my buds, so... man, I can't abandon him if Kris isn't willing to work with me. But if I don't... and Kris votes Kajsa, we're tied. If we remain deadlocked, we go to rocks. The purple rock killed my father's chances of ever winning Season 1. Do I really want that to happen to me?" - Brian_

After pacing around in the forest by himself, Brian finally came to a decision. He wasn't happy about it, but he only hoped he could make things work.

– – – – –

The Noete tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So it's a brand new tribe, but I think there's still a few kinks to work out before you guys are able to take on the new Sian. Brian, what do you think the Noete tribe needs moving forward in this game?" asked Jeff.

"I think we need better communication, better teamwork, and overall a stronger way of thinking. Sian has all the beasts on their tribe, and we're lacking in many ways. Tonight should be focused on fixing the problems." replied Brian.

Kris nodded her head.

"Kajsa, how is life different over here compared to Sian? Certainly couldn't of been easier coming in as the minority, right?" asked Jeff.

Kajsa chuckled a little bit.

"You'd be surprised how well myself, Charlie, and Blanche fit right into the tribe. They said the Noete tribe was just full of drama, and after the swap, it all disappeared. It's kinda like we're the reasons it went away." replied Kajsa.

"Charlie, being the first pick by Jermaine, you gotta be feeling a little better knowing that tonight may not be your night. Are you still concerned that Kajsa or Blanche could take the fall tonight?" asked Jeff.

Charlie nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, absolutely. These two haven't been getting along very well, and uhh... I think it's a bad sign for things to come for the old Sian tribe. I just hope we can settle our differences and move on." replied Charlie.

Kajsa shrugged a little, while Blanche shook her head.

"Kris, so Charlie just contradicted what Kajsa just said about the drama. Clearly there's still drama technically between Kajsa and Blanche. Was that a factor in today's loss at all?" asked Jeff.

Kris shook her head.

"No! Absolutely not! For one thing, Jeff, Kajsa and Blanche sat out today. Two, these two must have had problems on the old Sian tribe, because I haven't seen them argue one time since we got here!" replied Kris.

"Blanche, how would you describe your relationship with Kajsa?" asked Jeff.

"Like meat and potatoes Jeff!" replied Blanche.

"If we were like meat and potatoes, wouldn't we get along very well?" asked Kajsa, confused.

"That's what I'm saying! We should be getting along, Kajsa! But one of us ruined trust with the other person, so it's difficult to enjoy the meal when one tastes like garbage!" replied Blanche.

"If you say so." chuckled Kajsa.

"Jermaine, how do you vote tonight? Clearly there's a lot on the line, right?" asked Jeff.

Jermaine nodded his head.

"Absolutely. We could make a solid move to make the team stronger, or we will be making a dire mistake that will cost us the rest of the game." replied Jermaine.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Kris, you're up."

– – –

Blanche's Vote: "This meat and potatoes dinner will soon be delicious once I remove the rotten potatoes!" (Kajsa)

Brian's Vote: "Damn it, I don't really have a choice tonight. For once I need to be selfish." (?)

Kajsa's Vote: "Your theories make no sense, your gameplay makes no sense. YOU make no sense." (Blanche)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kajsa. (She nodded her head, not surprised.)

…

Blanche. One vote Blanche, one vote Kajsa.

…

…

Blanche. Two votes Blanche, one vote Kajsa. (She let out a loud "Hah!", grinning from ear to ear.)

…

…

Kajsa. Tied two votes Kajsa, two votes Blanche. (Charlie nodded, looking over at Brian and Kris.)

…

…

…

…

Kajsa. That's three votes Kajsa, two votes Blanche, one vote left. (She rolled her eyes a little bit. Charlie looked a little upset, while Brian sighed.)

…

…

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, Kajsa. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kajsa sighed a little bit, gathering her things, "Oh well, it was a good game to the end. Good luck with her, guys." She then passed her torch over to Jeff.

"Kajsa, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kajsa nodded, leaving tribal council without another word. Brian whispered over to Charlie, "I'll explain if I can, dude." Charlie simply nodded his head.

"Turns out, if there's one thing that's been the death of many players this season, it's been getting involved in a major conflict. Some players just can't recover from the drama. But we'll see if this stops the drama, or heightens it. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Kajsa's Final Words**

"It's funny, I never realized how much I would learn about myself out here. I thought it would be easy to focus all my attention on the game, but I guess I wasn't prepared enough. Maybe one day I'll realize that playing Survivor was a horrible mistake, but for now, I can say I'm grateful for the experience. "

VOTE

Blanche – Kajsa and Charlie

Kajsa – Blanche, Jermaine, Brian, and Kris

 _ **Final Thoughts on Kajsa Nordstrom:**_ When I first got Kajsa's application, I was a little afraid of how I would portray her. I thought I would get her wrong, but as it turns out, I think I did a lot better then I originally thought I would. Kajsa had a good strategy in place, but in the end, the reason most of it disappeared from the edit was because she wasn't going to go far enough to make it all work.

I got immediate Josiah Shaw vibes from Kajsa, but after looking through her app multiple times, I realized Kajsa was totally different, and that she was going to be a blast to write for in terms of gameplay. However, the reason she leaves now is because you gotta cut a few good characters to get the meat of the story going. Many of Kajsa's qualities are better represented by other players, sadly.

So in the end, Kajsa goes home, and I hope JudaiKitsune doesn't feel upset if I say that Josiah was a better player than Kajsa was. Josiah simply had a firmer grasp on the game, and Kajsa I think never did. Based on her final words, I doubt we will see Kajsa again, but I will say she was a very popular character looking at all the polls. Thanks for another good character Judai!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Break The Bro Code

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Darwin's best ally in the game was voted out, he called out Betty for not voting out Jerry like he originally asked her to that morning. Jerry flipped off on him, calling him out on all his crap, and declared him the next one to be voted off. Meanwhile, Jermaine wanted to find some distance away from Darwin, knowing his time might be up._

 _On the Sian tribe, things were peaceful after the old man Horace was voted off. However, Yvette asked Blanche if she truly meant it when she said she would flip on the Sian tribe. Blanche was sick of the way she and Anna were treated ever since Whitney was voted off. Meanwhile, Kajsa and Jason buried the hatchet after their short but sweet feud the previous day._

 _But things were soon turned on their head as host Jeff Probst confirmed the first big twist of the game; the tribe switch. Jason and Jermaine were declared tribe representatives, and in the end, Darwin, Jerry, and Betty were now on the Sian tribe, and Kajsa, Blanche, and Charlie were now on the Noete tribe._

 _On the new Noete tribe, Charlie and Brian immediately came together as old childhood friends, and formed a powerful 7 person alliance between them, Yvette, Jason, Kajsa, Betty, and Kris. On the flipside however, Blanche was ready to flip to the majority Noete tribe, getting Jermaine's trust in the process._

 _On the new Sian tribe, Darwin was immediately pointed out as the outsider according to Jerry and Betty. Nobody was willing to give him a chance, not even Anna, who was on the original outside of the Sian tribe. Darwin called Anna out for this, but Anna chose to not let Darwin's words hurt her. Meanwhile, Betty explained her position to Jason and Yvette, and promised loyalty, but Yvette was keeping an eye on her._

 _At the immunity challenge, Darwin put in a lot of effort to ensure Sian did not lose, and it paid off. With Sian winning immunity, Darwin was safe for another three days. Luciana, per his request, was sent to Exile Island, where it was revealed that she was hiding her real personality._

 _Before tribal council, Charlie told Kajsa of the new alliance, and because of the numbers, Kajsa wanted to vote out Blanche before she ruined their games. It was no different on the other side, as Blanche wanted Kajsa out of the game, and got Jermaine's vote on her. However, Brian and Kris disagreed on the vote, as Kris did not want to vote out the strong Blanche, and Brian wanted to honor his loyalty to his friend Charlie._

 _At tribal council, knowing the purple rock could have been released, Brian flipped on his newly formed alliance to vote Kajsa out of the game. Will Charlie understand his friend's decision, or was it a mistake he cannot ignore? 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Blanche, Brian, Charlie, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Sian: Anna, Betty, Darwin, G.W., Jason, Jerry, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Noete Day 14

With last night's tribal council out of the way, the five remaining players returned to camp where Luciana was waiting for them in silence.

"O-Ohh... Kajsa's gone... that's too bad." frowned Luciana.

"Yeah! Damn right she is! That's all the payback for screwing me over in the beginning of the game! How does it feel little lady!? Hahahaha!" cackled Blanche.

" _I feel so blessed with myself today, I can hardly contain my excitement! Kajsa's gone, one less obstacle in my path to the million dollar grand prize, and I can just smell it from here! I've earned myself a grand spot in the Noete alliance, and things will only go up for the professor!" - Blanche_

"Well, I just hope that I'm not in any sort of danger," chuckled Charlie, "Well... I guess I can't really say that with a whole lot of confidence can I? But I hope I at least get a chance compared to Kajsa."

Kris shook her head, "Oh no, don't worry a thing Charlie! You are a valued member of this tribe, and if you ask me, I'll be damn confident when I tell you you're safe!"

Charlie smiled lightly, "Well, thanks, Kris. Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for."

" _Last night sucked majorly. I don't know why Brian and Kris just bailed on the big alliance last minute to vote Kajsa out. I really hope Brian has his reasons. Maybe he was backed into a corner, or maybe he has his own plans that don't involve the likes of his childhood friends? I'll have to ask him." - Charlie_

A few moments later, Charlie and Brian were taking a stroll through the forest, on their way to fill water jugs.

"Kris wouldn't budge. She wants a strong tribe," sighed Brian, "That's been her motive the entire time we've been out here. Yet she forgets she voted for Jermaine on the fifth freaking day."

Charlie nodded his head, "And if you voted Blanche last night, we would have tied three against three. Man, you really don't want that purple rock, huh?"

"Don't remind me. It's what screwed my father over, and it could very well screw me or one of my allies over. Besides, you're safe dude. Kris won't vote you out." reassured Brian.

" _Knowing Kris and how she works, I sincerely doubt she's voting Charlie next time we lose a challenge. Luciana's our weakest link, doesn't contribute at all around camp, so I think it's very possible she guns for her the next time we lose. We have to use that to our advantage." - Brian_

"So you're thinking if Jermaine or Blanche get sent to Exile Island... we vote Luciana out then?" asked Charlie.

Brian nodded his head, "Absolutely. She's gotta go at some point anyway, and if we continue to lose, Darwin will make it to the merge, and trust me, that guy needs to lose some key allies. She's one of them."

"But what happens if you, me, or Kris go to Exile Island instead?" asked Charlie.

Brian blinked a few times, before shrugging his shoulders, "Uhhh... I... I guess you pack your bags unless Blanche pisses Jermaine off. Which I doubt. I think it's almost impossible to piss that guy off."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Brian. Really needed it." remarked Charlie in a snarky way.

" _Brian's a very laid back kind of guy. So it's not really surprising that he's sort of winging most of these plans. I want to put my faith in him that things will be alright, but he's totally relying on chance. Exile Island is in play, and if it saves one of us, then I'm totally screwed and going home." - Charlie_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Jermaine and Luciana were discussing a few things around the campfire.

"So uhm... I uhh... I got a clue to the hidden immunity idol." said Luciana quietly, showing Jermaine the clue from Exile Island.

"Oh sweet! Awesome, that's great to have!" smiled Jermaine, taking the clue from Luciana, reading over it carefully before handing it back to her.

" _Right now, it's hard to really judge how useful of an ally Luciana will become. But I will cherish any help she can give me, and today she proved such. She shared a clue from Exile Island, and we have an advantage to find this idol over someone like Charlie or Blanche. Having the clue helps." - Jermaine_

"Please keep it between us, Jermaine..." said Luciana quietly, "I trust you the most and... I don't... I don't think Blanche needs to know."

Jermaine shook his head, "You got my word, Luciana. This clue stays between us and Darwin if we see him again. Is that fair?"

Luciana nodded her head with a light smile, "Of course..."

"You know... you've gotten a lot more active since Darwin got traded over to Sian," remarked Jermaine, "Doing less laying down, and more work. I'm actually happy about that. Keep it up!"

"Yeah... I think I will." replied Luciana, softly.

" _Everyone sees Jermaine as a total saint. He can do no wrong around camp, and that he's pretty much the Jesus Christ of the tribe. Well, let me tell you something; people turned on Jesus Christ when he got too powerful. Jermaine's time is coming, and I will stir the pot to ensure he loses that trust." - Luciana_

– – – – –

Sian Day 14

It was a sunny day over at the Sian beach. Some players were busy with chores, and other players were having a little bit of fun in the water.

Yvette was sitting down by herself at the campfire as she boiled the water. She was waiting for Jason and Darwin to return from their fishing trip.

" _The game has slowed down quite a bit, and honestly, that's alright by me. The less I have to worry about the game, the less I have to focus. The next two boots in my mind are already thought out, and it won't be hard to ensure they leave. Obviously, number one is Darwin. He's too big of a threat." - Yvette_

A few minutes later, Jason and Darwin returned to camp carrying a bucket full of fish. Darwin grinned, "We'll be eating nice before the reward challenge! I say we throw it! Hah!"

Jason laughed a little bit, "With the amount of fish we catch, there doesn't seem like we have a need for them, but trust me, we can't start losing now!"

"I was only kidding," chuckled Darwin, "Dude, you're such a beast out there in the water. Yo, Yve, you should have seen it. Jason handled a monster wave all by himself. Barely moved him!"

"Exciting. I really wish I was there to see such a momentous occasion." replied Yvette in a very sarcastic manner. This did make Jason laugh, though, as he knew Yvette was only teasing.

" _Things are going great over here on the Sian camp. The first day was... a little troubling given that Jerry and Darwin don't like eachother. But things have settled down now that we won the immunity challenge, and I really hope we can keep that momentum going through to the merger!" - Jason_

A few moments later, Darwin and Jason started to cook the fish, discussing the game with Yvette as they did so.

"Listen, you gotta take my word for things out here," explained Darwin, "No matter what Jerry says, ignore him. He's a total asshole. He's the one that started this whole vendetta against me."

"Sounds like to me Jerry has an inferiority complex," replied Yvette, "Not that I would blame the kid. He looks about as threatening as a Zenyatta in the front lines doing no healing."

Darwin shrugged, "That's what I mean, though! He's no threat whatsoever! There's no reason to vote the kid out, but he's got so much support because he can play off as the scared nerd! I only look like the jock that bullies him!"

" _I came out here onto Survivor to find some hot ladies, make it to the Final 3, and win myself a million dollars. That's all I wanted. But then this asshole kid Jerry Perry enters my life, and makes it miserable because I'm not playing Survivor correctly. Well, guess what, neither are you, shit head!" - Darwin_

"I like to stand up to the little people," explained Jason, "People don't deserve to be attacked for no reason. But it's hard because none of us have seen the full story up close aside from Betty."

Darwin rolled his eyes, "Betty's going to give Jerry the benefit of the doubt. She's such a two faced bitch, it's not even funny. How can you support a bully like that, anyway?"

"Maybe it's not about supporting the bully, Darwin. Maybe it's more about playing Survivor, and gunning after the biggest threat. It's not that she likes Jerry. It's that you're more of a threat." explained Yvette.

"You honestly think I'm the biggest threat?" asked Darwin, annoyed, "I have no power in this game. None. Zero. Zilch. Jerry's got so much riding with Betty, Brian, Kris, and maybe more on that Noete tribe. I've got nobody. Don't listen to Jerry's bullshit, I have nobody."

"So you're saying Jerry's a bigger threat than you?" asked Jason.

Darwin nodded his head, "Absolutely. Because here's the thing, he's going to be dragged to the end as a goat. Now, that's a waste of a spot that could have gone to a good player instead of a goat! Do you really want that?"

Both Jason and Yvette looked at eachother, as if trying to read the others mind as they thought about Darwin's proposition.

" _Darwin can't be lying to us. No, that would be too easy for him to do. I'm certain he's telling us the truth. However, one cannot play this game emotionally. While I feel sorry that Darwin's been attacked for the way he plays the game, it's not a valid reason to keep him over Jerry in the slightest." - Yvette_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Anna, G.W., and Jerry were enjoying themselves while waiting for breakfast, and later the reward challenge.

"How are you holding up lately, Jerry?" asked G.W., smiling.

"Pretty good, pretty good. Can't say I'm upset over the way things are going," grinned Jerry, "Justice will be served. Superman would be pleased with the way things are going over here."

" _Darwin will dig his own grave babbling about how alone he feels, and how he's the victim in all of this. Well, while he's groveling, I'm busy forming relationships! Gasp! Who would have thought that would be an important part of Survivor! Something Darwin doesn't get the grasp of out here!" - Jerry_

"Oh gosh, I really wish Superman was real," smiled G.W., "He could be saving our world from all the invaders attacking us. Not that it happens often in America like it did 20 years ago, but still! It would be so awesome!"

Jerry grinned, "Tell you what, G.W.! That's what I plan to do with part of my winnings from this game! I will bribe President Rubio with half of my winnings to fund a project to make Superman real!"

"Not before Wonder Woman, hopefully! Gotta have that girl power, right?" giggled Anna.

" _While I do get the sense that Jerry Perry's full of himself, and an arrogant little boy, I do feel like he has a lot of heart for Survivor. He just wants to see people do the right thing and not let the little things fly by on a whim. I really cannot say that Jerry's a bad person, just that he's very passionate." - Anna_

Jerry shrugged, "Eh, I just wish the comics were better. It's the same damn heroes they wanna write about. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Where's the great Blue Beetle? Those comics were amazing!"

G.W. nodded his head, "Yeah... you know, I'm really surprised in the old show that Batman never participated. He would have easily won himself four seasons if he competed that much. That's how good of a strategist and planner Batman is!"

"Well he did seem to mentor two of the winners from the old show," replied Anna, "Batgirl and Zatanna? So I guess in a sense he did win Survivor twice if you could call it that."

"Even so, I just wish we had the real deal himself, y'know?" chuckled G.W.

" _Right now, things are going slow for Sian, but that's okay by me. It gives me time to get to know our new tribe mates like Darwin, Jerry, and Betty! Betty's really nice and so sweet. Jerry's a little rude, but he's such a nerd that he fits right at home here. Darwin's still a wild card to me, right now..." - G.W._

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Sian getting your first look at the new Noete tribe; Kajsa voted out at the last tribal council."

For most of the Sian tribe, seeing a former member of Noete get voted off was not a big surprise. However, Yvette shook her head, muttering under her breath, "That changes things..."

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be participating in a giant slingshot challenge. Taking turns, the tribes must hit three large targets with a burning ball flung from a platform using said giant slingshot. First tribe to burn all three targets wins reward."

"For your reward you will leave here, and be taken to a resort island where we have built up an old school arcade room. It has games from the days of old. You will also feast on hot dogs, soft drinks, and french fries. Let's get started."

Everyone would be participating in this reward challenge except for one chosen member from the Sian tribe, due to having an extra player. The player sitting out ended up being Darwin.

"For the first round, we'll have Blanche for Noete taking on former tribe member G.W. for Sian! Survivors ready? GO!"

Blanche allowed G.W. to shoot first. Because it was only the start of the challenge, G.W. was only getting the hang of the slingshot, and missed his first shot. Blanche grinned and stuck a finger up in the air to test the wind. She then aimed her slingshot at the farthest target... and landed the first hit.

"Blanche times it perfectly, and scores the first point for Noete! Noete leads 1-0!"

Blanche cackles to herself after scoring the easy first point. G.W. shrugged his shoulders, knowing that it wasn't the beginning of the end for this challenge.

"For the next round we have another showdown! Jerry Perry for Sian will take on former tribe member Brian for Noete! Survivors ready? GO!"

Jerry aimed his slingshot for the closest target, while Brian did the same thing. Brian's aim was a bit off because of the angle he chose. However, Jerry's angle was on the mark, and the first target for Sian burned up.

"Jerry Perry scores for Sian, and we're tied 1-1!"

Jerry did a little dance after scoring the hit, running over to high five his tribe mates. Brian chuckled a little at Jerry's reaction, and returned to the Noete mat.

"For the next round, we have Anna for Sian taking on Luciana for Noete. Who will take the lead moving forward? Survivors ready? GO!"

All Luciana bothered to do with the slingshot was change the angle from Brian's position. Anna maneuvered the slingshot a bit to hit the second farthest target. In the end, Luciana's shot missed, and Anna's target landed, scoring for Sian!

"Anna makes her mark, and scores for Sian! Sian takes the lead 2-1!"

Anna cheered happily with her tribe members, while Luciana sniffled and groveled after losing another possible point.

"For the next round, this could be it, for if Yvette scores this point for Sian, they win reward. Jermaine has got to score to keep Noete alive so long as Yvette doesn't score. Survivors ready? GO!"

Jermaine took a lot of time and effort to guarantee Noete scores a hit in this round. He did not want to lose another challenge, even if it wasn't for immunity. Yvette paid attention to the wind, and aimed and angled her shot accordingly so that she could hit the farthest target.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Jermaine's shot barely flicked off the target, missing it by a hair. Yvette's shot however didn't miss, and ignited the final target once it landed.

"YVETTE CONNECTS! SIAN WINS REWARD!"

All of Sian hugged and cheered.

"Another great win for the new Sian tribe! Two wins in a row, so you gotta be loving it by now, right? You will leave here and enjoy a fantastic day at the old school arcade. Have fun! Noete, got nothing for you, end on back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Sian's Reward Day 15

The Sian tribe arrived at the Kermadec Islands Arcade where a few producers dressed as managers greeted them from inside.

"Please enjoy everything you see!" said one of the managers, smiling.

"Thanks, I will. To me, this is a safe haven from the rest of the world." smiled Yvette, her biggest smile since this game even began.

" _I feel completely at ease when playing video games of any sort. While I do love the sort of arcades and old school games, I only slightly wish they had computers and the latest version of Defense of the Ancient League of Legends MOBA game. It's one of the many games I play competitively." - Yvette_

"There are also some games here that are compatible with amiibo figurines!" smiled the manager, showing off a wall of several amiibo figures. The only ones they had were of the Super Smash Bros line. All of them were present except for the Villager amiibo, which was absent.

"I call dibs on Cloud's amiibo!" shouted Jerry, running over to the wall of amiibo, and snatching the Cloud amiibo.

Jason chuckled a little bit, "I take several of the Mario series characters, please. I wanna see what happens if I scan them into the old Pac-Man arcade machine."

"It's just skins. That's all Nintendo does with these figurines." muttered Yvette, crossing her arms. She wasn't a big Nintendo fan.

"Says the woman that probably pays real money for MOBA skins!" teased Jerry, running past Yvette to find himself a game to play.

" _It's nice to have a reward to take my mind off the game. Of course, it's spent playing many other games, but who cares! I just want to enjoy myself until the time comes to kick Darwin's ass to the curb! And how good is it that we won this reward without that asshole's help? It's simply glorious!" - Jerry_

Eventually, everyone ran off to play different games with their chosen amiibo figurines. Darwin was left by himself, the whole tribe simply ignoring him from the looks of things.

"I don't need to play games anyway. They're just baby toys." chuckled Darwin, leaning against the service counter, crossing his arms.

" _I do feel a little lonely now that... it seems like the whole tribe just wants nothing to do with me. Am I really that much of an asshole that nobody wants to spend time with me? They can say I'm too big of a physical threat, but I think that's just a cover. I think Jerry's poisoned this tribe against me." - Darwin_

Darwin shook his head, before noticing something on the counter next to him, "Hmm... the hell is this?" He picked up the object, and it turned out to be an incredibly rare Jeff Probst amiibo! Nobody noticed it because they thought it was the Jeff Probst bobble-head toy.

"This just looks dorky as all hell..." muttered Darwin. He then noticed a button on the amiibo stand. He pressed the button, and every time he did so, Jeff would spout out one of his classic one liners. "Boston Rob is literally carrying his family on his back!" and "She voted out her mom!" and of course "A reward that will fix wishing!"

The fourth time Darwin pressed the button, Jeff did not say a one liner. It instead said, "Open me up for a special prize!"

Darwin blinked, before attempting to pull the amiibo apart. To his surprise, a small note popped out when he pulled the amiibo apart. The note was hidden where the NFC chip would normally be. Darwin picked the note up, and after reading it, it turned out to be a hidden immunity idol clue.

" _The only thing that could save me now is a hidden immunity idol. I personally believe that's my only damn hope now. Stuart's gone, Jermaine and Luciana are on the other tribe, and I'm basically stuck here on a tribe that doesn't want me. I need to grab that idol before we lose, or I'm done." - Darwin_

Meanwhile, Jason, Anna, and Betty were surrounding the Pac-Man arcade machine. Jason was racking up tons of points. Having scanned in a Luigi amiibo, the Pac-Man on screen resembled Luigi and made Luigi sounds.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone get that high of a score on Pac-Man before!" smiled Betty.

"Takes some dedication and skill I'd say!" chuckled Jason, keeping focus on the game in front of him.

" _I really respect Jason as a player. I think... honestly, I think he's a lot smarter than people take him credit for. I don't think he's a genius, but I think he's aware of his surroundings. Even then, I still think he could become a good ally for me when the time is right. Right now, it's not that time." - Betty_

Jason eventually lost his final life, scoring up to 1666680 points in total. Anna cheered and clapped for him on the side lines, "Go Jason! That was utterly amazing! Think you can beat your score?"

"I can try, but that's going to take a long time, and I'm hungry anyway!" laughed Jason softly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't brought our food out yet. I guess they're still preparing it for us..." shrugged Betty.

"Then I suppose I can try one more game." smiled Jason. Instead of using the Luigi amiibo, he instead tapped in the Wario amiibo, which turned Pac-Man into a Wario-like Pac-Man.

" _It's nice to spend some time away from the game, and focus on building relationships. I'm a total nerd at heart, even if people would assume my role in life is to be the cocky jock. That's far from the truth. But in this game however... I need people to think I am, and not see me as a big game nerd." - Jason_

– – – – –

Noete Day 15

Sitting down side by side on the beach, Kris, Charlie, and Brian were discussing a few things.

"So Kris, if I had to ask, who would be your next target if you had the say in it?" asked Brian.

"Luciana, no doubt about it. She's the weakest link of the tribe, and like... Charlie and Blanche don't deserve to leave over her. There was no worth to keeping Kajsa over Blanche." replied Kris.

"But you do realize that if one of us goes to Exile Island, I might as well pack my bags now," reminded Charlie, "And if it's me on Exile Island, one of y'all's going home."

Kris shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I think Jermaine would vote Luciana off. The only person that liked Luciana was Darwin, and now that he's not here, I really doubt Jermaine would keep her."

" _I don't really see a situation where anyone is voted off unless it's Luciana. She's the weakest member of the tribe, she has no loyalties to anyone but Darwin, and she hardly does anything! Like, she's a total waste of space, and she's only here because... reasons I guess. She won't be safe for long!" - Kris_

"And yet, since Darwin's no longer here, Jermaine's been the man she's been getting close with out here. Does that not ring any bells, Kris?" asked Brian.

"Those three could become a solid group, Kris," explained Charlie, "I'm pretty sure Jermaine and Blanche are together. Luciana's likely with Jermaine herself, so that's three against us three. As long as Jermaine or Blanche go to Exile Island, we can send Luciana home."

Kris frowned a little bit, "But that makes no sense. I don't think Jermaine even likes her that much. Why would he bother keeping her around with Darwin gone?"

"Because reasons, I guess. Jermaine's too much of a nice guy to break the bro code." shrugged Brian.

" _Kris is a total sweetheart, and cares about this tribe... but she's incredibly dense and doesn't get the strategy part of this game. Yes, it does make no sense as to why Jermaine would keep Luciana around. I get that. But it's the game, and he has his reasons, and we have to work against them!" - Brian_

"I mean, we could always vote Jermaine out instead of Luciana... would that make a difference?" asked Charlie.

Kris immediately shook her head, "No! I will not do that again. I already regret writing his name down before on Day 5. I will not do it again unless it's a good reason. Like at the merge where the strong have to go home."

"Yeah, no hope on sending Jermaine home next time," chuckled Brian, "Your best bets are on Luciana. And honestly, I want her out too. Gigantic waste of space if you ask me."

"Still think we could beat Luciana at the merge compared to Jermaine, but that's just me, I guess." shrugged Charlie.

" _I can understand why Kris and Brian want Luciana out, but strategically wouldn't it make more sense to vote out Jermaine? He's such a nice guy, making zero enemies for himself, and has a lot of friends on the other tribe, I feel. So like, why not vote him out when we have a good opportunity?" - Charlie_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Blanche and Luciana were by themselves, eating some rice cooked by Jermaine a few moments ago.

"When we could be eating hot dogs... we're stuck eating rice for the fifteenth time this season." grumbled Blanche, taking another bite with pride.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it..." sighed Luciana a little bit. She wasn't eating as much as Blanche was, though.

" _Blanche is a crazy woman. She's loud, she knows how to make a scene. Knowing that my two goats are definitely going to... 'commit suicide' in a sense of the word over on Sian, I need a new one. Blanche seems to fit all the stereotypes of a goat. How is someone like her a chemist?" - Luciana_

Blanche shrugged her shoulders, "My husband has cooked worse, so I'm not fretting over it."

"Yeah... so... uhm... how are you fitting in?" asked Luciana.

"Fitting in good. Kajsa's gone, so I have nothing to really complain about," shrugged Blanche, "Next vote is going to be even harder, honestly. Hate to have to vote Charlie off. Or whoever y'all want out."

Luciana nodded her head, "Yeah... I get what you mean. But... I don't know... I'm uhh... I'm a little worried about... Jermaine."

"How so? That's kinda out of the blue, coming from you." remarked Blanche.

" _When I was on Sian, the general consensus was that Luciana was the weakest link of the tribe, and was a waste of space. However, she's changed quite a bit now that we swapped, and especially after Kajsa left. Something about her feels very off to me... and I know I'm not crazy or anything." - Blanche_

"Well uhhm... the other day, he... he showed me an idol clue," explained Luciana, creating a lie, "He uhh... he told me not to tell anyone but... I don't know... he's really fishy, Blanche. I think he's done more searching for the idol than Charlie has."

"What makes you so sure that one of the nicest guys we've ever met happens to be a snake in the grass?" asked Blanche.

"Think about it... well... he's always going out for water... he's always getting tree mail... what if he's doing more then that?" suggested Luciana.

" _I need to plant the seeds that Jermaine's really the snake in the grass, not me. I told Blanche that Jermaine's going around searching for the idol in private. Is he really? Like hell if I care, because if this plan works, idol or not, he has nowhere to run. I need him out of the game immediately." - Luciana_

"Well... you make yourself a valid point there," replied Blanche, placing a hand on her chin, "But why come to me of all people? I hardly know the guy compared to Brian or Kris."

"Because Brian and Kris like him a lot... and they don't like me," sighed Luciana, "If I tell them... they might tell him and... I'm going home."

"Hmmm..." replied Blanche, studying Luciana's body language and the story she told her.

" _I have to appreciate Luciana telling me a lot of good information. Clearly Jermaine's not all sunshine and daisies as one might think! No, instead he's made a few enemies here and there! Perfect for the professor! If people don't trust him, then that gives me an edge moving ahead in this game!" - Blanche_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Sian."

Darwin did so.

"For today's challenge, each tribe will select a caller, who will then guide one blindfolded member at a time down a field to smash one of five hanging skulls with a war club. After it's smashed, grab the tiles that fall out, take them to the solving station, and run back. Once all three sets of tiles are on the station, the caller and the players no longer blindfolded will run down the field to it and arrange the tiles to form a two-word phrase. First tribe to get the phrase right wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council to vote the eighth person out of this game. Of course, Exile Island's in play for the losing tribe. Let's get started."

Noete

Caller: Kris

Blindfolded: Jermaine, Charlie, and Brian

Sian

Caller: Darwin

Blindfolded: Jason, Betty, and Yvette

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Kris and Darwin started to bark out orders loudly to the first blindfolded players out on the field; Jermaine and Jason. At the beginning, both callers had distinctive, unique voices, so Jason and Jermaine had no trouble figuring out who was calling for who. Both men were able to smash the first skull with ease. They collected the tiles, and ran back to the mat under Kris and Darwin's orders.

Charlie and Betty were now out on the course, blindfolded of course. Both Kris and Darwin kept up the good leadership work so far, but now the players had to go further out to smash the skulls. So it become a little more difficult to hear the orders accurately. Kris definitely had the louder voice compared to Darwin, so Charlie found it a tad easier to listen to the orders, and smash the second skull. Kris took advantage of this, and started speaking up louder than Darwin.

After Charlie ran back to the tribe mat, Brian was out last to smash the final skull for Noete. Kris figured her tribe would have a difficult time with the puzzle, so if they could get there first before Sian, they had the upper hand. As Kris continued to speak louder, Betty found it difficult to hear Darwin clearly. Kris kept up her loud voice, and distinctive orders to allow Brian to find and smash the final skull for Noete. Betty was getting closer and closer, and Darwin felt at ease knowing Kris was about to shut up.

After Brian returned to the mat after dropping the tiles off, he, Charlie, and Jermaine removed their blindfolds, and Kris hopped off the stand, and all four of them raced to the station to begin spelling out a two word phrase. With Kris no longer yelling, Darwin found it easier to control his orders, and Betty finally smashed the second skull for Sian.

Betty raced back immediately so that Darwin could send Yvette out onto the field to smash the final skull. Darwin was quickly catching Sian back up as Noete worked slowly on the puzzle. Jermaine and Brian were working the best out of the four players, and Brian was sorta taking a leader role for the puzzle, being the best one of the four. Blanche watched off from the sidelines in agony, knowing it would have been over by now. Especially after Yvette smashed the final skull for Sian, and returned the tiles to the station.

Yvette, Betty, and Jason took off their blindfolds, and followed Darwin to the station to begin working on the puzzle. Clearly they had the better team for puzzles, but they were far behind Noete. Noete wasn't making many mistakes, albeit they were going quite slow. Yvette was leading the charge for Sian, with extra help from Betty and Jason, determined to win this challenge.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Sian came close, but Noete was just too far ahead of the competition that they were able to come up with the phrase first.

Brian called out to Jeff, "Jeff! It's tribal council! That's the phrase!"

Jeff ran over to confirm victory for the Noete tribe.

"Correct! NO TRIBAL COUNCIL FOR THE NOETE TRIBE! THEY WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of Noete hugged and cheered.

"Great team work for the Noete tribe! Clearly weaker in puzzles, as that's where you slowed down, but I believe determination means everything in the game of Survivor. No tribal council for you guys tonight, nobody going home. But before you leave, someone's gotta be sent over to Exile Island from Sian. Who's it gonna be?"

The conversation was a short one, but they all agreed on a common player.

"Today, we're sending Anna over there, Jeff." confirmed Brian.

Anna was a tad surprised over being sent to Exile Island over one of the new Noete players. Either way, she accepted this trip, and took a map from Jeff as she left.

"Anna will be back after tribal council has ended. Okay, Sian, got nothing for you except a date with me at tribal council. We'll soon see how this new tribe works tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 16

Anna arrived on Exile Island in good spirits over all. After placing her bags down near the shelter, she did a little spin in the middle of the island.

"Ahhh... this place is really beautiful! I'm actually happy they sent little old me over here!" giggled Anna happily.

" _You know, I was shocked when Noete sent me to Exile Island over someone like Darwin, Betty, or Jerry even. But I won't complain a bit, because I need that extra break from the game to just relax! Even better when I can get a clue to the hidden immunity idol! We need all the clues we can!" - Anna_

Anna walked over to the urn, and took the clue right out of it. She read the clue carefully before placing it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Hopefully this will be good for our alliance," smiled Anna, "I really need to show Jason, Yvette, and G.W. that I can be a helpful tribe member."

" _My loyalty is to the Sian tribe as a whole, and that won't be taken away from me. As much as Blanche wants to turn on the Sian tribe for lying to her from the beginning... I can't do that. I feel like we've worked so hard to get to where we're at right now, that... I don't have it in me to betray Sian." - Anna_

"We just need to get that idol before Darwin or Jerry get it. I don't think they'll get it, but... anything's possible." shrugged Anna to herself.

After checking out the island's sights, Anna returned to the shelter to take a long nap for the night ahead.

– – – – –

Sian Day 16

With a tribal council around the corner for the Sian tribe, there wasn't much to discuss for the most part. In fact, one tribe member was thrilled about going to tribal council.

"Okay, chop chop, let's go, there's no time to waste!" grinned Jerry, "Call me Bowser all you, but I say we go to tribal council right this second."

Darwin rolled his eyes, "Not until I'm ready to go, you fucking dweeb." He elbowed Jerry out of the way as he marched into the woods.

" _Today we lost the immunity challenge. Just perfect. That means I'm toast if nothing else changes on the way in. For some reason, even though Jerry's currently the only one antagonizing me, and I'm not doing shit to him, I'm the target because fuck the big strong guy, right? Give me a break." - Darwin_

"He's probably going out looking for the hidden immunity idol." commented Betty softly.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, "Like I care what he finds honestly. Nobody finds the hidden immunity idol with only one clue in this series... well, mostly nobody." He then chuckled a little bit with a cocky grin.

"His face looks so punchable right now." muttered Yvette under her breath. Jerry didn't hear her.

" _The more and more Jerry talks, the more I'm willing to say screw it and vote him off instead of Darwin. He's just a total prick that loves to kick people when they're down. Betty can say what she wants about their relationship on Noete, but from what I'm seeing, it's a one sided thing." - Yvette_

Jerry smiled, "Look guys, once Darwin goes home, things will be back to normal around here. That's one less threat before the merge, and that's one cocky asshole gone before the merge. What better!"

Jason, Betty, and Yvette stayed silent, or just nodded their heads. Only G.W. spoke up, nodding his head, "I mean, yeah, if that's what we gotta do then that's what we gotta do!"

"Perfect! Well, I'm off to go do confessionals for a few hours before we leave for tribal council. See you all shortly!" smirked Jerry as he walked off towards the beach.

" _My entire hatred of Darwin stems around the fact that I'm the huge fan of the game, and he's someone who doesn't seem to respect the game. He doesn't want to play Survivor. He wants to play 'Darwin's Survivor'. Sorry, that game doesn't exist, so you're gonna have to go, and never come back." - Jerry_

After Jerry left, Jason, Betty, Yvette, and G.W. started to discuss the vote with one another, wondering if they were making the right move.

"Okay, so... figuratively, Darwin should go home before Jerry," explained Yvette, "He's way stronger than him, and Jerry's only going to sneak under the radar. But... the more Jerry talks, the more I want to punch him."

G.W. frowned a little bit, "Aww, why? I know Jerry's a little mean, but... I know Darwin's no different from him. I know he was being rude to Anna the other day."

" _People can say Jerry's a rude boy, but honestly, I don't think Darwin's much different! He's not a saint. Yeah, he's more useful in the challenges, but we gotta think long term. Is Jerry going to help us long term? Maybe. Will Darwin help us? We don't know, and if he won't, he's gotta go home." - G.W._

Betty sighed a little bit, "Well, things have definitely changed since we swapped. Back then it was a total back and forth fight between Jerry and Darwin. But now Jerry's been doing more antagonizing. It's just weird. Makes me want to root for Darwin now... ugh, I need to get that taste out of my mouth for saying that."

"Strategically, what makes more sense?" asked Jason, "Darwin can definitely help us win more physical challenges, for sure. Jerry's probably going to be useful for puzzles, which we need desperately because Noete has Blanche. So..."

"That's the hard part. You want to make the right moves for your tribe and your game, but at the same time, there's the moral consequences for such decisions." murmured Betty.

" _I never liked Darwin or Jerry to begin with, so I have no problem voting one out over the other. But as a huge superfan of this game, I know someone like Darwin will be seen as a huge underdog, and I would want to root for the underdog, even if it's a cocky, arrogant, self-centered bigot like him." - Betty_

"Well, we need to make a unified decision. Hold left arm up for Darwin, and right arm up for Jerry. Who wants who out more?" asked Yvette.

All four players raised their respective arms up for the player they wanted out. It was a 3-1 decision, and the vote was determined for the group of four.

" _It was a very unified decision in the end. I know the lone vote isn't too pleased, but I feel like it's not a big deal in the end. Regardless of who we vote out tonight, we will vote the other person out the next time we lose. But of course, every decision has long term effects, and tonight is no different." - Jason_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Darwin was searching for the hidden immunity idol using the only clue he had. He was in a panic, believing his fate was sealed if he could not find it.

"I've searched nearly every forked tree, every suspicious bush, and every nook and cranny I can find...!" grumbled Darwin to himself, panting a little as he was rushing.

" _This immunity idol is everything right now. This is the end of the line for me, because if I can't find this idol, I'm probably going home. Nobody wants to talk game with me because Jerry's manipulated all of them into thinking I'm some horrible monster of a man. Not fucking cool at all, bro." - Darwin_

Darwin looked around the area one last time, before setting his eyes on a location full of trees and bushes he had yet to search through, "Okay... last time's the charm, right? It's gotta be over there..."

He ran over to said location to begin his search one more time. We would not know if he finds the idol until tribal council...

– – – – –

The Sian tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Tribal council is never the place you want to be, especially after a dreadful tribe swap. With the numbers even, let's see how this tribe has fared since the swap. Jason, what has life been life at Sian since gaining Betty, Darwin, and Jerry?" asked Jeff.

"I think it was a nice breath of fresh air to gain some new friends, new allies, and maybe start a whole new game. But at the same time, you know, they bring their own drama over here. It's just something we had to deal lately." replied Jason.

Both Darwin and Betty nodded their heads.

"Darwin, what does Jason mean by the drama? Are you and Jerry still feuding despite being at a numbers disadvantage over the Sian players?" asked Jeff.

"It's not my fault, Jeff! I wanted to keep Noete strong and united, but then Jerry just wants to kick me around like I'm sewer scum! Goes to show who the true sewer scum is." replied Darwin.

"Deflecting the insults does not make you look any better, dummy." shrugged Jerry.

"Okay then, I can do better then that. Listen, you are a basement dwelling loser who has done nothing with his life other than save this show from the ground up. I hope your mother is proud of your ass, knowing she raised a donkey like you." muttered Darwin.

"My mother passed away a few years ago, asshole, and I live on my own, thank you very much." replied Jerry, annoyed.

Betty and G.W. shook their heads a little bit, not happy to see the fighting continue at tribal council.

"Betty, clearly things don't look good for the Noete players, but your name is kinda off to the side right now. How do you feel about this drama?" asked Jeff.

"It's not good, Jeff. We were a strong tribe, but all of this fighting and name calling and insults... it's not good. I live on positive energy. Tonight, we need to vote out the negative energy and move on stronger than ever before." replied Betty.

Jason nodded his head.

"Jerry Perry, I don't think I have to ask who you're voting for, so let me ask you this instead; why Darwin and not you?" asked Jeff.

"Darwin's going to be a gigantic threat at the merge. He has two soldiers in Jermaine and Luciana on the other tribe. He might even have that crazy professor woman that threatened to flip on you guys! I have nobody. I'm a lone wolf. The lone wolf nerd. Darwin's just the wannabe leader douchebag." replied Jerry.

"A lone wolf that has Betty, Brian, Kris... oh, and absolutely no redeeming qualities about you." muttered Darwin.

"Oh shut up, asshole. I cannot wait to send you home tonight. Literally. Fuck, I'll even create a twitter account the minute I get out of here, and repeatedly send you this clip of me writing your name down over and over again. You will never forget about me, trust me." said Jerry.

"I wish I could." muttered Darwin.

"Yvette, what do you do tonight? You've got so much drama up to your ears, and yet... all of the Sian members are sitting pretty! Where do you stand right now?" asked Jeff.

"I, along with the rest of the Sian tribe, are sitting quite pretty right now. I was expecting a battle with these newcomers... but nope. They instead want to fight eachother. How pathetic, and that's a fact." replied Yvette.

"G.W., anything more to say before we go and vote?" asked Jeff.

G.W. shook his head, clapping his hands together.

"Nope! Let's go and get this vote over with!" replied G.W.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Yvette, you're up."

– – –

Darwin's Vote: "I've got nothing to hide tonight. Even if I don't win, I know you won't." (Jerry)

Jason's Vote: "Truthfully, this is the right move with a potential merge coming up around the corner." (?)

Jerry's Vote: "Right here... and right here... and right here! Done! That felt amazing!" (Darwin)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

…

…

…

...Darwin shook his head, no idol in hand, as he never ended up finding the thing.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jerry Perry. (He nodded his head, not caring in the slightest.)

…

Darwin. One vote Darwin, one vote Jerry. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Darwin written about 20 times. Only counts once. That's two votes Darwin, one vote Jerry. (Jerry grinned cheekily.)

…

…

…

Darwin. That's three votes Darwin, one vote Jerry. (He shook his head, gathering his things as he knew his fate was sealed.)

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, Darwin. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Darwin shook his head, "Bad move guys. Keeping the asshole around over me? Foolish!" He grabbed his torch and brought it up to Jeff. Jerry had the biggest grin on his face.

"Darwin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Darwin nodded, and left tribal council without saying another word. He was not happy about this at all.

"I said it once, and I'll probably say it for the rest of the game, more drama has been solved. But of course, it's never over until the fat lady sings. With Darwin gone, will Sian return stronger than ever before? Or will it be the beginning of the end? Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Darwin's Final Words**

"Bunch of cowards, that's what I'm calling all of those losers on the Sian tribe. I did everything I could to bring them victories, and all I get in return in a big slap in the face. Fuck Jerry Perry. I really hope he gets his comeuppance soon enough, because he deserves it after treating me the way he did. Fuck him."

VOTE

Darwin – Yvette, Jason, G.W., Jerry, and Betty

Jerry – Darwin

 _ **Final Thoughts on Darwin Ryn:**_ The final pre jury boot is here, and it's probably going to be a surprise because... well, Darwin was getting a lot of long term vibes, but someone's gotta be out early, and I decided Darwin fit all the roles he needed to out here. In a season full of OTT characters out of the gate, Darwin was a good start to a strong season despite his very arrogant personality.

After the swap, Darwin's storyline was going to dip into a sympathetic story, which I really doubt Machine124 would have liked given that even he thinks Darwin should have been out extremely early. He's not meant to be a sympathetic character. Truth be told, both Darwin and Jerry are at fault for the drama they caused. While Jerry got worse about it, Darwin wasn't helping the relationship either.

So I figured I would give Darwin a few episodes where he would be seen as the underdog, and then cut him out. He was put on a tribe that would not think personally and play with strategy. They knew that despite Jerry's attitude, Darwin was just too much of a physical threat to keep any longer. Also, sad to say this, but... I don't know if Darwin will be back again. Lowest fan character popularity so far!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 You're A Shady Fruit Loop!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Brian worked some serious damage control following the elimination of Charlie's ally Kajsa. Brian reassured Charlie that things were good and that they would have to hope that Exile Island would put things in their favor. Luciana was their target, being the weakest link. Meanwhile, Luciana shared an idol clue with Jermaine, but was still secretly planning his elimination._

 _On the Sian tribe, Darwin continued to fight against the odds, trying to turn Yvette and Jason against Betty and Jerry. However, neither of them appeared ready to budge, pointing out to Darwin that he's just a major threat compared to Jerry. Meanwhile, G.W., Anna, and Jerry bonded over comic books and whatnot._

 _At the reward challenge, Sian dominated well against the Noete tribe, winning themselves a visit to the Kermadec Islands Arcade!_

 _Once at the arcade, the tribe enjoyed themselves. Jason scored high in the Pac-Man games, and Yvette and Jerry wished there were other games worth playing. Also at the arcade were amiibos, and one happened to be a special Jeff Probst amiibo. Darwin, once again alone, opened up the amiibo as instructed and found an immunity idol clue inside._

 _Back at the Noete tribe, Brian, Charlie, and Kris discussed the game, and wondered what the next move was. Kris confirmed that she wanted to take Luciana out, seeing her as a weak link, and she believed Jermaine would vote her out. Charlie wanted Jermaine out, seeing him as a social threat, but Kris and Brian denied his idea. Meanwhile, Luciana put her plans to blindside Jermaine into action by creating a lie to Blanche about him sneaking out to find the immunity idol. Blanche was unsure whether or not to trust her._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite a strong fight to catch up, Sian was unable to beat Noete at the challenge. Noete won themselves immunity, and they selected Anna to go to Exile Island._

 _Before tribal council, Darwin began his search for the immunity idol, knowing it was all he had left until he was voted off. Yvette, Betty, G.W., and Jason discussed who to vote out between Jerry and Darwin. While Yvette was getting annoyed by Jerry's attitude, it seemed like the rest of the tribe wanted Darwin out of the game._

 _At tribal council, it turned out that Darwin's search was all for nothing, as he was easily voted out of the game in a 5-1 decision. With Darwin out of the game, does Jerry Perry improve his attitude? Or will it get worse? 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Blanche, Brian, Charlie, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Sian: Anna, Betty, G.W., Jason, Jerry, and Yvette**

– – – – –

Sian Day 17

The Sian tribe returned from tribal council in relatively high spirits after the elimination of Darwin. Jerry was in a good mood, probably for the first time since the game started.

"Ahhh... sweet release. That felt so good. Let's never have to deal with another power hungry maniac ever again." smiled Jerry.

" _Last night was probably the best night in the game so far. Darwin was easily voted out of the game, no hassle, no trouble. He went as quiet as a mouse. I would have thought he'd put up a big fight to stay. Guess he figured it was pointless, huh? Now that he's gone, Betty and I have some work to do." - Jerry_

Anna was there waiting for them to return, and she had a warm smile on her face, "It seems like the peace has finally returned at last. How are you feeling Jerry?"

"Feeling good, feeling confident!" smirked Jerry, "This is the way I wanted to feel on Day 1, but of course, people just like to ruin my fun and games."

"I will say that you got lucky last night. Had we not been so close to a merge, you would be sitting at Ponderosa right now, instead of Darwin." warned Yvette, coldly.

"Hey, whatever gets me to Day 39, that's what I'm gonna do." chuckled Jerry, ignoring Yvette's comment.

" _Jerry's attitude does not sit well with me. However, he's here to stay because a merge is so close now that we're here at Day 17. Someone like Betty would be a much larger threat to take out now. Yet at the same time... I can't help but worry about my merge game. Especially with Blanche around." - Yvette_

A few moments later, Jerry and Betty split off from the other members of Sian. G.W., Jason, Yvette, and Anna discussed a few quick things.

"So are we good to eliminate one of those two next vote?" asked G.W., calmly, moving his hands in his usual way.

Jason nodded his head, "Yeah, I think that's the plan at any rate. We need to keep Sian strong and united before we merge. Thankfully, I think the merge is coming up soon."

"Great! I'm ready for this game to become an individual game." smiled G.W., excited.

" _Right now, I'm feeling quite comfortable with my spot right now. I trust Yvette the most right now, and Jason and Anna are good allies to have around too! Jason's a strong man who can take the attention off of me, and Anna's so sweet and caring to others that she's almost like my big sister here!" - G.W._

Anna smiled, "Well, since I was just on Exile Island, I figured I would share with you the immunity idol clue! Oh! And one more thing to note, there's a special immunity idol over there!"

"Special? You mean like the ones from the last few seasons of the last series?" asked Yvette.

Anna nodded her head, "Yep yep! That's what I think at least. We should work together to ensure we find this idol, and that Betty and Jerry do not!"

"I like the idea of that! Thanks a lot Anna!" smiled Jason, watching as Anna passed the immunity idol clue to everyone one by one.

" _I know my spot on the pre swap Sian tribe was not the best, but I genuinely believe that the four Sian members currently together will stick together. While I do have loyalties to Blanche, my true loyalty is to Sian as a whole, and that includes her too. I won't vote anyone from Sian out again." - Anna_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Jerry and Betty were discussing the upcoming days, and what to do against a big group of four.

"My ideal target going into the next vote would be either Yvette or Jason, honestly," explained Jerry, "The biggest physical threat and one of the big mental threats out here. I'm thinking Yvette first, though. Something about her just feels... off."

"You think she's trying to play hard? She doesn't seem all that trustworthy." remarked Betty.

Jerry nodded his head, "Yeah, like she's trying to be a wannabe Ben Tan. Without the jokes and laughter. It doesn't faze me one bit."

"But maybe she's not as powerful and in control here? It feels like to me if she had power, you would have gone home tonight." replied Betty.

" _Right now, it's just me and Jerry... it doesn't make me happy, but sometimes you have to swallow the bad pill, and Jerry is the bad pill in this instance. Hopefully he's calmed down with Darwin gone, and maybe we can work together to get ourselves out of the mess we're in, and back with Noete." - Betty_

"It's a trap, Betty. She just doesn't want the attention on her right now. She wants Jason to attract all that attention. Would you rather target the big dumb strong guy? Or the puny woman controlling him?" asked Jerry.

"Well considering that's how I once viewed Fatima and Darwin..." remarked Betty, before nodding her head, "But none of that matters unless we have the numbers. Anna's our only hope."

"Then start talking with Anna!" suggested Jerry, "You got the social skills, Betty, so use them! Charm your way to get her loyalty!"

Betty nodded her head, "I'll do my best!"

Both Jerry and Betty bumped fists with one another before splitting off.

" _Right now, I'm going to stick with Betty, Brian, and Kris for the time being. There's really nowhere else I'm needed. But once the merge gets going, I'm hardly a threat. Betty and Kris will take the hits, and I'll sit in the back appearing to be the scrawny nerd. Without Darwin, it'll be a lot easier!" - Jerry_

– – – – –

Noete Day 17

Sitting around the campfire, Jermaine and Blanche were enjoying some mixed fish and rice that Jermaine had just finished cooking for lunch. Luciana was sleeping, Charlie was fishing, and Brian and Kris were out getting water.

"Don't be alarmed, but I need to ask you something. Do you have a clue to the location of a hidden idol?" asked Blanche out of the blue.

Jermaine blinked, before shaking his head, "No, of course not. Why would I have one?"

Blanche shrugged, "I don't know. Because Luciana was just on Exile Island, and you two have been getting closer by the minute. Doesn't help that she says you're running off without her into the woods."

"Wait, what? That's crazy! She thinks I'm sneaking off for the idol?" asked Jermaine, very surprised.

"Jumping to conclusions, Jermaine?" asked Blanche, before cackling, "Hahaha! But yes, she thinks you're looking for the idol without her. Crazy, I know! Like me! Hahahaha!"

" _So I was just enjoying myself, getting some good food... and Blanche comes to tell me that Luciana thinks I'm doing shady things behind her back. Now, that's just not true! I figured Luciana was a little... errm... skeptical, and nervous. But I didn't think she would go behind my back like that." - Jermaine_

Jermaine shook his head, "That's just... it's not true Blanche. I don't know where she came up with that. But I'm not looking for the idol. You have my word on that."

"I know that already! I knew she was full of shit! I find it hard to believe she's that much of a nervous wreck, Jermaine!" remarked Blanche.

"You clearly haven't lived with her for 17 days, Blanche." replied Jermaine, shaking his head, "Crap, now I'm nervous. Do you think she's gone off to tell the others too?"

Blanche laughed out loud, "Hahahaha! Like that's ever going to happen! People like you, Jermaine! Nobody's going to vote you off because you're a shady fruit loop! Besides, we have the numbers, don't we? We outnumber Luciana!"

" _Jermaine's such a genuine, nice guy! I've never met someone that nice since I met my in-laws! Figure that! My in-laws being nicer than my actual parents! Hah! Although, my husband said that they really hated my guts... but my husband's peanut brain sometimes gets the better of him, I'd say!" - Blanche_

Jermaine sighed a little bit, "I guess you're right. I'm still going to talk with her about this, and clear the air. We can't let this level of distrust ruin our game. The last thing we need is more tension."

"I agree with you on that whole heartedly. We don't need the tension until the merge! Which should be today! I mean, it's not like there's going to be one more round, is there?" grinned Blanche.

"Heh, I think you just jinxed it." chuckled Jermaine.

" _My whole game centers around loyalty, and honesty to others. If Luciana thinks I'm being dishonest, I need to clear the air, and tell her what's going on. Blanche says I have a lot of support, but that's coming from a crazy roided up professor, so... it's really hard to say if she's right or not." - Jermaine_

Meanwhile, down by the water well, Brian and Kris were talking about the game, and what was coming up next.

"Do you think we're merging today or tomorrow?" asked Kris.

Brian shrugged, "I don't really know. The merge usually kicks in around Day 19 so... we might have one more round left in us."

"Okay good. Because while I'm ready for the merge, I'm just... not quite ready, you know what I mean?" replied Kris.

" _Going into this upcoming merge, I know I'm going to be one of the first females voted out because of my physical strength. So the more time I have between now and the merge means more time for me to get prepared and set up! Hopefully Betty's still around so that we can make some big moves!" - Kris_

Brian smiled at her, "What more is there? We've got all the power, Kris. We got Betty and Jerry on the other tribe, and Charlie says he can bring Jason and Yvette over. That's seven people! Then we can go to the Final 4!"

"Yeah, I want to believe that, but like... Jason's such a huge target. Yvette appears to be a smart gal... don't you think they have their own agendas opposite of Charlie's?" asked Kris.

Brian shook her head, "Oh, I doubt it. My only concern is Jerry, but honestly if he's gotta go he's an easy cut for us. No big deal."

" _I shouldn't be this cocky... but damn it, I'm going to be! Yeah, we had to sacrifice Kajsa, but with Jerry probably staying loyal to our alliance, he can replace her. Heh... that would probably piss Kajsa off if she knew she was getting replaced with an egotistical dork. What's done is done!" - Brian_

"Yeah, I hate Jerry, but he's going to be an extra vote for us," giggled Kris, "I bet you all the money in the world that that would piss him off to no end! He would never want to be seen as the 'extra vote'!"

Brian chuckled, "Either way, it's going to be me, you, and Betty in the Final 3. I think it's going to work out perfectly, just like we expect it to. When we merge, the first to go will be Jermaine and Blanche. Deal?"

"Deal!" grinned Kris, shaking hands with Brian firmly.

" _Brian's really gotten confident since the swap happened. I don't really know what changed, because back on old Noete, he was very calm, very chill and relaxed. Now he's gotten a surge of energy and excitement. I hope that excitement doesn't disappoint him, because he's not in my Final 3 plan!" - Kris_

– – – – –

Sian Day 18

A full day had passed, and for the first time in quite a while, there was no reward challenge, and no indication of what was coming next for the remaining 12 players.

Taking a stroll along the beach, Betty and Anna were discussing a few things. This was Betty's chance to see where Anna's head was currently at.

"You need to understand the situation where Jerry and I are in right now," explained Betty, "It doesn't seem like we're merging. Yesterday would have been the keen day to do it. That means there might be one or two more rounds."

Anna nodded her head, "Yeah, that was very strange. But I suppose there's more things that Jeff wants to do before pitting us together into one big tribe."

" _Yesterday, there wasn't a merge, so I'm going to assume we're going to stay two tribes for the time being. Had we merged, I would have sighed with relief. But we didn't, so things are not looking good for Jerry and I. Like he suggested, the best bet is to get Anna to flip so that we have numbers." - Betty_

"Yeah, and if anything, this is my chance to keep fighting to see another day," smiled Betty, "So uhh... where's your head at? I know Blanche said that you and her were planning to flip to Noete at one point or another, right?"

Anna frowned a little bit, "Sorry... that's what Blanche wants to do. I don't want to flip. It's not in my nature to betray the group of friends that have helped me this whole time. Especially after the swap."

"But didn't they write your name down a few nights ago or something?" asked Betty, a little surprised.

Anna nodded her head, "Yeah... but you gotta understand. They couldn't get Horace out that night, so I was the next best thing. But people liked me enough to not write my name down, and instead go after someone more threatening like Alec or Charlie!"

" _I really like Betty as a person. She's really sweet, really cute too! So like, I want to work with her, but only as a back up option just in the event that my current alliance with Sian goes south for me. Right now, more options is better than no options at all. I need Betty to stay, and vote out Jerry." - Anna_

"I can't tell if you're really naïve or just super loyal." remarked Betty, calmly.

"I've been called that. Heck, Darwin tried to bully me for not flipping over to his side," shrugged Anna, "So I'm not going to let that bother me, Betty. I'm going to do what's right for my game. And... honestly Betty, what's best for your game is to vote Jerry out. Yvette wants you out."

"Yeah... I kind of figured that my name was on the cutting block next. Why vote out the nerdy guy when you can go after the less nerdy girl." replied Betty, a little annoyed.

"But I don't want that to happen!" exclaimed Anna, "I want you to stay, because I really think you could be helpful! I will go to battle for you, and attempt to flip their votes against Jerry. That's your only chance of survival, because I'm not going to betray Sian."

Betty grimaced a little bit, before nodding her head, "I'll see what I can do, Anna. Thanks for, uh, having belief in me."

Anna giggled happily, shaking her hand, "Yay! Trust me Betty, I'm helping you, okay? You gotta believe me!"

" _I don't really want to turn on Jerry. Yeah, he's a bit of a dick, but at the same time, he's really changed quite a bit since Darwin left. But if Anna doesn't want to flip, I may not have a choice. In the game of Survivor, you have to look out for yourself, no one else. So... I may have to swallow my pride." - Betty_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Yvette, Jason, and G.W. were discussing the upcoming merge, and what it meant for the long term game.

Yvette was using her finger to draw in the sand, describing the current plan, "Charlie's hopefully working deals on Noete right now. If he does what I expect him to do, then we'll have a strong alliance come merge. Nobody will be able to stop us."

G.W. smiled brightly, "Awesome! Are you sure Charlie will do what you want, though?"

"Yes, I'm very sure he will. Whatever allies he may pick up, it doesn't matter," explained Yvette, "Even with Kajsa gone, he's likable enough to gain allies."

"But I thought Kajsa was really likable too, though." replied G.W., confused.

"I didn't say Kajsa wasn't likable. I was just saying that Charlie was more likable. Nothing more." replied Yvette.

" _The merge is only a few days away, and things are not looking good for me. When I get cornered in a video game, I look to the source of the problem. However, the source of the problem isn't on this tribe. Blanche wants me out, and she may very well succeed. However... there is an alternative." - Yvette_

"So if we lose the next immunity challenge, we'll easily vote off Betty, and that takes care of one mental threat for later?" asked Jason.

Yvette nodded her head, "Exactly. However now... I'm concerned about Anna. Blanche is still in the game, and is coming after me. Anna's loyalties are unknown. She's not giving any specifics about her alliance with Blanche."

"I trust Anna, Yvette," smiled G.W., "Yeah, Blanche may have said some silly things, but I don't think Anna will go along with her. I know I won't! I like Blanche a whole lot, but game wise, I know I can't work with her!"

"I want to trust her too," replied Yvette, crossing her arms, "However, as long as Blanche is still in the game, and Anna continues to seemingly support her insanity, I can't keep that trust. She may have to go home next."

" _Yvette's suddenly talking about voting off Anna, and I immediately disagree with her! I know Yvette never seemed to like Anna, and I think it's because their personalities don't click! Like, Anna's bubbly and cute, and Yvette's cold and stern! I need to try and keep Anna out of her line of fire, ASAP!" - G.W._

"You gotta trust me, Yvette," said G.W., shaking his hands a little bit like he normally does, "I just feel like we're making a mistake if we betray Anna this early. Betty's gotta go next. Or Jerry even."

Yvette looked over at G.W. for a few minutes, before sighing a little. She then turned to Jason, "...what about you? Your thoughts on the matter?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders a little bit, "I mean... if I had to vote one of them out tonight, it would be Betty, so..."

"Fine. Betty's going home next. Maybe G.W. has the right idea. I just hope you're right." sighed Yvette.

G.W. nodded his head, a big smile on his face, "I hope so too! Anna's not going to flip on us, trust me!"

" _I don't really like being the middle man. Of course I want Betty out before Anna or Jerry, because she looks like a smart girl, and knows this game back and front. Someone like her could easily discover what kind of game I'm trying to play, and that's not a good thing if that seems to be the case." - Jason_

– – – – –

Noete Day 18

Blanche and Charlie were taking a walk through the forest, collecting fruit for lunch later that evening.

"Not often we get times like this to chat and spend some time together, huh?" chuckled Charlie.

"Something we should do more often, sonny!" grinned Blanche, "You're a very outgoing kid! Someone I would feel proud to call my own son! Shame I can't have kids myself, but whatever! I made it that way!"

"Heh, well, I guess that seems fitting, because you're old enough to be my mother... a younger mother but still." chuckled Charlie, before sighing a little bit.

" _Considering my life in this game appears to be balancing on a teeter totter, I need to do something, anything, to save myself. If I can get Blanche to vote with us, and share some of my past with her, then maybe, just maybe... we can make something work. I hate to do it, but there's no other way." - Charlie_

"Something the matter, sonny?" asked Blanche, looking over at Charlie after he sighed.

"Oh nothing... it's just that talking about family gets me emotional," reflected Charlie, looking down at the ground, "Especially when it involves a mother figure."

"Hmmm... something bad happen to your mother, Charlie? I'm listening if you need to spill out your history out to me." reassured Blanche.

"Well... my mother passed away a few years ago due to cancer and..." sighed Charlie, beginning to tear up a little, "It was such a hard time for my family. My father was devastated, I was devastated and... there was just no light in my family."

"Losing a family member is a tough loss, sonny," replied Blanche, placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "I haven't loss anyone that important to me before. Then again, death comes for everyone, so I don't dwell on death! But for you... she must have been important to you."

Charlie wiped his eyes with his blue buff, sniffling a little bit, "That's why I came out here... to win for her, and win for my family, as my father did once before. Survivor means so much to my family, Blanche. You have no idea..."

" _I didn't intend to get that emotional. But thinking about my mother like that... it breaks you down. Like... you don't understand how much she meant to me and my family. Going on Survivor for me is the path I need to take to put away the bad memories, and bring in some good, happier ones..." - Charlie_

Blanche nodded her head, rubbing Charlie's back, also paying attention to what he was saying without asking him, "I may not be a superfan kiddo, but I know several things. I am glad you got this experience, and I'm sure your mother is very proud of you right now."

"Yeah... yeah, you're right. I just... I needed you to know this," replied Charlie, "I don't want to go home. I want to go as far as I can for her. For my mother's sake... would you please just let me make the merge? I don't care if I'm the first to go after, I just... I need to make the merge."

"No promises, sonny, but I will do what I can for you." replied Blanche, a genuine smile on her face. But of course, her thoughts were elsewhere.

" _Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold the phone! Did I just witness someone blubbering out something I didn't need to know? Emotions run high for that kid I swear! He said he wanted to win for his family, like his father once did. Charlie's last name? Miller. Miller..." (She gasps) "BRAIN BLAST!" - Blanche_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Jermaine and Luciana were laying down in the shelter together. Jermaine still had a lot on his mind following the conversation with Blanche yesterday.

"Hey uhh... Luciana? Are you okay with this? With our alliance?" asked Jermaine.

Luciana blinked a little bit, before nodding her head softly, "Yeah... yeah of course... why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I have Blanche telling me you were losing trust with me because I was going out looking for the idol without you." replied Jermaine.

Luciana was surprised to hear that, before grimacing in her head, annoyed she got caught. But she had to appear another way to Jermaine.

" _What the hell? What the fuck is Blanche thinking? I was giving her a prime target in Jermaine, and this is what she does? Is she charmed by his ass too? I can't believe she's protecting him! With one of my goats getting voted out, I need a new one, and it looks like Blanche failed the test!" - Luciana_

Luciana sniffled a little bit, shaking her head, "Sorry Jermaine... I just thought... I was just..."

"You were nervous, right? Luciana, don't be nervous, okay?" reassured Jermaine, "If I ever find the idol, I would tell you, okay? No matter what, you would be the first to know about it."

"Really...?" asked Luciana, wiping her eyes a little bit.

Jermaine nodded his head, "Absolutely. You're my closest ally right now, so you will always know what I'm about to do. I would never lie to you about anything."

" _Luciana's a timid woman, but I need her to be chilled and calm moving forward. I may not be Darwin, but I am an honest guy, and definitely more relaxed than Darwin ever was. So... I need her to just relax, and let me handle things. She's nervous, but I need to show her otherwise." - Jermaine_

"Okay... thank you for being honest, Jermaine..." smiled Luciana, her sniffling stopping.

"I'm always honest with you. We're in this together, Luciana. We're going to the end one way or another." smiled Jermaine, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Jermaine..." smiled Luciana, a new plan brewing in her little mind.

" _You know... the more I think about it... the more I could use Jermaine as a little puppet. He wouldn't see it any other way. If he gets the idol, I can make him do whatever he wants with it. He doesn't distrust me, and if I continue down the path I was going, he would no longer trust me." Luciana_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Noete getting your first look at the new Sian tribe; Darwin voted out at the last tribal council."

Brian and Kris looked incredibly happy to see Darwin out of the game. Jermaine shook his head a little bit, while Luciana sniffled a little, but it was rather fake compared to her normal sniffling.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Noete."

Kris did so.

"For today's challenge, you will compete in a weapon throwing challenge. You must select one person for each of the following weapons; blow gun, spear, and bow and arrow. Each round, you will get three shots. Closest to the center of the target scores a point. First tribe to two points wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed a good amount of beef, pork, chicken, along with skewers, a grill, and spices.

"Time for one great reward for the winning tribe. We will give the winning tribe a huge amount of meat, and supplies to make kebabs. Should fill you up for the next several days. In addition, someone will be sent to Exile Island, where they will be safe from a crucial vote. Let's get started."

Noete

Blow Gun: Blanche

Spear: Charlie

Bow & Arrow: Jermaine

Sian

Blow Gun: Anna

Spear: Jason

Bow & Arrow: Yvette

"Okay, first up we have the blow gun users; Blanche and Anna. Former tribe members from Sian, now opponents in this round. You each have three shots. Use them wisely, and begin whenever you feel like it!"

Blanche used deep breaths, and focused hard on making sure every single dart from the blow gun landed near the middle of the target. However, the first two were mere wastes, but the third dart managed to land in the silver portion of the target, barely missing the gold middle.

Anna also used deep breaths, but less focus compared to Blanche. However, her first two shots managed to land in the silver and bronze areas respectively. Neither one however beat Blanche's final dart. Anna really wanted to prove herself and win for Sian, so she did her best to get within Blanche's shot. Sadly, she was off by a hair.

"Anna can't do it! Blanche wins the round, and scores a point for Noete! Noete leads 1-0!"

Anna sighed a little bit, but kept her spirits up, as the challenge was far from over. Blanche cackled like a maniac and celebrated with her tribe.

"Next round, it's time for the spear users to come on up! Again, former tribe members from the Sian tribe; Charlie and Jason! Two big strong guys, we'll see which one of you can win this round. Can Charlie win immunity and reward for Noete? Or will Jason send us into a tiebreaker? Go!"

Charlie wasn't as strong as Jason was, so he felt like the underdog in this challenge. He still managed to land his first throw in the bronze, though. His second throw bounced right off the target, while his third and final throw managed to beat his current bronze spot.

Jason needed to keep Sian alive and well in this challenge, or risk going back to tribal council. Compared to Charlie, Jason managed to land every single one of his spears on the target. The first landed in the bronze, the second landed in the silver... and his final one landed in the silver as well.

"That's two in the silver, and that's enough to beat Charlie! Jason scores for Sian and keeps them alive in the challenge!"

Jason and Charlie respectfully shook hands with one another after the round was over, knowing the challenge was far from over.

"Okay, it's time for the final round, Jermaine for Noete will face off against Yvette for Sian. Using a bow and arrow, you must land the closest to the center of the target like usual. Winner wins immunity, reward for their tribe, and loser sends their tribe to tribal council. Go!"

Jermaine didn't quite have experience with a bow and arrow, but he still offered to go up for his tribe, since really nobody had experience. This showed as his first two shots bounced off the target, giving Jermaine quite the loss indeed, but still only one arrow left.

Yvette had some experience as her parents took her to archery classes when she was in middle school. She was doing much better than Jermaine did, however, landing all of her shots in the silver section of the target. This meant if Jermaine could not land any better or in the gold, Noete was going to tribal council.

Jermaine took a deep breath, and aimed his shot at the gold center.

…

…

…

…

...and he just barely landed within the gold, beating Yvette's three silver shots.

"JERMAINE DOES IT! JERMAINE WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY FOR NOETE!"

All of Noete hugged and cheered.

"Great job Jermaine! You didn't look all that experienced with the bow, but as it often is on Survivor, it's never over until it's over! With your win, Noete has no tribal council tonight, and will instead feast on meat until day's end! Before you leave with your reward, someone has to go to Exile Island. Who's it gonna be?"

While talk went into trying to save the two remaining Noete members, they soon realized whoever they didn't save would be voted out. So they went for a third wheel instead.

"Everyone's gotta experience Exile Island at some point. So we're sending G.W. over there." confirmed Brian.

G.W. nodded his head, excited to see what Exile Island had to offer as he took a map from Jeff on his way out.

"G.W. will return in time after Sian's tribal council is over. Alright, nothing for you, Sian, except a date with me at tribal council, where yet one more person will be voted out. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 19

G.W. arrived on Exile Island, and immediately took notice of the urn in the middle of the island. He walked over to it, and reached inside to grab the clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"Well, this seems okay, at least," smiled G.W., "I'll just rest here for the night, and return to camp in the morning with hopefully enough clues to find the idol!"

" _Exile Island really isn't much of a scary place in hindsight. You would think it would be dark, mysterious, and full of secrets you couldn't even begin to imagine! But no... it's just an ordinary island, with the only secret being a special immunity idol. Hey! That's something to think about, right?" - G.W._

"I suppose I should go out looking for the idol... but so many people have been here already," remarked G.W., looking out at the forest near the shelter, "So... chances are I might be wasting my time."

G.W. shrugged his shoulders, and took a seat in the shelter, smiling innocently as he thought to himself and swayed back and forth to pass the time.

" _It's really hard to keep track of time out here. Time passes by so slow in Survivor, it almost becomes unfun after awhile. I mean, yeah, every elimination is two to four days... but still, there's nothing to do to pass the time aside from strategy and planning out your endgame future! Maybe it's just me." - G.W._

– – – – –

Noete Day 19

The Noete tribe returned in high spirits after winning a big reward challenge. Charlie and Jermaine were carrying the large amounts of meat, while Brian carried the grill and kebab skewers.

"We should have enough meat to last us the rest of the game if we ration it properly!" smiled Brian.

Charlie laughed, "20 days from now it's probably going to go bad! We might as well eat what we can, right?"

"I'm with Charlie on that one! Let's get to grilling!" grinned Kris, excited.

" _I could have won us this challenge, but my expertise is in softball, not archery, so Jermaine took it up, even if he himself wasn't experienced! Even still, he won immunity for us, and that's amazing! I always liked Jermaine, and today he shined even brighter! It makes me regret ever voting against him!" - Kris_

"Just remember to cook my meat to a crisp!" smirked Blanche, "I like my meat black! It's just what I'm used to my husband cooking!"

"She's probably immune to overcooked food anyway," shrugged Brian, speaking under his breath, "Alright! Let's get cooking!"

Jermaine and Luciana were the ones put in charge of cooking the meat. Jermaine was watching over each slice carefully. As he did this, he was checking out the spices, and adding what he could to the meat.

"Nice... sprinkle a little here... and a little here... and we're good!" smiled Jermaine.

" _It feels good to win challenges. Especially when it's a challenge you don't think you can win in the end. You should never lose confidence, and just keep on doing what you're doing. I feel like that's why I'm still here right now as opposed to Stu or Darwin; because I keep a positive attitude." - Jermaine_

As he checked out the spices, something caught his attention; a small little note hidden within the salt container. Jermaine popped the top off and pulled the note out of it. It was of course a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

He looked over at Luciana and whispered at her, "Psst, Luciana... got another clue."

Luciana was a little surprised at his discovery, before smiling lightly at him, "Good... looks like we can get it tomorrow, huh...?"

" _Ughh, of course, Jermaine gets a clue to the immunity idol. But hey, works for me, because I think we'll go out tomorrow to search for it! When he does indeed find it, I'll make sure he holds onto it for as long as I want him to have it. It will make it easier for me to hold his fate in my hands." - Luciana_

– – – – –

Sian Day 19

With a big vote approaching for the Sian tribe, and a lot of possibilities up in the air, many players were spending the day trying to come up with a plan.

Down by the beach, Jerry and Betty were discussing the vote one on one.

"So what did Anna say yesterday?" asked Jerry, eager to hear what Betty had to say.

Betty sighed a little bit, placing her hands on her hips, "Well... you're not going to like this, but Anna isn't going to flip. She feels comfortable sticking with her tribe, and... it's probably me going home."

Jerry blinked a little bit, twitching his eyelid a little bit, "WHAT!? Are you fucking kidding me right now? That nutty professor just said... she was a part of that! Is she fucking stupid or something? Ugh!"

" _Guess Darwin's not the only non-intellect that is playing this game. Anna can go join the club right there! Cuteness doesn't give her my protection, because she's a blond, and blonds by default are stupid. I just... it blows my fucking mind. Does Anna not see that she's screwed with Sian? Seriously?" - Jerry_

"Jerry, calm down. She told me the best bet was for us to vote against eachother and let them decide what happens tonight." replied Betty.

Jerry threw his hands up in the air, "What the fuck. This is just..." He then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Betty. You know how I am towards stupidity. It's ridiculous."

"What do you want me to say, Jerry?" asked Betty, frustrated, "That things are fine? Because no, things are not fine. One of us is going home tonight, and I'm certain it's me, because that's what Anna told me."

"Then do whatever you want, Betty. It won't bother me if you write my name down tonight. Me personally, I'm writing Anna's name down. The less stupid on this island, the better it is." confirmed Jerry.

" _Anna had it best with us! She could have flipped on Sian, and took less heat because of how crazy her professor buddy is. But nope, she wants to avoid that drama, and stay with the people that likely would have voted her out after the old man! Sorry, I do not award stupidity with more Survivor days." - Jerry_

Betty just sighed, and crossed her arms as Jerry walked off back to camp. She was afraid Jerry was going to lash out at Anna, but Jerry did not head in that direction. Instead he went to go pack his bags.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Jerry..." sighed Betty, frustrated still.

" _I thought Survivor wouldn't get this stressful, but with the way Jerry throws temper tantrums, and how Anna told me that my name's on the cutting block and won't flip... it's just..." (Takes a deep breath) "It makes your heart run a million miles per minute. I can only hope that Jerry buries himself." - Betty_

Meanwhile, within the forest, Anna, Jason, and Yvette were discussing the vote by themselves.

"Okay, so we agreed on Betty tonight, correct?" asked Yvette.

Jason nodded his head, "That's fine by me. You okay with that Anna?"

Anna shook her head, "No, not really. I think Betty could be loyal to us. I don't think Jerry's that trustworthy. Between the two, I feel like I can believe what Betty says as opposed to Jerry."

" _With tribal council around the corner, it's my goal to save Betty from going home, and to point the target on Jerry. I know he's not going to like it, but someone has to go home tonight, and if it has to be a superfan, I want that superfan to be a woman! Betty's shown her loyalty, why vote her out?" - Anna_

Yvette raised an eyebrow, "Why are you now just telling us you want to keep Betty around? You could have spoken up two days ago when I originally brought it up."

Anna smiled at her, "Oh! Sorry, that's because I had a good conversation with her yesterday! She tried to get me to flip, but I told her I couldn't do it. So I think she's voting Jerry out tonight, so if we do the same thing, she'll trust us!"

"You didn't tell her we were planning on voting her out did you?" asked Yvette, suspiciously.

"Maybe I did... sorry, was that a bad thing?" replied Anna, a little nervous.

" _Great, now there's another problem to deal with; Anna's relationship with Betty. With Blanche already likely joining up with Noete being the psychopath she is, Anna wants to keep Betty and vote Jerry out. Why? Jerry's about as threatening as a squashed goomba. There's something going on..." - Yvette_

Yvette rolled her eyes, sighing, "Anna... there's no way she'll trust us now. Maybe she'll trust you, but that's good for you, but not for me, G.W., or Jason."

"Sorry, but I feel like if I'm honest with her, she'll be honest with me!" defended Anna, "I'm really sorry, Yvette... I didn't mean to screw it up."

"No worries, Anna," replied Jason, speaking before Yvette could, "We just have to deal with the consequences, but I don't think it's a big deal. What do you think Yvette? Jerry or Betty tonight?"

Yvette didn't look at Jason. She studied Anna's body language, while thinking in her head a little bit.

" _If Charlie's doing what I think he's doing, he's forming relationships with Brian, and hopefully Brian's got the numbers. That should give me the numbers my alliance needs to counter Blanche's insanity. I can't let someone like her ruin my game. If that means Anna has to go, then she has to go." - Yvette_

"Yvette?" asked Jason, noticing her silence and staring going on.

Yvette shook her head, before giving her answer, "Okay then... we'll do it your way Anna. Jerry's going home tonight."

"Okay.. again, I'm sorry for messing up. I won't make that mistake again!" reassured Anna, shaking hands with both Jason and Yvette.

After that, Anna left the forest to get ready for tribal council. She was still a little nervous after that conversation.

" _I don't know, I feel like I might have screwed up. I put my foot in my mouth too many times, and I feel like being honest isn't always the right solution to problems. I just hope that Yvette and Jason stick to their words, and vote Jerry out." (She giggles) "I guess I need to watch what I say, huh?" - Anna_

After Anna left, Jason turned to look at Yvette, "What are you really thinking though? Something tells me you have more on the mind."

"I do, and you're not going to like it. Anna has to go home. Tonight." explained Yvette.

"Whoa, what?! Seriously? You really don't trust her, huh?" asked Jason, a little surprised.

"Look at it this way, Jason, we have nothing to lose," explained Yvette, "I know Charlie's doing the right thing over on Noete. Once we merge, he'll bring us the numbers, and it's them, you, me, and G.W. to the end of the game. Sian's not going to be in the minority if we merge. Trust me."

"Yvette, how are you so sure about Charlie? You keep saying that, but give no real reason as to why. It just seems like you know something that I don't..." wondered Jason.

"You're going to have to trust my instincts. Think of it as gamer instincts if you will." remarked Yvette, winking at him.

Jason didn't seem to buy what she was selling, but he didn't say anything more about it.

" _Something's going on, and I don't like it. Yvette has been saying for the last few days that Charlie knows what he's doing, and that Charlie will bring us the numbers. Like, okay, how are you so sure about that? Those two were awfully close before the swap. Something's up between those two." - Jason_

"You will vote out Anna tonight, right Jason? I will get Jerry's vote on it before we leave. He will be thrilled to vote against Anna once I tell him she's writing his name down." said Yvette.

"G.W. is going to be very upset when he finds out about this." warned Jason.

Yvette shrugged, "I'll handle G.W., so leave him to me. But see, this is good for us. He's not here to guilt trip us into not voting Anna out. Those puppy dog eyes of his always work, and it sickens me."

"That's a little harsh to say, Yvette..." replied Jason, crossing his arms.

"Well... sometimes you have to be a little harsh. It's a game." replied Yvette, coldly.

" _Survivor is no different from a video game, and you have to use every advantage you have at your disposal. Even at times when you have to pay to win. Consider Charlie and Brian my 'pay to wins' out here, if you will, I don't care. I'm here to play this game, and win, just like my father did." - Yvette_

After agreeing to vote out Anna, Jason was still caught in the middle, because he wasn't sure it was the right move to make.

" _I feel like there's something going on that Yvette isn't telling me about. However, considering how big of a threat I am, turning on her may not be my wisest decision. If I vote with her, she will continue to think of me as her loyal, strong ally. But at the same time... I want to do what's right out here." - Jason_

Eventually, Jason made a decision on what he was going to do, and stuck with it as he prepared for a long night ahead.

– – – – –

The Sian tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Two back to back votes, and things aren't looking too good for the once dominant tribe. Jerry Perry, now that Darwin's out of the game, what's life been like for the Sian tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Funny you ask that, because it's been peaceful! Everyone's been getting along, and yeah, we have our differences, but it's not like there's drama every five minutes like there was with Darwin around." replied Jerry.

"Jason, it feels weird that voting out one of your strongest members ceasing the drama, and yet you might have won immunity if Darwin was still here. Would you agree?" asked Jeff.

Jason shook his head.

"I don't know if Darwin being here would have helped us win immunity or not. It's too early to tell. I feel like we did the best we could, but sometimes your best isn't good after all." replied Jason.

"Yvette, have you guys been thinking about a potential merger coming up?" asked Jeff.

Yvette nodded her head.

"Absolutely. The merge is on everyone's mind now that it's Day 19. It's when the merge usually hits, and that's when you need to start thinking about relationships, and wondering who's the right person to bring, and who isn't." replied Yvette.

Anna looked over at Yvette a little bit.

"Anna, how are you feeling tonight?" asked Jeff.

"If I'm going to be honest, Jeff, I'm just a tad bit nervous. With only five people around tonight, it could be anyone's night. All it takes is three votes, so... yeah, I'm a little nervous. But I feel like things will turn out good in the end." replied Anna.

Jason closed his eyes a little bit.

"Betty, if it's you tonight, are you proud of the way you played the game?" asked Jeff.

"If this is how my game ends tonight, yes, I would feel very proud of the way that I played. Could it be better? Absolutely, that's why I'm not ready to go home tonight." replied Betty.

Anna smiled at her, warmly.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Yvette, you're up."

– – –

Anna's Vote: "I'm sorry, but someone's gotta go. I feel like Betty deserves it more." (Jerry)

Jason's Vote: "Sorry, but tonight I have to go with my gut." (?)

Yvette's Vote: "This vote isn't personal. It's just business. Strictly business." (Anna)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jerry Perry. (He nodded his head, not surprised.)

…

Jerry. Two votes Jerry. (Jerry nodded again, looking over at Betty, who frowned at him.)

…

…

Anna. One vote Anna, two votes Jerry. (Anna looked both ways, before nodding her head.)

…

…

Anna. Tied two votes Anna, two votes Jerry, one vote left. (Anna was a little surprised, looking over at Yvette, who gave her a knowing look. Jason closed his eyes.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the first member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…is Anna. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Anna gasped a little bit, "Oh wow... that's really bad, guys. I'm really sorry I let you two down." She grabbed her things as she brought her torch over to Jeff.

"Anna, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Anna nodded, turning her head to look at Yvette for a few seconds. She then shook her head and walked out of tribal council, not really happy.

"Looks like that's a big blindside, and probably one of the biggest moves made in the game thus far. She clearly didn't see that coming, and we'll see if it ended up being the right move or not. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Anna's Final Words**

"Looks like I really messed up big time if my blunder was enough to make Jason and Yvette write my name down and vote me out of here. I had a bad feeling about tonight, and my concerns were accurate. I still had a fun time, and hey, I made the jury! Just like my mother did! I hope I did you proud, Mom!"

VOTE

Anna – Yvette, Jason, and Jerry

Jerry – Anna and Betty

 _ **Final Thoughts on Annie 'Anna' Baller:**_ And here we are with the final pre merge boot of the season, Anna Baller! Anna was pretty much the archetype that Danielle, Pikachu, Flareon all took up as the cute MORP girl of the season. However, much like Pikachu's stint in Last Chances, most of her cute moments were cut out of the final product due to her becoming a pre merge boot, sad as that was.

One thing that was cut out of Anna's story was that she had these tingles that could make her sense if someone was lying or telling the truth. Obviously as I stated NO PSYCHIC POWERS on the application I had to work around things that Yumichika Time found agreeable. Thus, I made her a little bit more intelligent, but still naïve enough to fit in with her personality. Hopefully it worked out well!

Definitely another hard cut for me to make, much like with Darwin before. However, I will say I MUCH preferred Anna compared to her mother Maria in terms of writing. Shy characters are just difficult to write for, because they're not that exciting in terms of Survivor, and you want to make an exciting story for your readers to keep investing in, right? At least you all loved Anna!

Next week is the merge! Also, on my Twitter account tomorrow I will be posting the Top 10 and Bottom 10 players currently in the popularity poll as we reach the half way point. Keep posted!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Fanboy Destined To Destroy

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Darwin finally out of the game, Jerry was free to be his natural self once again. However, his neck was still on the chopping block, as was Betty's, as the four original members of Sian bonded together. Anna shared her clue from Exile Island with her alliance, hoping to gain their trust. Yvette wanted to vote out Betty, seeing her as the biggest threat. Meanwhile, Betty and Jerry planned to target Yvette and hopefully pull Anna onto their side._

 _However, when Betty spoke with Anna about flipping, Anna refused, telling Betty she was better off turning against Jerry instead of working with him. She also warned Betty that she was the initial target. Meanwhile, Yvette, Jason, and G.W. spoke about the merge, and Yvette grew weary of Anna's loyalty. However, G.W. disagreed with her, defending Anna._

 _On the Noete tribe, Blanche told Jermaine word for word about what Luciana told her. This made Jermaine concerned as all hell, as he was wondering what Luciana's motive was for doing such a thing. Meanwhile, Brian and Kris planned for the endgame, and made a Final 4 pact that would also include Betty and Jerry. However, Brian was not in Kris' ultimate Final 3 plan._

 _Hoping to find a way out of the minority, Charlie came clean to Blanche about his mother's death, and told her to spare him some mercy until the merge. However, in his plea, he got too emotional, and accidentally told Blanche that his father won the game before; Andrew Miller. Meanwhile, Jermaine confronted Luciana over Blanche's claims, but Luciana defended herself well to maintain Jermaine's trust._

 _At the immunity challenge, Noete edged out Sian in order to win the final tribal challenge of the season, winning themselves a ton of meat and products. G.W. was sent to Exile Island as a result._

 _Before tribal council, Betty told Jerry that Anna would not be voting with them. This caused Jerry to break out into a fit of rage, angry that Anna was messing up her own game. Later, when confirming the vote, Anna tried to get Jason and Yvette to vote Jerry out instead, which caused Yvette to question Anna's motives. Yvette later decided to vote against Anna, believing the numbers would be good for the alliance without her. This made Jason extremely weary of Yvette's true nature._

 _At tribal council, despite his concerns, Jason stuck by Yvette's decision, choosing not to betray her just yet as he, along with Jerry voted against Anna, blindsiding her and sending her to the jury in a 3-2 vote. As Yvette's game grows, so does the suspicion against her. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Noete: Blanche, Brian, Charlie, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Sian: Betty, G.W., Jason, Jerry, and Yvette**

 **Jury: Anna**

– – – – –

Sian Day 20

The Sian tribe returned from quite the interesting, and blindside-filled tribal council. Nobody really said much about anything, most likely due to the tension.

G.W. was awaiting their return, but he was immediately saddened to learn that Anna was gone, "Wait what...? Anna's gone? Why?"

"Long explanation. I'll have to fill you in, if you mind." offered Yvette, setting her torch with the others.

"Yes, please do..." murmured G.W., still in a state of shock.

" _I wasn't expecting to return to camp with... Anna gone from the game. That vote just opened my eyes up completely to what really is going on behind the scenes with Yvette and Jason. Especially with Yvette, because she's had my back this whole game, and she just betrayed my trust last night." - G.W._

Jason shook his head, taking a seat near the fire as Yvette and G.W. walked off towards the beach. He sighed, "What a night, what a night..."

Jerry and Betty were sitting down across from him. Jerry chuckled a little, "Hah! Anna got what she deserved. Still wish it could have been Yvette, but I can't award bad gameplay. Sorry, ain't happening."

"You know what? Right about now, that doesn't seem like a bad idea." remarked Jason, shrugging his shoulders.

" _I hated voting Anna out last night. It hurt to write the poor girl's name down, because I felt like Yvette was unreasonable, and... really suspicious with the way she was defending her choice. Acting like she knew more about Charlie than I did, and Charlie was my closest ally. Something's going on." - Jason_

"Well that just doesn't make a lick of sense," replied Jerry, "If you wanted Yvette out, you could have just come to us!"

Jason shook his head, "No, because honestly, I didn't trust you guys. I had to vote with Yvette in order to avoid creating a target on my back. It's already there, but it would be bigger if I voted you out, Jerry."

Jerry laughed a little bit, "Hah! Hey, no worries, I appreciate people who tell the truth instead of dancing around it like an idiot. You shouldn't trust anyone in this game, anyway."

"But something doesn't add up. Why would you want to vote Yvette out? I thought you two were close?" asked Betty, confused.

" _Jason was always someone I couldn't get a good read on. He seems like the typical big strong guy, but I feel like he's not as dumb as people think he is. I'm not saying he's a genius by any stretch, but I feel like he... well, 'breaks character', if you will. But it is nice to see Jason grow a backbone." - Betty_

"After she came to the conclusion that Anna needed to go, she was saying that it didn't matter, that Charlie knew what he was doing, and that we would have the numbers," explained Jason, "For the record, Charlie was my closest ally, not hers, as she had Kajsa. So... something's going on."

"And you're just willing to tell us everything because?" asked Jerry, raising an eyebrow.

"Again, I'm willing to be honest with you guys to gain your trust," explained Jason, "If Charlie seems closer with Yvette than with me, then I have no true allies on my side, which isn't good for a guy like me."

Jerry shrugged, "Meh, you could have just stayed loyal to them. Wouldn't have to worry about that target. But eh, I guess you're better off exposing them."

" _I have my reasons for throwing Yvette and Charlie under the bus. For one thing, it will make people falsely think of me as an idiot, but it also helps rally the troops against them. If I don't have to get a lot of blood on my hands, especially with the jury forming, then I'm in pretty good shape here." - Jason_

Betty smiled at Jason, "Don't you worry about it. Jerry and I have our group on Noete right now. We will be able to get the votes we need once we merge. If we don't merge, and we lose another challenge, Yvette's going home."

Jason nodded his head, shaking hands with both Jerry and Betty in confirmation.

Meanwhile, Yvette and G.W. were taking a walk along the beach. Yvette was explaining herself to G.W. about the Anna vote.

"That's why I did what I needed to do. I simply did not trust Anna with Blanche around. Not to mention, Charlie's doing our work for us on the Noete tribe. He will come back with numbers." reassured Yvette.

" _I need to do major damage control with G.W., because I need him back on focus and ready to make the next move I need him to. Without Anna's interference, I'll be able to do whatever I want. That's one less ally for Blanche, and one less threat to worry about later. G.W. needs to understand this." - Yvette_

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't make me feel any better..." sighed G.W.

Yvette closed her eyes, "Well, that's all I can tell you. You're just going to have to trust me. I know that's difficult, but... please. Anna needed to go. Especially before the end game started, when she would be too likable to vote out."

"But what if Charlie doesn't do what you expect him to do? Then it's us four against all of the Noete players and Blanche!" exclaimed G.W., shaking his hands a little bit.

" _Yvette's always talking about making the big moves, and making smart decisions, but I think she overplayed this entire vote! There was no reason to vote out Anna! Why? Because you thought she was close with Blanche? Well, what about me? I'm close with Blanche! It just doesn't make sense!" - G.W._

"Calm down, G.W.," said Yvette, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Like I said, all will make sense in a few days. Whether we merge soon or not, you are safe with me. If we don't merge, Betty's going home next. Are we good?"

G.W. nodded his head, "Okay..." But even though he said that, he wasn't okay at all.

Not like Yvette noticed that or anything, "Thank you, G.W. You're a good kid, you know that? Anna would be happy that you would stand by her. But it's a game. As this game enters Day 20, you need to understand that."

G.W. nodded his head once again, watching Yvette walk off back to camp.

" _G.W. is only 17 years old, so he's going to be a little nervous when it comes to these types of decisions. However, I know he's going to be a nice little puppy dog that will do whatever I want. He didn't seem to share his idol clue... but I'm going to assume he didn't find one to begin with." - Yvette_

– – – – –

Noete Day 20

It was a nice morning for the Noete camp. Jermaine and Luciana were out in the woods supposedly getting water, and Charlie was out for a nice little swim in the ocean.

Blanche, Brian, and Kris were back at camp, eating breakfast as they awaited tree mail.

"Okay kids, I need you two on full alert right now!" declared Blanche, a creepy smile on her lips, "Because yesterday, I learned the most sacred of secrets!"

" _Yesterday, I started piling up all the evidence I had with me. Listen, there's a reason I learned a lot from CSI: Miami back in the day! Charlie's emotional plea to me the other day made him slip up! He revealed that his father played this game before and won! Miller is no ordinary last name!" - Blanche_

Kris gasped a little bit, "Oh! Oh! Did you find a stash of marshmallows hidden within Jermaine's afro? Or did you find out why Luciana's so oddly quiet?"

Blanche cackled a little bit, "Hahaha! No! None of those boring things! I learned something about Charlie!"

Brian's face tensed up a little bit, fearing the worst after Blanche brought his name up. He looked up at her, "...oh? What kind of secret?"

"Charlie made an emotional plea with me the other day to keep him in the game to at least make the merge," explained Blanche, "It was really sweet, and loving. It would have made me cry if I had any tears! He said his mother passed away a few years ago... and in his tears... he said his father won the game! I have a strong belief that his father is none other than Andrew Miller! Winner of Survivor Emerald Hill!"

" _Survivor is a game where you can't let your emotional guard down. People have won this game before by using emotional pleas. Just look at Jeremy Collins and Adam Klein! If I want to win this game, I cannot afford to have someone like Charlie sitting next to me at the Final 3! He would win!" - Blanche_

"Wow! Really? How'd you figure that out? Is it because his last name was Miller or something?" asked Kris.

"On Day 1, Charlie mentioned to us that his last name was Miller. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?" explained Blanche, "Generic last name! Might as well be a robot! But now it connects! The tables have turned!"

"...maybe Charlie is just one of those guys that is a big emotional wreck sometimes. They're not known for being completely truthful when emotional." shrugged Brian.

" _Charlie, what the hell were you thinking? I know the guy's got a big heart, and he really does get emotional over the little things in life, but come on, man. To Blanche of all people? She's already proven that despite her insanity, she's a smart woman. Don't know how I'm going to save him." - Brian_

"If that's true, then he's gotta go home next," replied Kris, "As much as Luciana's a large waste of space, someone like Charlie could really win this game if we let him get to the end!"

"You seriously don't believe what she's telling you, Kris, really?" asked Brian, a little dumbfounded.

"Of course she does!" cackled Blanche, "Much like with Jason from the other tribe, tons of muscle, but no brain power! No offense to you, Kris, but I say it like it is!"

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" muttered Kris, crossing her arms, "I just agree with your theory, that's all!"

"Very well..." sighed Brian, shaking his head as he focused on his breakfast again.

" _I really like Charlie as a person, because he's sweet, got a big heart, and is totally strong! But like, now that Blanche has given us more information, it's clear to me that something's going on. I don't think Blanche would openly lie about something serious like that, so we gotta trust her!" - Kris_

Meanwhile, Jermaine and Luciana were out in the forest, using the time they had to search for the hidden immunity idol.

"Remember the hints I gave you, Luciana," explained Jermaine, "We need to find the idol and get out of here before we get caught."

"Yes... yes I know." nodded Luciana, showing an annoyed glance as Jermaine turned away from her.

" _The last thing I need to have happen is to get caught looking for the idol. That's why it's crucial that Luciana or myself finds it before we leave for the challenge. Especially if the next challenge isn't even a challenge, but a merge. If we merge, this idol may as well become non-existent now." - Jermaine_

Despite wishing to split up, Luciana never left Jermaine's side, and only searched for the idol in his field of vision. She absolutely wanted to find the idol before he did, but Jermaine was searching pretty hard himself, using the clues he had.

"The clues mentioned a forked tree, and a lot of bushes nearby," explained Jermaine, looking around the forest with his hands on his hips, "So we should be close..."

"I sure hope so..." sighed Luciana, looking around as well.

" _I need to find the idol and grab it before Jermaine finds it. As much as I feel like I would have control over his idol even if he had it, I need it for myself. Because quite frankly, you need to look after yourself and yourself alone. Jermaine may not protect me as I think, which could ruin my game." - Luciana_

Jermaine and Luciana continued their search throughout the forest, looking through trees, and through bushes to find this Noete immunity idol. They didn't have much time left before they would be called for the challenge.

In the end...

…

…

…

...eventually, Jermaine spotted one more forked tree off to the side. It was surrounded by bushes, and had a weird light about it. Immediately, Jermaine spotted it as the tree with the idol inside.

"There it is, Luciana!" whispered Jermaine, motioning his arm towards the tree as he raced over towards it. Luciana sighed to herself as she followed after him.

" _And of course... he gets the goddamn immunity idol." (She sighs angrily) "Well... it's not all too bad, I guess. He should be easy to manipulate to my heart's content, and hopefully it will be enough to control whatever he does with the idol. I'll have to lay low and appear as loyal as I've ever been." - Luciana_

Jermaine made his way over to the tree, and reached his hand down the middle of the forked tree. Eventually, he pulled out a wrapped object. Upon unwrapping it, it was indeed the Noete immunity idol.

"I can't believe it... we have the idol... it's ours!" smiled Luciana softly, clapping her hands gently together.

"I couldn't of done it without your help, Luciana. This idol is ours to hold onto," smiled Jermaine, high fiving Luciana, "We're a team to the bitter end, you hear me?"

"Of course... yeah... a team to the end. That's a promise..." smiled Luciana, holding her hands behind her back. Her fingers were crossed when making the promise.

" _Heh... never would have thought I would have Luciana, the one woman nobody really wanted to have on Noete from Day 1 aside from Darwin, as my closest ally. She's grown a lot out here, and uh... while this game is far from over, I'm just glad she's here with me as my last remaining ally." - Jermaine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Noete getting your first look at the new Sian tribe; Anna voted out at the last tribal council."

Brian and Kris were shocked that Betty and Jerry were still in the game. Blanche gritted her teeth a little bit, glaring at Yvette, while Charlie was just confused over the whole thing. Jermaine and Luciana did not have a reaction.

"Well, we're reaching the half way point of the first season of the new series, so I feel like it's only fitting that we start it off with a bang... DROP YOUR BUFFS! We're merged!"

Everyone cheered loudly as yellow and blue buffs fell to the sandy beaches, and Jeff started to toss out brand new black buffs to everyone left in the game.

"Based on what I'm hearing from the celebrating tribes, it sounds like you will be merging at the original Sian beach, so all of Noete's belongings will be moved over there. In addition, there's some news I need everyone to be aware of."

Everyone listened carefully to Jeff's words.

"There will be a brand new merge idol hidden back at camp, alongside any other existing idols at Sian that may or may not still be hidden. In addition, some players know about this, but others don't; there is a special idol hidden on Exile Island, and trust me, visits won't be as frequent during the merge, so grab it whenever you can!"

Everyone nodded their heads, eager for the merge to begin.

"Alright, I think you guys have a long night and day ahead of you, so please enjoy yourselves, and have a blast as one unique tribe!"

 **Final 11: Betty, Blanche, Brian, Charlie, G.W., Jason, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, Luciana, and Yvette**

 **Jury: Anna**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 20

The final eleven players arrived at the original Sian campsite, and started to celebrate as the blue skies started to fade away into darkness.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Jerry, loudly, "It's been my lifelong dream to make it on Survivor, and make the merge! Too bad the buffs are black, but who cares! Merge time baby!"

" _I did it! I made it my first goal in the game of Survivor, and that goal was to make the merge. Now my game can truly take shape into what I wanted it to be. Start the game off as a nerdy know it all, and transition into a fanboy destined to destroying the hopes and dreams of many players!" - Jerry_

"Honestly, black is kind of fitting for you, Jerry," giggled Betty, "Black is a generic color, and haven't you called yourself the generic fanboy?"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "Doesn't make the color any less horrible. It's too overused on Survivor! Looks like Jeff and crew haven't learned."

"Black is more fitting because this is where the game gets intense, challenging, and for me, so much more fun!" grinned Kris.

" _Now it's time for my game to take a turn for the better! I'm one of the strongest women out here, and I know I'm going to have a target on my back. That just makes it more interesting, because it's like a test of endurance. How long can I hold off these ten really crafty players to make it to the Final 3?" - Kris_

"Challenges are going to get intense between you, Jason, and Blanche, Kris," chuckled Jermaine, "I think you got your work cut out for you."

Blanche cackled loudly, "Hahaha! That's right! Don't forget about me, kiddies! I may be an old woman, but I've beaten enough virtual Mike Tysons to tell you how challenges will end from here on out!"

"Hah!" laughed Jason, "Yvette's supposed to be the gamer around here, not you Blanche."

"I'm not a gamer anyway! I only create virtual versions of popular wrestlers, boxers, and muscle heads to test out my strength experiments! Good thing my husband digs graves for a living." grinned Blanche in a creepy manner.

"You didn't." gasped Betty.

Blanche shook her head, "No! No! Not like that! Jesus, the things your parents teach you nowadays. I only took DNA. Not the whole dead body! Gosh!"

" _This merge is going to be something else, I'm telling you. Charlie, Kris, Blanche, everyone's going to be tough to beat in these upcoming challenges. Thankfully, I have the advantage of being good at puzzles, and strong in physical challenges. I just need to hold back until the last half." - Jason_

"Huh... not everyone's here celebrating. This is a big moment, and some people don't want to celebrate?" remarked Betty, noticing only she, Kris, Jerry, Blanche, Jermaine, and Jason were around chatting about the merge.

"I think I saw Brian, G.W., and Luciana fall straight into bed!" claimed Kris, holding a hand up, "I know Brian and Luciana don't like staying up too late... but uh, no idea where Charlie and Yvette are, though."

"Hmmm..." wondered Betty, crossing her arms just a little bit.

" _Given the chat Jason, myself, and Jerry had before the merge, something's definitely going on between Yvette and Charlie. While most of us are either sleeping or celebrating the merge, those two were nowhere to be found. That's not a good way to start the merge game, especially for them." - Betty_

Meanwhile, Charlie, Yvette, and Brian were far away from camp, discussing their ultimate plans before going to bed for the night. Lucky enough for Brian, nobody noticed he was apart of this group.

"So this means our group has the four original members of Sian not counting Blanche... and Brian brings in Betty, Jerry, and Kris," explained Yvette, "That's a solid group of eight. This should be no problem whatsoever. Only Jermaine, Luciana, and Blanche stand in our way."

"We may have to drop a few players, just to be safe," explained Charlie, "Kris is one example. She's too strong of a player to keep around. Besides, we'll need Jason to win those challenges at the end to keep immunity out of the wrong hands."

Brian sighed a little bit, "Well... don't know how I feel about that, because I like Kris. But whatever."

" _While Yvette and Charlie were my original alliance from before the game started, I grew strong bonds with Kris and Betty, and they sort of turned into like Survivor sisters for me. I understand Kris is not the brightest and a physical threat, but I can't bear to write her name down, honestly." - Brian_

"We'll all have to make moves we don't want to make," replied Yvette, "Jason and G.W. will be two of those votes at some point or another. Either way, the Final 3 is locked up for us."

"Not quite... because Blanche doesn't trust Charlie now," replied Brian, "All because he decided to let his emotions loose, and let it slip about his father's legacy." He gave Charlie an annoyed look.

Charlie sighed a little, shaking his head, "Shit... yeah, I didn't even think about that. You know how I get out here, guys..."

" _One blemish does lay right out in front of us, and it's sort of all my fault. I guess I shouldn't have gotten that emotional, but sometimes it's just not possible. My family means everything in the world to me, so I figured by letting my heart out to Blanche, she would understand... but I guess not." - Charlie_

"Which probably means she might sniff up my origins as a member of the Tan family," remarked Yvette, "Which means Brian, you're going to have to be a mole. Nobody will suspect you of being Will Rose's son. You don't stand out like Charlie and I do."

"Thanks for the compliment, coach," muttered Brian, mocking out a salute towards Yvette, "But yeah, I get what you're saying. I'll do my best to get the attention off of you."

"Good. Because if they're already suspecting Charlie, things might be a lot harder than I originally thought. At least it's not going to be completely easy." replied Yvette with a simple shrug.

" _Charlie's my meat shield. As long as he's taking bullets, that's fine by me. But he can't take too many, because otherwise he would be voted out. Brian needs to keep the attention off of him, and I need to keep Jason and G.W. in line going into the first vote. A lot may go wrong if we're not careful." - Yvette_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 21

The next day, G.W., Luciana, and Blanche were finishing up the final touches to the new merged tribe flag. Jermaine was sitting near the fire watching them.

"What's the significance of the name again, guys?" asked Jermaine.

"I've done my research far and wide!" grinned Blanche, "Curtiss is not only the name of the first ever Survivor winner out here, but one of the islands on Kermadec is named after him! It's only fitting I'd say!"

"But I think the best part is Luciana's artwork!" smiled G.W., watching Luciana paint beautiful pictures on the new flag, "Everything looks amazing, Luciana!"

Luciana blushed a little bit, shaking her head, "It's... it's nothing really. It's just a hobby... but thank you..."

" _I only use my arts and crafts whenever I feel it necessary of me to show off my talents. Everyone thought I was weak and useless, but now I can reveal that I'm quite the artist in my spare time. They were all idiots to assume I was pathetic and useless, and that will be their downfall." - Luciana_

After the flag was finished, Jermaine turned to look over at G.W., "So uhh... G.W.? You said you wanted to speak with us about something important?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah I did! Things aren't going well for me before the merge... allow me to explain everything!" replied G.W. He then started to explain everything that happened post Anna's elimination.

Blanche rolled her eyes, "Of course! Yvette's to blame! She's playing this game too cowardly. Voting out Anna because of me? What an idiot!"

" _Anna's only out of this game because of me. That should make me feel bad, but it doesn't! In fact, I only pity Yvette more then I pity Anna! Yvette hates my guts so bad, that she had to take out her revenge on Anna! Let me tell you something, you pissed off the wrong professor, lady! Count on it!" - Blanche_

"So clearly you're no longer on their side, huh?" asked Jermaine.

G.W. shook his head, "Nope, Yvette lost all of my trust. But she doesn't know that, yet. She thinks I'm going to remain a loyal soldier. I rather work with people who I can trust."

"And sonny, you know you can trust me! Hahahaha!" cackled Blanche.

"Well... yeah, of course. With Alec and Kajsa gone, and Yvette losing my trust, you're the one person left I trust with my life, Blanche." smiled G.W.

" _Blanche is the only person in the game right now that knows about my autism. If she still values my trust, she hasn't told anyone else out here and... honestly, I know she hasn't. When I first told her, she... was very warm and kind about it. Almost like my grandmother out here. It's heartwarming." - G.W._

"Well!" declared Blanche, "Please know that you can trust Jermaine and Luciana as well, boy! They were responsible for taking me in as a member of Noete! And from the looks of things here... Sian may as well become a thing of the past."

"What do you mean by that?" asked G.W., confused, unaware of what went down over at Noete.

"Charlie made a gigantic mistake while letting loose his emotions to me the other day," explained Blanche, "He revealed that his father won the game before! Now, do you remember his last name, G.W.?"

"It was Miller right? Well, that seems like a very generic... OH! Wait! It's Miller! Andrew Miller!" exclaimed G.W.

Jermaine was a little confused, "Wait, hold up. You telling me that Charlie is Andrew Miller's son? I don't really see the resemblance."

"My ears never lied to me once before, Jermaine! Not since the incident back in 2020, that's for certain!" grinned Blanche.

" _I'm certainly learning a lot of valuable information from G.W. and Blanche today, and that's going to be really helpful in making it through these first few rounds of the merge. Turns out people like Yvette and Charlie have been sneaky players for the last few days, so it's our duty to take 'em out." - Jermaine_

"Oh! And before I forget..." remembered G.W., reaching into his pocket to pull out the immunity idol clue from Exile Island, "I figured I should earn your trust with this immunity idol clue. Please, see it for yourselves."

G.W. passed the clue along to Blanche, Jermaine, and Luciana respectively. Luciana spoke up for the first time in the conversation, "Do... do you think the Sian idol is... um... still out there?"

"As far as I know, it probably is. Otherwise we would have seen it at some point at these last two tribal councils." shrugged G.W.

"Okay, so uhm... maybe we should go looking for it soon?" suggested Luciana.

"That's a good idea, but right now, I think we all gotta lay low for right now," suggested Jermaine, "Because with Yvette, Charlie, Jason, and Kris standing out as big threats, none of us should be targeted for a good long while. We cool with that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Jermaine's idea, agreeing to stick together as a strong four person alliance.

" _For right now, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut. There's no need to blow up Jermaine's game quite yet. The focus is on these stupid little Sian players who think they're the kings and queens of this little game. I mean, let's face it, I'm the real queen bee around here, and I need my throne." - Luciana_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Kris, Jerry, and Betty were discussing all of the events that took place while on separate tribes.

"Wait, what? Blanche said that Charlie was Andrew's son? THE Andrew Miller?" asked Betty, a little taken back by this.

Kris nodded her head, "Yep! I know it sounds a little unbelievable, but after living with Blanche for the past week? I can safely tell you that she's the real deal. Smart, yet insane at times."

" _Brian and I were just waiting to kick back with our homies Jerry and Betty for the last few days, and now we're back together! I'm still a little iffy on Jerry, but hopefully with Darwin gone he's become a little less annoying and more helpful. After all, I would love to sit next to him at the Final 3!" - Kris_

Jerry was sitting there in silence, trying to think of something to say. Betty spoke up in his place, "Well, Charlie's already one of the biggest threats out here, and according to what Jason said, he's got something going with Yvette, and I do not trust Yvette at all."

"Yeah, I know right? Yvette looks like a shady player anyway!" remarked Kris, "Blanche was pretty good in making her and Kajsa look like shady bad guys back on Noete. Hey, I'll take her word over theirs any day!"

"Jason also mentioned how Yvette and Charlie were too close. Too close for a game's stand point. Like a they hardly talked strategy stand point." mentioned Betty.

" _After learning that Charlie himself might be related to a former Survivor winner... it got my head spinning in a way that... well, what if there's another player like him? We already had Grace, who was Jared's cloned daughter or... whatever. Honestly, I'm leaning towards Yvette being that player." - Betty_

Just then, Jerry spoke up, "Well, I'm glad you picked up on that Betty, because if Blanche is to be believed, then that means Yvette may be no different from Charlie! What if she's Ben Tan's daughter! It would explain Yvette and Charlie's weird alliance according to Jason!"

"Aw crap, now there's two children of former players?" muttered Kris, shaking her head, "Charlie was one too many! Now we gotta worry about Yvette potentially being one? Oh please don't tell me there's a third!"

"I don't think so unless Jason's related to one. But honestly, he doesn't strike me as one. If anything, the closest interaction to a former player he would have is with Jake Bernardi potentially being his best friend, but that's a different story all together." shrugged Jerry.

" _Oh goody! Two players are about to be voted off back to back! Charlie and Yvette got too careless in their gameplay, and it's all coming back to bite them in the ass! How stupid could Charlie be anyway? He caught got red handed, and his alliance with Yvette is out in the open for all to see!" - Jerry_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys, now that tribal immunity is no more."

Kris did so.

"For today's first individual immunity challenge, you will hold yourself up between two walls, using your arms and elbows to keep you up off the ground. If you slide down and your feet touch the ground, you're out. Last person left standing wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 10. Losers go to tribal council to vote off the second member of the jury, joining Anna, who became the first member. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated between the walls.

"This challenge has officially begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right out of the gate, there were many players who were holding up quite well. Blanche, Charlie, Jermaine, Yvette, Betty, and Jerry were doing the best, from what it seemed. Jason and Kris would also look pretty good too, but they were trying to throw the scent off of them being the strongest players. Brian, G.W., and Luciana were struggling the most.

"Remember, a new game has begun at the merge. New alliances may be formed. Old alliances may be tested. One thing is certain, you want to have immunity around your neck." said Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Only 20 minutes into the challenge, the three weak links from the beginning weren't long to last in the competition, as Brian, Luciana, and G.W. all dropped out pretty early.

"And right off the bat, Brian, G.W., and Luciana are all out of the challenge. We're down to eight."

None of them looked too upset to lose the challenge, as none of them believed to be in trouble at tonight's tribal council.

Jason and Kris both waited for a good time to drop out of the challenge. They wanted to drop out at the right time that seemed reasonable enough to make the others believe they weren't throwing it. Yvette took a deep breath, trying to hang in there. Charlie, Jermaine, and Blanche all remained comfortable. Betty and Jerry were beginning to show signs of weakness.

And without much warning whatsoever, Jerry dropped out of the challenge. A fly had flown in front of his face and distracted him.

"And just like that, lose your concentration and you lose the challenge. Jerry Perry's out of the game, and we're down to seven."

Jerry rolled his eyes a little bit, upset to have lost due to a stupid fly.

– 30 minutes in... –

With enough time passed, and enough people out of the challenge, one of Jason and Kris found it ready to step down from the challenge.

…

…

…

"Kris steps down after doing somewhat of a good job. Either way, she's out of the challenge, and we're down to six."

Kris dusted her hands off, nodding her head, and taking a seat with the others. Yvette gave her a rather odd look, but chose not to say anything.

Despite the nanos in her body, Blanche's muscles were beginning to weaken as she tried to hold herself between the two walls. Betty continued to struggle, but she remained as strong as she possibly could be. Yvette, Jermaine, and Charlie remained calm as ever, but Charlie's muscles were beginning to twitch.

Jason's muscles were also twitching a little bit, although most of that was just for show. And just like that, Jason stepped down from the challenge, holding his wrist a little bit.

"Jason can't take it any more, Jason's out of the challenge, and we're down to five."

Jason stretched out his muscles a little bit, still holding his wrist. He made it seem like his wrist was bothering him when it really wasn't.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out nearly ten minutes after Jason stepped down from the challenge.

…

…

…

"Blanche drops out of the challenge. We're down to only four competitors left."

Blanche grumbled a little bit, crossing her arms and taking a seat with the others.

Yvette was slightly in a zen mode, moving her head out to look at the other three players still in the challenge. Betty and Charlie were struggling, and Jermaine was looking stronger than ever.

It even helped for Yvette when the same fly that was bothering Jerry decided to go and bother Jermaine next. Jermaine tried to blow it and swat it away, but his grip between the walls slipped doing so, and he fell to his feet, eliminating him.

"Just like that, Jermaine's also out of the challenge. We're down to three players, and it almost looks like there's no competition left, as Yvette looks strong, and Charlie and Betty look weak."

Jermaine shook his head, upset that he let a little fly distract him. Jerry had to chuckle at his misfortune. Yvette looked over at Betty, and then looked over at Charlie. She was deeply worried about Charlie's safety after what happened between him and Blanche.

– 50 minutes in... –

As the players got closer and closer to the one hour mark, one more player dropped out of the challenge.

…

…

…

"Betty's out of the challenge. We're down to two former Sian members Yvette and Charlie, and it looks like it's almost over."

Charlie was holding on with every ounce of strength he had. Even though it was down to just him and Yvette, he still wanted to win despite losing most of his strength to hold on.

Yvette could win the challenge right here and now, and let the strategizing begin for tribal council. However, she needed to keep Charlie safe.

She whispered over to him, quietly so that nobody could hear what they were discussing, "Would you be okay if I let you win this one? You need it more then I do."

"You think you'll be the target if I'm safe, though...?" asked Charlie, worried.

Yvette shook her head, "Doubt it. There's no reason to vote me out tonight. You have many reasons to be voted out. You definitely need it."

Charlie didn't answer back after that. He was too focused to really talk back to Yvette that much.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Yvette decided to drop out of the challenge to give Charlie immunity for the night ahead.

"Yvette surprisingly drops out of the challenge! With that, CHARLIE WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Charlie.

"Now that's what I call determination, Charlie! You never gave up one time despite losing most of your endurance strength. In the end, you're safe tonight, and aren't going anywhere. As for the rest of you, after 22 long fought days, one of you is about to be voted out. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 22

With tribal council looming in just a matter of hours, everyone was scrambling and strategizing to make sure their plans worked after the night was over.

Within the forest, Charlie, Yvette, Jason, and G.W. were discussing the vote.

"Thank you, Yvette," smiled Charlie, shaking her hand, "Hopefully that's not a mistake for you to give me immunity tonight. I'd hate to see you leave after all of that."

Yvette shook her head, "No thanks needed. Your determination would have easily turned a few votes against you. Hopefully that's more votes in Kris' direction."

" _Tonight, we're voting for Kris or Blanche tonight, and for me the biggest threat has got to be Kris. She dropped out awfully early, and she hardly looked weak. She was obviously throwing it to appear non-threatening. If that's how she's going to play, then we have to take her out before it's too late." - Yvette_

"You don't think they'll come after me instead?" asked Jason, a tad worried, "Because I'm just as big of a threat as Kris is, honestly."

Yvette shook her head, "I highly doubt it. After all, you were more obvious in your throwing of the challenge. Kris wasn't."

"Will we have the numbers to send her home tonight, though?" asked G.W., curiously.

Yvette nodded her head, "Absolutely. It's our four votes, plus Brian, Betty, and Jerry. We should be fine to send Kris home tonight."

" _I gotta say, I'm surprised both Kris and I had the same idea to throw the immunity challenge to appear weak. But Yvette's actually got a point about her; Kris is very transparent. I tried to make it look like my wrist was bothering me, while Kris... didn't look weak at all. She just quit early." - Jason_

"Hopefully the fact you kept them over Anna shows that they can trust us," replied Charlie, "Because we really need their help to send some of these big dogs home. Kris, Blanche, Jermaine... they all gotta go."

"That's what I like to think at any rate. Hopefully things go in our favor so that tomorrow morning we can plan the next move we need to make." explained Yvette.

Charlie nodded his head, sighing a little, "Yeah... hopefully we won't be eating our own words tonight."

" _It's a little odd that Yvette threw the immunity challenge in order to save my butt from being voted out over being the son of a former winner. I don't know if Yvette's safe, but she has more reasons to be safe compared to me, so... yeah, I think tonight's going to go in our favor, and Kris is leaving." - Charlie_

The four members of Sian agreed to vote against Kris, shaking hands with one another. Obviously Jason and G.W. still had their doubts, but they kept the idea in mind.

Yvette and Charlie split off away from the group, and left to go find Brian to tell him the plan.

"Kris is going home tonight. She's gotta go. She's too much of a physical threat. Her throwing the challenge was not subtle whatsoever." explained Yvette.

Brian sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "I don't know... yeah, Kris is a threat, but... Blanche is scarier, man. She knows dirt on Charlie, and she's smart as hell."

Charlie shook his head, "That dirt means nothing if she's going around telling everybody, Brian. What's done is done, so all we can do is just keep the attention off of me, and we'll just vote Kris out."

" _You know, I won't lie, I've always felt like the outsider in our trio. Charlie and Yvette were close friends, and I was usually a third wheel most of the time. Maybe it's because I'm just more chill and laid back, but... I don't know. Those two just seem to take eachother for granted over me." - Brian_

"She has to go home eventually, Brian. Tonight's just the best time to do it," reassured Yvette, "We're going to the Final 3 together. We will defy the odds."

Brian sighed, "I just feel like we would have a better shot if Blanche left tonight instead of Kris. Betty and Jerry like Kris. Especially Betty."

"Just try, Brian, please? Both of them need to understand they can't keep a strong woman like her around too long into the merge. She'll begin to dominate, and Jason won't be able to hold her off for long." said Yvette.

Brian nodded his head, crossing his arms. He didn't say anything else, but he did agree to get the votes for his alliance.

" _Brian can be a little lazy from time to time. This is one of these times where he needs to get back to work, and put in the effort to get votes for the alliance. Betty and Jerry are smart individuals, so I'm fairly confident they will see Kris as a huge physical threat, and vote her out tonight." - Yvette_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jermaine, Kris, Betty, and Jerry were talking about the vote, and their past back on Noete.

"Well guys, I know we had our differences," chuckled Jermaine, "Most of that was Darwin's fault... but now that he's gone, hopefully Noete can have a strong working relationship."

Jerry laughed, "I never had a problem with you Jermaine! You just aligned yourself with assholes! At least Darwin and Stuart got their comeuppances! But yeah, I'm all down for a Noete team alliance!"

" _If I have to work with Noete to get to the end, then I'm all game for it! Listen, my game is all centered around getting to the end of the game despite any odds necessary! I'll lie, I'll cheat, I'll do anything I need to do in order to win! Jerry Perry's here to play, and here to win one million dollars!" - Jerry_

"I'm good with that, Jermaine. I think we have a strong group left, and I think with more Noetes and less Sians, I think it should be pretty easy." smiled Betty.

Jermaine nodded his head, "Yeah, and it helps that Yvette and Charlie are doing some shady stuff behind the scenes. Are we all cool about voting Yvette out tonight?"

Betty, Kris, and Jerry all nodded their heads in agreement. It was easy enough to agree to.

"We were already ahead of you, bub!" smirked Jerry, "Yvette was our target unless she won immunity, so no need to tell us twice, because we're telling you why."

" _Now that we're merged, I want to keep Noete united. Darwin was responsible for bringing us tension and conflict, especially with Jerry. We're a team that needs to stick together, and go after the Sians, starting with Yvette first. Obviously, it won't last, but for now, we need to work together." - Jermaine_

"Once Yvette goes, Charlie leaves next, and probably Jason, Blanche, and G.W. in some order, right?" asked Betty.

Jermaine nodded his head, "At least those two go home first, obviously. Let's not think too far down the road, of course. Right now, let's worry about who needs to go before jumping too far ahead."

"Oh yeah, you've got a point there. Not to mention, the game will definitely change moving forward." replied Betty, things on her mind.

" _I think it's clear that Jermaine has his own motives moving forward in the game. He's a very likable guy, and that's pretty much the reason why he's still here over Stuart. We have to take out some dangerous players like Yvette and Charlie, and then we can focus on making some big moves." - Betty_

"I'll go keep Brian informed of what we're going to do tonight," replied Kris, standing up to get out of the shelter, "I think it should be a done deal for Yvette tonight anyway. But the more votes the better, right?"

"Yeah, can't be too carefree, Kris." chuckled Jermaine.

After Kris left the shelter to go find Brian, Jerry, Betty, and Jermaine all shook hands and agreed to work together for the time being.

" _Honestly, I feel so lucky to have a strong alliance backing me up. Yeah, I threw the immunity challenge today, but I can't afford to look so strong right out of the gate! I'm the strongest woman left in the game, and if I come out too strong like Yvette did, then I would likely be voted out!" - Kris_

Hours before tribal council, Jason and G.W. were taking a stroll through the forest, discussing the vote one on one.

"So uhh... how are you voting tonight?" asked Jason, curiously.

G.W. shrugged a little bit, "Why do you ask? That sounds like a very odd question, Jason."

"Just asking," replied Jason, "Because I get the sense that you feel too betrayed by Yvette. Because honestly... I don't trust her either."

" _I want to see where G.W.'s head is at going into tribal council tonight, because... while I don't trust Yvette, I kind of want to vote Kris out tonight. If Kris isn't here, then I really have no competition towards the end of the game, where if I need to win immunity, I can win it without trouble." - Jason_

"Honestly Jason, I have nothing against you," explained G.W., "Yvette was my closest ally after losing Kajsa and Alec, so... her vote against Anna hurt me more than yours, if that makes any sense."

Jason nodded his head, "Yeah, that's what I thought too. Yvette's definitely a threat... but Kris has to go at some point. She could start winning immunity back to back to back at any moment."

"Yeah... yeah you have a point there." sighed G.W., placing his hands on his hips.

" _I never really trusted Jason all that much, but after speaking to him before tribal council... I feel like I can trust him just a tiny bit more. I'm still weary of him, but he's definitely earning my trust little by little. Voting out Kris might be a good move for me, because it keeps Yvette none the wiser." - G.W._

G.W. spoke up, "Well... if we can keep the votes in favor of voting Kris out, then... yeah, I think we can make it happen."

"Well, it means Betty, Brian, and Jerry need to vote for Kris tonight. If they vote for her, we can send her home. Yvette stays, and continues to think you and I are still loyal." explained Jason.

"Of course, that only happens if they WANT to vote her out," reminded G.W., "Otherwise... well, you know."

"Yeah, I know... but hey, as long as we stick together, we can do really well together, no matter who we vote out tonight." smiled Jason.

" _As I start to lose some trust with Charlie, I do need a strong ally on my side, and G.W. is definitely someone who needs a strong ally. Yvette betrayed most of his trust, and he never trusted me that much to begin with. If I can rebuild that trust, maybe we could be a strong team together here." - Jason_

G.W. nodded his head, shaking hands with Jason. After that, the two split off to see where the votes were going to lay before tribal council began.

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Anna, voted out at the last tribal council."

Anna walked in wearing a light blue dress, and her blond hair in a ponytail. She happily waved at everyone before taking her seat.

"Now that we've merged into one unique tribe, this is where the game gets intense and begins to turn on its head. Betty, how much has the game changed since all eleven players came together as one?" asked Jeff.

"I think the game has changed to the point where everyone's worried about who's with who, who's making deals with who, and who's about to stab someone in the back. But that's Survivor, and that's the game I signed up to play." replied Betty.

"G.W., being the youngest out here, clearly you've got to feel the pressure about representing teenagers. Are you afraid that you might make the wrong move tonight?" asked Jeff.

G.W. nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, absolutely. I came into Survivor wanting to play a good game. I knew the merge would be tough on me, but uh... I'm going to stay strong." replied G.W.

"Jermaine, looking at the numbers, there's six members of original Noete, and five members of original Sian, so clearly Noete has the advantage tonight. Do you think there's a good chance a Sian player is leaving tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jermaine shrugged a little bit.

"Well, I'm all about keeping Noete together for as long as I can, so uh... if I had my way, a Sian would be voted out tonight. But it's not personal, it's the game. If I'm wrong, then I will admit to it." replied Jermaine.

"Yvette, how do you intend to vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, it's the best time to begin taking out the challenge threats. There's plenty to go around, and I would like to take them all out. Honestly, I feel like that should be the motive of everyone. If you keep the challenge threats, you will regret it." replied Yvette.

Kris nodded her head, looking over at her as she said that.

"Charlie, gotta feel great to be wearing the necklace tonight. Do you agree with Yvette? Should the challenge threats leave as soon as they can?"

Charlie nodded his head.

"Absolutely. I know I'm one of them, having just won the first individual challenge of the season. Yet, to counter Yvette's argument, if you keep the challenge threats, that's one more person to keep the target off of you." replied Charlie.

Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"Kris, being one of the physical threats out here, how worried are you that you could be the one voted out tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not all that worried. Like Jermaine said, there is a Noete majority, so I firmly believe I'll be here to see another day tomorrow!" replied Kris.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Kris, you're up."

– – –

Brian's Vote: Sorry, I have to do this. (?)

Jason's Vote: I've done all I could today, so we'll see what tomorrow brings. (?)

Jermaine's Vote: Noete has the majority, and I would like to keep that trend going for a few votes. (Yvette)

Yvette's Vote: It's the beginning of our domination. Hopefully I'm on track for a wombo combo. (Kris)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kris. (She nodded softly.)

…

Kris. Two votes Kris.

…

…

Yvette. One vote Yvette, two votes Kris. (She blinked, crossing her arms.)

…

Yvette. Tied two votes Yvette, two votes Kris.

…

…

Blanche. One vote Blanche, two votes Yvette, two votes Kris. (Blanche looked around, quite shocked.)

…

…

…

Yvette. That's three votes Yvette, two votes Kris, one vote Blanche.

…

Yvette. Four votes Yvette, two votes Kris, one vote Blanche. (Charlie raised an eyebrow, while Yvette looked annoyed.)

…

…

…

Yvette. That's five votes Yvette, two votes Kris, one vote Blanche. (Yvette sighed a little bit, frustrated.)

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the second member of our jury, Yvette. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"Unbelievable. Clearly mistakes were made." muttered Yvette, grabbing her things as she brought her torch up to Jeff. Brian shook his head, while Charlie looked guilty as all hell.

"Yvette, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Yvette walked out of tribal council without much else to say. Anna smiled softly from the jury side, happy to see some karma.

"Just when you think you were in control of the game... blindside. If this is any indication of the future of this season, then I'm really looking forward to what's to come in the next 17 days. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Yvette's Final Words**

"Like I said, completely unbelievable. I gave that immunity to Charlie thinking I could save him from the vote. All I did was screw myself out of a strong game. Where did I go wrong? What was my mistake? Did I just make myself too much of a threat? Was Noete more united than I realized? Ugh..."

VOTE

Blanche – Brian

Kris – Charlie and Yvette

Yvette – Luciana, Blanche, Jermaine, Jason, Kris, G.W., Jerry, and Betty

 _ **Final Thoughts on Yvette Tan:**_ And just like that, yet another child of a former player was voted out of the game after playing one cutthroat game! Yvette's character was pretty much a more serious take on Ben Tan, adding in some game references here and there. Yvette played the game like a cutthroat assassin, not caring who she cut along the way. Her arrogance is what cost her the game.

Yvette being the merge boot was always going to happen. I wanted a big character to leave right here so that we can start this merge off on a big bang. I threw in as much doubt as I could about the three veteran's children dominating the game... and of course, watch as Kajsa and Yvette get voted off despite all of that focus! Without Charlie and Brian, Yvette could of made for a good cutthroat winner.

Sorry for Yvette's fans, but without her around, we can focus more on Brian and Charlie, and see their games without relying on Yvette for assistance. Maybe we'll see something new come from them... or it will just be the beginning of the end for them. Yvette definitely has a good chance of being seen again, as she was quite the popular character. Not as popular as others, but still popular.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 The Four Horsemen

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _G.W. was shocked to find Anna out of the game, and questioned the loyalty of his former Sian alliance members. However, he wasn't the only one feeling a little out of the loop. Jason himself was feeling concerned about Yvette's gameplay, and shared his concerns with Betty and Jerry. Meanwhile, Yvette tried to reel G.W. back into the fold, but to no avail on her part._

 _On the Noete tribe, Blanche revealed to Brian and Kris about Charlie's identity as a former winner's son. She hated doing this, but in order to win the game, she needed to take out the emotional threats. Brian was not happy about this, and hoped to make things better. Meanwhile, Jermaine and Luciana managed to find the Noete hidden immunity idol._

 _That night, the two tribes finally merged into one unique tribe. They would merge at the Sian beach, and a brand new normal idol was unleashed into the wild!_

 _As the newly formed tribe celebrated their new status as a merged tribe, Brian, Charlie, and Yvette gathered together far away from camp to discuss their alliance. With Brian warning Charlie about what Blanche was telling others, the trio needed to stay careful in the coming days._

 _However, things were going from bad to worse for the trio as G.W. exposed as many secrets as he could to a brand new alliance with Blanche, Luciana, and Jermaine. He already trusted Blanche with his secret, and wanted to move forward with her. He also shared his immunity idol clue from Exile Island with them. Meanwhile, Kris relayed the secret over to Betty and Jerry, and got them fully on board to target the likes of Charlie and Yvette._

 _At the immunity challenge, Yvette came close to winning immunity, but chose to give it to Charlie, as she felt he needed it more than she did. Due to her generosity, Charlie was able to win the first individual immunity challenge of the season!_

 _Before tribal council, the four members of Sian, led by Yvette, agreed to go after Kris, as she was the biggest physical threat left in the game. However, of course, G.W. and Jason had other motives in mind that were kept in the dark. On the flip side, with Charlie safe, Yvette became the back up target for the rest of the tribe. Hours before tribal council, Jason and G.W. discussed the matter one on one, and wondered if it was too soon to vote Yvette off, and if they should just vote Kris off now._

 _At tribal council, Jason and G.W. stuck with the majority alliance, and voted out Yvette in an 8-2-1 decision, making her the second member of the jury. With Charlie and Brian's alliance all but lost, how do they salvage it from here? 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 10: Betty, Blanche, Brian, Charlie, G.W., Jason, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Jury: Anna and Yvette**

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 23

After quite the big first merge tribal council, the ten remaining players really had nothing to say after the fact. Obviously, majority of the tribe knew Yvette was going home, so other than Charlie, nobody was blindsided.

Blanche cackled a little bit after setting her torch to the side, "Hahahaha! That's karma baby! Screw over Anna, screw over Horace, and you screw over yourself! Revenge taken!"

" _Last night felt so good! Yvette finally took the fall from grace, and I myself couldn't be any happier with the way things turned out! While I did receive a random vote, it doesn't matter in the slightest! Yvette's gone, Charlie's next out the door, and Professor Hogan is in a power position!" - Blanche_

Both Brian and Charlie weren't feeling too hot over losing Yvette. Brian knew ahead of time that Yvette's fate was sealed, due to some conversations he had with his other allies.

" _Yvette went home, and I sort of feel responsible in a way. I knew she was going home after speaking with Kris, Betty, and my other Noete allies. I just couldn't write her name down, or even Kris' for that matter. So I voted for Blanche, and now I'm just going to lay low, and try to play from there." - Brian_

"Obviously, we needed to remove one of the smart players from the minority alliance," explained Jermaine, "Nothing personal, it's just gameplay."

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah, I understand that. No hard feelings, and I just hope I'm given a chance to fight another day. The competitions only going to get steeper from here."

"Yep! You best know I'm ready to fight back, Charlie!" grinned Kris, giving him a thumbs up, "So bring on the challenge, dude!"

" _With Yvette gone, I need to distance myself from Brian. The rumors of me being a former winner's son will only hurt him in the long run. I need to rekindle my alliance with Jason, and get something going again. I know he and G.W. flipped on Yvette, just based on the votes, so... here goes nothing." - Charlie_

A few minutes later, Jason and Charlie were taking a walk along the beach, discussing several things. It was worth mentioning that Jason was the only one left in the tribe that wasn't aware of Charlie being Andrew's son.

"Sorry man," sighed Jason, "Yvette was playing too many cards at once. Spoke with G.W., and we just... dude, we had to. She had to go."

Charlie nodded his head, "Hey, it's cool. I know things got a little shaky here and there. I'm not going to quit, though. I can fix things from here."

Jason smiled at him, "Well, I sure hope you aren't! Charlie, bro, if you're just straight up honest with me, then things will be cool again."

" _With Yvette gone, I hope to bring Charlie back onto my side. That was one of my reasons for voting Yvette off last night. If Charlie doesn't have Yvette to lean on anymore, I can focus on getting him back onto my side, and hopefully back in a position of control. I have a few plans up my sleeve..." - Jason_

"You want honesty... I'll give you honesty then," sighed Charlie, looking over to look Jason dead in the eyes, "My father is a Survivor winner; Andrew Miller. The proof is in my luxury item."

Charlie held out his wrist, showing off the gold bracelet on his wrist. It had the name Angela engraved on it, "Angela was never my girlfriend's name. It was my mother's name."

Jason frowned a little bit, "The same mother that died a few years ago...? Andrew did indeed have a loved one named Angela..."

"I'm their son, Jason," continued Charlie, "And I'm telling you this in hopes that you'll become my ally again. I know this is out of the blue and... somewhat random... but I can't play this game by myself."

" _This entire game is my family's legacy. My father was one of the most popular players to ever play this game, and one of the most likable. Years later, we went through several hardships, and my mother passing away... I just wanted to come out here and bring some light back into our life." - Charlie_

"Charlie, if what you're saying is true, then your past means a lot to you," smiled Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder, "My only question is... were there any others out here? Other children related to a veteran player?"

Charlie was silent for a few seconds, before he replied, "Just three... myself, Yvette, and Grace. Yvette was Ben Tan's daughter... and apparently I heard that Grace was Jared Cameron's daughter. No one else as far as I know."

"Okay... thank you for telling me this, Charlie." smiled Jason.

"I have an idea on what you and I can do to put ourselves back in control," explained Charlie, "But we'll need support... I'll get back to you later, okay?"

Jason nodded, shaking hands firmly with Charlie before Charlie walked off to do what he needed to do.

" _I rather play this game with people I can trust as opposed to people I can't trust. Right now, I only trust Charlie and G.W., and there's so many people that I can't trust at all, like Betty, Jerry, Jermaine... even Luciana for how quiet she is. If Charlie has a plan to keep working together, I'm for it." - Jason_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Luciana was out by herself looking for the hidden immunity idol. She had some time to herself, and she wanted to find something.

She also felt pretty good to be herself, and not have to hide anything, "Okay... where is this fucking idol? I swear to God, it better be here somewhere."

" _Jermaine already has the idol, so I need to have an idol for myself. He told the alliance to not go out looking for it just yet. Bitch, you can't tell me what to do. It's my time, and my time alone. If I have my own idol, I won't feel in danger if I throw Jermaine under the bus or waste his own idol." - Luciana_

Luciana had several clues to work off of. She had one from Exile Island, and she had two shown to her by G.W. and Jermaine. She kept looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed.

Luciana kept looking through several bushes, and within many trees...

…

…

…

…

...and eventually, Luciana came across a forked tree, similar to the one she and Jermaine came across on Noete. She had an evil grin on her face as she raced over towards the tree. After rummaging her hand around, she pulled out a wrapped object.

"Yes! Yes! I found it!" cheered Luciana, excitedly, holding the object to her chest in pride.

She then unwrapped the idol to find out that it was the re-hidden Sian idol that Blanche played several votes ago. There were also visible glue marks around where the idol cracked previously.

"It may not be the new idol, but it's an idol nonetheless!" smirked Luciana, "Now to get out of here undetected..."

Luciana turned around and bumped into someone who was standing way too close to her as she discovered the idol, "Ooof! Wh-what...?"

She looked up and saw someone she... felt rather relieved to see for once; Jerry Perry.

"Oh hi Luciana," said Jerry, arms crossed, "Forget to turn on the dot dot dots today? You seem more talkative when you're by yourself."

" _I decided to go out looking for the hidden immunity idol today, because why the hell not? Nobody else seemed to give a shit about it from what I saw, so I figured it would be easy bait for me! But I saw Luciana was one step ahead of me. Luciana of all people! Hey, at least I have her number." - Jerry_

"Hmph... well... when I have my privacy... I just feel a little more free..." sighed Luciana, putting on her fake demeanor once more.

"Free enough to go looking for the hidden immunity idol? Looks like your plan succeeded after all! Oh well... I'll let it slide, because I know we're allies... right?" asked Jerry, raising an eyebrow.

Luciana nodded her head, "Y-Yes... of course we are, Jerry... I haven't forgotten so soon... I just... I just wanted to go looking for another idol, that's all..."

"Another idol? What other idol?" asked Jerry.

Luciana gasped a little bit after he said that, "Ooops! Oh my gosh... oh my gosh did I really just say that... ugh! St-Stupid me..." She started to sniffle a little bit out of embarrassment.

Jerry rolled his eyes, "Too late, missy. What other idol?"

"J-Jermaine... he has the Noete idol..." sniffed Luciana, "But I just... I know we can't go to the end with him... if I have my own idol... I could... I could feel safer..."

" _Aha! I knew there was more to Jermaine than what met the eye! He may be the nicest guy out here, but that's just talk and no action! He's a player just like the rest of us! All this talk of 'Oh, we can't vote him out, he's too nice!' is bullshit! He's gonna have to go at some point, and that point is soon!" - Jerry_

"Guess that means we're gonna have to have a close eye on him," noted Jerry to himself, "Well Luciana, sometimes your stupid as shit mistakes turn out to be really great ideas. All the more reason to vote him out... along with Charlie, and Jason, and Kris, and Betty... and pretty much everyone that's not named Jerry Perry, honestly!"

"I-I... I guess so huh...?" giggled Luciana softly, wiping away some fake tears.

"I'll keep this information to myself for now," replied Jerry, "He'll be blissfully unaware of any blindside we take against him in the near future."

Luciana nodded her head, watching Jerry leave the forest area. After he was out of sight, she took on another evil grin, "All according to plan..."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 23

Taking a walk through the forest, Brian and Charlie were quickly discussing something on their way to meet someone.

"Don't worry about me, Brian," explained Charlie, "My past may be exposed, but yours is safe with me. Nobody knows who you are."

Brian nodded his head, "Okay, that I'm thankful for at least. But what plan do you have in mind again?"

" _No matter what this game throws at us, Charlie's still my friend, and I'm going to do anything I can to work with the guy. This game though... you want to ultimately do what's best for you and your future. That's why I can't find it in myself to betray people like Betty or Kris. It's just not who I am." - Brian_

"Jason and G.W. flipped because they didn't trust Yvette," explained Charlie, "But I believe I've got Jason back on my side after our conversation this morning... and hopefully we can make this work."

"I really don't like the sound of this, but whatever dude, let's see what you have in store for us." chuckled Brian.

"Always the suspicious one... guess your parents taught you well." chuckled Charlie.

" _After a few quick words shared with Brian, I learned that it was him who voted against Blanche. Nothing wrong with that, and in fact that works in my favor because hopefully Jason and G.W. see him as an outsider looking in, and not someone suspicious. I need the attention off of us now." - Charlie_

A few moments later, Charlie and Brian joined up with Jason and G.W. near the water hole, where they were filling up the water jug for boiling later.

"Okay, great!" smiled Charlie, "This will work out well! The three guys I trust the most right now... perfect!"

"If this is the plan you were talking to me about earlier... hey, not too bad. What's on your mind?" asked Jason.

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah, it is. See... I know there's a male advantage right now. I hate to be... y'know, that guy? But three of the four remaining women are incredibly dangerous threats right now."

" _I might be seen as someone who's playing too hard, too fast now, but like... I've got nothing to lose right now. After last night's vote, I have to start playing the big leagues, or I'm going home to the jury house just like Yvette. So it's go big or go home, and I'm not ready to go home just yet!" - Charlie_

Charlie continued to speak, "Betty's really sweet and kind to everyone, and I feel like she's smarter than she lets on. Kris is incredibly strong in the challenges, and Blanche... hell do you even need to ask?"

Brian nodded his head, "Yeah, honestly, that's why I voted against Blanche last night. If someone out here acts like they're on their last shred of sanity, but in reality, they're just as intelligent as their profession says they are? I would want them out immediately. Having known Blanche since the swap... she's the real deal, and she's dangerous."

Jason nodded his head, "I could never get a good read on Blanche, but I think Charlie hit the nail on the head for Betty, honestly. I just never understood Betty's game all that well. It seemed like she was playing too quietly, never showing her cards. I wouldn't be surprised if she was more than a simple social player."

" _I get the feeling that, hey, maybe Betty and I aren't so different after all. I think there's more to Betty than what meets the eye, and frankly she could be thinking the same thing about me, too! Hiding the fact that I'm a triple threat is going to get harder to do every day as we approach Day 39." - Jason_

"So yeah, I would like to say Betty or Kris should be our next targets!" replied G.W., "I think it would be easy to get votes on them. Maybe Jermaine and Luciana would target them?"

"They probably would too," sighed Brian, "Kris wrote Jermaine's name down before, and both of them wrote Luciana's name down. The chances of that happening are extremely high."

"Yeah, G.W. hit the nail on the head right there," replied Charlie, pointing at him, "My neck's on the line after last night's vote, so the more votes we scramble, the more likely we can take control of this game."

" _Honestly, I'm okay with this alliance. Right now, I have no alliance with Betty or Kris, so if they have to go home, it's not really a betrayal in my eyes! Playing both sides after the merge is going to be tricky, but maybe people will respect the fact that I did that despite being a disabled teenager!" - G.W._

Charlie chuckled a little bit, "Now, this is going to sound corny as hell... but I want to call ourselves the Four Horsemen! Riding into battle to save the day, and take back control!"

G.W. laughed a little bit, "I like that name! It's not corny at all, and it fits our goal!"

"I would like to remind you that Fiji is just a few islands that way," quipped Brian in a joking manner, pointing in the direction of Fiji, "But whatever, don't let that mess up your dreams."

The four boys soon shook hands with one another to confirm their alliance. Still, one person wasn't satisfied with the alliance, but that person would remain unknown for the time being...

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jerry, Kris, and Betty were talking about the game, and their future as an alliance.

"Who do you guys think voted against Blanche last night?" asked Kris, looking at her allies.

Jerry shrugged, "Does it really matter? It was clearly a throwaway vote by somebody. And it was on somebody who isn't on our side."

Betty replied honestly to Kris, "If I had to wager a guess... I would say it was Luciana or Jason, maybe. I don't really know where they stand at all, especially Jason. I don't think anyone knew where Jason's head was at last night aside from himself."

" _Like I noticed before the merge, I believe Jason's smarter than he lets on to be. He plays like the big dumb strong guy, but if he indeed voted against Blanche last night... but it doesn't make any sense. He was the one who exposed Yvette... and yet everyone I knew besides him was voting Yvette out." - Betty_

"Eh, Jason voted Yvette out. He's dumb, he's loyal, he exposed her. I wouldn't expect anything less from the guy." shrugged Jerry, "Honestly, I would say Brian if I absolutely had to say anyone. But again, who gives a shit?"

"Yeah, Brian has been awfully quiet since we merged," noted Betty softly, "It does make me wonder what went on over at Noete during our time apart..."

"Oh, Brian was definitely spunkier and less relaxed on Noete!" replied Kris with a smile, "Hey, maybe Jerry's right! I mean, Brian was one of the first to fall for Charlie's deceit! Maybe that's why he's been quiet lately. He feels betrayed by Charlie!"

" _I adore Brian, I really do, but in this game, I know I don't want him in the Final 3. Because honestly, he doesn't deserve it. I have to ask myself constantly what did he do for the alliance, and... really there's nothing. At least with Betty, she's been there as a friend, an ally, and fights to win!" - Kris_

"Oh yeah!" said Kris, "While we're here... you guys want to make a Final 3 pact together? This was the three I wanted to go to the end with, anyway! Love Brian to death, but his chilled out acts might win a jury over, because they won't be mad at him!"

Jerry smirked a little bit, "Yeah, and since our last winner was Squall fucking Leonhart, the most chilled out, dull guy in the world, I'm game for this!"

Betty smiled a little bit. Really she wanted to go to the end with Brian, as he was her first ally. But she couldn't refuse a Final 3 deal, "Alright... this sounds good."

The three players shook hands and agreed to go to the end together. However, of course, Jerry Perry had other motives in mind.

" _Okay, first off, Kris? Easy to beat. She's dumb as a rock. Nobody's going to hand her a million dollars. Betty on the other hand? Holy shit she's good! She's so lovey dovey and sweet to everyone... it makes me sick! But she's really good at this game! But do I want to sit next to her? Hell no!" - Jerry_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, I will had each of you a questionnaire about your fellow tribe members. Then we will start the real challenge. I'll ask the same questions again, only you must guess the most common answer. For each correct answer, you will use a war club to smash one of three tile towers belonging to another player. Last one with a tile tower intact wins reward."

"For your reward you will leave here, and be taken to a luxurious yacht, with food, drinks, fun games to play, and so much more. In addition, winning player will get to bring three people, and send one person to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Everyone eventually answered the questions, and were ready to begin the challenge.

"Okay, first question, who is the most honest player left in the game?"

Brian, Jermaine, Jerry, and Kris all said **Betty**.

G.W. and Jason said **Charlie**.

Betty, Blanche, Charlie, and Luciana all said **Jermaine**.

"Okay, the person with the most votes in the poll was indeed Betty. Brian, Jermaine, Jerry Perry, and Kris all got it right. Each one of you gets to smash a tower."

Brian smashed Blanche's first tower.

Jermaine and Kris each smashed Charlie's first two towers.

Jerry smashed Jermaine's first tower.

"Okay, second question, who would not survive on their own?"

Every single person left in the game said **Luciana**.

"Not even a question at all! Even Luciana says she wouldn't survive on her own! Everyone gets to smash a tower in this round!"

Betty, Jermaine, and Kris smashed all of Jason's towers.

Blanche smashed Charlie's last tower.

Brian smashed Blanche's second tower.

Charlie, Jason, and Luciana smashed all of Betty's towers.

G.W. smashed Kris' first tower.

Jerry smashed Jermaine's second tower.

"And just like that, three people are all out of the game! Betty, Charlie, and Jason are out of the game, and are sitting on the bench with me. Third question, who is the most quirky player left in the game?"

Brian, G.W., Jermaine, and Luciana all said **Blanche**.

Blanche, Jerry, and Kris all said **Luciana**.

"Majority of the tribe said that Blanche was the most quirky player left in the game. Brian, G.W., Jermaine, and Luciana all got it right, and all of them get to smash another tower."

Brian smashed Blanche's last tower.

G.W. and Luciana each smashed Kris' last two towers.

Jermaine smashed Jerry's first tower.

"Another two players are out of the game! Blanche and Kris are out, so you two can join the others on the bench. We're down to five. Fourth question, who would you trust with your life?"

Brian, Jermaine, and Jerry all said **Betty**.

G.W. and Luciana both said **Jermaine**.

"Another positive answer for you, Betty. You were the most voted in that category, so Brian, Jermaine, and Jerry get to go again!"

Brian smashed Jermaine's final tower.

Jermaine smashed Brian's first tower.

Jerry smashed G.W.'s first tower.

"And with that, Jermaine is out of the game, and we're down to only four players left. Fifth question, who is the most underestimated player left in the game?"

G.W. and Jerry both said **Brian**.

Brian and Luciana both said **G.W.**

"Ultimately, this one was a tie between G.W. and Brian, and with only four players left in the game, that equals out perfectly. All four of you get to go again!"

Brian smashed Luciana's first tower.

G.W. smashed Jerry's second tower.

Jerry and Luciana each smashed G.W.'s last two towers.

"And with that, G.W. is out of the game, and we're down to three former members of the Noete tribe. Sixth question, who is the biggest threat left in the game?"

All of the players left in the game said **Kris**.

"This one was extremely close, but Kris won the poll with only one vote ahead of second place. Everyone gets to go again!"

Brian smashed Luciana's second tower.

Jerry and Luciana smashed both of Brian's final towers.

"Just like that, Brian's out of the game, and we're down to Jerry Perry and Luciana for reward. Seventh question, who is the nicest person left in the game?"

Jerry said **Betty**.

Luciana said **Jermaine**.

"Okay... one of you just one reward, and the other one just lost. The correct answer..."

…

…

…

"...is Jermaine. That means, LUCIANA WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Luciana.

"Great job, Luciana! One of the quietest players left in the game, and also the one voted to not survive if left alone on the island... yet you still pulled through to win reward! You will get to enjoy a wonderful yacht, and you need to take three people with you. Who are they going to be?"

Luciana held her hands behind her back, and gulped a little bit.

"Okay so uhmm... I'm... I'm gonna say... Jermaine... because he's so nice to me... Blanche, because she needs a break... and uhmm... uhm... Jerry? Because he needs a break." confirmed Luciana.

Nobody was surprised to Jermaine selected to go on reward, although Jerry was a big surprise to many, and to some Blanche was a surprise. Either way, all three of them thanked Luciana and joined up with her next to Jeff.

"Okay, before you three go on to enjoy your reward... Luciana, one more selection. Exile Island, because someone's gotta go. Who's it gonna be?"

It didn't take Luciana long to make this decision.

"Uhm... Charlie, please. I'm so s-sorry..." sniffled Luciana.

Charlie nodded his head, walking over to accept a map from Jeff as he went on his way towards Exile Island.

"Charlie will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Okay, Luciana, Jerry, Jermaine, Blanche? Your yacht will be here shortly to pick you up, and you can enjoy your reward! Sadly, Betty, G.W., Brian, Kris, Jason? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp. See you all tomorrow."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 24

Charlie arrived on Exile Island, and immediately took up the clue waiting for him in the urn.

"Alright... my time to shine begins now," sighed Charlie, looking out into the forest, "I need to find this special idol, or lose everything."

" _I know I'm basically on the chopping block, so I have to do anything and everything possible to keep myself alive in this game. I have a new alliance, the Four Horsemen, but honestly, you can't always be certain. So if I find that idol, I know I'm safe for at least three more days without immunity." - Charlie_

Charlie dusted off his hands, and took a deep breath. He then took his only clue, and headed straight for the woods in a jog.

He ran into the forest, and started searching aimlessly for the idol. He only had one clue, so it really wasn't going to be much, but for him it was go big or go home.

"Look in bushes, look in trees, dig holes... it's gotta be somewhere." noted Charlie to himself as he searched.

" _I don't have many clues, so I have to spend all day looking for the idol. Maybe I'll find it, maybe I won't. It's not common to find the immunity idol within a single day, but hey, I'm here to make history. I want to make my parents proud of me. That's the reason why I'm out here; for them." - Charlie_

Charlie continued his search for most of the day he was there. Whether or not he found the idol would be discovered much later...

– – – – –

Reward Day 24

Jermaine, Luciana, Jerry, and Blanche walked aboard the large yacht, and explored most of the deck together.

"Wow... never been on anything this big before... feels like a dream." smiled Jermaine.

" _It feels nice that things between me and Luciana seem to be working out good. We have our problems from before the merge, but we settled those differences, and here we are. This game is far from over, but today's a day to take a break, and enjoy ourselves. It's going to be a long, but fun, day." - Jermaine_

"I see so many yachts on Google Images, and there's tons that look way better than this one," noted Jerry, snobbishly, "Maybe this is all the money production had on them?"

Jermaine chuckled a little, "Well, while you complain about boats, Jerry, I'm going to find some grub. Maybe they have marshmallows in the kitchen!"

As Jermaine went away from the group to bring out some food, this left Luciana, Jerry, and Blanche by themselves sitting at an outdoor table.

" _I brought Jerry and Blanche together on this reward to prepare my game for the future. I want to take those two losers to the end because I know I'll easily destroy them in a jury vote. Nobody takes Blanche seriously as a player, and Jerry... Jerry is Jerry. He's the biggest, dorky loser of them all." - Luciana_

"So uhmm... what... what are you two thinking?" asked Luciana softly, looking at both players.

Blanche shrugged, "Nothing but food, missy! I haven't eaten anything substantial in 24 days! By the time we're off this boat tomorrow afternoon, I want to be full of energy, baby! Hahahaha!"

"R-Right... but uhmm... I was referring to the game..." sighed Luciana, holding her hands together, "Because uhmm... what... what do you feel about us three at the... at the end?"

Blanche immediately stopped cackling, and looked at Luciana through her goggles, "Wait, seriously? The three of us? What's going on?"

"Yeah, Luciana, what's going on? I'm dying to know why the three of us." grinned Jerry, crossing his arms.

" _From the days of Noete, I know Luciana's playing the game. She's been playing from the beginning, and this little act of being the shy little girl is such bullshit. Not saying she's a mega bitch or anything, but she's playing this game. I like that, and I can use that to my advantage! It's way too easy!" - Jerry_

"Well... I just... I just don't think we stand a chance against... well anyone," replied Luciana, shrugging her shoulders softly, "Jermaine would beat us... G.W. would beat us... Jason and Betty would beat us... we're all goats, I think..."

"A goat? Me? Hah! Blasphemy!" cackled Blanche, "Maybe you two, but not I! Yes, my sanity may seem on the verge of insanity, but trust me, I know I won't be a goat! That's not how I roll, sweetie!"

"Like you seriously believe you can beat Jermaine." muttered Jerry, rolling his eyes.

"More than you know, kid!" smirked Blanche, confidently.

" _Once again, Luciana wants to make another move against Jermaine. Just at the back of my mind, I know she's up to something. She did this once before, and I'm sniffing her out once again! Nobody crosses the eyesight of Professor Blanche Hogan, that's for damn sure! She can't hide!" - Blanche_

"Just... please Blanche..." sighed Luciana, sniffling a little bit, "I hate to do this to Jermaine but... but I want to w-win... my family really needs the money so... I have to do it. Please. Let's... let's just make this easier for all of us."

Blanche nodded her head, pretending to be none the wiser, "Sounds good to me! Shake on it, missy? You too, kid."

Both Luciana and Jerry shook hands with Blanche, agreeing to the Final 3 plan.

" _This was just way too easy. Yes, I'm putting my trust back into Blanche, but come on, it's the Final 10 now. Grow some balls, and play this game. You can't play with Jermaine for long. Not only is he going to take you down, he's going to win this fucking game, and I won't let that happen period!" - Luciana_

"Now uhmm... if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom... be right back." smiled Luciana shyly as she left the area.

Once she was out of sight, Blanche took a deep breath, "Okay, seriously, that woman is up to something. That's the second time she's tried to go after Jermaine after being so buddy buddy with him."

Jerry shrugged, "Don't think much of it, Blanche. Jermaine's gotta go. Once some of these idiots go like Charlie and Jason, he's next on my radar. He's too powerful, and has influence with even other Noete players."

Blanche grimaced a little bit, before crossing her arms in a pout, "Hmph... fine, I guess. Still don't trust her one bit..."

" _Blanche really has the right idea to not trust Luciana, but that's the best thing about her! You can't trust anybody! Not even the shy little girl! They're playing the game too! In my mind, everyone's a threat. That includes people like fucking Whitney, and I was told she's really fucking horrible!" - Jerry_

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 25

Taking a stroll along the beach, Jason and G.W. were talking about the game, and the recent alliance they made with Charlie and Brian.

"How are you feeling about this?" asked Jason.

G.W. nodded his head, "I like it! I mean, like, I think they're telling the truth. Charlie certainly has nothing to hide. I'm still worried about Brian, though..."

"Brian's definitely the wild card, huh?" replied Jason, nodding his head.

" _The only person I don't really feel good with at all is Brian! Yeah, he says he's loyal, and Charlie agrees, but... I don't know anything about him. He wears a cool peacock headdress, and seems very chill and calm, but that's just all I know about him. There may be more to him than we know!" - G.W._

"Thing is, like, he voted against Blanche last tribal council," said G.W., "He didn't want to vote for Kris or Yvette. Kris is likely our target anyway, so... we'll find out if he's loyal or not."

"Yeah, Kris has got to go. She's too dangerous of a physical threat," replied Jason, nodding his head, "Betty's not that good physically."

"Yeah, and right now physical challenges are going to be all the more important! When it becomes mental, we'll have to fight off people like Betty and Jerry." replied G.W.

" _I'm actually really liking the little alliance I made with G.W., you know? It's crazy, because we were never that tight before on old Sian. But that's just how Survivor works. Nobody would ever think in real life that the jock would get along with the nerdy kid! Especially since I'm just as nerdy as him!" - Jason_

"With Brian, he appears to be protecting Betty and Kris," remarked Jason, "He really wants Blanche out of the game. Blanche is smart, sometimes strong... but her insanity makes her less of a priority to me."

G.W. nodded his head, "Oh yeah, yeah indeed. I would think the best boot order for our alliance would be... Kris, Betty, Jermaine, Jerry, Blanche, and end off with Luciana. Don't you agree?"

Jason smiled, nodding his head, "Oh yeah, absolutely. That sounds perfect to me."

The two boys bumped fists with one another, agreeing to their plan as of right now.

" _People are gonna think that I shouldn't trust Jason because he voted out Anna, and I want to tell them that... no. I will trust him. He's a good guy. I didn't have that same trust with him like I did Yvette. Yvette destroyed my trust. With Jason, there was no trust to begin with. Now there is!" - G.W._

Meanwhile, back at camp inside the shelter, Brian, Betty, and Kris were talking about what's been going on since the merge began.

"We haven't really talked with you once, Brian," said Betty, "Where's your head at? If you're still on our side, we're game to work together."

Brian nodded his head, "Yeah, and I'm good with that. Right now... I'm good to get Blanche out of here. I don't trust her, and I think we're making a mistake keeping her around just because she may insane and a non-threat."

" _In order to keep playing the middle, I need this new Four Horsemen alliance, and my old Noete alliance to target Blanche. After all she did exposing Charlie with what little information she had to go on, I know she's here to play. Someone like her could become really dangerous later on." - Brian_

"So it sounds like you were the one that voted Blanche last tribal, huh?" asked Betty.

Brian nodded his head, "Yeah. It wasn't Yvette's time yet. She was digging her own grave, as far as I was concerned. Same with Charlie. Blanche benefited from this whole mess indirectly, because we were helping her. Without Yvette around, nobody's coming after her, which is what she wants."

"I hear what you're saying, but man, Charlie's too good at the challenges. He won the last one. He could go on a streak." shrugged Kris, placing her hands on her hips.

" _There's an immunity challenge coming up, and I think it's my turn to shine. With Charlie winning the last one, he's proven he could win, so I have to step up and win immunity to ensure he doesn't get it! I may have thrown the last one, but this challenge is mine for the taking! It's slugging time!" - Kris_

Betty sighed a little bit, "I don't know Brian... I mean, yeah, I get what you're saying. But wouldn't it be best to vote Charlie next anyway? We know there's votes against him."

"I guarantee you if we vote Blanche we have the numbers. She goes home next time we go to vote. I think I can convince the boys to go along with it." replied Brian, counting on his fingers.

"But that's trusting the three Sian boys, and I don't know if we can trust them yet." replied Betty, thinking hard in her head.

" _I really want to help Brian in his plan to take Blanche out. But the numbers just don't seem to be there. He says he can get them, but those three Sian boys... I don't know. I don't trust Jason or Charlie, and I don't know where G.W.'s head is at. They really could be playing Brian for all we know." - Betty_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Jermaine, Jerry, Luciana, and Blanche, returning from their yacht reward, and Charlie, returning from Exile Island."

The yacht pulled up to the beach, and let out the four reward winners, and they walked back onto the mat. Charlie also appeared from around a corner, and joined the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Charlie."

Charlie did so.

"For today's challenge, we will compete in a tournament styled balance competition. You will be squared off against someone else. If you win, you move on. In Rounds 2 and 3, someone will automatically move on to the next round due to there being an extra player. Each round will be a tug of war battle. The final round will be different, in that it is a log roll duel. The winner of the final round will win immunity, and be safe from the vote. Losers go to tribal council where someone will be voted out. Let's get started."

Jeff soon randomized the match ups, and everyone got ready to compete. Each match up was set up at their own stations in a way that Jeff didn't have to waste time between battles.

ROUND 1 MATCH UPS

 **Charlie vs. Blanche, Jermaine vs. G.W., Luciana vs. Jerry, Betty vs. Kris,** and **Brian vs. Jason**

"Okay, for the first match up, we're having Charlie taking on Blanche! Survivors ready? GO!"

Charlie knew it was do or die at this point in the game, because losing immunity might mean he ends up going home. He had an idea that Blanche wasn't no slack in the field of strength. Because of such, Charlie was able to keep his balance, and pull Blanche off her platform and into the water.

"Blanche falls into the water, and Charlie moves on! Next match up, it's Jermaine taking on G.W.! Survivors ready? GO!"

G.W. knew he had absolutely no shot to win this challenge, so he had fun trying to pull Jermaine into the water, but to no avail. It didn't take long for Jermaine to pull G.W. off his platform and into the water.

"G.W. is out of the challenge, and Jermaine moves on! Next match up, we have Luciana taking on Jerry Perry! Survivors ready? GO!"

Luciana barely stood a chance in this challenge, as Jerry took one strong pull to knock Luciana off her platform and into the water.

"Not even a challenge! Jerry Perry wins the round, and moves on! Next up, we have Betty taking on Kris! Survivors ready? GO!"

Kris was determined to win this immunity challenge to knock the target off her back going into tribal council. She and Betty had a little fun in the tug of war match, but soon Kris started to fight a little harder, and she easily took Betty in for a dive.

"Kris pulls Betty off the platform, and she moves on! Last match up, we have Brian facing off against Jason! Survivors ready? GO!"

Like the last challenge, Jason was planning on throwing this one as well. Once again, he wanted to make it seem believable. Against Brian, he knew there was no realistic way he could lose to Brian without making it look obvious. Despite Brian trying his best, Jason easily pulled him off the platform.

"Jason wins the round, knocking Brian out of the challenge! We will now draw positions for the next two match ups, where one person will automatically move on to Round 3!"

ROUND 2 MATCH UPS

 **Jermaine vs. Jerry, Charlie vs. Jason,** and **Kris** moves on by default

"Kris was left out of the match ups, and she will automatically move on to face one of these four gentlemen in Round 3! First match up of Round 2 goes to Jermaine and Jerry Perry! Survivors ready? GO!"

While Jerry had an easy opponent in Luciana before, there was no chance in hell he could defeat someone good like Jermaine. Jermaine and Jerry tugged on the rope for several minutes before Jerry allowed his strength to give out, allowing Jermaine to pull him off.

"Jermaine wins the round, and moves on! Last up for Round 2, we have Charlie and Jason! Survivors ready? GO!"

Knowing that Charlie was potentially a target once again at tribal council, Jason planned to lose this round against him. The two strong men fought bravely, tugging hard on the ropes. Jason was leaning a little to the side on purpose to pull harder... and that's where he intended to lose his balance. He then fell into the water after losing it.

"Jason tried a little too hard, and paid the price! Charlie moves on, and we'll now draw for the match up in Round 3. One will face Kris, and one will automatically move on to the final round."

ROUND 3 MATCH UP

 **Jermaine vs. Kris,** and **Charlie** moves on by default

"Charlie drew for last place, and he will face the winner of this match up in the final round. For this match up, we have Jermaine taking on Kris! Survivors ready? GO!"

Kris smirked at her opponent, and tugged hard on the rope. Jermaine chuckled, and pulled back. Both players had a little fun trying to tug the other into the water. Jermaine was hoping Kris' small frame would be enough. However, he underestimated her strength as Kris was able to soon pull him into the water.

"Jermaine's out of the challenge! We're moving on to the final round with Charlie taking on Kris!"

FINAL MATCH UP

 **Charlie vs. Kris**

"This is it. Instead of tug of war, the final battle will be a log roll competition. One of you will win immunity, and guarantee yourself a spot in the Final 9. One of you will be in danger tomorrow night at the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both players were sports players; Charlie in hockey, and Kris in softball, so they knew they had to keep their eye on the prize; immunity. Charlie knew that if he lost this challenge, his game might be over. Kris knew that if she lost this challenge, she might get more votes at tribal council.

Both players fought bravely, and rolled the log accordingly to try and knock their opponent off. However, only one player was able to do it correctly.

…

…

…

...and it was Kris, who managed to read Charlie's movements, and was able to roll him off the log.

"It's over! Charlie's out, and KRIS WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Kris.

"Excellent performance Kris! Clearly one of the strongest players left in the game, today you proved your worth. You won't be going home tomorrow. As for the rest of you, tomorrow night, after 26 long, hard days, one of you will be voted out and become the third member of the jury. See you all then."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 26

Lots of things were able to go down going into tonight's tribal council. With fresh targets on the menu, and much scrambling to be had, things were a little disarray for now.

In the forest, Jason and Charlie were having a small chat about things going on, and the plan tonight.

"We didn't get much of a chance to talk after the immunity challenge yesterday," said Jason, "But I need to ask you right now... did you get the idol on Exile Island?"

Charlie took a deep breath...

…

…

…

...before shaking his head, "Sadly, no, I couldn't find it. One clue just isn't enough sometimes. Here, you can have it if you want." He handed the clue over to Jason.

" _Tonight, we're going to see if the Four Horsemen can pull off a nice little blindside. Kris is safe, so our target is going to be Betty. She's really sweet, really smart, and knows this game quite well. Plus, those two girls are thick as thieves. If we can't get Kris out, getting Betty out is just as good." - Charlie_

"Damn, that sucks..." sighed Jason, reading the clue and stuffing it in his pocket, "Are we still good tonight, though? Betty, right?"

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah... Brian and G.W. should handle the scrambling tonight. You and I just need to lie low. If we can get Betty out of here, that's one less strategist to worry about later."

"Yeah, no kidding. I can't trust her as far as I can throw her... which is pretty far if you look at my muscles," chuckled Jason, "But realistically, I can't. She seems too aware of her surroundings."

" _Out of anyone left in the game, Betty seems to be my biggest threat mentally right now. She's a Survivor fangirl, she's pretty smart, and she has a good social game right now. Someone like her can do good damage to someone like me. I adore her as a person, but as a player, she's gotta go." - Jason_

"Hopefully we're still here together tomorrow morning. Otherwise... see you in three days dude." chuckled Charlie, bumping fists with Jason.

Jason laughed a little, "Hah! Fat chance! If you go home, I'm going to charge ahead in these immunity challenges. I'll leave no prisoners behind, man!"

The two buddies bumped fists one more time before splitting up and leaving the forest to do chores before tribal council.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Betty, Jerry, Kris, and Brian were talking about the vote.

"Tonight should be quite easy, really," shrugged Jerry, "Charlie leaves tonight. Won't have to worry about another veteran child going far in the game... just cut with the bullshit, and take him out."

Brian shook his head, "I don't think it's the right move. We know Charlie's a threat. We have his number. You don't get that with Blanche."

"Oh my God Brian, DROP IT!" groaned Jerry, holding his head in his hands, "Who gives a shit about Blanche? She's not a threat. Charlie is!"

" _Brian's a fucking idiot. I don't know why he even thinks Blanche is more of a threat compared to Yvette or Charlie! Yeah, sure, I'm protecting Blanche so that I win my million dollars, but still, realistically, Blanche is literally a gold mine for Final 3! Without her, you're going to lose!" - Jerry_

Betty glared over at Jerry, "Jerry, calm down. Brian has his reasons... and I think we should take them into consideration. Nobody's going to target Blanche. Charlie will have a target until he's gone."

Jerry threw his hands up into the air, shaking his head, "Whatever... I'm voting Charlie. Do whatever the fuck you want. It's a big mistake leaving him in the game." He then walked away from the beach.

" _I just can't work with these idiots. Betty's supposed to be smart, but she's just... thick headed! 'Oh, whatever you want Brian... oh whatever you say Brian...', it's sickening. Kris and Brian I expected to be morons from Day 1. Betty should know better. This is why I'm building a new alliance." - Jerry_

"What the hell is up with that kid anyway?" muttered Brian.

"He's always been a bitter guy," sighed Kris, "Pay him no attention, okay? While I do agree that Charlie needs to go before Blanche, we should think about the pros and cons."

"Personally, Charlie's not going to do anything but win immunity. Yet we have Kris and Jason who can easily beat him," explained Brian, "Kris, you and I know how good Blanche is, right?"

Kris shrugged, "She's just loud, old, and seems to have some hidden strength within her. I think she's not as good as Charlie, though."

" _I_ _know the target the Four Horsemen want is Betty, and I really don't want that to happen. I need to get votes against Blanche tonight, and continue to switch votes. If I lose Charlie or Betty, my game could be in a world of hurt without them. Hopefully this last minute plan of mine works out." - Brian_

After more discussion took place, a final decision was made between the three players. Kris later left the area to get ready for tribal council.

Brian sighed, looking over at Betty, "Do you think I being a little pushy with this...?"

Betty nodded her head, smiling at him, "Yeah, sometimes... but I will always look into it just for you. You're my closest ally, and I won't let you go unheard."

" _After listening to Brian a little more... maybe it could be a good move to take Blanche out. I've never really seen Brian that confident about a plan... so I get the idea that he knows he has the numbers to take Blanche out. But at the same time... Charlie is really good physically, and could win." - Betty_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jermaine, G.W., Luciana, and Blanche were taking about the vote themselves.

"Are we good for Charlie tonight? Take him out tonight, and then Jason the next night?" asked Jermaine, "Jason looks stronger physically... but Charlie's definitely come closer to winning immunity."

"I am and I am not happy about it," replied Blanche, "I hate the fact that he has to leave now. He's a good kid that wants to help his family out. But it's that fact on why he has to go home tonight. That case will make the jury fall in love with him!"

" _Look, I may be crazy on both the inside and the outside, but my human heart still beats a mile a minute for poor Charlie! Poor kid wants to make life for his family better! But guess what? That's why we're all out here! We want to make life better for our families! Nothing personal, sorry!" - Blanche_

Jermaine nodded his head, "It's only the beginning of some tough votes, Blanche. Charlie's the first of many."

G.W. nodded his head, speaking up a little bit, "But... what if Charlie found the hidden immunity idol? If he has it, then he's going to play it tonight."

"Oh crap, you're right... he was sent to Exile Island," replied Jermaine, "Either he has the special idol, or used his clue to find the regular idol..."

Luciana sighed, "Sorry... I... it's my fault. I wasn't... wasn't th-thinking..."

" _My idea to potentially get votes against Betty tonight is to perhaps... throw out the idea that Charlie might have the idol! If he has the idol, then we have to switch our votes. The issue will be switching votes from Jason to Betty, because I know Jason's likely the next to go if Charlie's safe..." - G.W._

"If he has the special idol, we vote Jason out," declared Blanche, "Simple as that, sonny! But if he plays the normal idol... that could be an issue!"

"Well... Charlie will play the idol on him or Jason for sure," replied G.W., holding his hands behind his back, "So like... maybe we throw Betty's name out there as a decoy? She's not on our side, and she's gotta go eventually, right?"

"That's not a bad idea... but damn that would be horrible to do that to Betty of all people." sighed Jermaine.

" _I respect Betty a lot as a player. We're not always on the same side, but when we have to work with eachother, we work pretty well together. That being said, if Charlie does indeed have the hidden immunity idol, it could be a good move to vote for Betty just in case that idol gets played." - Jermaine_

"I uhm... I wouldn't be against that plan..." murmured Luciana quietly, "Betty is a threat in her own right..."

Blanche looked over at Luciana after she said that, observing her body language before saying something, "Yes... but the question is... is she more of a threat than Charlie? That's the question we must all ask ourselves!"

"I don't know... but at the very least, if we can't agree on a plan, we should just split the votes 3-1 or 2-2 to be safe." shrugged Jermaine.

"This is going to be a really tough vote, huh?" replied G.W., moving his hands around in his usual way.

" _My vote is going to go for Betty anyway. I'm not really betraying anyone if I don't have to vote for Charlie, right? I can continue to play both sides, and keep myself as a spy to say the least. It wasn't the way I wanted to play... but right now, you have to adapt to new strategies, and play to win." - G.W._

The alliance of four discussed the matter privately before coming to a final decision on who to vote for.

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

Anna was wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, and her hair in a pony tail once again. She was still smiling warmly.

"And Yvette, voted out at the last tribal council."

Yvette was wearing a buttoned up black plaid t-shirt, and a short black skirt to match. She wasn't smiling in the slightest.

"So at the last tribal council, it seemed like most of the tribe was on board to getting rid of Yvette. Now that we're here, I'm not sure how long that unity can last. Brian, do you think the vote will be once again straight forward, and an outsider will once again get voted out?" asked Jeff.

Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, I like to hope things change, because Survivor gets boring when there isn't much of a shift in power. As least as a fan of the show. Tonight, uhh... I'm hoping for some type of change." replied Brian.

"Jerry Perry, last time it was all about getting rid of a strong mental player. Is tonight no different, or is tonight about doing the opposite and voting out a strong physical player?" asked Jeff.

Jerry nodded his head.

"It should be, at any rate. The early merge is all about physical challenges, and late merge is all about mental challenges. Right now, we have to dispose of the physical threats, and then focus on the mental threats late game." replied Jerry.

Jason nodded his head, holding his hands together.

"Charlie, where do you think you stand within the tribe right now?" asked Jeff.

Charlie sighed a little bit.

"I feel like an outsider, Jeff. Things weren't going my way, and I take full responsibility for that. I made some mistakes, and I want to correct those mistakes. But some mistakes can't be forgiven nor forgotten." replied Charlie.

Blanche nodded, looking over at Charlie.

"Jermaine, do the votes get harder from here on out, or is it just a matter of time before all the people you don't care about leave?" asked Jeff.

Jermaine shook his head.

"Honestly, tonight's a tough vote. Nobody wants to be voted out at this point in the game. We're nearing single digits, and yeah, every vote will be tough from here on out." replied Jermaine.

"Betty, feeling comfortable about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Betty nodded her head.

"Yeah... yeah, I am. I shouldn't be this comfortable, but things have been going smooth for me. I don't think that will remain that way for long. But for right now... I'm staying calm." replied Betty.

Kris nodded, smiling over at her.

"G.W., will there be surprises tonight? Or will tonight be a simple vote?" asked Jeff.

G.W. shrugged with a smile.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Jeff!" replied G.W.

"Okay, well said. It's time to vote, Luciana, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "I feel like this is the right move for my alliance right now. I'm sorry." (?)

Brian's Vote: "Nothing personal, but I can't vote any other way tonight. Hope they listen." (Blanche)

Charlie's Vote: "You're a sweet girl, but you're a big threat in this game. Sorry it's gotta be this way." (Betty)

Jermaine's Vote: "Sorry, but you gotta go tonight. Hopefully you understand." (?)

Jerry's Vote: "My old allies better stick to the plan tonight. Otherwise they're some of the worst players to ever play this game." (Charlie)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Charlie. (He nodded his head, holding his hands together.)

…

Betty. One vote Betty, one vote Charlie. (Betty was a little surprised, but simply nodded her head.)

…

…

Charlie. Two votes Charlie, one vote Betty.

…

Betty. Tied two votes Betty, two votes Charlie.

…

…

Charlie. That's three votes Charlie, two votes Betty. (He took a deep breath, a tad nervous.)

…

…

Betty. Tied again, three votes Betty, three votes Charlie. (Betty muttered out a little "Wow." comment.)

…

…

…

Blanche. One vote Blanche, three votes Charlie, three votes Betty. (She smirked a little bit. Brian shook his head.)

…

…

…

Charlie. That's four votes Charlie, three votes Betty, one vote Blanche. (He sighed a little bit, shaking his head. Jason sighed as well.)

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the third member of our jury, Charlie. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Charlie nodded his head, clapping his hands together, "Alright... fair enough guys. I had fun while I lasted. Good luck out here." He gathered his things, patted Jason on the shoulder, and brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Charlie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Charlie nodded, waving goodbye to the others as he walked out of the tribal council area.

"Looks like more happened tonight as opposed to the last vote, but guess what? This game will only get tougher from here. You need to start emerging as game changers, or risk yourselves for elimination. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Charlie's Final Words**

"I made several mistakes, and I feel like my emotions got the better of me. Without that incident with Blanche, I'm probably still here. But what can you do? They're playing the game, and they got the better of me. The Four Horsemen didn't work out the way I wanted, but you win some, you lose some."

VOTE

Betty – Charlie, Jason, and G.W.

Blanche – Brian

Charlie – Luciana, Blanche, Jermaine, Kris, Jerry, and Betty

 _ **Final Thoughts on Charlie Miller:**_ What? Three children of former players out back to back to back? Who would have guessed that, huh? Charlie leaves here as a well done character in my honest opinion. He had a good story, good intentions, and felt like a realistic player. Unfortunately, his emotions got the better of him, and this was the best place to send Charlie out, although originally he was not meant to make the merge.

He was meant to leave pre merge, and Anna would make the merge but still leave fairly early. However, the way he left didn't settle well with me, and it would be largely heart breaking. He would pour his heart out to Blanche hours before the vote, and still get voted out that night all for nothing. Although in that setting he did NOT reveal that Andrew Miller was his father. He merely just explained his mother's cause of death.

Charlie was a good player, and I know he was probably the second most popular of my children characters not counting Anna. Probably the most "normal" of my OCs this season, and sadly he has to leave now before things got a little too rough for him. Will he return? Who knows, but all I know is that if he's popular by the end of this season, he might be! All I hope for is that people enjoyed him, and are excited to see what comes next!

Sorry for the delay last week! I was busy with real life issues, but now I'm back to finish up this season! No more delays as far as I know! I'll keep you posted whenever something does come up!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 We're Practically Naked

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Knowing his head was on the chopping block, Charlie decided to return to Jason and make up for lost time. He revealed to him about his father's identity, and promised to be loyal from here on out. Meanwhile, Luciana ended up finding the hidden immunity idol, but only at the expense of Jerry finding out. He also found out that Jermaine had the other hidden immunity idol._

 _Charlie put his plan into action later that day, forming a new alliance known as the Four Horsemen, consisting of himself, G.W., Jason, and Brian. His targets included three of the four females, as they seemed to fit the archetypes for biggest threats left in the game. While loyalty was strong, Brian's wasn't, as he didn't know if he could turn on Betty or Kris. Meanwhile, Betty, Kris, and Jerry formed their official Final 3 alliance, at Betty's hesitance._

 _At the reward challenge, the tribe members found out how they really feel about eachother. In the end, Luciana won reward, and took Jermaine, Jerry, and Blanche with her on reward. She also sent Charlie to Exile Island, where he made it his mission to look for the special idol._

 _During reward, while Jermaine's back was turned, Luciana and Jerry pulled in Blanche as a third wheel to their alliance. Once again, Blanche was hesitant to believe them, as she did not trust Luciana, and knew she was once again up to no good. Jerry knew this, and tried to ease Blanche's nerves as best he could._

 _Back at the Curtiss tribe, Jason and G.W. assessed their situation, wondering if it was the right move to align with Brian and Charlie. Jason had hope for a brighter future, but he was worried about Brian's loyalty, as he seemed focused on Blanche when she wasn't even the main target. Meanwhile, Betty and Kris tried to see where Brian's head was at, and he continued to push for a Blanche elimination in order to save his former allies. However, it seemed all for naught._

 _At the immunity challenge, Kris dominated at the balance tournament, winning herself individual immunity for the night._

 _Before tribal council, without an idol, Charlie needed to rely on his alliance's strength to vote Betty out of the game. Brian tried to scramble to get Blanche out of the game instead of Betty, but his scrambling only annoyed Jerry. On the flip side, G.W. did a better job at scrambling against Betty, giving his other alliance the idea that maybe Charlie found the idol. Jermaine seriously considered it, as Betty was a threat in her own right._

 _At tribal council, G.W. and Brian's scrambling was all worth nothing, as Jermaine and Betty's alliances stuck to the original plan, and Charlie was voted out of the game in a 6-3-1 decision. With his other friend gone, where does Brian go from here, and can Jason escape from the bottom of the pecking order? 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 9: Betty, Blanche, Brian, G.W., Jason, Jermaine, Jerry, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Jury: Anna, Yvette, and Charlie**

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 27

With another tribal council out of the way, the Final 9 players returned back to camp with very little to discuss given the outcome.

"And another one bites the dust," smirked Jerry, singing the song of the same name, "Feels good, man. Feels even better when you crush the dreams of one winner's son."

" _Gotta say, I'm living the dream, baby! Four straight tribal councils, four losers voted out back to back to back. Noete's easily made a come back after Darwin was eliminated. Guess he was the reason we were held back this long! Now only Jason and G.W. remain, but this game is never that simple." - Jerry_

"I do feel bad for the boy," remarked Blanche, "So much was going on in his life. But alas, Survivor is a tough game."

"Blanche being sympathetic? Who are you and what have you done with the real one!" laughed Kris.

"I'm human like you, you know?" muttered Blanche, "Just because I exposed Charlie's secret doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I'm just playing the game."

" _I hated having to do that to Charlie. His mother would have loved to see him win this game. But his story was too much for me to handle. He would have easily won. You really think I came all this way to lose? No fat chance! I'm here to win this game like anyone else, and I'll do anything to win!" - Blanche_

"You don't even feel fazed after receiving two throwaway votes." remarked Brian, eyeing Blanche weirdly.

Blanche shook her head, "It's whatever, you know? As long as my torch doesn't get snuffed, I can get all the votes in the world, sonny!"

"Well, if you say so." chuckled Brian lightly. Despite losing his other friend, he felt sort of at ease with himself.

" _Now that Charlie and Yvette are both out of this game... I think I can just relax, and play the way I want to. I had to adjust my game to fit their standards, and I think it bit me in the ass. Now, I'm just going to stick with Betty, Kris, and freaking Jerry Perry. I feel like I still have a chance." - Brian_

A few moments later, the commotion at camp died down, and everyone was out doing their own thing. Inside the shelter, Brian, Kris, Betty, and Jerry were talking about the game.

"I realized something... if you guys really don't want Blanche out, I'm just not going to push anymore," explained Brian, "Twice nobody listened to me, so... I'll just wait until it's her turn."

"Finally you listen to reason!" groaned Jerry, "Blanche isn't a threat. The rest of these idiots are! At least you come to your senses when it really matters. Jason needs to go next."

Betty nodded her head, "Yeah... we might as well finish off the rest of Sian while we're at it. Jason's more of a threat compared to Blanche or G.W. as it is."

" _Last night, I received three votes, and... they sort of caught me off guard. I would have thought those votes would have gone towards Jermaine. It just gives me a warning that I may be a bigger threat than intended. I wanted to lay low, and make subtle moves, but it's caught somebody's attention." - Betty_

Jerry nodded his head, "Yep! Absolutely. Jason's next. G.W. follows him out the door, since Blanche is helping us anyway. I can already see the Final 4 in sight!"

Kris giggled a little bit, "Hey, who would have thought the four of us would even be here to begin with? I'm just really happy that this alliance stuck out despite all the hassle we had."

Betty nodded her head, "Yeah, indeed. Sure, we had troubles along the way, and there was some distrust... but we're still here. That has to count for something, right?"

" _I'm all about building a strong team for the end game. This is like the last half of softball season! If you're not prepared for the last several games, you're going to lose big time! There's eight people in my way, and I'm ready to take down everyone in my path. Watch out for the Sandlot Slugger!" - Kris_

"Nothing can possibly go wrong from here, can it?" chuckled Brian, nervously.

Jerry laughed, "Hah! Thanks a lot Brian, now things will definitely go wrong from here, ya dingus!"

" _As long as these suckers stay focused on eliminating Sian, my grand plan can go into effect. Jermaine's going home next once Jason's out of here. Myself, Luciana, and Blanche have our ways to manipulate and pull votes in our favor, and once that's done, it's a smooth ride to Final 3!" - Jerry_

Meanwhile, inside the forest, G.W. and Jason were having a walk by themselves.

"You have to go all out in the immunity challenge, Jason," sighed G.W., shaking his hands a little, "I don't know if there's hope for us after losing Charlie."

"Don't you have your contacts? Maybe Jermaine's group could help us?" asked Jason.

G.W. shook his head, "Fat chance, because they didn't want to vote Betty out last night. I really doubt they will as of right now."

" _I couldn't convince Jermaine to vote Betty out of the game, but I was told to throw a vote in her direction just in case Charlie played the idol, so that's what I did! Hey, that's great for my game, because I don't expose myself! Jermaine and Jason still think I'm with them, and that's good!" - G.W._

"If I win individual immunity, they might be tempted," replied Jason, "If not Betty, then maybe Kris at the very least. I don't know, man... after losing Charlie, I think it's all lost."

G.W. shook his head, placing his hands on Jason's shoulders, "Don't say that! We can do this! You have your muscles, and I have my head! We can make this work, Jason!"

"Worse case scenario, if I win immunity, they might still send you home instead." sighed Jason.

" _All my life I trained to be the very best that I could ever be. But right now... it's hard to have hope when nothing seems to be working out for you, and your mind is just full of 'what did I do wrong?'. I mean, yeah, I'm still in it, but if I don't do something to change my game, I'm going home." - Jason_

"I don't know... I don't think they would vote me out... but maybe they could. I don't know, I just want to stay positive, and I want you to be positive too!" smiled G.W., patting Jason on the shoulders.

Jason smiled lightly, liking G.W.'s optimism, "Alright G.W... for your sake, I'll remain positive. There's always a back door somewhere, right?"

G.W. nodded happily at Jason's words, before doing a little bro hug with him.

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 27

Later on that day, Jerry, Luciana, and Blanche went out to fill the water jugs for the days ahead. They also took this time to strategize and plan out their alliance.

"I've got the votes to send Jason out the door if he doesn't win immunity," explained Jerry, "If he wins immunity, we got to take Jermaine out. You okay with that?"

Luciana sighed softly, before nodding her head, "Y-Yeah... of course I am..."

" _Hah! You really think I give a rat's ass about Jermaine? This is exactly what I wanted in the first place! Jerry's doing the talking, I'm doing the subtle planning, and it's all going up from here!" (She chuckles a little.) "Heh, hell I want to vote Jermaine out before Jason, but I gotta wait." - Luciana_

"Listen, he's gotta go," shrugged Jerry, "I know he's a good guy and all that bullshit, but good guys always lose. That's why Charlie and Anna lost. That's why he's going to lose."

"Okay, but what about after that?" asked Blanche, crossing her arms, "Sure, we can get Jason out of here, but will the votes be there?"

Jerry nodded his head, "Absolutely! Betty got votes cast against her last night. Someone besides Charlie and Jason voted against her. I can put the seeds in her head that it was someone from Jermaine's team!"

" _I have a method to my madness when it comes to Survivor. I've been studying the game for ages after I found the tapes of the old seasons, and my goal is to become the ultimate player. Nobody suspects me, and I'm pulling the strings! Luciana and Blanche are my goats, and I'm winning this shit!" - Jerry_

"Ah! Good, good. Fight fire with fire! I like your strategy Jerry," grinned Blanche, "Reckless, but crafty! Wish I had balls like yours!"

Jerry shrugged with a smirk, "Well, sometimes you gotta be crafty to reach that one million. Like I said on Day 1, I'm going to do anything and everything possible to win this game."

Luciana smiled warmly at him, "And uhm... I think... I think you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thanks Luciana! My ego always boosts a few extra pounds after hearing a hot girl compliment me!" grinned Jerry, feeling full of pride.

" _What am I going to do with myself? Seriously, I don't know if this is the right game to be playing right now. I don't trust Jerry or Luciana, and have trusted Jermaine since the start of the swap! Yet at the same time, I doubt I can even beat Jermaine at the end! He'd crush anybody! Or... will he?" - Blanche_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, G.W. and Jermaine were having a one on one conversation with one another.

"Charlie didn't have the idol, I guess... which means it's still out there somewhere." commented Jermaine quietly.

G.W. turned to look at him, "The special idol, or idols in general?"

"Both I guess," shrugged Jermaine, "Didn't Jeff say like there's a new idol out around here? The fact that nobody's played one recently worries me."

" _I have the immunity idol from the Noete camp, but at the same time, the fact that nobody else seems to be playing idols worries me greatly. Jason could have an idol, Betty could have the idol, or freaking Jerry Perry could have the idol. I don't know! The longer we wait, the more nervous I get." - Jermaine_

"Well, Betty would be the kind of person who would find the idol without anybody realizing it." shrugged G.W.

"Maybe... she's been a feisty player since the days of old Noete," replied Jermaine, "She fought from the bottom of the pecking order, and did it so bravely. Once we get Jason out of here... she's gotta go."

G.W. smiled lightly at him, "Now you finally see the truth behind how threatening she is?"

Jermaine shook his head, "Nah man, I knew she was dangerous, but... I didn't want to do her like that too early. Charlie and Jason are tough competitors. They need to go."

" _Okay, so this is just music to my ears! There's a good chance I could save Jason! He might need to win immunity though, or find the immunity idol. Or at least one of us has to. If none of those things work, then I have to turn game mode on and fight to take Betty out without giving myself away." - G.W._

Jermaine continued to talk, looking over at G.W., "Hey dude... if you ever hear my name come up for elimination, you'd tell me, right?"

G.W. blinked, before nodding his head, "Of course! I haven't heard it yet, but if I do, you'll be the first to know!"

"Okay good... thanks a lot, dude," smiled Jermaine, "Blanche was certainly right about you... you're a loyal, yet very kind kid."

G.W. giggled a little bit, "Aw shucks, thank you!"

" _Now that we're at the Final 9, I know my name's going to come up very soon. Heck, maybe it already is. I have my strong alliance of four between me, Blanche, G.W., and Luciana. Once we get Jason and Betty out of here, we should be solid from that point on. But who knows what will happen." - Jermaine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be split off into two teams of four. One player will use a giant slingshot to fire balls up into the air. The other six players must attempt to catch the balls with their nets. You must catch YOUR ball, as that will count a point for whoevers colored ball it is. First tribe to get four points wins reward."

"For your reward you will leave here, and be taken to a beautiful spa resort. You will get a massage, a clean shower, and all the things you would normally see at a spa, including a wonderful meal. Because we're running in teams of four, one person will not be picked from random draw. That person will be sent to Exile Island. Let's get started."

Team A

Slingshot: G.W.

Catchers: Kris, Jerry, and Jermaine

Team B

Slingshot: Betty

Catchers: Blanche, Jason, and Brian

"We have our two teams! Luciana was not picked by random draw, and thus will be automatically sent back to Exile Island at the end of this challenge. G.W., Betty, take your positions. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both players launched their balls high into the air. Blanche immediately tried to block off Kris from reaching her ball, leaving Jason and Brian to catch Team B's ball on their own. However, with skinny Jerry and Jermaine chasing them, it wasn't an issue for Jason to catch the first point for Team B.

"Jason scores for Team B! They lead 1-0! Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both players launched their balls high into the air. Once again, Blanche blocked off Kris, but Kris was able to push Blanche a little more aggressively to reach her ball. She caught it without much effort, as this was sort of her type of challenge to excel in. On the flip side, Jason once again caught the ball on Team B's end.

"Both Jason and Kris score points for their teams! Team B still leads 2-1! Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both players launched their balls high into the air. Jerry pushed Brian out of the way, rushing to catch the Team A ball. However, he was stopped in his tracks by Jason, who side stepped in front of him. Blanche tried to keep Kris away from catching her ball, but it wasn't enough to keep her from catching it.

"Kris scores for Team A! We're tied 2-2! Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both players launched their balls high into the air. Jason and Brian wasted no time in running forward towards the Team B ball. Jermaine and Kris made chase for them, leaving Jerry on his own to catch Team A's ball. However, unlike Kris, he was no match against Blanche, who held him off from catching it. Jason then stopped to hold Kris and Jermaine back, while Brian caught the ball for Team B.

"Brian makes the catch for Team B! Team B takes the lead 3-2! If Team B scores here, they win reward. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both players launched their balls high into the air. Jermaine tried to keep Jason and Brian away, while Blanche held off Kris and Jerry. Jerry's glasses got knock off his head, and he didn't bother to pick them back up. With the balls coming closer to the ground, Kris and Jerry decided to work together to catch something. Kris hoisted Jerry quickly onto her back, and he stood on her shoulders. Jerry then caught a ball and hopped off Kris' shoulders...

…

…

…

...but it wasn't Team A's ball. Without his glasses, Jerry couldn't tell the difference in color between the balls. He had caught Team B's ball instead, which counted a point for them.

"Jerry catches the wrong ball! THE TEAM OF BETTY, BLANCHE, JASON, AND BRIAN WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"Great job, guys! We have a special treat planned for all four of you, and it will take place at the wonderful Kermadec Spa Resort! A totally real not made up place that we set up for just such an occasion! Have a great day. Sadly, G.W., Jerry, Jermaine, Kris, got nothing for you, and Luciana, a trip awaits you at Exile Island."

Luciana nodded sadly, taking a map from Jeff, and walking off in the direction of Exile Island.

"As for the rest of you, head on back to camp. I'll see you all for the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 28

Luciana walked onto Exile Island, and completely ignored the urn with the immunity idol clue in it. She really did not need it.

"Alright, no big deal... just time to relax, and be myself." grinned Luciana, laying down in the shelter.

" _Okay, another visit to Exile Island... I can handle it. It's really no big deal, because I have my strategy all mapped out. These idiots really have no idea who they're messing with. Tough threats like Jason and Kris don't scare me... and the smart bitches Betty and Blanche won't see me coming." - Luciana_

"Just need to get Jason out of here... then my master plan can begin. Waste Jermaine's idol... and blindside him. That's a grand way for him to go out, eh?" giggled Luciana mischievously.

Luciana grinned once more, "Just tell him that I overheard someone targeting me... he'll play the idol on me... and then we all vote his dirty ass out of here. Haha! It can't go any better for me..."

" _My only concern right now is Blanche. She did rat me out before... but honestly, now that we're at the Final 9, she has to know that she can't fool around now. She has to start making moves, and what better to make moves with the silent girl who can't win?" (Giggles) "Little does she know..." - Luciana_

Luciana then closed her eyes, preparing to take a nap, "It's all in good hands now... let's just be patient... yeah... time will come shortly."

– – – – –

Reward Day 28

The four reward winners arrived at the spa resort, and were greeted by some locals.

"Ah, welcome, welcome," greeted the manager, "Please, right down this hall. The showers await your presence."

"Finally," smiled Brian, "I've been wanting a shower since like... Day 6 or something."

" _It feels really great to finally win something amazing, you know? I've been through a slump lately, having to deal with my friend's gameplay, and work around it. Without them around, I feel like I can do what I need to do without worrying about them. Today, I'm just going to chill, and have fun." - Brian_

"Later!" replied Blanche, shaking her head, "I'll do my shower when you kids are all asleep! I have to explore, and speak with the locals! Learn about the history of Kermadec Islands! Research purposes!"

Without waiting for an answer, Blanche wandered off away from the group. The other three players just shook their heads and chuckled, knowing that this was just Blanche at her most... err... normal.

"Classic Blanche... hope she doesn't get lost." chuckled Jason.

" _All I can think about right now is finding the hidden immunity idol clue. I'm on the bottom, and if I can't find this idol, I'm going home. I need all the help I can. Blanche is already distracted, so if I can get Brian and Betty to do the same thing, I'm hitting a home run. I can't let them find it first." - Jason_

So the trio of players walked down the hall towards the shower room, and started to do just that. They had separate men and women showers, so Brian had to wait his turn after Jason. After the showers, they had to go straight to the massage room.

Jason walked into the massage area first, wearing only a towel around his waist. Brian had just gotten in the shower, and Betty was not too far away.

"Alright... this would be a good time to start looking." commented Jason. Nobody else was in the room, not even the massage therapists. So Jason used this time to look for the immunity idol clue.

It really didn't take long though, because soon he found something sticking out of a potted plant. Jason smiled to himself, and walked over towards it.

"Finally... that was pretty easy..." said Jason. But just as he picked it out of the potted plant, Betty had just walked in at the exact same time. She too, was wearing nothing aside from a towel covering her whole body.

"As I should have expected," giggled Betty, placing her hands on her hips, "I caught you red handed, Jason. I thought you would be wandering the place like Blanche is. Didn't think you would be smart enough to look for an idol clue."

" _I come back from my shower, and what do I see, but Jason finding the clue to the hidden immunity idol. He's on the bottom, so that's expected. But... Jason tries to play the big dumb strong guy role... but I know there's more to him. A guy like him would normally get distracted by the reward." - Betty_

Jason scoffed a little, "Hah. Anyone should look for the immunity idol clue if they're on the bottom, right? I heard you did the same thing on Noete, right?"

"Yeah, true, but how did you figure out it would be here in this very room, though?" asked Betty.

"I uh... I just got lucky, that's all." shrugged Jason, not really having a good answer for finding the clue.

"Oh well... I'll let it slide if you show me the clue too... otherwise, well... everyone's just going to want you out even more." winked Betty, slyly.

Jason rolled his eyes, "They want me out anyway, so what's the difference?"

"Hmmm... you do realize we're practically naked in this room right now," replied Betty, having a little naughty idea, "Nobody really wants to have any rumors flying around, do they? Like... a secret showmance?"

Jason gulped a little bit, trying to look away from Betty a little bit, "Uhh... woo, is it hot in here or is it just me... never took you for a flirt, Betty."

"That's what they always say." winked Betty, giggling a little bit.

" _Ugh, gag me, I cannot flirt to save my life. That was way too cringy! But I needed to corner him. Jason's neck is on the line, and he's such a strong competitor. If he gets that idol before anyone else, he's going to be too good to take out. I have to do something, anything to make him share it." - Betty_

Jason sighed, "Well... damn it... I didn't come here for that showmance business..."

"Too bad. Because unless you share that clue with me, I'll only spread the rumors. People will look at you as even more of a threat. They wouldn't want to have a big strong handsome guy in a secret showmance..." winked Betty once more, mentally gagging.

Jason grumbled a little bit under his breath, trying to figure out what to do.

" _Betty's really crafty. I really don't think she's going to do what I suspect her to do. She's never once acted like a flirt, and won't start now. This is all an act for me to give up the immunity idol clue. However, this could work into my strategy of playing dumb. She won't take me too seriously." - Jason_

"Okay fine... you want to see the clue, here it is. I already have the target on my back, so it can't hurt, can it?" said Jason, handing the clue over for Betty to read herself.

"Thank you Jason..." smiled Betty, dropping her act almost immediately, reading the clue, and handing it back over to him, "Oh... and just for the record... I wasn't going to spread rumors about you. That's not my style."

Jason rolled his eyes playfully, "You know, I kind of figured, Betty. But thanks for that really... really cringy sexual tension."

"God, tell me about it." muttered Betty, rolling her eyes as well.

" _I have another idol clue, but... it's not going to be enough to find the idol on it's own, so Jason still has a good chance to find it. Still, I hope I never have to do that ever again. But like Jerry Perry always says, 'You have to do anything possible to win'. But I won't lie, Jason's pretty hot." - Betty_

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 28

Inside the shelter, Kris and G.W. were just having a casual chat about every day life.

"How's school back home going for you? I keep forgetting you're a high schooler compared to the rest of us!" smiled Kris, looking over at him.

G.W. smiled at her, "Oh it's been great! Yeah, you have to deal with a bully here and there, but I love school! It's so much fun."

" _With really nothing to do today, I decided to hang back and spend time with someone I haven't spent a whole lot of time with. Kris reminds me a lot of my older sister, Hope, and while our positions in the game put us on opposite ends as of right now, it doesn't mean I can't bond with her, right?" - G.W._

"Yeah, bullies are no good people," replied Kris, "Don't ever let them bring you down. Pick yourself back up, and keep fighting! It's even better when they reform! Like Jerry! Jerry was kind of a bully on Noete... but after Darwin left, he kinda became a nicer person. Strange, right?"

"Oh, well, I kinda always thought Jerry was a little mean every now and then," shrugged G.W., "Which is strange, because I thought he had a similar story to my own, being the outcast."

"Jerry's totally a tsundere from those manga books everyone likes to read!" giggled Kris, "Hard shell to crack, but in reality he's a total sweetheart."

" _I like spending time with G.W. He's a good kid, wants to learn about the world around him, and loves this game! My only regret is not starting on a tribe with him, because while I adore him, he's not going to be sticking around long. Thankfully, he has two or three more votes ahead of him, so yay!" - Kris_

G.W. giggled a little bit, "Part of me thinks that Jerry would absolutely hate being called that!"

"Yeah, he probably would. But honestly, I think even real ones would not like being called that. It's just how the world works!" shrugged Kris with a smile.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Jerry and Jermaine were taking a walk together on their way to collect tree mail for tomorrow's challenge.

"I wanted to touch base with you," explained Jermaine, "It has been awhile since we talked last, and I know we haven't been on the same page thanks to Darwin."

"I never had any issues with you or Stuart," replied Jerry, "Darwin was just being an idiot, and playing the game like a moron on steroids. That guy had to go."

" _I haven't spoken with Jerry Perry much at all since the merge, and that kid is really the biggest wild card left in the game. He has voted on my side before, but once more Sian members leave, where does his loyalty stand? Will he be against me, or with me? That's what I need to find out soon." - Jermaine_

"Here's the thing though... Jason is slated as the next one to leave. That much makes sense from a Noete stand point. But once they're gone... we have to either vote G.W. or Blanche out, or turn on eachother... and I'm thinking Betty and Kris are more dangerous than those two." explained Jermaine.

Jerry nodded his head, "Right, right, absolutely. That's what I was thinking! Kris is going to be the biggest threat once Jason's out of here... and Betty's too much of a player."

"You're not going to be against me, are you? We're down to the Final 9, and my name hasn't been brought up a whole lot. I would love to have someone like you on my end game team." smiled Jermaine.

Jerry grinned a little bit, "Well, lemme tell you something; nobody's coming after you. I can safely tell you that. Sian might target you, but they're dead meat anyway, bro! So you have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

" _Jermaine has every reason to worry! He's the next biggest guy once Jason's out of here, and quite frankly, he is the next one to leave! I don't think the man has any bullshit detectors in his entire body. That's how nice guys work, man. Nice guys won't think I'm lying right to their damn faces!" - Jerry_

"Alright... that's a little settling to hear that from you, Jerry," replied Jermaine with a smile, "We just have to beat Jason in the immunity challenge."

"Yeah, that's going to be a challenge. I wish you all the luck in the world, bro." smirked Jerry, shaking hands with Jermaine firmly before walking on ahead towards tree mail.

Jermaine watched him walk off, but at the back of his mind... he really did not trust a single word he said.

" _I really shouldn't trust Jerry at all. The dude knows this game from top to bottom. I could have made a misplay by telling him I want Betty and Kris out after Jason. I just figured that since he turned on them once before, he'd do it again. Leading into the next couple days, I need to be careful." - Jermaine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Betty, Jason, Brian, and Blanche, returning from their spa reward, and Luciana, returning from Exile Island."

The four reward winners arrived from around a corner, and walked back onto the mat. Luciana also appeared from around a corner, and joined the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Kris."

Kris did so.

"For today's challenge, there are nine lanes full of sand for each player. In each lane are three sets of three ladder rungs. You need to find all three sets and bring them to your unfinished ladder. First four players to do so move on to the final round. In the final round you will use those ladder rungs to construct a ladder that will bring you to the immunity necklace. First person to claim it wins immunity, safe for another day. Losers go to tribal council where another player will be snuffed. Let's get started."

All nine players got set up in their lanes.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All nine players raced out and started to dig in their respective lanes, searching endlessly for the sets of ladder rungs. Almost immediately, Jason, Kris, and Jermaine found one set and raced it over to their ladders.

Blanche and Jerry were digging like maniacs, with sand flying everywhere. Blanche's digging actually managed to fill up holes dug by Betty and Brian respectively. Blanche eventually found her first set of rungs, and returned them to her ladder.

Luciana was barely trying in this immunity challenge, seeing as she couldn't hope to catch up with the brutes in the lead. Jason and Kris found their second sets, and raced them up to the ladders. Jason was definitely not throwing this challenge. Soon after, Brian, Betty, and G.W. raced up with their first sets.

It was certainly not long until Kris and Jason came up with their third and final sets of rungs, moving on to the next round. Blanche eventually found her second set, and brought it up to her ladder. Following her shortly were Jermaine and Betty with their second sets.

Jerry and Luciana had found absolutely nothing so far, and were probably not going to anytime soon. The spots for the last two spots were definitely in a race between Betty, Blanche, and Jermaine. In the end...

…

…

...Jermaine and Blanche found their third sets and returned them to their ladders before Betty could.

"Okay! Moving on to the final round we have Jason, Kris, Jermaine, and Blanche! Brian, Jerry Perry, Betty, G.W., and Luciana are all out. Take a seat on the bench, and we'll get set for the final round."

None of the losers looked that peeved to have lost this challenge. However, most of them were hoping Jason wouldn't win immunity, especially Betty and Brian.

"Okay, for the final round, you will use the nine ladder rungs to construct a ladder to the top, where the immunity necklace lies. First person to nab it wins immunity, guaranteed safety for at least another day. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players went straight to work on their ladders, working at a quick pace. Blanche, however, took her time, studying the ladder and their slots before doing anything. However, this quickly put her in last place because everyone else was moving ahead.

Jason and Jermaine were working the fastest out of anyone, as Jason's brains were coming quite handy, although at times he did appear to be rushing too much which helped his claim of not being bright. Jermaine was working at a good pace as well, not going too fast, and watching what he was doing. Kris was doing well, but she didn't have the brain power as the others.

While Blanche continued to study the ladder and the rungs, Jason and Jermaine had completed half of the ladder. However, Jermaine started to quickly go into the lead as he started to figure out the rest of the rung patterns. Jason got nervous as rung after rung was placed in on Jermaine's ladder.

This only encouraged Jason to work harder and faster, which wasn't the best of strategies on a challenge like this. Blanche eventually figured out the answer, and started to put together the ladder quickly on her end, passing Kris who only had three rungs inserted.

However, Blanche had the right answer, but was too far behind to catch up as...

...

…

…

...Jermaine placed in the final ladder rung, and climbed up the ladder to grab the immunity necklace.

"It's over! JERMAINE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jermaine.

"That was a close race towards the end between you, Blanche, and Jason, but in the end, you pulled it off nicely. Congratulations, Jermaine, you're safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest of you, after 29 long days, one of you is about to be voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 29

With tribal council looming around the corner, most of the tribe had already made up their mind on what needed to happen going into the vote.

Down by the beach, Jerry, Kris, Brian, and Betty were all discussing the vote.

"Jason tonight," confirmed Betty, "If he's not gone by tomorrow, he'll definitely be out looking for the immunity idol. He and I had uh... an encounter in only towels, and I caught him looking for the clue."

Kris giggled, "Just an encounter huh? Are you sure there's nothing more going on?"

Betty blushed brightly, and glared at Kris, "Kris! No! Nothing like that! It was just an awkward situation!"

" _Tonight, Jason's going to go home. Not only could he find the immunity idol, today he really did well at the immunity challenge, which surprised me. A puzzle like that should have kept someone who claims he's just a big brute from coming even close. He's not a man we should take lightly." - Betty_

"Don't worry, Jason's leaving, we have the votes to send him out the door," grinned Jerry, "It should be a clean 8-1 vote, or something close to that. Then we just keep going from there. We're going to the Final 4, believe me."

Kris smiled happily, "Awesome! That's just what the doctor ordered. Hopefully once Jason's gone, I can start a good streak of immunity wins."

Brian nodded his head, "We're going to need you to win those challenges, Kris. Especially if you really want to be our meat shield."

" _Yeah, I did make a Four Horsemen alliance with Jason and G.W., but tonight, I'm sticking with my original alliance. Sometimes it's just better to do what's right. I'm with two people I really like as friends, and I know I can trust them with my life in this game. They wouldn't backstab me." - Brian_

The alliance of four agreed to vote against Jason, and split off away from the beach to do other things for the night ahead.

Jerry grinned to himself, and walked into the forest where he found Blanche and Luciana waiting for him.

"It's all set up," smirked Jerry, "Betty, Brian, and Kris are in position. All we have left to do is wait for the night to approach, and Jason's out of here. Good fucking riddance."

Luciana nodded softly, "Y-Yeah... let's get Jason out tonight..."

" _I really don't give a shit who leaves tonight as long as it's not me or one of my perfect goats. Jason's just a casualty in my path to become the Sole Survivor. As strong as he is, he's not a threat. I prefer to vote people out like Jermaine or Betty... but I need to keep low, as it will happen soon." - Luciana_

"That was quite easy," remarked Blanche, "I mean, I guess I shouldn't be surprised! But how sure are you they won't change their votes?"

Jerry smirked, "Because they trust me. Kris and Betty think I have a Final 3 alliance with them. Poor Brian's sitting as an outsider like the moron that he is. He doesn't even realize his best friends won't take him to the end. Hah!"

Blanche raised an eyebrow as Jerry spoke, while Luciana sighed a little, "It doesn't feel good to be betrayed... I feel bad for Brian."

Jerry shook his head, "Don't be. The guy's retarded. We told him to stick to the plan last two nights, and he just voted for Blanche like a fucking dunce! Yeah, that was him, by the way!"

"...I see." commented Blanche, crossing her arms, thinking mostly in her head.

"I was expecting more of a reaction, professor," replied Jerry, a little surprised Blanche wasn't overreacting, "Oh well, to each their own. Jason's going home tonight. Next vote will be our time to strike. Bye bye Jermaine!"

" _Everything is working in my favor so beautifully, it's almost criminal! Take that Dylan Turnbull from the Survivor forums! You called me a sucky player when we played an ORG together, but who was it that outwitted and outplayed you? That's right!" (Points to himself.) "Jerry Perry! Hahahaha!" - Jerry_

The trio all agreed to vote against Jason for the night, and Jerry and Luciana split off to do other things. This left Blanche all by herself.

She then suddenly, and randomly, slapped herself, "Okay! Okay! Time to wake up, Hogan! What's best for your game... play with two people that make deals with just about anything that moves? Or play with people you can trust?"

" _I've been contemplating my path to victory over the last three days. Jerry and Luciana make it difficult to trust them, but they seem way easy to beat! But I lose my dignity if I go with them! However, sticking with Jermaine might earn me respect as a player! Alright! I know what to do!" - Blanche_

A few moments later, Blanche was taking a walk with Jermaine in the forest, prepared to make her choice.

"So we vote Jason out tonight," said Jermaine, "And we're set for the next couple of days. Hopefully we can just sit tight, and get Betty or Kris out after him."

"Yeah, no, I wouldn't think that far down the path sonny," replied Blanche, shaking her head, "I've got news that will blow your mind."

"Oh God help me..." sighed Jermaine under his breath, "What is it this time?"

"I'll tell you what it is this time!" declared Blanche, turning to face Jermaine head on, grabbing him by the shoulders, holding him tightly, "It's Luciana that's what it is! She and Jerry are planning your elimination, buddy! If you didn't win immunity today, and Jason did? Gone."

"Wh-What?! Seriously? Are you sure?" asked Jermaine, shocked to hear that from Blanche, and a little startled as she grabbed him.

" _Tonight, I thought it was going to be a simple night, no hassle, no scrambling, just an easy vote to send Jason out the door. However... Professor Blanche comes up to me, and tells me that once again Luciana is planning my demise. Only this time she has Jerry Perry helping her. Hmm..." - Jermaine_

"She pulled me and Jerry into a Final 3 alliance while your back was turned on the Yacht!" continued Blanche, "Once Jason leaves tonight, you're going home next! Trust me, I am not insane! I know what I'm talking about! You've got to believe me this time!"

"Damn uh... okay... but could you let me go please?" asked Jermaine, feeling a little uneased at being grabbed by Blanche.

Blanche rolled her eyes and released her grip, as Jermaine stepped back. He continued to speak, "Ughh... your grip is too strong. But uh... I believe you. You wouldn't lie to me, Blanche. I have no reason to think you would..."

"We have to change the vote tonight, Jermaine," declared Blanche, "Luciana needs to leave immediately. Once she's gone, you have nothing to worry about the rest of the game."

"No... no, it's not Luciana. There's more to it... I can feel it." sighed Jermaine.

" _If Jerry Perry's on Luciana's side, then that concludes one thing; he's manipulating her. He's tricking her into making a bad decision, and turn against me. Luciana would never turn her back on me. I think the source of her trust issues with me have all come from him alone. He needs to go home." - Jermaine_

"Jerry's the problem, not Luciana," explained Jermaine, "Think about it... he's the one who flips on the eve of anything wrong. He even lied to my face yesterday, telling me I have nothing to worry about, when clearly I do. I'm going to write his name down tonight."

Blanche sighed, crossing her arms, "Fine. We'll see if your theory is real. But I truly think it's all Luciana, and Jerry's just a pawn. Oh well, as long as you realize something needs to change tonight, do whatever you wish."

"Jason and G.W. will gladly vote Jerry out," said Jermaine, "We just need one more vote... but who the hell else is left?"

Blanche thought about it for awhile, before shouting out, "BRAIN BLAST! I got it! Leave it to me, Jermaine! You handle those two, okay? I'll get our fifth vote!"

"If you say so..." chuckled Jermaine, nervously. He was still trying to convince himself he was making the right choice.

" _If I take Jerry out, I can ease Luciana's nerves, and tell her that she was being tricked into doing something against her will. Jerry's proven to be a manipulator, and I think that once he's gone, Luciana will be back on my side, and we can focus on moving forward towards the Final 3." - Jermaine_

A few moments later, Jermaine was speaking with Jason and G.W. about the vote tonight.

"You're safe tonight, Jason," explained Jermaine, "I know you probably don't believe that, but you are. There's been a revelation revealed. We're blindsiding Jerry tonight. You two good with that?"

"What happened?" asked G.W., confused a little bit, but also shocked.

"Blanche gathered some good information. He's been manipulating Luciana, and trying to turn her against everyone. You have my word, Jason, that you're not going home." replied Jermaine, holding his hand out for Jason to shake.

Jason didn't know whether or not to believe that, but knowing he was about to become a jury member if he went home, he shook it anyway, "Alright... I'll take you at your word. I better be here tomorrow morning, then!"

" _I didn't get any time to begin searching for the hidden immunity idol, which sucks, but then Jermaine approached me, and told me that Jerry's going home instead! That's... really good for me, because that gives me another day or so to look for the immunity idol, and more time to save myself!" - Jason_

Meanwhile, while this was all going down, Blanche was dealing with the one person she knew she could get to flip to her side.

Brian.

She found him swimming in the ocean all by himself. She waved over at him, and beckoned him to come over. Brian shrugged, and swam over towards the shore, stepping out and approaching her.

"Oh hey, what's up?" asked Brian.

"What's up indeed... oh Brian, I have so much I have to tell you, so you better take a seat with me." grinned Blanche, sitting on the sand as she patted the spot next to her.

Brian shrugged, and took a seat next to her on the sand, curious about what she had to say.

" _Hours before tribal council, Blanche approaches me with the weirdest things on her mind. I gotta say, it was a little nerve-wracking considering I wrote her name down twice in a row, but uhh... hopefully the conversation won't go too badly. I just want to get through the night, since it'll be easy." - Brian_

"Brian, may I start with asking you one thing; did you write my name down the last two tribal councils?" asked Blanche.

Brian blinked, "Uhhh... what? I mean... yeah, I did, but how'd you figure out?"

"Oh I don't know... a little bird named Jerry Perry told me. He also happened to tell me the most hilarious thing... that he has a Final 3 alliance with Betty and Kris." continued Blanche, turning her head to look at Brian.

Brian blinked once more, "What...? You're joking aren't you... you gotta be. You would be outraged that I wrote your name down twice..."

"Oh, I wouldn't lie to you, Brian, I am pissed off about that," replied Blanche, honestly, "But it's just one vote. One vote against me isn't going to end the world. What should end the world is that your best friends don't want to take you to the end. They would rather take that rotten bastard over you."

" _Today was the first time I've seen Blanche at her calmest. Yeah, she makes weird remarks every now and then, but she was really calm, and taking me seriously. That just gives me the note that she's telling me the truth. She has no reason to lie to me. At the same time though... what's going on here?" - Brian_

"What if Jerry's playing them for fools, though?" asked Brian.

Blanche nodded her head, "Oh absolutely he's playing them! He has a Final 3 alliance with me and Luciana too! But I don't trust them as far as I can throw them! That kid's playing everybody!"

"I don't know though... can I trust you, Blanche?" asked Brian, looking over at her.

Blanche nodded her head again, before removing her goggles from her face, and staring at him with her jammed in cybernetic eye that Brian had never seen before. This startled Brian and he leaned back away from her.

"I'll tell you anything you need to know if you look deep into my eyes." replied Blanche as sincere as she possibly could. Her cybernetic eye moved around on it's own, out of sync with her real eye.

"...no I'm good thanks... just put those things back on... You made your point." shuddered Brian.

Blanche placed her goggles back on, "Vote for Jerry tonight. You will not regret it. Jason's time will come later. But ultimately, the decision is in your hands." She then stood up and walked away from Brian as he sat there in silence.

" _Tonight's entirely in my hands tonight. I could make a big move, and take out Jerry Perry, who I've never liked once this entire game. Or I could take out the biggest threat in Jason, who I know could potentially get the immunity idol, and we're all toast. I'm going to be such hot water soon..." - Brian_

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

Anna was wearing a pure green t-shirt, and blue jeans, with her blond hair down. She was still smiling warmly.

"Yvette,"

Yvette was wearing a purple sweater similar to one worn by her father years ago, and black pants. She wasn't smiling in the slightest.

"And Charlie, voted out at the last tribal council."

Charlie was wearing a white tucked in buttoned shirt, and black slacks. He looked very presentable, and smiled at the others.

"This game has been really rough the last couple of days, tons of threats leaving back to back. That can only continue as we move towards Day 30, right? Jason, without immunity around your neck, you've got to be feeling the pressure, huh?" asked Jeff.

Jason nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, absolutely. I'm the biggest guy left in the game, and I came close to winning today's challenge. There's no reason why I shouldn't be voted out tonight, but we'll see what happens." replied Jason.

Brian closed his eyes as Jermaine nodded his head.

"Kris, keeping Jason might be a good thing for your game, wouldn't it? That would be one more strong player that could shield you. Thoughts on that?" asked Jeff.

Kris nodded her head.

"Of course he could be! Doesn't mean he should be, though. After all, even if you're not the biggest threat, you can still get voted out for being not trustworthy, too smart, or too much of a social player, right?" replied Kris.

Jason nodded his head.

"Brian, do you think the vote tonight is going to be easy? Or is there more to tonight than once before?" asked Jeff.

Brian shook his head.

"None of these votes are going to be easy. We've all gotten friendly with one another, and honestly, I won't make another vote that makes me happy. Every vote will make me sad from this point on." replied Brian.

"Jermaine, not only do you have to worry about challenges, but you also have to worry about social politics and immunity idols. Are you concerned about who may or who may not have the idol?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, of course. There's always suspicion on who might have it, who might not have it. In the end, you just need to play a little carefully every time you move forward." replied Jermaine.

Jerry grinned to himself, nodding at his words.

"Betty, do you think you're making the right choice tonight with your vote, or could it come back to haunt you?" asked Jeff.

Betty shook her head.

"No, I think I'm making the right move tonight. There's too much going on to allow this person to move forward in the game. I hate to make the vote, but it has to happen." replied Betty.

Jason chuckled a little bit, looking over at Betty for a minute. The two shared a gaze, and Betty quickly looked away, the awkward spa scene still on her mind from before.

"G.W., what's the one word that can be used to describe your vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Trust! Trust is important in Survivor. Even more important than physical or mental strength. That's how I intend to vote tonight." replied G.W.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Blanche, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "Thanks for that awkwardness. You're a sweet guy, but it's your time." (Jason)

Blanche's Vote: "You're a rotten little boy. My husband's brain cells are bigger than yours." (Jerry)

Brian's Vote: "Damn it, this better not bite me in the ass tomorrow morning..." (?)

Jermaine's Vote: "You lied to my face, and I can't forgive that. Sorry bro." (Jerry)

Jerry's Vote: "Once you're out of here, the game will truly get bloody. Sorry you'll miss it all!" (Jason)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jerry Perry. (He nodded his head, not surprised.)

…

Jerry Perry. Two votes Jerry.

…

…

Jason. One vote Jason, two votes Jerry. (He smiled a little bit.)

…

Jason. Tied two votes Jason, two votes Jerry.

…

…

Jason. Three votes Jason, two votes Jerry. (He looked around the tribe to see what faces were showing.)

…

…

Jason. That's four votes Jason, two votes Jerry.

…

…

…

Jerry Perry. Three votes Jerry, four votes Jason. (Jerry's smile disappeared a little bit, raising an eyebrow.)

…

…

Jerry Perry. We're tied, four votes Jerry, four votes Jason, one vote left. (Luciana covered her mouth a little bit, as Jerry grew annoyed. Brian closed his eyes, as Blanche grinned like a maniac.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the fourth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Jerry Perry. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

"What?!" squeaked Luciana, before covering her mouth to avoid screaming a swear word, completely caught off guard. Jerry shook his head, completely shocked, standing up to gather his things. Betty and Kris looked confused as Brian nodded his head. Jason and G.W. looked really giddy. Blanche looked incredibly smug, and Jermaine nodded his head, satisfied. Jerry slammed his torch in front of Jeff, visibly annoyed.

"Jerry Perry, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jerry turned around to face the others, "Okay, so we have several liars in this season of Survivor. So let me call people out. Luciana, Jermaine, you have immunity idols. Take them out when you have the chance."

"WHAT?! Wh-what are you doing..?!" squeaked Luciana, shocked as she started to tear up.

"Exposing you. I don't know who lied to me, so I'm exposing everyone. Also, thanks for telling me about Jermaine's idol, doll face." winked Jerry.

Luciana was just in a big state of shock, but so was Jermaine, who realized Blanche might have been telling him the truth.

"Jermaine, congratulations, you just won yourself a million dollars. Nobody in their right mind wants to vote you out except the people that are about to be voted out back to back to back. So long suckers!" finished Jerry as he ran out of the tribal council area.

Betty and Kris whispered a few things to themselves, wondering what the hell was going on, and what was about to go down back at camp. Luciana just stared at the ground in shock.

"Wow. That's all I have to say about this tribal council. This just goes to show you... nothing is certain in the game of Survivor. Expect the unexpected. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

Everyone grabbed their torches, and walked out, but Luciana did not stand up, still shocked and wondering what to do now.

"Luciana? Are you okay?" asked Jeff.

Luciana was startled by Jeff's voice, before standing up, "Ohh... oh I'm okay... I know what I need to do... yes... I'm going to be okay... just do your best Luciana..." She muttered under her breath to herself as she grabbed her torch, and walked out to catch up with the others.

– – – – –

 **Jerry's Final Words**

"Oh ho ho ho... that's why I love Survivor right there! I love catching people off guard, and tonight was no exception. People lied to my face, and stabbed me in the back, and I don't really give a rat's ass who was in on it or not. As a fan of Survivor, I love watching the pot get stirred, and I think I just lit a fuse."

VOTE

Jason – Luciana, Kris, Jerry, and Betty

Jerry – Blanche, Jermaine, Brian, Jason, and G.W.

First off, I apologize about that whole spa scene if it was written badly. I needed to fulfill a few things in that scene, and that was tough to write out so that both Jason and Betty come out good. Hopefully Pout has no issues with it!

 _ **Final Thoughts on Jerry Perry:**_ Say it ain't so! The biggest fan favorite Jerry Perry leaves the game! Okay okay.. he wasn't the most popular player, and I'm sure everyone's throwing a party now that he's gone from the game. I wanted Jerry to have a massive downfall, and I think this downfall was my most favorite to write at the expense of making Jerry leave earlier than he was intended to. That's how much I enjoyed writing his character.

Jerry Perry was the first character I made for this series, and he was intended to be the new Ben Tan... except strip Ben Tan of everything that made him amazing... and turn him into the most annoying superfan of all time! Some people compared him to Deadpool in that he got a lot of predictions right. This was false. While he got things right, he could not read the edit, he was just a big fan to notice these things.

You're going to hate this, but Jerry will most definitely return to the game. He wasn't popular (more popular than Darwin), but as a character, nobody can argue that this guy doesn't need a second shot a the game. However... maybe not as an All-Star, but more as a villain. We'll see if marking him as a villain makes Jerry happy or not. XD Either way, I hope those who liked Jerry are satisfied with his character as a whole!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 Power Of Friendship

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Jason knew he was on the bottom, and he and G.W. hoped to find a crack in order to change the order from here on out. Without Charlie or Yvette to rely on, Brian was happy to return to his old alliance of Betty, Kris, and Jerry._

 _However, Jerry had his own plans still in effect, as he had a Final 3 alliance with Blanche and Luciana. Once Jason was out of the game, their plan would go into effect to blindside Jermaine and send him home. Blanche, however, was unsure on if she could trust the two of them. Meanwhile, G.W. and Jermaine spoke about the game, and tried to find a way to save Jason, but to no avail._

 _At the reward challenge, the team of Blanche, Brian, Jason, and Betty won a spa reward after nearly beating the other team. Luciana, being unpicked to play in the challenge, was automatically sent to Exile Island._

 _During the reward, while Brian and Blanche enjoyed themselves, Jason and Betty got into an awkward position before their massages. Jason found a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol, and Betty turned on the charm in order to convince him to share the clue with her. Jason eventually gave in, playing into his game of playing dumb, and shared the clue with Betty._

 _Back at the Curtiss camp, Kris and G.W. spoke about life around camp, and got along really well despite being on opposite sides of the game. While that was going on, Jermaine spoke with Jerry, hoping to see where his head was currently at. Jerry reassured him that he was safe, and that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. However, Jermaine did not believe him._

 _At the immunity challenge, Jason tried his best to win immunity for the first time this season, but his efforts were stopped by Jermaine, who managed to win immunity, saving himself from the vote._

 _Before tribal council, everything was sent in stone to send Jason home and onto the jury. However, Blanche finally made up her mind to turn against Luciana and Jerry, not trusting them in the slightest. She leaked all of the information to Jermaine, telling him Luciana wanted him out. However, Jermaine did not believe it was all Luciana, but rather Jerry Perry himself manipulating her. The target soon shifted over to Jerry. It would all come down to Brian as the swing vote, as Blanche used information told to her by Jerry himself to flip him over._

 _At tribal council, Brian made the decision to flip himself, voting against Jerry Perry which sent him home in a 5-4 decision. Before leaving, Jerry exposed Jermaine and Luciana's immunity idols, and congratulated Jermaine on winning Survivor, as he thought nobody would ever take him out. Luciana was scared that her game was over, but she came up with a new plan, hoping it would soon work. Tonight, two players will be going home! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 8: Betty, Blanche, Brian, G.W., Jason, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Jury: Anna, Yvette, Charlie, and Jerry**

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 30

After quite the explosive tribal council ending that sent home the superfan Jerry Perry, everyone was left with more questions than answers.

The only two people that were delighted with the results were Jason and G.W., who both felt like they dodged a massive bullet.

The two players fist bumped privately, as G.W. smiled happily, whispering quietly, "We did it! We saved you! Now there's a chance for us to catch back up!"

Jason grinned, "And more time to look for that idol... and with all that drama, there's no time to waste."

" _Last night, I thought I was a goner. I lost the immunity challenge, I was the biggest threat. But... Blanche pulled through for us. She pulled off an amazing blindside on Jerry Perry. Not only that, but he called out so many people after being voted off. For now, at least, the attention is off of me." - Jason_

Nobody caught that fist bump exchange, since they were behind mostly everyone on the way back to camp. Luciana, however, was behind everybody because she was such in a state of shock. She was the only one who caught it, but there were more things on her mind.

" _I... I can't believe it. My master plan... ruined. Darwin's gone. Jerry's gone. Blanche has gone insane. I think I literally just lost the game right here. But no... no it's not over yet. I can still make it work. I'm going to have to turn on the charm and the sympathy if I want a shot to stay in this game." - Luciana_

Upon returning to camp, Blanche placed her torch with the others, "Alright, alright, time for the air to be cleared! Everyone needs to be on the same page!"

"Yes please... I have so many questions compared to answers right now..." sighed Betty, crossing her arms, completely worried after last night's vote.

"Jerry Perry was going around telling people he was on their side!" explained Blanche, "He made Final 3 deals with me and Luciana, and a Final 3 deal with Betty and Kris! I wonder who he was really loyal to!"

"It was us Blanche..." sighed Luciana, sniffling a little, "Jerry was playing everybody... his loyalty was to us..."

"No! None of that peddling bullshit, young lady!" snapped Blanche, glaring at her, "Admit it! You're putting on an act! No way in hell does a girl of your nature play the game in the way you do. How could you stab Jermaine in the back after all he's done for you?"

"Because he's a threat to win, Blanche... how can I win against someone as nice as him...?" asked Luciana.

"But the real question is... did Jerry put those thoughts in your head? Or were they your own?" asked Jermaine, crossing his arms.

Luciana sighed, looking away from the others in fake guilt, "It was... it was me. There. I said it. I have nothing to hide anymore..."

" _I was fooled not once, but twice by Luciana. She's such a sweet little girl that you can't help but protect her and hold her hand through the game. Turns out, Blanche was right. She's playing the game just like everyone else, and she's playing it so subtly too. She's incredibly dangerous." - Jermaine_

Suddenly, Brian spoke up to clear his name, "And just for the record, I flipped the votes against Jerry. He never treated me with an ounce of respect. Whenever I did something bad, he flipped out and called me an idiot, moron, whatever. If he was truly my ally, and it's been confirmed that he never was, he would have treated me better."

Kris sighed, "I can't believe it. I trusted Jerry after I thought he'd seen the light. He played everyone in this game. What a big, giant little punk!"

"Now the nightmare is over. But there's still one more duty to take care of before we can play the game as expected." smirked Blanche, glaring over at Luciana.

Luciana gulped a little, "Y-You can't be serious... I'm not the biggest threat...! You know I'll just use the idol, right...?"

"And nobody wants to have to deal with it, missy. Thank your buddy, Jerry Perry. Guess he didn't give a shit about you either, huh?" shrugged Blanche.

" _Ahahahahaha! That was just music to my ears last night! I was the one who exposed Luciana's game, and sent her boy toy packing down the street! Listen up, sonnies, never underestimate an old lady! Especially one who has done the shit and seen the shit that I've seen and done! Hahahaha!" - Blanche_

Eventually the discussion died down for the time being, as basically all that happened was Luciana defending herself and Blanche calling her out.

Betty sighed to herself, looking over at Kris, "This is just all one big distraction. You know it is."

"What do you mean? What are we all distracted by?" asked Kris, confused.

"Luciana and Jermaine have all the attention right now," explained Betty, "Because they have the hidden immunity idols. But in reality, it's all a distraction. The real trap... is Jason."

" _I was so upset when Jerry went home last night. Okay, while I am slightly happy he's gone because he wasn't really on our side to begin with, Jason's still here! He has a clue to the hidden immunity idol, and he's going to use this to his advantage to find his own idol! We made a grave mistake..." - Betty_

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 30

Sitting down within the shelter, Brian, Kris, and Betty were talking about everything that happened in the last several hours.

"I didn't know what to think," said Brian, "I had to do what was best for me. Jason's all by himself. Once we take out some of these other threats, he's going to be easy to take out."

Betty shook her head, "I don't think so. We're wasting time, guys. He's going to get that idol if we don't stop him in time."

Kris shook her head as well, "In good time, Betty, all in good time. First, we need to rekindle our alliance. All this distrust from Jerry hurt us big time."

" _I'm all about building a strong team, and Jerry certainly came close to ruining that strong team! My Final 3 alliance was doomed from the start, and now I have to play with both Betty and Brian. Now, that's not a bad thing, because I think I still have a good shot to win it all if I try hard enough!" - Kris_

"Who cares if he gets the idol, Betty," replied Brian, "Yes, he's a threat, but honestly, he's not all that scary. All these physical challenges are going to go away, and the mental challenges will kick in, leaving you to do your best and beat him easily."

Betty sighed in frustration, "I don't know... I just feel like that man is smarter than he lets on. There's no way he could have come close to beating Jermaine yesterday..."

Brian rolled his eyes, "It's called fighting hard, Betty. Everyone does it. Doesn't matter who you are, if you believe in yourself, you can do just about anything you set your mind to."

" _Betty's extremely paranoid about Jason finding the idol, and while I share her concerns... who gives a crap at this point? Jermaine and Luciana need to be dealt with first and foremost, and even if Jason has the idol, we just sack off G.W. or Blanche and we vote him next time. It's not a big deal." - Brian_

"Brian's right. Besides, we need to focus on eachother, because honestly I feel really bad about making that Final 3 with Jerry." frowned Kris.

"I trusted you two girls more than anybody in this game. That's why I couldn't believe Blanche when she told me everything Jerry stupidly told her. I didn't think you two girls would even betray me like that." remarked Brian.

"I was honestly and truthfully hesitant about the whole thing," sighed Betty, crossing her arms, as she was getting antsy, "I never trusted Jerry to begin with anyway, and I really wanted to go to the end with you two. Kris felt more genuine with Jerry, honestly."

"I'm just all about second chances, and I thought giving Jerry a chance to prove himself would redeem him. Guess I was wrong. We all were wrong." muttered Kris.

" _Of course, these two will apologize and tell me what I want to hear, but do I believe them? Not really. I'm actually a little betrayed, especially by Betty, because she was the first person I made a deal with. That being said, I still know her secret life as a popular fashion youtuber. So... there's that." - Brian_

Meanwhile, Jason and G.W. were in the woods together, with Jason sharing the clue he found at the spa reward with his ally.

"Take all the time you need, buddy," smiled Jason, "Everyone else is too focused on the stuff that happened last night. We need that idol."

"Absolutely. I'll do my best!" smiled G.W., giving the clue back to Jason before their search officially began.

" _Last night, everything seems to be going great for Jason and I. Our names were not thrown in the dirt by Jerry, and me personally, I still have my connections with Jermaine and Blanche! Right now, my goal is to help Jason get that immunity idol before anyone else. He desperately needs one!" - G.W._

Jason ran out in one direction, while G.W. ran in another. While G.W. was searching without a care in the world, Jason was watching out, because he was worried Betty would be following him. However, she wasn't.

"I just hope she hadn't jumped the gun on me yet..." muttered Jason to himself as he dug holes in every crevice of the forest, "She's a smart cookie that one..."

" _Looking at all the drama that happened last night, I think the one person who would probably ignore it is Betty. I'm fairly certain she wants me out, and just as well, because I want to take her out too. She's kinda my rival out here, especially after that really awkward spa scene we had together." - Jason_

Jason kept searching for the immunity idol. It took him several minutes, having to spend time re-reading the clue to make sure he was going in the right direction. He wasn't even sure where G.W. was at this point. All he wanted to do is find the immunity idol and just move on.

"Alright... let's back track just a little bit... maybe there's something I miss." sighed Jason, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Jason re-read the clue one more time, and raced back towards where he started his search.

…

…

…

…

...eventually, Jason came across something his clue pointed out. Underneath several piles of fallen branches was a labeled coconut. It had the symbol of their tribe icon, which was a generic foreign looking icon for the merged tribe.

Jason took a deep breath of relief as he picked the coconut up, "Could this be it? It's inside, isn't it?"

Jason used his muscle to break open the coconut enough so he could get the wrapped object from within the contents.

"Yes... yes I have it! Thank the gods... and thank you Blanche for giving me that extra time." smiled Jason, unwrapping the idol, which revealed it was the newly hidden merged idol from the beginning.

" _I have the hidden immunity idol, and it's truly a blessing in disguise. Right now, I know I'm not going to be able to hide for long. Jermaine and Luciana will solve their conflict in due time, but once that's over, my neck will be back on the block. I need to find a way to prolong my game right now." - Jason_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jermaine."

Jermaine did so.

"For today's challenge, there is a giant slab of meat in the middle of this arena. With your hands tied behind your backs, you must use only your teeth to pull off as much meat as you possibly can and spit it out into your bowl. After 10 minutes, we will weigh everyone's bowl. The player with the heaviest bowl wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers head to tribal council tonight, where one more person leaves the game. Let's get started."

All eight players got set up with their hands tied behind their backs.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight players raced out to the middle of the playing field to begin pulling out meat from the decayed pig corpse. Blanche, Jason, Jermaine, and Kris were pulling out chunk after chunk of meat, not afraid at all to taste it. Betty, Brian, G.W., and Luciana were a little squeamish, and the latter two even spat it out at first, due to how bad it tasted.

Betty eventually got used to the taste of the decayed meat, and started to pull off bigger chunks of it as the challenge went on. Luciana and G.W. were basically out of the running at this point, no chance of coming close to immunity. Jason and Blanche continued to lead the pack, with Kris right behind. Jermaine was doing well up until towards the middle of the challenge, when he took too much he could chew.

Soon it was pretty much a four man race between Betty, Jason, Kris, and Blanche for first place, with the other four players right behind them in this short challenge. As Jeff called the last minute of the challenge, everyone started to pull as much as they could. The last chunk of meat pulled off was by Blanche, who almost took half of the pig with her, although most of it dropped from her mouth before she reached her bowl.

"Okay! The challenge is over! It's time to weigh each and every bowl. We'll start with G.W. and Blanche!"

Jeff weighed both of their bowls. G.W.'s weighed 22 pounds, while Blanche's weighed 53 pounds.

"Okay, Blanche takes the lead with 53 pounds! Next up, let's have Betty and Jason!"

Betty's weighed 45 pounds, while Jason's weighed 64 pounds.

"Jason takes the lead over Blanche! Looks like he had a good lead, but was it enough? Brian and Jermaine, bring your bowls up!"

Brian's weighed 31 pounds, while Jermaine's weighed 35 pounds.

"Nope, not enough to beat Jason's score. Can Kris or Luciana beat him for individual immunity, or is it already over?"

…

…

…

...Kris' bowl weighed 43 pounds, while Luciana's weighed 13 pounds.

"Not even enough. Which means JASON WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jason.

"Great job Jason! You came off of a tense tribal council about to go home, and now here you sit with individual immunity around your neck! No chance of you going home tonight! As for the rest of you, after 31 long days, someone is about to go home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 31

Two days after quite the explosive, and revealing tribal council, it was only fitting that another crazy tribal council was on the way.

Jermaine, Betty, Brian, and Kris were talking about the vote by the beach, wondering what the best play was going into the vote.

"Luciana's going to play her idol tonight, she's got to," said Betty, "Which means, unless you play your idol, you're going home, Jermaine."

Jermaine sighed, nodding his head, "Yeah... that's the sucky part. I think we can make her think she's safe... but I doubt that's happening."

" _I was having a good time laying low, and watching out for others, but after the last tribal council, it's time to step up and start defending myself. Luciana's definitely making a beeline for me. She won't stop until I'm out of here. In the event our idols cancel eachother out, we need a back up plan..." - Jermaine_

"But wait... if that happens, then nobody will have any votes cast against them!" remarked Kris, "Then we go to a revote!"

"If that happens, we have to vote G.W. or Blanche out. Are you guys okay with that?" asked Jermaine.

All three players nodded their heads in agreement, although they weren't too pleased about the idea in general.

" _I really don't want to vote G.W. out at all! He's a good kid that really doesn't deserve to be mixed into the chaos of this dirty game! I would much rather vote Blanche out, but if it's in the spirit of the game, I have to do what's best for my alliance! I'd rather go home swinging, then do nothing at all!" - Kris_

After the four former members of Noete agreed to the plan to vote Luciana out, and then G.W. or Blanche in the event of a revote, Jermaine left the area.

Betty sighed, "I don't know, Luciana's proven to be a good player. She's not just the shy type. She's playing. She knows Jermaine has the idol, doesn't she?"

"Well, clearly she does, Betty, because Jerry told everyone he does." quipped Brian in a sarcastic tone.

"Which means she might change her vote to avoid the vote being out of her hands... and that could place Kris or I in danger." warned Betty.

Kris crossed her arms, "You have a point. Luciana's definitely going to try and get rid of the biggest threats... and with Jason safe, that could mean one of us!"

Betty nodded her head, "Listen guys... stick to the plan. Leave everything else to me, okay?"

Both Brian and Kris nodded at Betty's words, wondering what she meant by that.

" _I don't want to go home, and tonight could be my night. Jason's definitely coming after me, and Luciana could be no different from him. If Luciana's smart, she won't vote for Jermaine. She'll vote someone else out. That someone else could be me or Kris. I won't even let that happen." - Betty_

Meanwhile, Jermaine pulled Blanche and G.W. aside to tell them about the vote, and his real plan for the revote.

"Luciana's our target. She might play the idol tonight, which is why we need to convince her that she's not going home," explained Jermaine, "And instead play like it's me going home. Maybe she won't play it, and we'll blindside her."

Blanche shook her head, "Not happening buckaroo. She's playing that idol, which means you better do it too!"

Jermaine nodded his head, "I know, and if it does come down to that, we're voting Kris out. She's the strongest player out there, and a scrappy underdog. Someone like her could be dangerous later on."

" _I told the other members of old Noete that G.W. or Blanche would be going home in the event of a revote. That is absolutely not happening! My real revote plan is to get rid of Kris. She's a strong woman, really good with laying low under the radar, and possibly better than Jason!" - Jermaine_

G.W. nodded his head with a smile, "That's good with me! Jason will definitely be on board with that plan! Will we have the numbers to do it?"

Jermaine nodded, "Absolutely. Our four votes will be enough against their three and Luciana's sole vote. I doubt she'll be on the same page as anyone else. We're bound to eliminate Kris tonight."

"And then with no idols to protect her, we blindside Luciana, and vote the rat out of here! Back to it's cage it goes! Probably to the chambers where all the other unstable mice go to rest." grinned Blanche like a maniac.

" _I will be thrilled to see these next two votes go down in quick succession! First, we take out little miss slugger Kris! Then, we take out the little rat named Luciana! I don't like her. She's absolutely fake! Even a crappy strategist at that! Listen, young lady, your big mistake was trusting me!" - Blanche_

The trio all shook hands and agreed to vote against Luciana and later Kris that evening. G.W. split off away from the trio, and went off to find Jason about the vote tonight.

"Luciana's the initial target tonight," explained G.W., "If both of them play their idols, then we go to a revote. Kris goes home."

Jason nodded his head, "Sounds good to me, but are you sure Luciana will vote for Jermaine?"

"I mean.. I would assume she will, who else will she vote for?" asked G.W., shrugging his shoulders.

"Someone who doesn't have the hidden immunity idol." reminded Jason, crossing his arms.

" _I like Jermaine's plan, but I think he fails to realize that maybe Luciana won't even vote for him. Luciana, as we learned, isn't just the shy girl we all came to know. She's a player, and she's definitely smarter than she looks. So... I doubt she's writing Jermaine's name down. Far from it." - Jason_

"Well... uhhm... maybe she'll vote Kris or Betty instead of someone else?" asked G.W.

Jason nodded his head, "I think we need to counter her just to be safe. I'll vote for Kris tonight. Hopefully then we force a revote between her and whoever Luciana votes for. Hey, maybe it'll keep the attention off of me for a few more days?"

G.W. smiled brightly, "Oh yeah! I never thought about that! Yeah, let's do that!"

The two players fist bumped eachother, and split off from one another.

" _Jason's a really good guy! He's definitely learning the game, and I have zero regrets working with him after the whole thing with Yvette! My only fear is that once we get closer to the end of the game, I'm going to have to choose between him, Blanche, or Jermaine. I... I think I can do it." - G.W._

Meanwhile, hours before tribal council, Luciana was laying down on the beach, contemplating her next move at tribal council.

"What do I do... I don't know..." sighed Luciana. She was alone, but since she was close to camp, she didn't break character.

" _I have to play my idol, that much is certain. However, will Jermaine play his? I think he has the support that I don't have for some fucking reason. I don't get it. Why does Jermaine have so much support? He's a big fucking threat! He'll kick everyone's ass at the end! It's embarrassing!" - Luciana_

"If Jermaine plays his idol and I vote for him... I don't have any power," sighed Luciana, "But if he does, and I don't vote for him... I can send home whoever I want... but who should I send home?"

Luciana rolled over onto her chest, and looked out back at camp, looking at all the individuals walking around. She eyed one in particular before rolling back over onto her back.

"Maybe... we'll see what happens..." She muttered to herself.

" _There is one person I would like to take out of here. Someone that I believe nobody will see coming. Taking this person out might open new doors for me to enter... or just slam it back in my fucking face, I don't know. I'll see where tribal council goes tonight, and I'll make my move at the booth." - Luciana_

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

Anna was wearing a light blue tank top with a long black skirt. She waved at everyone happily as she sat down.

"Yvette,"

Yvette was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and over her head. It had a logo from some popular gaming website on the front. She also wore blue jeans.

"Charlie,"

Charlie was wearing a black polo shirt, with white slacks. He also wore a baseball cap on his head.

"And Jerry Perry, voted out at the last tribal council."

Jerry was wearing a white sweater with the phrase 'I'm with Stupid' on the front. Ironically, the arrow pointed up at him. He also wore black jeans.

"Wow, so much happened at the last tribal council, and it's only fitting we would get to see the outcome of said craziness only a few nights later! Kris, what happened after Jerry was voted out?" asked Jeff.

"Well, Blanche revealed everything she had to, and basically outed Jerry and Luciana as the biggest manipulators within the whole tribe. Nobody suspected Luciana of anything because she's such a quiet girl, so it was a big shock to me." replied Kris.

"G.W., it shouldn't really be a surprise that the one girl that's been quiet and shy is someone who's playing more of a game than anyone else left, right?" asked Jeff.

G.W. chuckled a little bit.

"Well, that's not always the case. Sometimes you can be shy and not really have a game. But in Luciana's case, she's playing the game well, and she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar." replied G.W.

Luciana sighed a little bit, clasping her hands together.

"Jermaine, not only was Luciana outed that night, but you were too! You were exposed as someone who had the hidden immunity idol, so how do you move on with that now out in the open?" asked Jeff.

"Well, everyone knows that I'm a loyal, trusting man, and that I won't hide anything. Luciana has proven herself to be a liar, snake, and will manipulate anyone to get her way. She's crafty, I'll tell you that, but she has nobody on her side." replied Jermaine.

Jason looked over at Luciana for a few moments, who looked miserable. He then looked back at Jeff, saying nothing.

"Brian, clearly tonight is an easy vote, but Luciana has the idol too! How do you work around that?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, that's a big concern. But uhh... honestly, I'm kind of expecting tonight to go into a 'no votes' deal. Then the real blood bath will begin after the first vote is over. But again, I could be wrong. Someone might get too comfortable tonight..." replied Brian.

Luciana looked over at Jermaine for a few moments, studying his body language, but said nothing.

"Luciana, definitely feeling the heat for the first time in quite a long time. How do you save yourself with so few allies left to back you up?" asked Jeff.

Luciana sighed a little.

"Well... I don't like it, either. I don't like being alone... and yet all of my friends are gone. Darwin... Jerry... and Jermaine doesn't trust me anymore, so... I know what it's like to be alone. But... uhm... I'm going to keep fighting. It's in my blood..." replied Luciana.

Jason nodded his head, giving her a subtle warm smile.

"Jason, any last words before we go to vote?" asked Jeff.

Jason nodded his head.

"Indeed. I think this quote was used on an old canceled reality show... but I would say 'Expect the Unexpected'." replied Jason.

"Well said. It is time to vote, Jermaine, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "I will protect my friends. This is absolutely nothing personal, sorry..." (?)

Jason's Vote: "Someone's gotta go home, and I feel like seeing some drama erupt tonight." (Kris)

Jermaine's Vote: "I trusted you, and that was a big mistake. But I won't condemn you for playing the game. Good luck." (Luciana)

Luciana's Vote: "All part of the plan... I just hope this vote isn't a waste of my time." (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. But soon, Luciana stood up, carrying the Sian immunity idol over to Jeff, and placing it in his hand.

"I'm sorry... but... I' m not ready to leave yet..." sighed Luciana, sitting back down.

Jermaine watched her the whole time, placing a hand in his pocket.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, because even if it's broken, all the pieces are together. Any votes cast against Luciana will not count."

…

…

…

…

...and just before Jeff could continue, Jermaine stood up, pulling out the Noete immunity idol, walking it over to Jeff so he could play it.

"Let's get it out of the way, please." remarked Jermaine, giving Jeff the idol, and sitting back down.

"Alright, make that two idols tonight. Any votes cast against Luciana or Jermaine now will not count."

Jermaine took a deep breath, waiting to see what happens. Both Jason and Betty watched Jeff intensely, while the rest just waited in anticipation.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Luciana, doesn't count. (She smiled lightly.)

Luciana, doesn't count.

Luciana, doesn't count.

Luciana, doesn't count.

…

…

Luciana, doesn't count. Still no votes for anyone.

…

…

…

Kris. One vote Kris. (Kris threw her head down, muttering out a "Wow.". Betty didn't react, however.)

…

…

…

…

…

G.W. That's one vote G.W., one vote Kris, one vote left. (G.W.'s eyes widened a little bit, as did most of the other players. Kris picked her head back up, having more hope. Jermaine looked over at Luciana.)

…

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

G.W. That's two, and tonight, that's all we need. You need to bring me your torch.

G.W. was just floored by the results, almost to the point where he was smiling widely, kind of excited at the prospect of being a 'hashtag blindside'! He hugged Blanche and Jason goodbye before bringing his torch up.

"G.W., the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

G.W. turned to face the other players, "Guys, no hard feelings, okay? Survivor was one of the best experiences of my life, and as someone who's only 17 years old, disabled, and full of energy, I want to thank you all for letting me come this far. Good luck!" He then left the tribal council area.

"Well, with two idols being played; one being useful and the other not, I think it's fair to say that G.W. took it like a man. For someone that young, inexperienced, and dealing with autism, I think it's fair to say G.W. will be missed. But for the rest of you... I'm sure there's a lot to discuss back at camp. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **G.W.'s Final Words**

"I was really shocked to be leaving this early, but you know what? I have no regrets whatsoever! It's a game, and only the best person wins. Clearly, that wasn't me, or I'd still be there right now! I'm honestly shocked I made it this far, and I couldn't of asked for a better experience than this one. Thank you all!"

VOTE

G.W. – Luciana and Betty

Kris – Jason

Luciana – Blanche, Jermaine, Brian, Kris, and G.W. (never counted)

 _Thoughts on G.W. will come at the end of the episode..._

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 32

The seven remaining players returned from another shocking tribal council, and once again, there was more explaining to do for what went down.

Betty spoke up, placing her torch with the others, "Alright... I was the one who voted against G.W., I'll admit that. I didn't know what Luciana was going to do so... I took a risk to save myself."

"That was really unexpected," replied Jermaine, "It does make it wonder why Luciana targeted G.W. herself, though. I feel a little silly using my idol now... but you can't be too sure in this game."

" _Well, my idol's wasted. I should have seen that one coming from a mile away, but you know what? You win some, you lose some, and you pick yourself up and try again. Honestly, at this point, G.W.'s loss isn't a big deal, because I have the numbers. Jason and Luciana are in the minority." - Jermaine_

Kris smiled at Betty, "You were thinking about your alliance before anything else. That's what I like about you, Betty."

Betty nodded her head, "Yeah, I know... I just feel really bad for G.W. now. He took it well, but it doesn't hurt any less. Especially after hearing about his autism."

Blanche crossed her arms, leaning against a tree, feeling bummed out, "I was the only one he told as far as I know. I felt for the kid, you know? I had to watch out for him. He held his own out here... but now we move on, and we can't forget the sacrifice."

"I never would have expected you to be so emotional, Blanche," smiled Betty, "I guess your relationship with G.W. was really good."

"Autism is a serious matter. You never think about it until it's too late. I know from experience." remarked Blanche, although she said nothing more about it.

" _One good thing to come from G.W. leaving now is that I don't have to worry about making the tough choice to vote him out at any time. It was a serious decision that I didn't want to have to make. The boy would have killed it in a jury vote. Everybody in this group liked him. He wasn't a goat." - Blanche_

"Anyway... we're good now, right?" asked Jermaine, "The five of us are strong. Jason and Luciana are the next two out, and then we just... it's game on, right?"

"Absolutely." smirked Kris, giving him a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me. My only concern is yet another immunity idol, but... not like it's going to be a big deal, right?" shrugged Brian.

"It's certainly a big deal, Brian!" sighed Betty, "This is not the time to be chill, because if Jason has that idol, he could certainly take one of us out. Even worse if he aligns himself with Luciana."

" _Now that both of Luciana's and Jermaine's idols are gone, it's time to put the focus back on Jason. G.W.'s gone, the person I believed Jermaine would have targeted over Blanche had we revoted, and now it's time to take out Jason. He definitely has the idol by now, and we can't ignore it." - Betty_

Meanwhile, Jason and Luciana were taking a walk in the forest together.

"I'm uhm... I'm sorry about G.W... but someone had to go home, and um... he had his bases covered..." sighed Luciana.

Jason nodded his head, "It's okay. I'm just feeling the pressure now. No allies, no idols, it's just going to come down to me winning immunity."

" _My last ally left in the game has been voted out, and now I feel trapped between many corners. My only real option now... is Luciana! I don't even trust her in the slightest, but what else can I do? I really don't want to play this game by myself, as that just makes me even more of an open target!" - Jason_

"Well... I am alone too... you know?" replied Luciana, "We might need to... you know... work together? I know you may not trust me... but... what choice do you have?"

"Yeah, I know. But at this point, it's two against five," reminded Jason, "Unless we find another immunity idol, there's no way we can cut down their ranks." He was not willing to tell her about his own immunity idol quite yet.

Luciana shrugged lightly, "Well... who knows what might change? Betty, Blanche, Jermaine... they're all big threats like you. Kris and Brian might grow smart and... well... vote them out?"

"Yeah, that might happen eventually, but probably not until only one of us is left standing." replied Jason.

" _Last night, the reason I voted G.W. out was so that Jason was left isolated. G.W. was somebody nobody would ever vote out of this game. He was too well liked, and nobody had a reason to take him out. Well, until now. I can still win this game, but I have to turn up my social game. Ugh..." - Luciana_

"Please give me a chance, Jason... we could really help eachother out here..." sighed Luciana, offering her hand out for a shake.

Jason looked down at it for a few minutes, and then shook it firmly, "Alright... let's try it out, Luciana. We'll find a way out of this mess together."

" _I still have the immunity idol, but I'm not going to tell Luciana just yet. If I ever intend to use it... I'll just use it. I don't want her knowing because she could really mess up my plans if I did. Until I can trust her as much as I could G.W. or Charlie... maybe we'll talk. Until then, it's my secret." - Jason_

After shaking hands, the pair split off away from one another to do other things. Luciana chuckled under her breath, muttering out, "Idiot boy... time to put goat number three to work..."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 32

A few hours before the next immunity challenge, Jermaine and Blanche were taking a walk through the forest to get tree mail.

"Alright, now that we have our alone time," remarked Blanche, before suddenly shouting at him, "We're screwed! Once we vote out the minority, how do you expect us to go to the Final 3?!"

Jermaine was a little bit startled by Blanche's sudden shouting, "Whoa! Whoa! I don't know! Uhhh... yeah, sorry, don't know! I didn't think about that!"

" _Suddenly, a huge burst of 'Oh Crap!' went through my head when Blanche reminded me about our position once we're at the Final 5. Betty, Brian, and Kris are super tight. Yet, in order to take them out, it requires trusting Jason and Luciana... something I won't do so easily after being fooled." - Jermaine_

Jermaine then continued, "Well how about you? Do you really want to put your trust in Luciana again?"

Blanche huffed a little bit, crossing her arms, "...good point. Then you tell me, buster! How are we going to get to the Final 3?"

"You're the professor! You tell me!" exclaimed Jermaine in a light chuckle.

"Hphm! Well, of those three, Betty certainly is the one to beat, isn't she?" remarked Blanche, "Kris and Brian are her loyal pet mice, ready to charge into battle only to die at her feet. Maybe the best thing to do is... convince the mice to rebel against their master!" She then grinned like a maniac.

" _One experiment I remember doing involved the family pet, Astro the pegasus dog! He was absolutely loyal to my husband! Then I spoke to him in the ancient language of Dog, and turned him into MY loyal pet! It goes to show that animals will rebel if you give them enough reason to do so!" - Blanche_

"They're not animals, though, so I fail to see how that would work the way you expect it to." replied Jermaine, crossing his arms with a light smile.

"Then let me phrase it in a way that you humans understand it," sighed Blanche in an annoyed manner, "Convince Brian and Kris that they can't win against Betty, and we vote her off when the time is nigh. Does that translate better for you, or do I have to say it in Spanish?"

"Ah no, it's crystal clear now," replied Jermaine, "But uhh... is that time now? Or later?"

"Well no, clearly not! We still have to deal with Jason and Luciana first you dunce!" reminded Blanche, grabbing Jermaine's shoulders, shaking him like a tree, "Once they're gone, we vote Betty out! Deal?"

"...deal!" replied Jermaine, pulling himself out of Blanche's grasp.

" _Man, sometimes Blanche is a little too much. She comes up with these crazy plans, and expects everyone to know exactly what she means by it. I get it, she's a chemist, probably drank some horrible things that turned her into what she is today, but maybe she could just tone it down a bit." - Jermaine_

Meanwhile, Brian and Kris were taking a swim in the ocean, talking about things going on right now.

"So how are you feeling lately? Last night couldn't have been more nerve wrecking, huh?" chuckled Brian.

Kris giggled a little, "Yeah, no kidding! I saw my name, and I about just lost it there. But it's thanks to Betty that I'm still here. Who knows what would have happened if we went into a tie between me and G.W.!"

" _I owe my Survivor life to Betty after last night. I don't know what could have happened if we tied last night. Jermaine told us it would have been Blanche or G.W., but... it could have easily been me since I'm a big physical threat! You can't really trust anyone in this game, so you have to take it slow!" - Kris_

Brian shrugged, "Honestly, if I'm being real here... it probably would have been you. I really don't trust Jermaine all that much like you and Betty do. If anything, he would have taken the shot to take out a strong competitor."

Kris frowned a little bit, "Well... that's unfortunate. But hey... at least we won't have to worry about that for a few more days. Jason and Luciana are going home next, so... more time for us to plan things out, right?"

Brian nodded his head, "Oh yeah, absolutely. Just don't get too confident, Kris. And don't get too paranoid like Betty."

"Hah! Trust me, I'll be as chill as you are, actually." grinned Kris cheerfully.

" _Man, Betty's really good, isn't she? I feel like she got Kris' complete and undying loyalty after potentially saving her ass. The more I think about it, the more unlikely it becomes that I won't be able to best Betty in a jury vote. Not that my chances are any better, but... they could be better." - Brian_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jason."

Jason did so.

"For today's challenge, you will stand on a small wooden slab, with your arm raised up in the air. Above you will be a bucket full of water, a rope attached between it and your wrist. If your wrist drops ever so slightly, that bucket will tip, you get wet, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, safe for another three days. Losers go to tribal council again, another player is sent home after 33 days. Also, during the challenge, I will tempt you with food to make this challenge go just a little bit faster. Let's get started."

All seven players got set up with their hands tied to the bucket above them.

"This challenge has officially begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Only ten minutes into the challenge, Kris, Jermaine, and Jason were doing pretty good, holding their arms steady, and looking strong as ever. Blanche and Luciana were also doing decent. However, Betty and Brian were wobbling a little, not the best at endurance competitions.

Soon, Jeff walked out carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Anybody want cookies instead of immunity? Drop out now, and they're all yours!"

Brian immediately dropped his bucket, getting soaked with water. Soon after, Blanche shrugged her shoulders, and dropped her bucket too.

"Brian and Blanche drop out of the challenge for cookies! Might be a million dollar mistake!"

"Not for chocolate chip cookies that won't be burnt by my husband!" grinned Blanche, taking the plate from Jeff, beginning to share them with Brian.

– 20 minutes in... –

Betty slightly regretted not dropping out for the cookies, because she was not really feeling all that comfortable standing out there with her hand raised up. But she held it in for as long as she could. Jason, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana remained looking good compared to her.

But soon, she was given reason to drop out when Jeff came out carrying a plate full of chocolate brownies.

"Chocolate brownies instead of immunity? Sure, why not! Who wants some?"

"If you drop out, I'll drop out." said Kris, looking over at Betty.

Betty immediately nodded her head, "Let's do it, sister!"

With that said and done, both Kris and Betty pulled their wrists down, and got soaked with the water from above.

"That was quick! Kris and Betty drop out of the challenge for some brownies! Now we're down to three; Jermaine, Jason, and Luciana! Who will come out on top?"

As Betty and Kris started to chow down on the brownies, Brian whispered over to Betty with a playful smirk on his face, "Think Jason was watching when you got dunked on with water?"

Betty's face flushed, and she playfully smacked his face with some chocolate, "Oh shush up..!"

– 30 minutes in... –

Jermaine took a deep breath, remaining calm as he knew it was all on him now against Jason and Luciana. Luciana looked very comfortable, probably the best challenge she could have asked for. Jason also looked good, not struggling in the slightest. Jermaine sighed, wondering if he had to last all night in order to beat them, and he wasn't sure if he had it in him.

Soon Jeff came out carrying a hefty plate. This plate had a delicious cheeseburger, fries, and a cola soft drink on it.

"This is meant for the next person who drops out. After this, there will be no more food to hand out. If nobody drops out in the next ten minutes, this becomes my burger."

"Damn! Why don't we get that burger!" complained Blanche from behind. Jeff ignored her, but chuckled a little bit.

Jason shook his head, "Not interested Jeff... I need the immunity necklace again."

Luciana nodded her head, "Same here... sorry..."

Both of them then looked at Jermaine. Jermaine sighed to himself, trying to resist the temptation.

"Take it Jermaine," said Jason, "I don't think you're going to beat either one of us. Do you really want to be here all night?"

"Are you intending to go all night?" asked Jermaine, a little surprised.

"Only if you stay up here." chuckled Jason.

"You can't be serious, dude." replied Jermaine, staring at him blankly.

"I think he is being serious..." sighed Luciana, holding her arm up with her other hand.

Jermaine sighed to himself, wondering what the best play was.

…

…

…

…and then just like that, Jermaine decided to drop his arm, letting himself get soaked in water. He didn't look happy about it, but he figured it would be worth the risk.

"Wow. Jermaine takes the cheeseburger, and we'll see if it was worth dropping out of a potentially million dollar immunity challenge. It's now down to Luciana and Jason. Who will win it all?"

Jermaine took the cheeseburger, and ate it in shame as he watched the two players duke it out for the rest of the challenge.

– 40 minutes in... –

Jason and Luciana were still holding in there ten minutes later. Now that all of their competition was out of the challenge. It was really just a battle to see who wanted it more.

"Jason... no matter who wins... the loser will be targeted." reminded Luciana.

Jason nodded his head, "Yeah... yeah I know that... I'm more likely to be targeted if I drop out..."

Luciana shook her head, "But so could I... please... I want this win... you won it last time, right?"

Jason didn't respond back to her. He was still thinking in his head what the best play was for him. Sure, he had the idol, but he wanted to keep it for as long as he could. But really, did he really have a choice in that matter?

In the end...

…

…

…

...Jason sighed, and dropped out of the challenge, knowing at this point, there was no way out of it.

"Just like that, Jason drops out, LUCIANA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Luciana.

"Great effort, Luciana! I think that was probably the best challenge you've ever had so far in this game! A strong effort in the end! You are safe tonight at the vote, and are guaranteed a 1 in 6 shot at the million dollars! As for the rest of you, someone might be paying the price for dropping out for food. Someone will be going home after 33 days. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 33

With another tribal council on the way, there was a lot that needed to be planned before the seven remaining players made their way to the vote tonight.

Jermaine, Kris, Brian, Betty, and Blanche were talking about the vote inside the shelter, although it was quick agreement.

"Jason tonight? Hopefully he doesn't have an idol, and he goes home. Nothing more, nothing less." confirmed Blanche.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." muttered Jermaine. He was still feeling a little down for losing the immunity challenge.

" _In my mind, I dropped out because really, it didn't matter who won, because if Jason won immunity, Luciana was going home, and since Luciana won immunity, Jason is going home tonight. It makes sense in retrospect. Still, doesn't feel good to lose when you know you could have won." - Jermaine_

Betty was still paranoid, "If he plays that immunity idol, I'm pretty sure I'm going home. I'm his biggest competition, and I was the one that caught him finding the clue at the spa. Who else would he target?"

Kris placed a hand on Betty's shoulder, "It's okay, Betty, don't panic. Who knows, maybe it won't be you!"

"Don't lie to her Kris. If anyone's going to get idoled out, it's going to be her. Just pray to the Gods in the sky that Jason never found that stinking idol." shrugged Blanche. This, of course, did not make Betty feel better.

" _If Jason wants to vote out Betty tonight, that's fine by me. That's one problem out of my way. I was coming after her eventually, so if Jason wants to do my dirty work for me?" (She shrugs) "Totally cool. Without Betty around, Kris and Brian will be headless chickens, and all mine to control!" - Blanche_

"That's not what Betty needs right now, Blanche!" replied Kris, "She has anxiety, so she needs comfort!"

"Suit yourself. In a game about honesty, it's not any better to lie to her face." shrugged Blanche in a cocky manner.

Regardless of the way they felt about eachother, the group of five all agreed to vote against Jason. After Blanche and Jermaine left the area, Betty turned to look at both Brian and Kris.

"Should we... should we change it up? Maybe save ourselves and vote one of those two out?" asked Betty.

Kris shook her head, rubbing Betty's shoulders, "No. We're sticking to the plan tonight, and so are you, okay? Just relax, Betty. I'm fairly certain if Jason has an idol, and plays it, he's going to take out one of those two anyway."

"Yeah. Luciana might be in his ear as we speak anyway." shrugged Brian.

Betty nodded her head, "Okay... okay, I'll try to remain calm tonight. I just don't want to mess this up. We came this far, and I would hate for it all to end tonight..."

" _I haven't been this nervous and anxious since the pre merge days..." (She takes a deep breath) "But it's okay... I just need to relax, and remember that I'm not alone. I have my friends by my side. We look out for one another, and that's how you win Survivor. You win with the power of friendship." - Betty_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Jason and Luciana were talking about the vote one on one.

"Are you feeling okay? I mean... there's a good chance you're going home tonight..." sighed Luciana.

Jason nodded his head, "I know that... but I have hope. You have to have hope in Survivor, and I think tonight's going to be our night to shine."

" _I have to play my hidden immunity idol. I really don't have a choice. If I won immunity, they were likely voting Luciana out anyway, so... using my idol can't be avoided. The biggest question however... is who do we vote out? There's so many targets we can pick out, but who's the right one?" - Jason_

"Have any preferences on who we vote out tonight?" asked Jason, looking over at Luciana.

Luciana nodded her head, "Well uhmm... I would greatly prefer someone threatening... like Jermaine or Betty... maybe Blanche? Thoughts?"

"True... but we have to remember, we're still going to be outsiders if I survive tonight," reminded Jason, "I think the vote we have to make has to be made in a way that will give us the best hope at the Final 6."

"But uhm... who exactly would that be?" asked Luciana.

" _At this point, I'm fairly certain Jason has the hidden immunity idol. He's being a little blatantly obvious with the way he's wording things. But I won't let him know that I think that. If Jason thinks he can make a good strategic move, more power to him... nobody will give him credit for it." - Luciana_

"Hmmm... I think I have an idea. I think there's a way we can put ourselves in a power position if this person were to go home tonight," smiled Jason, coming up with a solution, "Although it's not the smartest play at first glance..."

"Well... what is it?" asked Luciana, a little impatient sounding.

Jason leaned over to whisper the plan in her ear. Luciana nodded her head at the idea, agreeing to vote for that person.

" _Right now, the biggest threat is definitely the trio of Betty, Kris, and Brian. They're a tight knit group of three, and that needs to be knocked down a peg. The person we're voting out tonight will make it easier to penetrate that trio, and even the odds. But after that, there's still work to be done..." - Jason_

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

Anna was wearing a long rose red dress with her blond hair in a pony tail. She waved at everyone happily as she sat down.

"Yvette,"

Yvette was wearing a black and green t-shirt with blue jeans. She was looking more and more like a tomboy with each tribal council.

"Charlie,"

Charlie was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and black sweat pants to go along with it.

"Jerry Perry,"

Jerry was wearing the same white sweater with the phrase 'I'm with Stupid' on the front. Only this time he wore red basketball shorts instead.

"And G.W., voted out at the last tribal council."

G.W. was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt, with blue jeans. He had a happy smile on his face as he waved at everyone.

"So last night was yet another big tribal council. Two idols got played, and G.W. was ultimately blindsided. Jason, without immunity around your neck, how do you feel about your chances tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jason shook his head.

"My chances are as good as finding a candy apple in an apple tree... as in none at all. I gave it my best at the immunity challenge, and that wasn't good enough. If I go home tonight, I won't be surprised." replied Jason.

Betty looked over at him, but said nothing. She eyed him oddly.

"Betty, you seem to be a little weary over what Jason just said. Your thoughts on the matter?" asked Jeff.

Betty sighed a little.

"He just seems a little too comfortable for someone who's about to go home tonight. It's just really telling right now." replied Betty.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "Or maybe it's because I've already accepted my fate? I know I'm the biggest threat, and probably always will be if I stay tonight."

Betty nodded her head, still not convinced.

"Brian, what do you think about Jason's thoughts? Clearly he sounds ready to go home, but do you think he could fight back a little bit more?" asked Jeff.

Brian nodded his head.

"Of course I think he should, but if I was in Jason's shoes... yeah, I would feel trapped. Muscles are just too dangerous at this point in the game. You can't hide them, unfortunately." replied Brian.

Jason nodded his head in agreement.

"Luciana, you must feel good to be wearing immunity right now, huh? After getting five votes cast against you last time, where do you stand now?" asked Jeff.

"Uhmm... I feel a little on the outs... but I know I'm not the biggest threat. People like uhm... Jason... they should be targeted before me. But I can't, well... change opinions, right?" replied Luciana.

Jermaine looked over at her for a few minutes before turning back to Jeff.

"Jermaine, do you agree with what Luciana said?" asked Jeff.

"To a degree, sure, she's right. She's not as threatening as some of the rest of us, but uhh... trust is also important. She did break trust with her former allies because she got greedy. Her fault, not ours." replied Jermaine.

Jerry rolled his eyes from the jury side, mocking out a fake yawn.

"Blanche, after tonight's vote, where do you go from here?" asked Jeff.

"Obviously the game moves forward! What else would you expect? We're past the stage of blindsides. Too many have happened in the last several days, but I feel like most of us have figured things out. So guess what? No more hashtag blindside! At least... not for a few more votes!" replied Blanche.

"Okay, with that said, it's time to vote, Betty, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "If you do indeed play the idol... I really pray to God that I'm not the target..." (Jason)

Jason's Vote: "I feel bad about making this vote, because I do like you. It's just what needs to happen." (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Soon, Jason obviously stood up, and reached his hand into his pocket. Nobody was really that surprised, but Betty's heart was pounding.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not ready to go home yet. But uh... just remember it's a game, and I have to play it. Sorry." said Jason, before giving Jeff the immunity idol.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, because even if it's broken, all the pieces are together. Any votes cast against Jason will not count."

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jason, doesn't count. (He nodded his head, smiling proudly.)

Jason, doesn't count.

Jason, doesn't count.

Jason, doesn't count.

Jason, doesn't count. Still no votes for anybody.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Blanche. That's one vote Blanche. (Her jaw dropped, completely caught off guard by that decision. Betty sighed of relief as Kris smiled at her. Jason nodded his head. Jermaine shook his head.)

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the sixth member of our jury, Professor Blanche. That's two, and tonight, that's once again enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"Wow! Just wow! Call me crazy with a K! Another hashtag blindside! Unbelievable!" She grabbed her torch, and slammed it down in front of Jeff.

"Blanche, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out here torch.

"Time for you to go."

"So long sonnies! Keep your spirits up, and kiss my professor ass goodbye!" grinned Blanche as she laughed like a maniac one more time. She then ran out of tribal council in a goofy manner.

"Guess that's another blindside for the books, huh? But looks like all of the idols have been played. Now it just had to be found once more... but will there be enough time to grab it again? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Blanche's Final Words**

"They got me. They got Professor Hogan right where they wanted her! Taken out by an idol of all things! I was expecting a more explosive tribal council for my exit! Guess that will have to wait until next time! Jason made an interesting move, and I wonder what he was going for with voting me out!"

VOTE

Blanche – Luciana and Jason

Jason – Blanche, Jermaine, Brian, Kris, and Betty (never counted)

 _ **Final Thoughts on G.W. Turner:**_ We haven't lost a fan character in a long while, and sadly it had to be G.W., someone that I feel like everyone enjoyed the whole way through. He was fun, he was enjoyable, and I think he added a lot of depth to a season that was mostly full of crazy characters! He was definitely made to be the foil to Blanche in a way, giving her a sense of emotion especially after hearing his story about having autism. More on her later, though.

G.W. was considered to be a winner contender until a few episodes ago. I wasn't entirely sure if I should market him as the winner, which is why I dropped him. He really fit the role of supportive character, and foil to many characters. Also, many of his original strategies in the application had to be worked around because of how the game changes and moves. Like I said before, not everyone's strategies will be implemented in the way you wanted them.

I haven't heard much from G.W.'s creator, so I have no idea if we'll ever see this character again. He was certainly likable, had fans, and was one of the more 'real' characters on the season. Despite his small role, I feel like everyone wanted to see him do REALLY well. Sadly, it won't be the case, but I hope that won't discourage anyone from continuing to read the rest of the season! There's more good things to come!

 _ **Final Thoughts on Blanche Hogan:**_ And now onto the second most controversial character after Jerry Perry. Blanche Hogan was another character I created fairly early in development before the season. Any crazy thing I could think of... I applied it to her! She was my go-to character to just have a blast with. But because of her craziness, it could have gotten me into trouble if I went too far with her... but hopefully she was still perfect!

Blanche's role in this season was basically to take any established story arc... and crush it into bite size pieces. Characters like Alec, Kajsa, and Yvette... she crushed and got rid of before them before they could emerge as endgame threats! She basically was more Deadpool than Jerry Perry was. Although she still didn't see the edit. Although she did have her more human moments with G.W., and yes, the reason she took G.W.'s autism so seriously was because she herself has it.

Blanche's popularity definitely was high up until the swap episodes, where it started to drop because of her attitude towards others. But I feel like in the end nobody can argue that Blanche was a bad character. She was clever, she was strong, and she was definitely memorable. She'll be back in the near future, definitely. But again, like always, her chances of coming back are either better or worse depending on her popularity after the season!

 _ **A FEW THINGS TO NOTE!**_ If you still have a character that's still in the game, the loved one visit is next episode. Send me a message privately in order to tell me more about your character's preferred loved one. If you do not get to me, your character's loved one will be picked out of your family you listed in the app, and they will be generic, or won't even appear depending on the events of the episode. Just a forewarning!

Also! I was going to start applications for Season 2 on Monday, but I don't know if I have enough people who want to make characters... so NEWCOMERS please send me a private message if you are indeed interested in making a character for Season 2! If I get enough people by Episode 13, applications will open up the following Monday!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 A Rose Doesn't Need Thorns

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Jerry Perry's explosive exit from the game, Blanche explained everything to everyone once they got back to camp. Luciana was outcasted from the rest of the tribe, and was now basically an outsider with a hidden immunity idol in her pocket. However, Betty was immediately suspicious, as she believed this is all a distraction._

 _But Brian and Kris told Betty that there was nothing to worry about, and that they needed to focus on rebuilding their alliance after Jerry ruined it. The trio agreed to stick together to the Final 3 despite lying to Brian's face several days ago. Meanwhile, Jason and G.W. went out searching for the hidden immunity idol, and Jason managed to find it in the end!_

 _At the immunity challenge, with an idol in his pocket, Jason managed to finally win his first individual immunity challenge of the season._

 _Before tribal council, Jermaine wanted to catch Luciana off guard, and potentially make her waste the idol. He told his Noete alliance to vote off Blanche or G.W., and his Sian alliance to vote off Kris in the event both idols ended up canceling all the votes. However, Betty and Jason, upon hearing this news, figured something was up, and they both planned to throw their votes elsewhere. Meanwhile, Luciana was debating whether or not to vote Jermaine out, or throw her vote onto someone else as well._

 _At tribal council, both Luciana and Jermaine played their idols, which canceled out five votes for Luciana, and no votes for Jermaine. In the end, while Jason voted for Kris, Betty and Luciana voted against G.W., blindsiding him and sending the teenager out of the game in a 2-1-0 decision._

 _With his only other ally out of the game, Jason made an uneasy alliance with Luciana, thinking it was the best move for his game. Luciana specifically voted G.W. out to put Jason by himself and make it easy to align with him. Meanwhile, Betty confessed her vote against G.W., and made it a point to remind the others that Jason needed to go home._

 _Later that day, Blanche was warning Jermaine that potentially voting Jason and Luciana out of the game would put them at a disadvantage, as Brian, Betty, and Kris were too tight. However, Jermaine believed that Brian and Kris would turn against Betty before the Final 3. Meanwhile, Brian spoke of his distrust of Jermaine over to Kris, saying how he didn't believe he would have voted with them had there been a tie at the last vote._

 _At the immunity challenge, it came down to Jason and Luciana. Both players knew that whoever dropped out would likely be going home. With the idol in his pocket, Jason dropped out of the challenge, and gave the win to Luciana._

 _Before tribal council, everyone was on board to voting Jason out of the game, although Betty was completely paranoid that she was going home because of Jason having the idol. However, Brian and Kris reassured her, and told her that he would probably idol out Blanche or Jermaine instead of her. Meanwhile, that was the dilemma for Jason; who to idol out of the game. He picked his target wisely, knowing the next move would be better without this person around._

 _At tribal council, Jason played the hidden immunity idol, canceling out five votes against him. It was then revealed he and Luciana voted against Blanche, sending her home in a 2-0 vote. With the bases filled and no idols around to save anyone, can Jason and Luciana find another way to survive? 6 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

 **Final 6: Betty, Brian, Jason, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Jury: Anna, Yvette, Charlie, Jerry, G.W., and Blanche**

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 34

The final six players returned from quite the tribal council with not much to say. That being said, Jason and Luciana were feeling a little giddy right now.

Betty felt the most relieved, but she was also the most confused, "Wow... okay then, I'll take what I can get, huh?"

" _Last night, I totally expected to get voted out. But suddenly, Jason plays his idol, and votes out... Blanche!? Why? That was totally out of left field, even for me! I went into this vote knowing that, okay, Jason's coming after me, but then he doesn't? What kind of game is this guy playing anyway?" - Betty_

"There were a ton of things I could have done last night," explained Jason, placing his torch with the others, "But Blanche was way too good. She was smart, she was clever, so she had to go home."

"She kind of deserved it too," shrugged Brian, "Right before the vote, she was saying that Betty was going home if you found the idol. Karma's a big bitch sometimes."

"Now with Blanche gone, the playing field is wide open, and anyone can win!" smiled Kris, looking around at everyone.

"And there's still a lot of game left to be played." replied Jason with a smile on his lips.

" _The reason Blanche went home last night was because there was no way in hell she would have worked with Luciana ever again. She got played by her twice, and wouldn't trust her again. With her out of the way, it could open the doors for Jermaine, Brian, or Kris to join our forces here." - Jason_

A few moments later, Luciana went out towards the ocean for a swim, Jason and Betty went to go get water for the tribe, and Jermaine, Brian, and Kris sat around the fire discussing some things.

"No matter what happens, Jason has got to go home next tribal council. So long as he doesn't win immunity." informed Kris.

Brian nodded his head, "Yeah, he's too dangerous. Not only does he have big muscles, but the jury is filled with Sian members. He wins in a slam dunk, guys."

Jermaine shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I don't know about that. Anna and Yvette might still have some resentment towards him for voting them out, same with Blanche. But still, yeah, he's gotta go."

" _Just like that, all of my allies have either betrayed me, or were voted out of the game. Now I'm playing the game completely by myself. For now, I want to stick close to my old Noete tribe members, but at the same time, I'm not even sure if I stand remotely a chance against Betty." - Jermaine_

"We've almost won this battle against Sian," smiled Kris, "So all we gotta do now is to defeat Jason, vote him out, and then it's Final 5 Noete, baby!"

Brian grinned a little bit, "Heh, I'm all for that if we can make it all work!"

"Same here. Let's make this dream of ours a reality." smiled Jermaine, shaking hands with both Kris and Brian in agreement.

" _While I feel comfortable about my position in the game, I'm not so sure about my next move. Obviously, Jason has to go home. But after that, where do I go? Jermaine's obviously the next threat, followed by Betty. My concern is that Kris won't do it because of her undying loyalty to Betty." - Brian_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Jason and Betty were having a small one on one discussion about last night's vote while filling up water canteens.

"I do want to say thank you for giving me more time in the game," smiled Betty, looking up at him, "But what were you thinking?"

Jason chuckled a little bit, "Well what can I say? I'm a little crazy sometimes. Why should I keep Blanche around if she won't be loyal to me?"

"I won't be loyal to you either, what are you talking about!" exclaimed Betty in a light giggle.

" _I really wanted to get into Jason's mind, and see what the heck he was thinking. Like, at this point, I'm fairly certain his game is over with if he doesn't win immunity, so I have nothing to lose by seeing what he's really up to before we take him out. Besides, any information he slips might help me." - Betty_

"Well I think you should be loyal to me," replied Jason, "Because what happens after I'm gone? You really think Kris and Brian will stay loyal to you?"

"Uhhh yeah, and you want to know why, Jason? It's because I take risks to keep us all together and safe. That earns loyalty, right?" asked Betty.

"Taking risks for other players that don't stand a chance against you doesn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things." shrugged Jason.

" _I kind of want to work with Betty, because if you think about it, the two biggest threats in the game working together is a dangerous combination. However, Betty wasn't believing anything I was saying. She doesn't trust me, and she doesn't expect Kris or Brian to turn against her. Which is naïve!" - Jason_

"Jason, I'm sorry, you're a great guy, but... you're too good of a competitor," sighed Betty, "Even if what you say is true, I can't keep you around for the sake of you winning the rest of the immunity challenges from here on out. If that kills my game, so be it. But I'm confident nobody will stab me in the back."

Jason shrugged, "Oh well... it was worth a shot, anyway. I just thought you would be a little more... thoughtful. At least, you have more brains then I do."

Betty laughed a little bit, "Oh what a load of horse manure! I'm catching onto you Jason Hughes."

Jason chuckled a little bit, "Well, we'll see who was right in the end, won't we Betty Murphy?"

" _If you had told me my biggest rival in the game of Survivor would be this purple haired nerdy female, I would have called you crazy. But no, Betty's sort of become my rival these last few days. After our incredibly awkward scene at the spa, I think things between us have gotten more competitive." - Jason_

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 34

Sitting around the camp fire, Brian, Kris, and Betty were eating rice, and talking about the next move once Jason was out of the game.

"Gosh, Jason was being weird this morning," said Betty, "He was trying to throw some lies at the wall, saying that you two were going to turn on me at some point?"

Kris laughed out loud a little bit, "Hah! Is he serious? Why would we ever do that at this point in the game? Betty, Brian and I have your full loyalty, okay? We stuck this out after Fatima got voted off, and we'll stick out to the Final 3!"

" _It's really weird how my game got me this far! I was working close with Fatima, and now... I'm still here despite her early exit! I owe all of it to Betty! She's such a sweet, caring individual who wants nothing more than the best for her friends. She proved that a few votes ago when she saved me!" - Kris_

"Honestly, I think Jason knows he's not going to be able to save himself without winning immunity anymore, so he's going to have to use his social game to get him to the Final 5." replied Betty.

"My only real concern at this point is Jermaine. I don't think Jermaine's that dumb to realize he's completely screwed at the Final 4." reminded Brian.

Kris shook her head, "Nah... I don't think he'll turn on us either Brian. Jermaine was always loyal to Noete from the beginning. I think he'll stay that way!"

"I don't know, though. It would seem a little too easy if that were the case." shrugged Brian.

" _Right now, I'm confident that things will run smoothly to the Final 4, at least. But Jermaine's my only concern. It's pretty clear that he's not in the main alliance with me, Betty, and Kris, so that might intrigue him to work with Jason and Luciana. Considering Jason's scrambling, it's possible." - Brian_

Brian continued to talk, "So uh, I'm honestly thinking if Jason wins immunity, we have to take the shot now. Luciana's not a threat. We can easily beat her in challenges."

"Well, you know me. I like Jermaine a whole lot," replied Kris, "He hasn't really done anything to show that he doesn't deserve to be in the Top 4, compared to Luciana."

"I don't know. Brian's got a point, though. Jermaine's pretty good in challenges, and if he's there in the Final 4, and he wins... I think it's over." replied Betty.

" _My mind bounces back and forth on Jermaine as a player. At times I feel like he's the best ally for the Noete alliance. Other times I feel like he needs to be voted off immediately for being such a threat. Brian wants him out, Kris really doesn't. I'm stuck in the middle, and all I want is the opposite." - Betty_

Meanwhile, on the way to collect tree mail, Jermaine and Jason were talking about the game, and what was coming up in the next several days.

"My back is against the wall. I have no idols, I have nothing to hide," explained Jason, "You're alone in this game. The same goes for Luciana and I, actually."

"So obviously your best bets of surviving another vote are in my hands. Am I predicting right?" asked Jermaine with a light chuckle.

Jason sighed, nodding his head, "Guess I can't hide it, can I?"

" _At this point, I'm not really going to hide anything. If I have to emerge as a smart player, I will. I'm pretty sure Betty sees right through me, so why bother trying to hide it anymore? I'm here to win a million dollars, and I'm sure as hell not giving up just because my backs up against a wall." - Jason_

"Well, I trust you, Jason, but I don't trust Luciana," sighed Jermaine, "She double crossed me more times then I can count. Wouldn't be surprised if she's playing you too."

Jason shrugged, "If she does, she's basically screwing herself over. She can't make it to the Final 3 without our help. She's proven she's not the shy little girl anymore. She's a player. She'll make the right decision."

"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on me again. Fool me three times, well... shame on her." replied Jermaine with a shrug.

" _I can't really afford to put my game on the line anymore. Jason's a giant threat in this game, and he's scrambling hard to stay in it. However, trusting him requires trusting Luciana, which after the last couple of days is a huge no-no for me. I don't know if I can do it without some security." - Jermaine_

"I'm just going to tell you this; if I win immunity, do you really think Betty and her allies are going to keep you over Luciana?" asked Jason.

Jermaine shrugged his shoulders again, "Kris really doesn't like Luciana at all. She's been saying forever that she doesn't deserve to be here. Don't know about Betty or Brian, though.."

"Those two are thick as thieves with Betty," explained Jason, "Even after the whole thing with Jerry, they stuck it through together. Luciana isn't a threat to them. You are!"

"But that's only if you win immunity, bro. If you don't win, you're toast." reminded Jermaine.

Jason rolled his eyes, "That's what I'm saying, because I will win immunity, bro! Nobody's going to stop me from winning!"

"Heh, well, if you say so. Still a lot of time between now and the next tribal council. We'll see what happens." replied Jermaine.

" _I'm not going to ignore Jason's requests, though. Because he's an option just as much as Betty, Kris, and Brian are. Jason's definitely been the muscle man underdog this whole game, and unlike other underdogs, he doesn't have a tribe of jurors ready to vote for him. Maybe I can beat him?" - Jermaine_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be harnessed together in teams of three. As a team, you must cross three individual seesaws, crawl through a net maze, and finally dig up a hatchet buried somewhere in a sandpit. Unwrap it, chop through a rope, and raise your colored flag. First team to complete this wins reward."

"For your reward you will leave here, and be taken to a wonderful hotel where you will spend the night with... your loved ones. It's been 35 long, hard days, but nothing beats getting to this point of the game without a little bit of love that will help you get to the Final 3. In addition, one person from the losing team will be sent to Exile Island for the last time this season. Let's get started."

Team A will consist of Jason, Kris, and Jermaine, while Team B will consist of Brian, Luciana, and Betty.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players started to race out onto the obstacle course one by one, keeping up with one another as each team started to cross the seesaws slowly. Given the athletes on Team A, they took an early lead through the course. Brian and Luciana slowed Team B down a little bit.

Team A, thanks to Jason and Kris as a whole, managed to pass through the seesaws with little to no effort whatsoever. They eventually made it to the crawl through, and started to slowly make their way through it. Jason's big size slowed them down there, but Kris and Jermaine kept up the pace on their end. Team B was crossing their last seesaw at this time.

Betty was doing her best to keep Brian and Luciana from slowing her down as they crossed over the last seesaw, and they dove under to begin the crawl through section of the course. Despite barely catching up to Team A, the motivation by Kris managed to push them through to the other end of the crawl through, and they were at the final section of the course.

Now the three members of Team A had to dig endlessly for the buried hatchet to complete the final part. With no one big enough to slow them down on Team B, they were catching up as Team A took some time to find the hatchet.

Within minutes, Betty, Brian, and Luciana made it out of the crawl through, and began digging through the sand to locate the hatchet, having now caught up completely with Kris, Jason, and Jermaine.

In the end...

…

…

…

…Jermaine ended up finding the hatchet for his team before anyone else, and he raced over to begin chopping through the wood as fast as he could. Not too long later did Betty find her team's hatchet, but the team was too little too late as Jermaine chopped through the rope, releasing the flag for Team A.

"IT'S OVER! THE TEAM OF JASON, JERMAINE, AND KRIS WINS REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"An excellent performance by Team A! You were ahead throughout most of the challenge, and despite a strong effort from Team B, you still managed to make it out of this the winners! Great effort! All three of you will enjoy a nice hotel stay with your loved ones, along with an amazing dinner to end the day. Now, you guys have one hard choice to make. Since Luciana was the last person sent to Exile Island, she cannot be sent, so make a choice between Betty or Brian to be sent over. The person you keep behind with Luciana will get to see their own loved ones back at camp, while the person on Exile Island gets... nothing."

All three players discussed it quietly, wanting to pick the player who wouldn't find the idol, but also a player they could all equally agree on.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to send Brian over, Jeff." confirmed Jason.

Brian blinked for a few moments, before having a sigh as he took a map from Jeff, and made his way over to Exile Island.

"Brian will return in time for the next immunity challenge. With that out of the way, waiting for you at the hotel will be Jermaine's wife Jenna, Kris' boyfriend Neal, and Jason's father Marc. Have a great time, and I'll see you all later tomorrow! As for you two, Betty and Luciana, waiting for you back at camp will be your twin brother and your fiance. Have fun!"

– – – – –

Exile Island Day 35

Brian arrived on Exile Island, and completely ignored the urn that contained a clue for the hidden special idol on Exile Island. It was clear he was not going to grab it.

"Honestly, what's the point? We don't really need the idol right now anyway." shrugged Brian, taking a seat inside the shelter.

" _Man uhhh... I think I dodged the biggest bullet ever aimed at me in this entire game. I'm not sure who came to visit me today between my father or my mother. But either one could have exposed my identity as the son of the great player Will Rose. I really didn't want that target on my back right now." - Brian_

"Oh well... I can live without seeing my parents for another four days. I just hope they're proud of me for making it this far on Survivor." smiled Brian.

Brian sighed, taking off the same peacock looking headdress he'd been wearing since Day 1 of this season, looking over it, "A Rose doesn't need to have it's thorns. Sometimes, all a Rose needs is their petals."

" _Sure, many will look at me and say that 'How could Will's son play the way he has?', and to that I say bullshit. That's how my father played, not how I would play. Especially after hearing how Yvette wanted to play, I knew I needed to lay low like my mother Katherine did. I think it worked." - Brian_

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

The three reward winners arrived at the Kermadec Hotel, and were immediately greeted by their loved ones at the front door.

Jason's father Marc, who looked just as big as his own son was, said the first words, "Hah! I was wondering when you all would show up!"

Jermaine's wife, Jenna, greeted them all with a smile of her own, and her hands on her hips, "I hope you all kicked some serious ass to win this great reward!"

Kris' boyfriend, Neal, had his arms behind his back, and simply smiled at them, "Oh I'm fairly certain that they did. Kris was with them, and surely she would be the one to win every challenge with her strength."

Kris laughed upon hearing that, walking up to Neal to kiss him, "Hah! Then you'd be surprised to learn that this was my first reward victory this season!"

" _Today was a great day to win the final reward challenge of the season! Not only did we smoke the other team completely, but all three of us were treated to some quality time with our loved ones! Of course, my extremely handsome and intelligent boyfriend Neal was here just for me!" - Kris_

"The softball team hasn't been the same without you, Kris," smiled Neal, hugging her, "It's felt like there was some missing energy for the last few months."

Kris giggled a little bit, "Well I hope they're still winning games without me! I know they're not going to be slowing down without the Sandlot Slugger on their team!"

Neal chuckled a little bit, "Well, I won't spoil the details then. Best to wait and see, right?"

" _You could almost say that Kris and I are completely opposite of eachother. She's strong, she's energetic, and she's a team player. I'm more of an imaginative, quiet, bookworm. Opposites attract as they love to say. I'm not surprised at all that Kris has made it this far out here." - Neal ; Kris' boyfriend_

Elsewhere, Jason and his father Marc shared a big hug together, with Marc telling him, "I'm so proud of you, son. I can't believe you've made it this far!"

Jason chuckled a little bit, smiling at his father, "Wow, that's some real encouragement from you, Dad... all it took was some hard dedication, and your words of wisdom!"

Marc laughed it off, "Hah! Maybe if you win the million dollars you won't have to work at the restaurant no more!" He then playfully jabbed Jason on the shoulder a little bit.

" _Throughout my life, my Dad has always expected a lot out of me. He expected me to be good in school, in sports, and... pretty much everything in life. I think he was surprised to see me out here in the Final 6, and I think that made him very proud of me. I've... never seen my Dad so affectionate." - Jason_

"I have four more days left to go, and... I'm not going to give up. There were times that I felt like giving up, because I felt like it was a lost cause... but then I had your words in my head, and I never quit." smiled Jason.

"That's my boy! Kick some ass out there, son," laughed Marc, "Time for you to use what your mother and I gave you after all these years of training! None of these players will know what hit them!"

"Heh, thanks Dad... I won't let you or Mom down." smiled Jason, nodding his head before sharing another tight hug with his father.

" _I always wanted to give Jason a strong upbringing like my parents did for me! For the last few years he's been working at my restaurant, and... that's about it! When Survivor was coming back, he said he was going to apply on that show and then win it! Well, he's done me proud!" - Marc ; Jason's father_

Meanwhile, inside the hotel, Jermaine and his wife Jenna immediately walked into their room for the evening. Jenna grabbed his hand and looked at him, "How are you feeling, hun? You about to walk out of this game the winner yet?"

"Well, can't say I'm not out of it just yet," laughed Jermaine, "Got a great alliance going, and I'm playing the middle man between many groups. I just don't know where to go yet."

"Please don't tell me you've been playing the nice guy role this whole time Jermaine. You know where nice guys finish you know?" asked Jenna, placing her other hand on her hip.

" _I knew that if I got to see Jenna, she would give me a strong wake up call. She's never been the most... affectionate wife in the world, but I know she loves me, and I love her. I'm out here solely for her sake, and to make her life better again, just like I did for her years ago. It's just part of my job." - Jermaine_

Jermaine chuckled a little bit, sitting on the bed with her, "Well... kind of. But on my original tribe, there were just so many big personalities, I couldn't just stand out like some of those bozos were doing!"

"Hmm... but now's the time to come out and play, Jermaine!" exclaimed Jenna, "If you don't think you can win with one group, abandon them! Win with the people you know you can beat, baby! That's how this game works, right?"

"Well... yeah of course. You aren't wrong there, Jenna." replied Jermaine with a nod of his head.

" _I met Jermaine when he counseled my last relationship. It wasn't healthy in the slightest, let me tell you that. While he couldn't fix it, he did help me out of it after I divorced my last husband. Sometimes that boy is too nice. That ain't always the best way to win Survivor, right?" - Jenna ; Jermaine's wife_

Jenna looked at him with a stern look in her eyes, "Tell me now Jermaine. You're gonna start playing hard, y'hear? It's time you start making some moves to win this game!"

"Yes ma'am!" smiled Jermaine, leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

Jenna returned the kiss, and turned her head to face the cameras, "Good... now you, cameraman. LEAVE!" She snapped, before reaching her hand over to turn off the sole light in their hotel room as the cameraman scurried out.

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 35

Betty and Luciana walked back into camp to meet their loved ones waiting for them near their shelter.

Upon seeing her fiance Lutz waiting for her, Luciana couldn't hold in any real tears anymore, running over towards him and leaping into his arms.

"I-I missed you so much..." weeped Luciana, crying into his shoulder as Lutz held her tightly in his strong arms.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." replied Lutz, in a strong German accent.

" _If there's one thing I will cry over, it's not being able to be with my daring fiance Lutz. He's the only one who truly understands me above all others. He's also... kind of my attack dog at times. Although I won't need him to do that for me, as all I need him for now is attention and strong arms." - Luciana_

Betty meanwhile ran over to hug her twin brother Barney. In contrast to his twin sister's purple hair, Barney's hair was of similar length and it was a bright yellow.

"Hey hey Betty!" smiled Barney, breaking the hug to place his hands on Betty's cheeks, stroking them like he would to comfort her as kids, "What's going on out here? I can't believe you made it all the way here!"

"Just some sheer luck and determination, brother!" laughed Betty, a little embarrassed to have her cheeks stroked, "That's what Survivor's all about!"

" _Both my brother and I are popular Youtubers on the internet, although I would say Barney's slightly more popular compared to me. He's a Let's Player, and got his start after appearing on Markiplier's 'Return To Youtube' charity livestream a few years ago. Check him out Nintendo fans!" - Betty_

Barney laughed, letting his sister go, "Isn't that what you told me and my boyfriend before you came out here? Guess it worked out well for you after all."

"Fred told me I wouldn't even last a minute out here! Did that bet go through as promised?" giggled Betty, looking at her brother for an answer.

Barney rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh... guess so huh? He took me out to a fancy lobster dinner place. Forgot the name of it. It was uhh... kind of generic."

" _As twins, Betty and I have always been close growing up together. She was the only member of my family to completely understand why I came out as being gay years ago. She's been a person of support for me, and as she helps me, I help her. She's so close to winning this game." - Barney ; Betty's brother_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Lutz and Luciana were talking about all the things that were going on in the game. Luciana was truly acting like herself as Betty and her brother were on their own.

"I'm so close to winning this game, it's almost disgusting how easy it's been for me," chuckled Luciana, "Sure, there's only so many people in my way, but I feel like I know who I want to go to the end with."

"You only lucky they don't know who you really are." reminded Lutz, stroking her long red hair gently.

"Of course I'm lucky you big lug," muttered Luciana, "If they really knew who I was as a person, I wouldn't be able to win this game in a million years!"

"That why I'm happy you make it this far, baby," smiled Lutz, kissing her lovingly on the cheeks, "You make me so proud."

" _Luciana is the toughest person I know. Almost as tough as me! It is why I want to marry her. If you are not strong enough, you do not get my respect, and she's most definitely has it. I will protect her, and back her up in anything she does. She will win this game. Calling it now." - Lutz ; Luciana's fiance_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Kris, Jermaine, and Jason, returning from their spa reward, and Brian, returning from Exile Island."

The three reward winners arrived from around a corner, and walked back onto the mat. Brian also appeared from around a corner, and joined the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Luciana."

Luciana did so.

"For today's challenge, you will use a grappling hook to pull down balance beams, creating a path for you to walk on. This will go on in rounds. The first four to lower their balance beams move on. Next round, you will do the same thing, and the first two to lower the second balance beam moves on to the final round. In the final round, you will use the grappling hook to retrieve a floating buoy out in the water. First person to get the buoy wins immunity, and is given a spot in the Final 5. Losers go to tribal council, where the game will end for somebody. Let's get started."

All six players got set up for this challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players started to throw their grappling hooks many times in order to snag the first balance beam to move on to the next round. It was a very simple challenge, but the hook wasn't precise, so it would take multiple tries to even snag the hook on the balance beam to lower it down.

The first two players to snag the balance beam and pull it down were Kris and Jason, and both players managed to move on to the next round. Only two more spots remained. Within a few minutes, Betty and Jermaine managed to snag their first balance beams, and they pulled them down.

"Okay! First round is over! Jermaine, Jason, Kris, and Betty are all moving on to the next round! Brian and Luciana are both out!"

Neither Brian or Luciana looked too bothered at losing the immunity challenge.

"Okay, this round is the same as the first one; just gotta get the other balance beam down. Only this time the hook is just a little bit smaller. Should be a little more challenging. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players did their best to throw their grappling hooks accurately to hook the balance beam. As Jeff implied, this round was a little bit more difficult to snag the balance beam.

Kris was definitely having a little bit more trouble, as was Betty. Jason, however, managed to be the first person to snag the balance beam, pulling it down and moving on to the final round.

It was definitely between Jermaine and Kris at this point, as Betty was missing too many times to count. On the flipside, Kris was coming close to finding the right throw, as was Jermaine.

In the end...

…

…

...Jermaine managed to snag the balance beam and pull it down just seconds before Kris could do the same thing!

"JERMAINE BEATS KRIS! Jermaine and Jason moving on to the final round, and Kris and Betty are out! We have a showdown!"

Both Betty and Kris took a seat hoping that Jermaine could pull out a victory against Jason.

"Okay, for the final round, you will use the grappling hooks to snag a buoy out in the water. First person to bring it back to your floating platform wins immunity, and will be safe from the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Jason and Jermaine started to throw their grappling hooks out into the water over and over again to attempt to grab the buoy. Both were determined to beat the other player, as Jason wanted to keep himself safe, and Jermaine wanted to prove himself as a competitor.

Jason's throws were pretty strong, and most of them over shot the buoy's location, and Jason was unable to snag almost every time so far. Jermaine's throws were calculated, but always barely missed snagging the buoy.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Jason's last throw just almost snagged the buoy, and he missed it by a few inches. Jermaine, meanwhile, managed to snag the buoy minutes after Jason missed, and he pulled it back to his platform, confirming victory.

"JERMAINE GETS IT! JERMAINE WINS IMMUNITY, GUARANTEED FINAL FIVE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jermaine.

"Great come back by Jermaine! In the first two rounds you were one of the last to finish, but when it came time to really compete, you pulled through in an amazing fashion! You are safe tonight at the vote, and cannot be voted out! As for the rest of you, after 36 long fought days, the game will be over for somebody. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 36

With a big night looming for the Final 6 players, there was so much to do, and so little time to get it all accomplished.

Betty, Jermaine, Brian, and Kris were talking about the vote inside the shelter while Jason and Luciana were away in the forest.

"No idols, no nonsense, let's get the night over with. Jason goes home." confirmed Betty.

Brian nodded his head, chuckling, "Thank God you won today, Jermaine. Couldn't afford to keep Jason around any longer."

" _Oh my God, Jermaine is a massive lifesaver! He once again defeated Jason at an immunity challenge, and this time we're not going to miss our target on Jason. He's going home, and... I don't think there's anything to worry about. There's no Jerry, no Blanche, nobody to stop him from leaving." - Betty_

"Yeah, it was a tough battle, but I won," smiled Jermaine, "As long as you three are cool with it, Jason goes home."

"Nobody's going to flip, Jermaine. We're all on the same page on Jason leaving tonight." smiled Betty, giving him a thumbs up seal of approval.

"With Jason gone, it will be just us and Luciana, and there's no way Luciana can win anything without it being handed to her like Jason did!" laughed Kris with a big smile.

"Just watch, Luciana will win the last two challenges now." chuckled Brian, shaking his head.

All four players shook hands and agreed to vote against Jason that night, not afraid of an idol.

" _There's really nothing to worry about tonight. Jermaine won immunity, Jason's going home. Next tribal council will be the interesting one for sure. I was... slightly hoping that Jason would win today so that we could have put Jermaine out, but that's a vote for another day. Tonight, Jason's gone." - Brian_

Meanwhile, Jason and Luciana were walking together in the forest, discussing their next move.

"So uhm... any luck on getting a third or fourth vote...?" asked Luciana quietly.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I'm working on Jermaine right now. Betty's clueless. She doesn't think anyone will flip on her. Jermaine's our only hope tonight."

" _I can't believe I let immunity slip from my fingers once again... damn it's not a good feeling. Especially since my neck is on the line tonight, and I have nothing around to protect me again. It's all going to come down to Jermaine, and I just need to come out on top in a tiebreaker event." - Jason_

"If he votes with us... it will be three against three," replied Luciana, "So uhm... what happens then?"

Jason shrugged again, "I have no idea... it's a new series of Survivor, so who knows how a tiebreaker will work. Re-vote, rocks, fire making... I have no clue, man!"

"Well... if it's going to be a tiebreaker, why not just vote for Brian? If it's rocks, Kris and Betty are bigger threats... and if it's fire making... you can beat Brian." suggested Luciana.

" _Brian may be a waste of a vote, but in the end, as long as we tie, our odds will be in our favor by a large margin. The purple rock will most likely pick off Betty or Kris. Jason will beat lazy Brian in fire making. There is literally no way for Jason or I to lose now! It all depends on Jermaine." - Luciana_

Jason nodded his head, "Alright, fine by me. As you said, the odds will be in our favor if Brian is on the ballot instead of Betty or Kris. I'll go talk with Jermaine now."

Luciana nodded her head, and shook hands with Jason, before watching him leave the area to find Jermaine.

She then muttered under her breath, giggling mischievously, "What an utterly stupid fool..."

" _Yet at the same time, I'm playing my own game. Jermaine is too dangerous to take to the end of the game. So whether or not Jason likes it doesn't matter. If I have a shot to take Jermaine out of the game, I'm going to do it. I see a million dollar check in my name if I sit next to Jason and Kris..." - Luciana_

Hours before tribal council, Jason and Jermaine were having a talk on the beach together.

"What are you planning to do tonight? Luciana and I are putting Brian's name down. That's our best odds at a tiebreaker." explained Jason.

Jermaine nodded his head, "Yeah, but do you know what it's going to be, though?"

Jason shrugged, "Not really, I guess. Dude, you're safe though. If you help us in this tiebreaker, and it happens to be rocks, you're not going anywhere with that necklace on."

" _Tonight I have a whole lot of power. I could choose to stay loyal to Noete, or I could make a power move, and take a shot at Betty, Kris, and Brian. My wife Jenna did give me some kind words before she left. She wants me to drop the good act. Maybe that's what I need to do in order to win." - Jermaine_

"If I help you stay in this game, what am I given in return?" asked Jermaine, looking over at him.

"Final 3. You, me, and Luciana. That's better than Final 4 against Betty's team." promised Jason.

"And I have your word and Luciana's word that I'm safe until then, correct?" asked Jermaine, still suspicious about Luciana's intentions.

Jason nodded his head confidently, "Absolutely. Bro, you got my word as long as you put Brian's name down. Just... it's a major risk, and if I lose, I apologize in advance!"

Jermaine laughed a little bit, "That's convincing in the slightest! That means if you lose, I'm basically fucked, right?"

"...yeah, pretty much. But you're screwed no matter what unless we win the tiebreaker." reminded Jason.

" _If Jermaine gives me a chance, and we send Brian or someone else home, he's got a great chance to win this game. But if he doesn't, he's asking to simply lose this game and give all the money to Betty. She's got the win hands down as long as she has power. My goal is to knock that power out." - Jason_

"We'll see what happens then. Whatever happens tonight... good luck, man." replied Jermaine, holding his hand out.

"Same here, bro. Good luck." smiled Jason, shaking his hand back in return.

" _Whatever happens tonight, I have to do what's best for me and my wife. I want to bring a better life to her. I've done so much for Jenna ever since I met her, and I want to make it even better. If making her life better means Jason has to stay, then so be it. If he has to go, so be it. It's my game." - Jermaine_

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

Anna was wearing a lime green tank top, blue jeans, and a daisy in her hair. She smiled at the others as she took her seat.

"Yvette,"

Yvette was wearing a black backwards baseball cap, a purple sweater, and black jeans. She looked slightly interested in tonight's vote compared to the last few.

"Charlie,"

Charlie was wearing a buttoned up white shirt, and tan khakis.

"Jerry Perry,"

Jerry was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans, and he also wore a Survivor baseball cap similar to ones that Jeff wears.

"G.W.,"

G.W. was wearing a green polo shirt with light blue jeans. He waved at the final six players as he took his seat with the other jurors.

"And Blanche, voted out at the last tribal council."

Blanche was wearing a white sweater similar to Jerry's with the phrase 'I'm with Stupid' on the front, only this the arrow was pointing in Jerry's direction. She also wore blue jeans.

"Well we're almost to the end of the game. Day 39 is in sight, and yet there's still so much game to be played. Betty, it seems like the main objective for the majority alliance is to vote Jason out. Is that still the plan?" asked Jeff.

Betty nodded her head.

"Sadly, I don't think there's any reason to hide it any more. Jason's the biggest guy out here, and I think he's a great guy, but... I want to win this game, and he stands in my way." replied Betty.

Jason smiled a little, nodding his head.

"Kris, do you agree with Betty? Should Jason be the easy vote tonight before the bloodbath begins tomorrow?" asked Jeff.

Kris nodded her head.

"Yeah, absolutely. Jason's been fun competition, and I think he's great to be around. But like Betty said, we're here to win the game, not laze around doing nothing. Nothing personal!" replied Kris.

"Luciana, clearly there's a lot of attention on Jason tonight. But still you're playing a game where nobody is safe. What do you do tonight?" asked Jeff.

"You have to do what's best for your game. You... you can't really play this game fair and square. You have to do what's best to win the game. I hope everyone... understands that." replied Luciana.

Jermaine nodded his head.

"Jermaine, where is your head at tonight? With immunity around your neck, clearly you must feel safe, but there's still two more votes after tonight. What do you do?" asked Jeff.

"Like Luciana said, I have a family to support, and I want to win for their sake. There's something I need to do tonight. Not everyone will like my move... and I just hope they understand my reasoning behind it." replied Jermaine.

Both Betty and Jason looked at him when he said that.

"Brian, if you make it past tonight's vote, where do you go from here?" asked Jeff.

"I have to start thinking about where I want to go as a player. I don't know if I stand much of a chance at the Final 3, and I need to think about who... who I can beat. I think I'm not the only one thinking that." replied Brian.

"Jason, what about you? If you stay tonight, what's the next move you make?" asked Jeff.

Jason chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I think she knows who I want out after tonight. She's coming after me, and I'm coming after her, so... yeah. If I'm here tomorrow, Betty's my target." replied Jason.

Betty nodded her head, not surprised to hear that.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jermaine, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "You're not afraid to hide your emotions, and I like that about you. Sorry..." (Jason)

Jason's Vote: "I know I can beat you in the fire making challenge... no offense buddy." (Brian)

Jermaine's Vote: "For my wife Jenna... this is the vote I need to make tonight. Sorry. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jason. (He nodded his head.)

…

Jason. Two votes Jason.

…

…

Brian. One vote Brian, two votes Jason. (He rolled his eyes, but wasn't surprised.)

…

Brian. Tied two votes Brian, two votes Jason.

…

…

Jason. That's three votes Jason, two votes Brian, one vote left. (Jermaine closed his eyes, while Jason looked over at him.)

…

…

…

…

…

Brian. We have a tie. Three votes for Brian, three votes for Jason.

Betty, Kris, and Brian were completely caught off guard by Jermaine flipping his vote. Jermaine did not hide his guilt, and took a deep breath. Jason smiled a little bit, as did Luciana.

"Okay, this is the first tie in the new series. So to start things off, we're going to have a re-vote. Jason and Brian will not vote again. Betty, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana will vote again. If nobody changes their vote, we go to a tiebreaker. Kris, you're first up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "Damn it Jermaine.. don't listen to Jason... you're messing this whole thing up!" (Jason)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jason. (He nodded his head.)

…

Brian. One vote Jason, one vote Brian.

…

Jason. Two votes Jason, one vote Brian, one vote left. (Jermaine sighed a little bit.)

…

…

…

Brian. We're deadlocked, two votes Brian, two votes Jason.

Betty and Kris were both upset with Jermaine and looked at one another, whispering things to one another.

"Okay, so this is what we will do. We're gonna do a fire making challenge. So both of you can move over there, and sit at a station."

Brian and Jason both nodded and each moved over to their stations.

"First person to burn through their rope stays in the game. Loser, goes home as the fifteenth person out of the game and becomes the seventh member of our jury."

Both players nodded their heads.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Jason immediately started to lay coconut husk on the base of his pit, and once he had enough, he started to light a match within the husk. Brian started to build a pyramid of sticks and twigs, while occasionally throwing in coconut husk.

Jason had a decent fire going after lighting his pit, while Brian took more time to build his structure. Because of the excess coconut husk, Jason burned through most of it, and had only twigs and sticks to rely on. Soon Brian had a decent scheme going and he lit the match and got his own fire going to match Jason's dying one.

However, Jason wasn't ready to give up just yet. To preserve the fire he had that was dying, he lit a second match, and threw more twigs and sticks into it. Brian's fire was burning nicely, but soon his structure lost footing, and collapsed, losing height of the fire. Brian started to panic a little bit, throwing more husk and twigs into the fire, trying to keep up with Jason.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

...Jason was able to build his fire back up, and keep a solid structure, eventually building a roaring fire to burn through the rope of his station.

"Jason's rope is burnt through! That means Jason stays in this game! Brian, sadly, you are out of the game, and become the fifteenth person eliminated, and the seventh jury member. I need you to hand me your torch."

Brian shook his head, sighing a little bit as he gathered his things. He didn't shake Jason's hand, and only hugged Kris and Betty goodbye as he brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Brian, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

He nodded his head, and walked out of tribal council without another word. He was clearly disappointed in himself.

"Congratulations on making it to the Final 5. Clearly after tonight's vote, nobody is safe from the hashtag blindside. You still have three more days ahead of you, and anything can change. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Brian's Final Words**

"All season long I told myself that I did not want to be the victim of the tiebreaker like my father. As it turns out... still was! My father got the purple rock, and I got the fire making challenge, and I screwed it up. Damn it... I really regret not looking for the special idol now... didn't think I really needed it."

VOTE

Brian – Luciana, Jermaine, and Jason

Jason – Brian, Kris, and Betty

 _ **Final Thoughts on Brian Rose:**_ And with that, the final child of a former Survivor veteran is out of the game, and on good time too, because Brian was someone that I think surprised everyone. I think many expected him to be "Will Jr.", but in reality, he was simply more laid back and relaxed. His goal was to be the foil to the strategist in Yvette and the charmer in Charlie. While I'm sure he wasn't the most well liked, he was probably the better player.

Brian's heritage was never meant to be exposed, much like Anna wasn't. You saw that Grace, Charlie, and Yvette all had suspicions that they were related to a former player, but those two were not. With the family visit coming, I wanted to continue that trend for Brian, so he was sent to Exile Island, and you'll never know who would have come for him in the end. Even so, the man that said he wanted to avoid the tiebreaker all season long... got ousted by the tiebreaker. Who would have guessed?

I don't think, compared to Yvette or Charlie, we will see Brian again. He wasn't all that compelling of a character, but at the same time, seeing someone make it as far as his great father playing the way that he did was really amazing. Like I said, Brian's strategy clearly worked out the best compared to Yvette or Charlie's as it got him all the way to the Final 6, and that says a lot. The legacy of Will Rose will continue to live on within him...

Alright! Today Season 2 casting starts today... but in a different way. I didn't get many people who were interested in making a new character, so I started to think how I could get the fans involved without re-using the same people back to back... and then I got it!

For Season 2, _**the fans will become the CASTING DIRECTORS**_! Later today, I will post profiles of 18 new Survivor players on the wiki which I will link to on my Twitter! 14 of those players will join the cast of Survivor: The Australian Highlands! These will all be determined by a Strawpoll vote, and you will get to pick 8 of them! The rest will be handled by me and me alone! More information on that later tonight...

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 20 Americans were brought onto a show known as Survivor. Survivor once thrived as a show revolving around strategy, social relationships, and even some interesting mysteries. Thanks to a kickstarter, the show came back with a big bang! Now only five players remain after a difficult season!_

 _Luciana Vargas! She was seen as the useless girl all season long. But little did people know, she was playing the game despite acting so shy and innocent. This gameplay eventually caught up with her, but nobody still realized that she was, all in all, a bitch. Can Luciana make it to the end, and if she succeeds in doing so, can she persuade the jury into giving her the victory she worked hard for?_

 _Jermaine Marchetti! He entered this game wanting to play a loyal, respectful game. However, in Survivor, you can only go so far until you are caught in the middle of going down out of loyalty, or making a big move to further yourself. Jermaine made a big move in eliminating Brian, and has the Final 3 on lockdown. Will this be enough to propel him to victory?_

 _Jason Hughes! He was a major triple threat throughout the whole game. He was strong, he was likable, and secretly he was a brainiac! Only one person, his rival Betty, managed to sniff out his hidden smarts. Now Jason has fought back from the bottom of the pecking order without winning too many immunity challenges. Can Jason finish the deal, or is it too little too late?_

 _Kris Compton! She started this game on the bottom, but found new friends and allies with Betty and Brian, and it managed to get her all the way to the Final 5! Kris wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, and still wants to win this game doing all she can, making good moves! With her back against the wall, can Kris finally hit the ball out of the park, or will it be the end of the game for her?_

 _Betty Murphy! A popular fashion Youtuber, Betty came into this game as a kind but loyal woman. She made a lot of friends, but her early gameplay landed her on the outside of the main Noete alliance. However, since the merge, Betty managed to pull off some good moves, despite losing some key allies like Jerry Perry and Brian. Can Betty make it to the end and win what is rightfully hers?_

 _With only three more days left in the Kermadec Islands, these final five players only have two more immunity challenges! Two more tribal councils will follow those challenges, and two more people will join the jury! The Final 3 players will then face the completed jury of nine in order to see who is most worthy of being crowned the first winner of the new series of Survivor! Who will win it all?_

 **Final 5: Betty, Jason, Jermaine, Kris, and Luciana**

 **Jury: Anna, Yvette, Charlie, Jerry, G.W., Blanche, and Brian**

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 37

The tribe returned from quite the eventful tribal council where the first tie of the season occurred. Betty and Kris were not happy with the results of the vote.

In fact, Kris was far from happy with Jermaine's decision to flip on their Noete alliance, "Jermaine! What the hell was that for? We had such a great thing going!"

Jermaine threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know what you expected me to do. Play dead for you guys? If I went to the end with you, I was basically a goner!"

"That's not true though. There was nothing set in stone." replied Betty, lying through her teeth as best she could.

Jason laughed a little bit, "Oh cut the crap, you three had a Final 3 deal. It was plain obvious. Especially after that talk you and I had the other day. You were not willing to cut Kris or Brian. Why's that, I wonder..."

Betty stammered a little bit, "Because I... well you know... I wanted you out!"

" _Last night was basically a train wreck in slow motion. Once again, the Gods that be protected Jason from being voted out, and Jermaine turned against us. He's not wrong... if he doesn't win Final 4 immunity, he goes home. As a Survivor fan, good for him. As a Survivor player, I don't like it." - Betty_

"I had enough of sitting back and doing what's best for the good of Noete," sighed Jermaine, "It's time to focus on the endgame, and sitting next to you Betty is not what I want. Especially with Kris and Brian taking you to the end blindly."

Kris was insulted by that comment, "How dare you! How is staying loyal to your best ally 'blind'? Win or lose, I'd be happy with the results!"

"Which basically tells me you weren't interested in winning the game. If you cared about winning, Kris, you would make a move against her. She destroys anyone in a jury vote." replied Jermaine.

" _I feel very comfortable after last night's tribal council. Jason and Luciana proved I can trust them, and now it's just a matter of time. Betty's got to go home tonight. She's really likable, she's friends with almost all of the jury members... if she's not stopped now, nobody will be able to do it." - Jermaine_

Before Kris could reply back to him, Betty grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away, "Come on, it's not worth arguing over."

"Fine... but you'll regret that move Jermaine... big time!" muttered Kris.

Jermaine shook his head, walking over to take a seat next to Jason and Luciana by the fire pit, "Didn't expect them to be so bitter over my betrayal..."

"I hope they realize we're playing a game... nobody should be that upset..." sighed Luciana.

"I think with Kris, she's just used to winning. Betty... I don't think she was bitter. She was just caught off guard." shrugged Jason.

" _Oh boy..." (Takes a deep breath) "How the hell did I get myself out of that situation?! That was almost impossible, and I conquered those odds! Doesn't mean I'm out of the woods just yet. Anything can go wrong at the wrong flip of a switch. I can't afford for anything to pop out of nowhere." - Jason_

Down by the beach, Betty and Kris were discussing their next plan of action to avoid being the last two boots of the season.

"C'mon Betty! Think! We need to find a solution! What's our best strategy?" asked Kris, frantically.

"Uhhh... well I guess... Jason and Jermaine have got to go home..." replied Betty, thinking out situations in her head, "So... uhhh... all girls at the end? Luciana could vote with us?"

Kris rolled her eyes, "Ughh... I really don't want to sit next to her at the end... she doesn't deserve it after doing almost nothing all season long."

"I know, I know, but what choice do we have, Kris?" replied Betty, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine... guess we really don't have a choice, do we?" sighed Kris, crossing her arms just a bit.

" _After writing Jermaine's name down at our first tribal council, I immediately regretted it! But now... I won't have any guilt whatsoever writing his name down again. He backstabbed me and Betty, and he's going to pay for it. The Sandlot Slugger never forgives nor forgets, and I will pay him back." - Kris_

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 37

Later on in the day inside the shelter, Jason, Jermaine, and Luciana were talking about the upcoming votes, and what they needed to do to ensure both Kris and Betty left back to back.

"The last challenge is definitely going to be endurance," explained Jason, "Knowing my Survivor history and all... Betty might win that over Kris. Kris is stronger, but I think she gets distracted easily."

"So Betty has to go home first. That's what I wanted anyway. She's such a threat at the end. Even if Kris wins the final immunity challenge... it's not like it's a bad thing. She can't win this thing anyway." chuckled Jermaine.

" _I'm not threatened by Kris at this point. She's only a challenge threat, and that's about it for her. Betty is who I'm more scared about. She's highly likable, everyone likes her, and she needs to get voted out tonight. As long as she doesn't win immunity, I think that will be resolved peacefully." - Jermaine_

"Yeah uhm... yeah she can't win the final challenge... if Betty wins it... we all lose... which is why Jason... you uhm... you need to win these challenges." smiled Luciana lightly, looking up at him.

Jason nodded his head, chuckling a little bit, "Well I'm surely going to try! I've only won immunity one other time... you guys are just too good for me, you know?"

"As long as you can win immunity Jason... e-everything will go as planned..." smiled Luciana, ulterior motives floating around in her head.

" _I have my Final 3 all wrapped up inside my head. It's basically all said and done with really. However, there's only one obstacle in my path... and that's Jason. Those girls want him out badly. If he fails to win immunity again, my plan will fail miserably. He needs to win immunity today." - Luciana_

Jermaine turned to look over at Luciana, "We're good, right? I mean, I know we had a bad past over the last couple of days... but I'm willing to look past all of that if you are."

Luciana blinked a little bit, lost in her own thoughts, "O-Oh! Yes... yes of course I am, Jermaine... it's all in the p-past now..."

"I told you, Jermaine, we're going to the end together. Nobody needs to blindside anyone anymore. Basically, at this point, the game's over. We just have to go in there and finish the job." smiled Jason, holding a thumbs up.

" _Honestly, my goal at this point is to at least make the Final 3. Even if I don't win the game, at least I will feel at ease with myself that I was able to outmaneuver a tight alliance despite being one of the biggest challenge threats this season. Only when I make it there, will my goal change to win." - Jason_

Jason held his hand out, "We're going to the end together. Nobody will break that pact from this point on. We take out Betty, we take out Kris, and then we face the jury. All in favor?"

"All in favor bro!" smiled Jermaine, shaking Jason's hand firmly. He then shook Luciana's hand firmly as well.

"Y-Yeah, all in favor, Jason..." smiled Luciana softly, shaking hands with both of the men, still going through her own thoughts and ideas.

With all of that said and done, the trio split off away from the shelter to go do other things.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jermaine."

Jermaine did so.

"For today's challenge, you will race through a maze blindfolded. Using only your sense of touch, you will make your way around the maze, locating four different medallions. Once you have all four medallions, you must then make your way using your sense of touch out of the maze and towards the immunity necklace. First person to do so wins immunity, and guarantees themselves a spot in the Final 4. Nothing is more important then that right there. Let's get started."

All five players got set up for this challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players raced out into the maze, using their fingers to safely lead them through the maze. Each player had their own symbol they needed to remember, as well as the words "EXIT" when they found all of the medallions. Right out of the gate, Jason, Betty, and Luciana were making their way towards the first medallion, collecting it swiftly.

Kris was going in the wrong direction, and bumping into many posts along the way, making her groan in agony as she wanted to try and win immunity for once. Jermaine was taking his time, but maybe a little too much, as he felt comfortable for the rest of the game. As Jason soon went in a different direction than intended, both Betty and Luciana collected their second medallions.

The two women were doing a fine job, although Luciana was getting a little frustrated as she didn't hear Jeff say anything in regards to Jason's progress, which meant he wasn't getting anything done. She soon bumped into him, and whispered to him, "The path to the second medallion is behind me... follow it..."

Jason shrugged, but took her advice as he followed down the path Luciana instructed him to, finding the second medallion. Meanwhile, Jermaine found his first medallion, while Kris was still lost in space.

Luciana tried her best to keep Jason in front of her, and the two of them worked together in order to catch up to Betty, who was already at her third medallion! Betty was making quick work of this maze, and if Jason and Luciana weren't fast enough, she would win immunity and spoil their plans!

But with only one more medallion to find, Betty soon lost track of where she'd been so far. She started to retrace her steps, hoping to find her way back into the challenge. This gave Jason and Luciana enough time to catch up to her, finding each of their third medallions. This challenge soon became a three man race, with Jermaine and Kris basically out of it now.

Luciana moved on ahead of Jason, while Jason tried to keep up with her. While Luciana appeared to be helping Jason, he really didn't need her help, since he was figuring things out nicely after she helped him out of that one spot. With Betty nearing the fourth and final medallion, Luciana got to it first, grabbing her final medallion. Now she just had to make it to the exit.

However, instead of heading straight to the exit, Luciana figured out the path towards the exit, and then... went backwards! She retraced her steps, and once again bumped into Jason, whispering in his ear, "Grab the medallion... and then uhm... go out the path behind me. It will lead to the exit."

Jason nodded his head, and kept on the path towards the fourth and final medallion... bumping into Betty this time! Both players grabbed their final medallions, and almost immediately Jason made a dash for the exit, following Luciana's instructions.

Betty heard his footsteps and the fact that Jeff called out that he was running for the exit. Immediately she started to panic, and started to run after him herself.

Both Jason and Betty were racing out of the exit. Whoever grabbed the immunity necklace first would be safe from the vote and guarantee themselves a spot in the Final 4!

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...it was Jason who snatched the immunity necklace first.

"JASON GRABS IT! JASON WINS IMMUNITY, GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jason.

"It certainly became a race for the finish, but in the end, Jason won the challenge, and therefore earns his spot in the Final 4! Congratulations, Jason! As for the rest of you; Betty, Kris, Jermaine, Luciana, you all fell short, and as a result, one of you will fall short of the Final 4. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 37

With Jason winning immunity, and Betty losing immunity, it was pretty clear how the votes were going to fall tonight. But of course, in the game of Survivor, nothing is certain until a torch is snuffed.

Jason, Jermaine, and Luciana were all discussing the vote by the beach.

"I think it's an easy decision tonight. Betty has the better smarts and the better ability to win challenges compared to Kris," explained Jason, "Kris could be difficult to beat in endurance... but I think she would get distracted."

"Yeah... that sounds about right..." replied Luciana with a light smile.

" _Oh my God, I'm so happy right now! Immunity is the one thing that guarantees your safety in this game... and I have it tonight, so there's no chance I'm going home. Betty has been my rival for the last several days, but tonight, we settle the score and send her home as she should have earlier." - Jason_

Jermaine nodded his head, "Yep! Then you just have to win another immunity challenge, and we can send Kris out the door tomorrow. I think I'm comfortable with this..."

Jason nodded, smiling at him, "You've done well, Jermaine. You took a stand to better your own chances... and look at where you are. Guaranteed a spot in the Final 3! That's gotta feel amazing, right?"

"Yeah... thank my wife, though. She's the one that lit this fire underneath my ass. This money could change our lives forever." smiled Jermaine.

" _I've spent enough time playing 'Nice Jermaine', so now it's time to play a little dirty, and I proved that last night by voting against Brian. Betty and Kris both know that it's just a game, and we gotta do what's best for... not only ourselves, but for our families. I want to win for Jenna's sake." - Jermaine_

"Alright so... don't fall for any tricks Betty and Kris have for you, okay? Let's just have an easy day, and get back to work tomorrow." smiled Jason.

Both Jermaine and Luciana nodded their heads in agreement, and shook hands with one another. However, Luciana had her master plan all lined up for her, and once Jason and Jermaine left, she gloated to herself.

"Hehehehe... Jason won immunity," smirked Luciana, "That's all he needed to do for me... now I'm back in the most powerful position possible... the swing vote."

" _With Jason winning immunity, he's no longer an option to vote out. Which means Betty and Kris are forced to target Jermaine. Jason was always their target because of his strength, but now it opens the door for me to inact my master plan... take out Jermaine tonight, Betty tomorrow night!" - Luciana_

Meanwhile, Kris and Betty were laying down inside the shelter, talking about the best course of action for tonight.

"Spoke with Luciana today?" asked Kris.

Betty shook her head, "Not yet... but now's a good time as ever, right? Maybe she'll actually vote with us tonight. We know she and Jermaine have had issues..."

" _With Jason winning immunity today, we have to target Jermaine instead if Kris and I want to make it at least another day in this game together. Luciana tried to turn against Jermaine once before, so now might be a grand time as ever to... perhaps seal the deal, and send him packing tonight." - Betty_

Betty smiled with a light giggle, "And hey... if this all works out... this new series could start out with a strong female winner! Because ugh... Curtis sucked as a first winner..."

Kris chuckled a little bit, "You're telling me! Just stay focused Betty... and be prepared to go home if Luciana doesn't flip with us."

Betty nodded her head, "You're right... thank you, Kris. If I go home tonight, you have my vote if you're there at the end."

Kris smiled back at her, watching Betty leave the shelter area to find Luciana.

" _Tonight's our last stand! If we can't get Luciana's vote, we're basically screwed out of luck! Jermaine's going to totally regret turning on his original alliance. I think one of the best things about Survivor is watching people get way too greedy, and dealing with the karma that occurs after!" - Kris_

Hours before tribal council, Betty and Luciana were talking about the game down by the beach while everyone else was getting ready for the vote.

"I know we haven't been the closest of friends out here... but you don't stand a chance against those two boys. Everyone adores Jermaine, and Jason has that underdog story going for him!" explained Betty.

"But uhhm... wh-what about you, Betty...? Aren't you a big threat...?" asked Luciana softly, looking up at her shyly.

"That's what they like to say, but I really don't think I am!" replied Betty, "I've been on the wrong side of the numbers multiple times, and who the heck knows if Jerry Perry is poisoning the jury against me or not! If the three women are sitting at the end... we each have an equal shot! Especially you and I!"

" _I have to find a way to get Luciana to flip against the boys. I told her that she stands no shot against the boys, and that she has an equal shot against me at the end... which let's be honest, the only person she was ever beating at the end was Darwin. But I have to lie at this point! I need to stay!" - Betty_

"Even over... over Kris...?" asked Luciana quietly.

Betty nodded her head, "Yeah... bless Kris' heart, but none of the jury members will respect the way she played the game. I really hate to say that about her... but if she's there at the end with you and me... she's the goat. We're not."

"At least you're being honest with me..." replied Luciana softly.

" _Perfect! That's just what I wanted to see! Betty threw Kris under the bus hardcore, calling her best friend in this game a goat! Do I believe what she's telling me? Fuck no! Betty's crushing both of us at the end! But now I have good ammo to use against her if I send Jermaine home tonight." - Luciana_

"Just... just think about it, okay? Trust me, you have a path to victory if you keep me around over Jermaine tonight... just saying." smiled Betty.

"Alright... th-thank you Betty..." smiled Luciana, nodding her head as Betty left the area after finishing her plea.

Luciana then smirked to herself once again, "These fucking fools... I swear to God, this just gets easier and easier everyday to manipulate them..."

" _But honestly, tonight's still a big question mark for me. I could easily vote out Jermaine, but at the same time... what if Betty wins immunity tomorrow? Then again, what if Betty leaves tonight and Jermaine wins immunity tomorrow? I don't know. Both of them need to go home, though..." - Luciana_

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

"Yvette,"

"Charlie,"

"Jerry Perry,"

"G.W.,"

"Blanche,"

"And Brian, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Last night was definitely a Game Changer if I ever saw one! If you ever feel like you're on the bottom, it was definitely the time to make a power move. Jason, you barely escaped elimination once again! Are you an elimination houdini, or are you just lucky?" asked Jeff.

Jason chuckled a little bit.

"That trope could easily describe me as a player, but uhh... I wouldn't go that far, Jeff. Sure, I'm a big physical threat, but I have only won two immunity challenges. People just have bigger fish to fry than me, I guess." replied Jason.

"Luciana, is that true? Were there bigger fish to fry than Jason? Or was he just lucky?" asked Jeff.

"Jason wasn't lucky, Jeff. He was a... he was a good man. People like Jason... nobody really wants to vote him off. Except for... well, Betty I guess... but tonight she can't." replied Luciana.

Betty sighed a little bit, before nodding her head.

"Kris, it's quite interesting to point out that the two biggest physical threats at the merge; you and Jason, haven't won that many challenges! Have you been laying low and avoiding victories on purpose?" asked Jeff.

"For all intents and purposes, yeah, I have been laying low. I know if I stood out as a strong competitor, I was going to have a ton of votes thrown my way, and I couldn't have that! I've made it this far, and I don't want to go home!" replied Kris.

"Betty, it was a close race between you and Jason once again. Do you think that you will regret those last few seconds of the challenge forever?" asked Jeff.

Betty nodded her head.

"Absolutely. It was those last few seconds that really could have cost me a million dollars. But hopefully tonight a miracle comes into play and... I'm still here tomorrow." replied Betty.

"Jermaine, feeling good about tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

Jermaine nodded his head.

"Yes, actually. Yesterday night I made a power move... and I hope it pays off tonight." replied Jermaine.

Betty looked over at Luciana for a few seconds, hoping she would do the right thing.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jermaine, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "You betrayed the alliance in order to advance yourself. As a fan, great move. As a player... not so much." (Jermaine)

Jason's Vote: "I'm glad I had you as a strong rival, Betty... but all rivalries need to come to an end." (Betty)

Luciana's Vote: "I thought long and hard about this... and it better fucking pay off tomorrow." (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Betty. (She nodded her head sadly.)

…

Jermaine. One vote Jermaine, one vote Betty. (He nodded his head, not surprised he was the girls' target.)

…

…

Betty. Two votes Betty, one vote Jermaine.

…

…

Jermaine. We're tied two votes Jermaine, two votes Betty, one vote left. (Betty looked over at Luciana with hope in her eyes. Luciana only sighed.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the eighth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Jermaine. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Jermaine's jaw dropped a little bit, before shaking his head in disappointment, "Fool me three times... don't know who to shame then..." He then grabbed his torch and brought it over to Jeff.

"Jermaine, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jermaine nodded his head, waving goodbye as he walked out of the tribal council area. Jason sighed a little bit, while Betty and Kris looked incredibly giddy.

"I suppose that's another blindside to hit the roads. Never get too comfortable in this game, because that almost always spells out disaster. As you reach Day 38, the game is far from over. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Jermaine's Final Words**

"I think I placed too much trust into Luciana... I know she was the one who flipped. She's been trying to get me out for the longest time. I suppose this is my own fault, because when Blanche warned me... she should have been eliminated instead of Jerry Perry. I'm sure he won't let me hear the end of that..."

VOTE

Betty – Jermaine and Jason

Jermaine – Luciana, Kris, and Betty

 _Short thoughts on Jermaine will come at the end of the finale..._

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 38

The official Final 4 arrived back at camp, and Jason was the most surprised to see the results of last night's vote.

Once he set his torch to the side, he clapped his hands together, smiling, "Well done ladies... I couldn't have predicted the three of you ever working together."

"It was the last play in my book," smiled Betty, "And you know what, Jason? Never underestimate women in power!"

" _Last night was such a victory for me. Luciana agreed to flip, and Jermaine's finally out of the game! Now all that's left is Jason, and with only two more days left... I think we can't lose so long as Jason doesn't win the final immunity challenge. I have to give it my all in order to beat him today." - Betty_

"S-Sorry Jason..." sighed Luciana, wiping away some fake tears from her eyes, "I just... Jermaine was going to win this game... and... and I want to win so..."

"Arms up for Girl Power!" cheered Kris, high fiving both Betty and Luciana in unison.

Jason chuckled a little bit, "You girls can chant 'Girl Power' all you want, because you still haven't won yet. Gotta get through me first!"

" _I'll admit that I got a little too comfortable after Brian was eliminated... and I should have expected Luciana to make that power move to drop Jermaine after all this time. Listen, if I don't win that final immunity challenge, I'm going home. Nobody wants to risk a rock draw on my behalf." - Jason_

"So uhh... now we just wait for Jeff to arrive, right?" asked Betty, looking around the scenery surrounding the Curtiss camp.

"Yup!" smiled Kris, "On every Day 38, Jeff Probst shows up and gives the finalists a taste of victory just moments before the final immunity challenge!"

However... Jeff Probst wasn't showing up. He usually showed up about an hour after the tribe returned from the Day 37 tribal council... but not today.

" _We waited for quite awhile for Jeff to come to camp to introduce the Rites of Passage... but he was nowhere to be found! It almost concerned me that something bad happened to Jeff! Like, we knew he took that age potion, but maybe his body and organs didn't age back with him! Maybe...?" - Kris_

However, soon news arrived in the form of treemail. Jason and Betty brought it back to camp after discovering it.

"Tree mail guys!" smiled Betty, waving it up in the air.

"Oh boy! Finally!" smiled Kris, a little excited for this upcoming event, "So what was the hold up, huh?"

Betty shook her head, "There really wasn't one. According to tree mail, Rites of Passage has changed just a little bit. Jeff's no longer going to introduce it to the players anymore, and instead will direct the players through treemail."

"It's a little boring, but guess that means Jeff can stay at his luxurious hotel playing with his amiibos!" laughed Jason, "Anyway... once we take a few moments to remember each of our fallen comrades... we'll begin the final immunity challenge."

Soon after packing their things, the Final 4 players left camp, and walked down the trail that would eventually become the Rites of Passage.

" _I really do not give the slightest shit in the world over Rites of Passage. I didn't like anyone personally out here. They were nothing but pawns to me. Especially Darwin and Jerry Perry... ugh. Both of those men repulse me. Especially Darwin. He is nothing like my Lutz... trust me." - Luciana_

– – – – –

Rites of Passage

The Final 4 players eventually arrived at the first torch, **Whitney Sutton**. She was voted out for her passive aggressive racism and sexism towards white men.

"Oh my God... that was such an easy first boot," smiled Jason, "She just about exploded when she was blindsided. I don't think we'll be hearing from her in a long time."

Luciana sighed a little bit, "I don't think we needed that much crazy on one island..."

( _Whitney giggled a little bit, "Oh Kajsa... I suppose what they say is true about inferior beings. Once an inferior being, always an inferior being." Kajsa just looked confused as Whitney continued to talk, "It's okay, Kajsa... we're your alliance. I know you have secrets of your own to tell us... right?"_

 _Kajsa shook her head, "No... no, what the hell? Secrets? The hell do I have to hide? My name is Kajsa Nordstrom, 19 years old, and a musician. What else could I be hiding?"_

" _You don't have to tell us right now, Kajsa... but later down the road, it will become important to build trust." smiled Whitney._ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Grace Cameron**. The cloned daughter of Emerald Hill first boot Jared Cameron, she was voted out for her crazy personality and weak physical strength.

"I don't know what made me align with this chick," laughed Betty, "Grace was crazy, loud, but also quite weird..."

"I feel like that tribal council was where my game almost crashed and burned," sighed Kris, "But thankfully I found new friends after that!"

( _Jerry sniffed, pushing his glasses up, "Yes, well, good on you Grace. But we still can't agree on a target. Darwin has got to go. I know he's coming after me."_

 _Betty sighed a little, "Yes, yes, I know, Jerry, but Darwin isn't that dangerous. Darwin's just an idiot. I feel like the true threat is Fatima. I just... I just have a bad feeling about her."_

" _Yeah! Never trust a lady with green hair! They're green with envy! She's envy because she doesn't have purple hair like you Betty!" giggled Grace._ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Fatima Abbas**. She was voted off for taking a stand against the proclaimed Noete leader Darwin, and picked a fight with the swing vote Jerry.

Betty shook her head, "I completely misjudged Fatima as a player when we started this game. But I'm glad we were able to work together for a few days..."

Luciana shrugged lightly, "Fatima was... a little too confident... she really needed to go home."

( _Fatima sighed, "First of all, it was a risky move. I could not stand back and watch the power fall into your hands. You were running your mouth to everyone on this tribe. Jermaine only got my vote because of the idiocy between you and Stu."_

" _What the hell did I do?" asked Stuart, a little shocked his name got dragged into the mix._

" _You pretty much confirmed to me that the three boys were a solid trio," replied Fatima, "Luciana made a huge mistake in following you three. Cowards will be cowards."_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Alec Walsh**. He was voted off for being a weak physical player, as well as being idoled out by the minority alliance's broken idol.

Jason nodded his head confidently, "That was a crazy tribal. Leave it to Blanche to always make things more interesting."

"He looked like an incredibly cute, but loyal boy. I'm sad he had to leave so early when he did..." frowned Kris.

( _Alec shuddered a little bit, "Don't remind me... I think I've been on the end of them most nights. I'd rather get squished by two of Jason rather than sleep next to the old guys."_

 _Jason laughed a little bit, "Hah! Well, that's something for you to think about!"_

" _Yeah... but it's not a big deal. This is Survivor. There are worst things then having to sleep next to people half your age." reminded Alec._ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Stuart Gomez**. He was voted off for being the right hand man of Darwin when the minority alliance played the hidden immunity idol.

"Man I really liked Stuart as a guy! Everyone said he was grumpy and loud, but I don't think he really was." smiled Kris.

Betty smiled as well, "Stuart seemed to have a lot on his mind out here. When I wrote his name down, I didn't do it for me. I did it for him. He needed to be back home."

( _Stuart groaned a little bit, "Ugh... it was me and my wife making out on the couch... having a good time... getting into that fun bit... but then she whispered something in my ear... she told me to... to kill her husband."_

 _Jermaine blinked a little bit, "Whoa, what? Really? You mean her ex-husband? The chief of police? I'm just putting the pieces together from your last story, man."_

 _Stuart nodded his head, "Yeah man... she told me to kill him, and we would be together forever... yet it feels so real to me... but I can't imagine that. Vera would never make me do something like that..."_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Horace Thomas**. He was voted off for being one of the weakest links on the original Sian tribe.

"Horace really wasn't pleasant to be around sometimes. Blanche and Anna said nice things about him... but I never saw it." said Jason.

"I think he was just a nice, kind old man that wanted to be loved!" smiled Kris, before laughing a little, "That's all I... really can say I guess."

( _"Tonight is not looking for me ladies," sighed Horace, "Hope y'all got a plan to keep us all together tomorrow morning."_

 _Blanche nodded her head, "Just leave it to me, Horace! I'm a trained chemist, and as a professor in many arts, I will guarantee your safety!"_

" _Uh huh, I already feel safe." replied Horace in a deadpan manner._ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Kajsa Nordstrom**. She was voted off for being the weakest link on the newly formed Noete tribe, and being an enemy of Blanche, who flipped on Sian.

"Kajsa didn't do a whole lot on the few days I knew her... she was scrambling for most of that time." sighed Luciana a little.

Jason nodded his head, "Kajsa seemed to have an attitude, but if you get to know her, she's actually pretty friendly."

( _"You seriously think I'm the weakest link? Seriously? That's just bogus and you know it." muttered Kajsa._

" _Yes! Seriously! You lost to an old woman yesterday! Don't give me that bogus attitude of yours missy!" snapped Blanche._

 _Kajsa shrugged it off, "So what? It's not like it means that I'm the weakest link, does it? I lost, big deal. We weren't competing against Noete."_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Darwin Ryn**. He was voted off for being the leader of the Noete tribe, and having a bad relationship with his former tribe members in a swap situation.

Betty laughed a little bit, "I knew Darwin would lose at a swap. I just knew he would!"

"Darwin tried to make things run on Sian... and guess what. That crap does not fly over here. He was out instantly." replied Jason.

( _Darwin rolled his eyes, "Betty's going to give Jerry the benefit of the doubt. She's such a two faced bitch, it's not even funny. How can you support a bully like that, anyway?"_

" _Maybe it's not about supporting the bully, Darwin. Maybe it's more about playing Survivor, and gunning after the biggest threat. It's not that she likes Jerry. It's that you're more of a threat." explained Yvette._

" _You honestly think I'm the biggest threat?" asked Darwin, annoyed, "I have no power in this game. None. Zero. Zilch. Jerry's got so much riding with Betty, Brian, Kris, and maybe more on that Noete tribe. I've got nobody. Don't listen to Jerry's bullshit, I have nobody."_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Anna Baller**. She was voted out for having a close alliance with Blanche, somebody Sian leader Yvette did not trust all the way.

Betty smiled warmly at her torch, "Anna just wanted what was best for her tribe. I think she was one of the most honest players out here."

Jason nodded his head, "And adorable to boot. A shame she had to go so soon, but it set the tone for how bloody the merge would be."

( _Anna frowned a little bit, "Sorry... that's what Blanche wants to do. I don't want to flip. It's not in my nature to betray the group of friends that have helped me this whole time. Especially after the swap."_

" _But didn't they write your name down a few nights ago or something?" asked Betty, a little surprised._

 _Anna nodded her head, "Yeah... but you gotta understand. They couldn't get Horace out that night, so I was the next best thing. But people liked me enough to not write my name down, and instead go after someone more threatening like Alec or Charlie!"_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Yvette Tan**. She was voted off for being the biggest threat of the minority alliance at the merge.

Jason shook his head a little bit, "Yvette was playing really well... and then she just started to mess up at every turn. She got way, way too cocky..."

"It's a shame too, because Yvette could have been a great ally for me," replied Betty, "But instead she wanted to be my enemy."

( _"Calm down, G.W.," said Yvette, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Like I said, all will make sense in a few days. Whether we merge soon or not, you are safe with me. If we don't merge, Betty's going home next. Are we good?"_

 _G.W. nodded his head, "Okay..." But even though he said that, he wasn't okay at all._

 _Not like Yvette noticed that or anything, "Thank you, G.W. You're a good kid, you know that? Anna would be happy that you would stand by her. But it's a game. As this game enters Day 20, you need to understand that."_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Charlie Miller**. He was voted off for being the son of former Survivor winner Andrew Miller, and being the next biggest threat of the minority.

"My boy Charlie... man things were going great between us towards the end of his stay. But like all things, it had to come to an end." sighed Jason.

"Charlie provided great competition in the challenges!" smiled Kris, "Sure, he wasn't anywhere close to your strength, Jason, but he was really good!"

( _"You want honesty... I'll give you honesty then," sighed Charlie, looking over to look Jason dead in the eyes, "My father is a Survivor winner; Andrew Miller. The proof is in my luxury item."_ _Charlie held out his wrist, showing off the gold bracelet on his wrist. It had the name Angela engraved on it, "Angela was never my girlfriend's name. It was my mother's name."_

 _Jason frowned a little bit, "The same mother that died a few years ago...? Andrew did indeed have a loved one named Angela..."_

" _I'm their son, Jason," continued Charlie, "And I'm telling you this in hopes that you'll become my ally again. I know this is out of the blue and... somewhat random... but I can't play this game by myself."_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Jerry Perry**. He was voted off for being a massive schemer and manipulator, as well as being caught in multiple alliances.

"I never really liked Jerry as a person, but I'll just say this about him," smiled Betty, "He said everyone would remember Jerry Perry... and I think everyone will."

Kris rolled her eyes a little bit, "Not that I want to remember anything about him. The dude was a total creeper."

( _Jerry shrugged with a smirk, "Well, sometimes you gotta be crafty to reach that one million. Like I said on Day 1, I'm going to do anything and everything possible to win this game."_

 _Luciana smiled warmly at him, "And uhm... I think... I think you're doing a wonderful job."_

" _Thanks Luciana! My ego always boosts a few extra pounds after hearing a hot girl compliment me!" grinned Jerry, feeling full of pride._ )

They arrived at the next torch, **G.W. Turner**. He was voted off for being too close to Jason, and Luciana wanted to keep Jason all to herself as a solid ally.

"I really, really feel sorry for him..." sighed Luciana, "But it's a game.. and... and.. I needed to do what's best for me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Luciana," replied Jason, placing a hand on her shoulder, "G.W. loves this game, and loves a good blindside."

( _"Well... uhhm... maybe she'll vote Kris or Betty instead of someone else?" asked G.W._

 _Jason nodded his head, "I think we need to counter her just to be safe. I'll vote for Kris tonight. Hopefully then we force a revote between her and whoever Luciana votes for. Hey, maybe it'll keep the attention off of me for a few more days?"_

 _G.W. smiled brightly, "Oh yeah! I never thought about that! Yeah, let's do that!"_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Blanche Hogan**. She was voted out because she would never work with Luciana again, and Jason wanted to make sure he had the numbers for a tiebreaker next round.

"Oh my goodness gracious me..." laughed Betty, "Blanche will never be forgotten, and that I have no doubt about. She was a cartoon character come to life!"

"Sometimes, uhm... cartoon characters can get annoying, right...?" asked Luciana, "Because that's how I felt at times with her..."

( _"Jerry Perry was going around telling people he was on their side!" explained Blanche, "He made Final 3 deals with me and Luciana, and a Final 3 deal with Betty and Kris! I wonder who he was really loyal to!"_

" _It was us Blanche..." sighed Luciana, sniffling a little, "Jerry was playing everybody... his loyalty was to us..."_

" _No! None of that peddling bullshit, young lady!" snapped Blanche, glaring at her, "Admit it! You're putting on an act! No way in hell does a girl of your nature play the game in the way you do. How could you stab Jermaine in the back after all he's done for you?"_ )

They arrived at the next torch, **Brian Rose**. He was voted out because he was the most unlikely to win a fire making challenge.

"Brian was just so... calm and peaceful. He really knew how to chill," smiled Betty, "And I'm so thankful to have made you my friend."

"Brian was such a nice boy. He wasn't all about backstabbing people or making big moves," replied Kris, "He just wanted to have a fun time, and that's what Survivor is!"

( _"Honestly, what's the point? We don't really need the idol right now anyway." shrugged Brian, taking a seat inside the shelter._

" _Oh well... I can live without seeing my parents for another four days. I just hope they're proud of me for making it this far on Survivor." smiled Brian._

 _Brian sighed, taking off the same peacock looking headdress he'd been wearing since Day 1 of this season, looking over it, "A Rose doesn't need to have it's thorns. Sometimes, all a Rose needs is their petals."_ )

Finally, they arrived at the final torch, **Jermaine Marchetti**. He was voted out for being the biggest jury threat left in the game.

"I'm so sorry Jermaine..." sniffled Luciana, "But this is a game... and... and I needed to do it. Forgive me..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Luciana. Jermaine won't take it personally," shrugged Kris, "He was never that kind of person anyway!"

( _"I had enough of sitting back and doing what's best for the good of Noete," sighed Jermaine, "It's time to focus on the endgame, and sitting next to you Betty is not what I want. Especially with Kris and Brian taking you to the end blindly."_

 _Kris was insulted by that comment, "How dare you! How is staying loyal to your best ally 'blind'? Win or lose, I'd be happy with the results!"_

" _Which basically tells me you weren't interested in winning the game. If you cared about winning, Kris, you would make a move against her. She destroys anyone in a jury vote." replied Jermaine._ )

Eventually, the Final 4 players arrived at the final immunity challenge location.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jason."

Jason did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will lay down on a tilted board, using your hands to grab hold of a handle. During the challenge, a sprout of water will trinkle down onto your forehead to distract you. If you can't take it anymore, drop out of the challenge into the water. Last person left standing wins immunity, and guarantees themselves a spot at the Final 3. If you're in that Final 3 you are guaranteed a chance to plead your case for one million dollars. Losers go to one more tribal council where the final jury member will be decided. Let's get started."

All four players got set up for this challenge.

"This challenge is officially on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

This was so far an easy final immunity challenge. Although it only looked that way because Jason, Kris, and Betty were looking very tough out of the gate. Luciana was the only one struggling, and basically nobody was surprised about that.

While Luciana knew she could win this challenge if she tried, she had a good feeling she was going to the Final Tribal Council, so part of her mind wondered if she should bother at all.

Betty turned her head slightly to look over at Jason. Jason looked comfortable so far. Betty knew she had to defeat Jason, otherwise she could lose everything right here right now.

"Immunity has never been this important this season. If you have immunity, think about it... a 1 in 3 shot at a million dollars... 32 different people have won that prize. Now it's your turn." smiled Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Only 20 minutes into the challenge, one person couldn't last any longer and slipped down off the tilted board...

…

…

…

...and it was, of course, Luciana who did so.

"Luciana slips off the board, and into the water. Luciana is out of the challenge, and her fate is out of her own hands."

Luciana shook her head softly, before taking a seat on the bench near Jeff.

Kris stretched out her leg muscles, letting out a soft yawn. She was barely weak during this challenge. All she had to defeat at this point was Jason, and then decide who needed immunity more between her or Betty. This was, of course, assuming she and Betty could BEAT Jason.

However, the water trinkling down on their foreheads plus the extreme heat started to wear on Jason and Betty already in this challenge. Jason was also a big guy, so holding himself up was more stress on him as it would be for Betty and Kris.

Betty noticed Jason's muscles straining and twitching a little. She smiled to herself, before closing her eyes. She kept whispering in her head to wish that Jason fell at any second now...

– 30 minutes in... –

With nobody really looking to drop out yet, there was more talking going on then actual silence.

Kris turned to look over at Betty, "So uhh... Betty! Once Jason drops, who would you like to have win today's immunity challenge?"

Jason rolled his eyes a little bit, speaking through his strain, "Really...? You want to... talk about that? In front of me?"

"You see, that's why I'm super confident, Jason," chuckled Kris, "We're girls, you're a guy. We don't have to waste away our strength so early on like you have to!"

Jason didn't make much of Kris' comment, but he did look over at Betty, who was just now beginning to struggle and strain a little bit.

"Don't start getting... getting cocky now, Kris," laughed Jason lightly, "Betty doesn't look so good..."

Kris smiled at him, "Who me? I'm barely breaking a sweat compared to you two! I can be here all day if I have to!"

Betty, who believed Kris was only using this time to taunt Jason, sighed a little bit, "Heh... oh okay Kris that's enough... just focus... we can't lose this challenge..."

"Lots of trash talking going on right now..." remarked Jeff, "We'll see in just awhile from now, who will put up and who will shut up?"

– 40 minutes in... –

After the trash talking ended, there was a lot on everyone's mind.

Betty's fingers were slipping a little bit, but everytime they did, she gripped the handle a lot stronger than before. All she had on her mind was defeating her rival, Jason. He absolutely needed to go home.

Jason sighed to himself. Kris was right, as most of his strength had been used up early in the challenge, as he believed the three ladies would lose pretty quickly. However, he kept focused as best he could, despite how bad the odds were.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

...Jason cursed a little bit as his grip finally loosened, and he slipped off the board and into the water.

Upon seeing this, Kris let out a little 'Whoop!' before letting go of the handle herself, sliding down the board, and allowing Betty to take victory of the final immunity challenge!

"Whoa! Jason drops out, followed by a victory slide down by Kris! That only leaves BETTY! BETTY WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Betty.

"After all that trash talking that took place, the one woman who did not participate in any of that ended up being the winner of the final immunity challenge! That's how it's done out here on Survivor! Congratulations Betty, because you just earned your spot in the Final Tribal Council! However, Jason, Kris, Luciana, after 38 long days, one of you will be voted out and become the final member of our jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 38

Everyone returned from the challenge with mixed emotions about the whole thing. Jason especially, as he felt incredibly let down and upset that he came so close, yet so far away from winning.

" _I feel like a disgrace. I came into this game wanting to show how good I was in the challenges, and... well, I only won immunity twice. And the immunity that I needed the most was the one I lost. It doesn't feel good to lose. Betty's got this game on lock down unless someone throws me a bone..." - Jason_

However, Jason wasn't the only one that was upset. Luciana was beyond livid in her mind that Betty won immunity, and therefore, couldn't get voted out.

" _Ugh! God fucking damn it! Of course! Of course Betty wins the final immunity challenge! She was my next target! Now I'm going to look back on the Jermaine vote, and realize that's where I lost the game!" (She groans loudly) "Now what do I do? Vote Jason off and lose horribly 9-0-0?" - Luciana_

Inside the shelter, while Jason was out for a decent swim, Kris, Betty, and Luciana were talking about the vote.

"Pretty sure this has no explanation needed... but Jason goes home tonight, okay?" confirmed Betty.

"Yeah... I'm okay with that..." sighed Luciana, looking away from the girls as she kept her mind focused on what she needed to do tonight.

"Let's set a benchmark on this new series by letting the first Final 3 be a group of all women," smiled Betty, "Jason's been great competition, but we outplayed him big time."

" _I'm shocked that I was able to beat Jason. I beat Jason! That fact still hasn't settled down in my mind all evening! I never would have thought in my wildest fantasies that I would be sitting here with a chance to win one million dollars. As a Youtuber, that money is going to change my entire life!" - Betty_

Kris giggled a little bit, high fiving both Luciana and Betty, "Yep! So uhh... are you two absolutely sure you're voting for Jason? No backdoors, no surprises?"

Betty nodded her head, "Yep! Jason's the person going home tonight."

Luciana didn't give an answer, but she did nod her head slightly.

However Kris continued to ask the question, "Are you absolutely sure? I just don't want to be surprised if I go home tonight."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "Why on Earth would you be going home tonight? We have three votes, Kris, you're fine!"

"I know, I know! Still though... anything can happen!" chuckled Kris, nervously.

" _With the final tribal council coming up, I still need to work for jury votes. Betty's going to be steep competition, so if I can find any way to ensure I get somebody's vote, I'm going to do it. A fine start would be with Jason! He's going home tonight, but... do I really need to write his name down?" - Kris_

"You still don't trust me, don't you..." sighed Luciana.

Kris nodded her head, "That's mostly why! Sorry, no offense! But after all you've done playing this game the way you have, you can see why I'm on edge!"

"Well uhm... you don't need to be so concerned," reassured Luciana, "I'm voting for Jason tonight... okay?"

"We'll see what happens after tonight, okay?" replied Kris, "But I'm sure you'll be a woman of your word! Nobody really flips at the Final 4 anyway!"

" _If I wanted to, I could throw a vote in Luciana's direction instead of Jason's. I never really liked Luciana from Day 1. Her crying, her weak attitude, and her messy gameplay really aren't worthy of a million dollars. Jason deserves that chance more than she does. So... I don't know what I'll do." - Kris_

Hours before tribal council, Luciana and Jason were speaking with one another shortly.

"Why should I uhm... why should I vote for Kris instead of you and... and let it go to a tiebreaker?" asked Luciana, shyly, holding her hands behind her back.

"Because honestly, at this point, what do you have to lose? Either Betty wins all the jury votes tomorrow, or you give her competition so that the jury votes are split out." pleaded Jason.

" _I don't think I can win against Betty, but if I'm sitting next to her at the end, that guarantees that she doesn't win all of the jury votes, and it gives Luciana or I a chance to win this game! If Luciana at least gives me a chance to go to Day 39, I will give her my vote if I pull the rock. It's my last stand." - Jason_

Luciana sighed once more, "You know if we go to rocks, I'm putting my game on the line for you..."

"Look I would do the same thing for you! I'm not that kind of guy that would leave his friends behind," smiled Jason, "I promised that to Charlie, to G.W., and I will promise that to you."

Luciana nodded her head once more, "O-Okay... we'll see what happens, Jason..."

" _If I keep Jason in this game, there's still the chance that I go home because of the rock, and Betty wins no matter who's sitting next to her. It fucking sucks, because Betty got too lucky in this game. So has Jason. Neither deserve to win, but it looks like one of them will win. It's not like I care." - Luciana_

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

"Yvette,"

"Charlie,"

"Jerry Perry,"

"G.W.,"

"Blanche,"

"Brian,"

"And Jermaine, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Last night was yet another big blindside on what was probably one of the most genuine players of the season, and that just goes to show how deadly you guys can get with your blindsides. Luciana, what's the vibe about tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

"Well uhm... the general consensus is that Jason goes home. He's a huge, likable threat. Despite being a physical threat he didn't rely on any immunity wins to get him here, so... sadly, that's the idea." replied Luciana.

Jason nodded his head.

"Betty, do you agree with Luciana, has Jason met the end of his road here on Survivor?" asked Jeff.

Betty nodded her head.

"Yes, Jeff, she's absolutely right. You know, Jason and I have been rivals for a long time in this game. He has me beat in the physical side, and I like to think I have him beat on the mental side too. As much as I like him, he needs to go home." replied Betty.

"Jason, you don't appear to be shocked whatsoever about what people are saying about you. What can do you as the last guy standing?" asked Jeff.

"Well there's really only one person that needs convincing, and that's Luciana. We've been allied since G.W. went home, and up until last night she's had my back. If she's willing to throw me a bone tonight then... I'll be forever grateful." replied Jason.

Luciana didn't really react to that comment. Kris smiled when she noticed that.

"Kris, seems like the decision has already been made. Are you ready to go vote now?" asked Jeff.

Kris nodded her head with a big smile.

"Yup! Let's go do it! Sorry Jason, but let's not delay the inevitable anymore!" replied Kris.

Jason sighed a little bit, shaking his head.

"Alright, it's time to vote, Jason, you're up."

– – –

Betty's Vote: "There's no hope for you to survive tonight's vote. You were fun no matter what." (Jason)

Jason's Vote: "This is the only vote I can make tonight. I hope Luciana gives me that chance." (Kris)

Luciana's Vote: "Hmph. This is absolutely disgusting. I just hope I profit from this one way or another." (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jason. (He nodded his head.)

…

Kris. One vote Kris, one vote Jason. (She wasn't surprised by that at all.)

…

…

…

…

Luciana. One vote Luciana, one vote Kris, one vote Jason, one vote left. (Everyone was caught off guard by this vote, especially the jury. Kris just smiled innocently.)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Kermadec Islands, and the ninth and final member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Kris. That's two, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Kris dropped her jaw a little bit. She then looked over at Luciana, who simply looked away with a sad, fake, sigh. Kris shook her head, "I'm such an idiot... I shouldn't have trusted you, Luciana." She then gave her torch up to Jeff without hugging anyone goodbye.

"Kris, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kris turned around to face everyone, "Win this thing, Betty. You can still do it." She then walked out of tribal council, while Betty, Jason, Luciana, and the jury still tried to process what happened.

"Well then... that's certainly out of the ordinary wasn't it? I don't know what happened, but I do know this; Luciana, Jason, Betty, you have made it as far as you can go in this game. Now the power shifts over to the jury. Nine people whom you voted out of this game now hold your fate in their hands. You have one more night out here on Kermadec. Get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow night. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Kris' Final Words**

"You know that phrase 'Don't Always Wing It'? Or whatever the phrase is... well, that describes my poor move tonight. I wanted to make an attempt at getting a jury vote, and I just got slapped in the face by Luciana. Luciana is so shy, so innocent... there's something about her I don't like. She's totally fake."

VOTE

Jason – Betty

Kris – Luciana and Jason

Luciana – Kris

 _Short thoughts on Kris will come at the end of the finale..._

– – – – –

Curtiss Day 39

While this was the time to celebrate and enjoy the festivities of making it all the way to Day 39... last night's tribal council was still confusing as all hell considering the one that made it that way was gone.

"How... what... why... and what again?" muttered Betty to herself as she took a seat in the shelter.

"Kris wrote my name down... who else could have done it...?" asked Luciana.

"But why did she write your name down? The plan was to vote Jason out!" exclaimed Betty.

" _Kris went home. Kris went home. The thought just kept running through my mind several times over and over again. She messed it up. She trusted Luciana to vote with us, and... I don't know what she was thinking! Now Jason's here... and..." (She takes a deep breath) "Calm down... it's not over." - Betty_

Jason chuckled a little bit, "Hey uhhh... I can't complain, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"By unconventional situations you are," sighed Betty, a tad annoyed, "Just feel free to thank Luciana if you happen to win now. She deserves all the credit. Not you."

Luciana rolled her eyes a little bit, "Why are you so bitter... it's only a game..."

"Yeah, this doesn't seem like you at all, Betty." remarked Jason, a little surprised she was acting like a sore loser.

Betty threw her arms up in the air, "Because I'm so confused right now! The one thing I thought would be incredibly easy to do failed at least four different times this season! Last night should have been a guaranteed."

" _I can tell Luciana's decision riled Betty up today. It was surprising to see Betty get frazzled for once, and I'm hoping that continues into tonight's final tribal council. She's still going to be tough to beat, because that jury adores the heck out of her. One of us is going to win this game, guaranteed." - Jason_

"And besides," continued Betty, looking at Luciana, "Why on Earth do you think you can beat Jason but not Kris?"

Luciana sighed a little bit, holding her arms behind her back, "Well uhm... if Kris is here... well... more votes for you... if Jason's here... well... it's a split vote."

Betty sighed, "Luciana, I told you I... you know what I told you on Day 37, right? You still had a shot against me and Kris!"

"For some reason I find that bullshit... but okay..." sighed Luciana, cursing out loud for the first time in public. She then shrugged her shoulders.

" _As long as the votes are split between Jason and Betty, I'm going to try and swing some of those votes my way over them. I have ammo against Betty for what she said about Kris behind her back... and Jason? Well... he's only here because I wanted him here. So it's all me. I will win this game." - Luciana_

Jason grabbed his torch as the two ladies bickered at eachother, "Well uhh... ladies? We gotta go now. Maybe you two should continue this discussion with the jury?"

Betty sighed once more, taking another deep breath before nodding her head, "Okay... I'm okay. Sorry for yelling at you guys... let's just finish this game out cleanly, okay?"

"Yes please..." sighed Luciana, walking over to grab her torch as well.

Soon all three players made their way down the beach towards tribal council one last time.

– – – – –

The Curtiss tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Anna,"

"Yvette,"

"Charlie,"

"Jerry Perry,"

"G.W.,"

"Blanche,"

"Brian,"

"Jermaine,"

"And Kris, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to the final tribal council. All three of you have made it as far as you can go in this game. After 39 days, we will finally be able to crown the first ever Survivor winner of the new series. Let's start with opening statements. Give the jury an assessment of your game in a nutshell. Once you have all done so, the jury will then address you one by one. Let's start with you, Luciana."

"So uhhm... hello everyone. I don't think you expected someone like me at the end... did you? I remember crying so much in the beginning... and yet... somewhere along the way, I stopped crying. I want to win this game and... shy people like me we... we don't really play very well... you have to play Survivor strategically. Yeah... I... I did betray some of you... but that's the game. I can't win this game by doing nothing... so uhmm... please understand why I did what I did." pleaded Luciana.

"Alright, thank you. Jason, you're next."

"I think one of the reasons I'm sitting here tonight is because... well, I believe that despite being one of the strongest physically... I didn't need to win any immunity challenges. The two I did win I didn't really need to win I don't think. So none of you can say I simply 'won' my way to the end. So how did I beat the odds? Well, by building relationships and my strategic play. So despite being a real 'triple threat'... I still made it here. I hope that's enough to earn your votes for Sole Survivor." pleaded Jason.

"Thank you, Jason. Finally, let's end it off with Betty."

"I tried to play this game as best as I possibly could. I'm a huge Survivor nerd, and the one thing I wanted to prove was that I am capable of being a good player. I didn't just sit back and watched things go by like these two did. I made big moves, I made calculated risks, and built the social relationships I needed to build to progress through the game. I didn't hide behind any one person, and I didn't rely on stupidity of others to make it to Day 39. I really appreciate your support guys, thanks!" pleaded Betty.

"Alright thanks guys! Now it's time for the jury to speak. I'll let them collect their thoughts, and we'll get started..."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, you've had your moment to think about what questions or statements you want to make to the finalists. So let's get started. Anna! You're first up!"

Anna smiled happily, and walked on up to address the finalists.

"Hello guys! Congratulations on making it all the way here! I have only one question and one statement to make!" smiled Anna, "My question is for Jason! When I was voted out of the game, the next move you made was to blindside Yvette... so why was I a sacrifice when you weren't intending to side with Yvette anyway?"

Jason cleared his throat, "Because Anna, not only were you probably going to do really well in the merge... if I voted Jerry out instead of you, Yvette would not trust me anymore. I made a risk to keep her trust so I could take her out later. Sorry."

Anna shook her head, "No apologies! It's a game, and I think you played it well! Anyway... my statement is going to be for you Betty! We got to know eachother pretty well, and I think you're a pretty sweet girl! We girls need to stick together of course, and your gameplay this season was simply amazing! Great job!"

Betty smiled warmly at her, "Thank you, Anna..."

Anna nodded her head, waving goodbye as she took her seat back on the jury.

"Professor Blanche, you're up next!"

Blanche grinned, stepping on up to face the finalists with her arms crossed.

"Luciana!" snapped Blanche, "Let me start with you first. Have you heard the tale of Hunter Greensburg?"

Luciana blinked, shaking her head, "N-No, sorry..."

"Figures you wouldn't," muttered Blanche quietly before speaking up, "Hunter Greensburg was a famous Chicago hitman! One of the biggest criminals known in recent history! And yet... he was never caught by the police, and is still out there today! And you wanna know why...?"

"Why...?" asked Luciana, wondering where this was going.

"Hunter Greensburg was consistant! He always had a precise strategy! He knew what moves he needed to make!" grinned Blanche, "You on the other hand... you weren't consistant! Sometimes you needed a man to make decisions for you. Other times you stabbed them in the back like you didn't need their help! What was your strategy, Luciana? Just to get to Day 39 to be the goat?"

Luciana shook her head, "N-No... I had a strategy from the beginning Blanche. People like Darwin and Jerry were... they weren't going to win even if they tried... so I attached myself to them. When they both imploded I was... I had to work with Jermaine... but I couldn't go to the end with him."

Blanche laughed, "Hah! That's rich... and the biggest joke ever was that you chose to go to the end with Jason instead of Kris!"

"I-I have my reasons..." muttered Luciana.

"Well keep those reasons to yourself, I'm done with you," replied Blanche, waving her off, "Jason! I always liked you! But answer this, riddle me this, boy! Why was I voted off the night you played the idol? This may be a million dollar question!"

"I chose to vote you off because I needed to find a way to survive the upcoming vote," explained Jason, "Jermaine might have worked with Luciana again... but you wouldn't have. You were stubborn."

"Damn right I'm stubborn! Maybe you made the right choice! But maybe you didn't! You'll just have to find out when this is all over!" grinned Blanche.

She then took her seat with the others.

"Charlie, you're next up bud."

Charlie nodded his head, and stood up to face the others.

"I made a lot of mistakes in this game," confessed Charlie, "So here's what I want to ask you all... I want everyone to name one mistake they made in this game that they regret."

"I think the biggest mistake I made in this game," began Betty, "was mistrusting Fatima from Day 1. While she was still out here, I wish I could have aligned with her sooner. Maybe she wouldn't have gone so soon if I did."

Luciana sighed a little bit, "Voting off Jermaine was a big mistake... I should have voted Betty out that night... and sent him home at last night's vote."

Jason thought about it before speaking, "I think one of the big mistakes I made this season was what went down at the spa reward with Betty. While I still managed to get the idol after that... I think that kickstarted our rivalry."

Charlie nodded his head, taking his seat back on the jury.

"Jermaine, you're next up!"

Jermaine nodded his head, clapping his hands together as he walked up to face the finalists.

"You guys were certainly the master of the blindside, I'll say that much," chuckled Jermaine, "However uhh... I think you guys did fail in a matter of respects. I mean, really, you both failed to get the other player out. Isn't that the goal of having a rival in the end?"

Both Jason and Betty chuckled nervously at Jermaine's words, realizing he was correct in that regard.

"But that's my only bad thing about you guys," replied Jermaine, "Betty, you were a solid player. Jason, you managed to fight against the odds without being an immunity hog. Great job!"

Both Betty and Jason smiled at Jermaine warmly.

"But... as for you Luciana... I can't say the same thing. You were a deceitful player. You hooked people into your lies, and you crushed them violently. You played a fake role of the shy, innocent female... a fake Maria Snow in some regards." explained Jermaine.

At the mention of her mother's name, Anna nodded her head in agreement with what Jermaine said. Luciana didn't respond or react, however to his words.

"You will be lucky if you got any votes tonight. Maybe a pity vote. If you had taken a different route, and didn't play a rather... 'fake' role? I think you do much better. Maybe even win. But good luck to you regardless." finished Jermaine.

Luciana shook her head as Jermaine took his seat.

"Okay, Yvette, it's your turn!"

Yvette nodded softly, before walking up to speak to the finalists.

"My only questions are for Jason and Betty. Luciana you lost, too bad for you," shrugged Yvette ignorantly, "Jason. My question for you was already answered when Anna was up here. However, any regrets?"

Jason shook his head, "Absolutely not. I made some mistakes in this game, but I do not regret anything."

"Very well. As long as you do not regret the moves you made, you can succeed out here," smiled Yvette slightly, "As for you Betty, I pegged you as a strategic threat from the moment you hit the Sian beach. As it turns out... I was right. I do have to ask though... were you always solid with your trio of Brian and Kris?"

Betty nodded her head, "Yes! That was my planned Final 3 from the moment we agreed to stick together. I couldn't of asked for a better set up, honestly."

"Very well... good luck to you two." replied Yvette before taking her seat back.

"Brian, you're next up, buddy."

Brian clapped his hands together, "Okay guys, we're going to play a little game. I'm going to reveal one of my secrets and... you guys gotta answer back with a secret of your own! Are we clear?"

All three players nodded their heads, although Luciana gulped a little bit.

"I'll start," began Brian, "Everyone was paranoid over who was whose son or daughter out here, right? Well, I never got suspected. My full name is Brian William Rose II, named after my grandfather. My father is the great Survivor player William Rose."

Everyone was surprised to hear this, as nobody suspected Brian of all people to have those connections!

"Now it's your turn! What secrets would you all like to share with the rest of us jury members?" asked Brian.

"Guess I'll start first. In my opening statements, I called myself a 'triple threat'. Well... that's true. One thing I kept from you all was the fact that I'm really, really smart. Placed top of my class in high school, actually. I didn't tell anyone because... well look at me. I would be voted out immediately!" chuckled Jason.

Betty giggled softly, "I so knew you were really intelligent Jason! You just totally gave off that vibe. As for me... well, I'm actually a really popular Youtuber! I run fashion vlogs, should you buy videos, and have designed some of my own clothes to sell on !"

Luciana remained silent for a long time. She then spoke up, "I really... I really don't have any secrets..."

Brian shrugged, "Well... that's too bad. Because I feel like someone like you has a ton of secrets to tell us. Oh well... one less vote for you, Luciana. Thank you Betty, thank you Jason."

He then took a seat with the other jury members.

"Kris, you're next up!"

Kris sighed a little bit, stepping up to speak to the finalists.

"Okay, first off, I'm one of the stupidest players to ever play this game," confessed Kris, "I made a misplay last night, and trusted the wrong person. That would be you, Luciana. You were useless, you were a coat tailer, and you lied to almost everyone in the game."

Luciana sighed softly, feeling really upset over how many jury members were attacking her.

"Jermaine and Brian made great points about you, you know?" said Kris, "Jermaine called you fake. Brian also pointed out that you have secrets to show, yet you refuse to do it. I don't know what to tell you, Luciana. But you sucked. Big time."

Luciana rolled her eyes, "Okay uhm... if you're going to be mad at me... be mad at Betty. Betty pretty much called you a goat when she convinced me to flip on Jermaine..."

Betty was caught off guard by that, speaking up, "What? No! I did not say that! I didn't mean that! I said that as a motive to get you to flip!"

"Bullshit." replied Luciana once again out loud, rolling her eyes again.

Kris shook her head, "What IS bullshit is your lies, Luciana. Sorry, but like Yvette said, you've lost. You made too many mistakes, and you put on a fake persona to make us feel sorry for you. Well, not me. I only feel pity for you. Betty, I wish you the best of luck out here."

She then sat back down, as Luciana looked down at her feet, feeling more and more likely to explode in rage, but kept her composure.

"G.W., you're next up!"

G.W. smiled, and ran up in front of the finalists to speak to them.

"Congratulations everyone! Even you, Luciana, because while you didn't play a great game... well you still made it here! That has to mean something, right?" smiled G.W.

Luciana looked up from her feet at him, and only smiled at him, thankful for at least some positivity.

"Betty, you were a fun player to watch from the jury," smiled G.W., "You always knew what moves to make, and when to make them! Even when it didn't go your way, you still held strong! Good job!"

Betty nodded her head, smiling warmly at G.W., "Thank you..."

"And Jason, I just want to say, thank you for being my friend out here. Normally the big tough guys at school pick on me... but I'm happy to call one of those guys my friend! It also helps that you were a fighter from beginning until end!" said G.W., giving him a thumbs up.

"Always a pleasure, G.W." replied Jason with a smile on his lips.

G.W. nodded his head, waving his hand at them before taking his seat with the others.

"And finally, what better to end this night off then with Jerry Perry! Finish us off brother!"

Jerry grinned wildly before jumping from his seat on the bench, running up to speak to the finalists.

"Alright! Let's get this final night on a road towards the finish line!" grinned Jerry, "Jason. You were straight up boring as shit. You didn't really do anything exciting. Triple threat? Fucking gag me dude. You're not Boston Rob Mariano."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what Jerry had to say about him, considering he was stubborn as all hell.

"Next up, Betty! Now Betty you were the typical gamebot... but honestly, you played the best game out of anyone standing here right now. On any other season, you would lose terribly. But on this season... with a cast as dumb as us, of course you win. Good job." replied Jerry in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Betty nodded her head, not sure how to react to his words.

"Finally, we come to you, Luciana," grinned Jerry, "Now surely, you're not the sweet, shy little girl you pretended to be out here. Jermaine knows it. Brian knows it. Kris knows it... and I know it, pretty much. So come on... tell us and America... who is the real Luciana?"

"Guess I have nothing to lose..." sighed Luciana, before standing up from her seat.

She then pointed a finger at Jerry and the other jury members, "Listen here you motherfuckers. I played this game flawlessly, dealing with the bullshit Jerry and Darwin put me through. Did I like it? Fuck no! I hated them! I called the shots! I got rid of the threats! Everyone who was voted out was because of me! ME!"

Jerry laughed like a maniac, "Hahaha! Yes! YES! MORE! SCREAM LOUDER! Show us how much of a bitter loser you are!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" snapped Luciana, glaring daggers at Jerry, "I PLAYED MORE OF A GAME THEN THESE TWO ASSHOLES UP HERE! JASON'S ONLY HERE BECAUSE I WANTED HIM HERE! BETTY'S ONLY HERE BECAUSE OF THE IDIOTS PLAYING THIS SEASON! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU BITTER ASS JURORS I WOULD BE THE SOLE SURVIVOR OF THIS FUCKING SEASON!"

Luciana panted after her anger subsided. She then fell back down onto her seat, leaving nearly everyone speechless at her reaction.

Jerry Perry was literally the only person laughing, "And people say I'm a sore loser. HAH!" He then took his seat back on the jury.

"Well then... guess that wraps up the Final Tribal Council. Now that the jury members have all spoken, it's now time to vote. Remember guys, you have to vote for a WINNER, not a loser. Anna, you're first up."

– – –

Brian's Vote: "Thank you for telling everyone about your secret. You deserve to win this game!" (Betty)

Charlie's Vote: "Jason, you've played a great game. Thank you for having my back when I needed it." (Jason)

G.W.'s Vote: "As I said before... you were a great friend, and great friends deserve big prizes!" (Jason)

Kris' Vote: "Luciana's a sore loser. You deserve to win this game for all the hard work you put into it!" (Betty)

– – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Kermadec Islands is all said and done for! We will have the first winner of the new series soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes five hours or so after the finale is released! Around 2 30 PM EST! :D

Please read the end notes after the winner is decided, please, tons of information you would need to know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Seattle. Betty, Jason, Luciana, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"ALL THE YOUTUBERS HAVE YOUR BACK BETTY! WIN THIS GAME!"

"GO LUCIANA!"

"GOOOO JASON HUGHES! KICK SOME ASS AND BRING HOME THE TROPHY!"

First vote,

…

…

Betty.

…

…

Jason. One vote Jason, one vote Betty.

…

…

Jason. Two votes Jason, one vote Betty.

…

…

Betty. Tied two votes Betty, two votes Jason.

…

…

Jason. Three votes Jason, two votes Betty.

…

…

Betty. Tied again. Three votes Betty, three votes Jason.

…

…

Jason. That's four votes Jason, three votes Betty.

…

…

Betty. Tied once again at four votes Betty, four votes Jason. One vote left. If this is a vote for Luciana, we have a tie.

…

…

It is not a vote for Luciana. Which means it comes down to Betty and Jason for the win.

The winner of Survivor Kermadec Islands, is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JASON HUGHES!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Jason somewhat in shock and in happiness over having won a close battle against his rival. Betty and Luciana congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them as well. Then afterwards seven contestants who were booted early; Grace, Fatima, Alec, Stuart, Horace, Kajsa, and Darwin, soon joined them.

"All 19 players are back together for the first time since they met on Kermadec Islands! Jason Hughes is the first official winner of Survivor's return to television! He might have been a strong guy, but Jason's strong social game and strategic play managed to help him out at tight turns, finishing in a solid 5-4-0 vote against his rival Betty Murphy! Well done Jason!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading the first season of the new TJBambi93 Survivor! ^^

Alright, time for some short explanations on each of the Final 5 players!

 **Jermaine Marchetti** : When I first got Jermaine's profile, I had him in mind for a solid winner spot... but ultimately, I changed my mind when I realized he would be better for a late game blindside. He would pick up where Darwin's story left off with Luciana, and Luciana would eventually finish him off to better her own chances at winning. While a nice guy, nice guys usually finish last. That said, I'm shocked that he didn't have many fans.

 **Kris Compton** : Kris' elimination is... hard to explain. Writing the endgame, I wanted Betty and Jason at the Final 3 to finish their rivalry in a close battle. Kris wasn't known for being a strategist, so I figured having her leave in a major blunder would be perfect instead of having her go to the end to get blasted by the jury. She was a highly positive character that did not need to be in the Final 3 getting attacked, which is why she leaves just before such.

 **Luciana Vargas** : Luciana was a fun character to write for. You take the usually shy character, and you make her into a mega bitch behind the scenes. We had a character named Kris Rodgers who was similar, but was booted earlier. I was able to make Luciana work better. Originally, she was not meant to expose her real identity, but then I realized it would be a lost opportunity to see her explode when all was lost on her. She was a fun villain all in all.

 **Betty Murphy** : The decoy winner ladies and gentlemen! As much as I wanted to have Betty be the one to ring out the new series, I just couldn't do it. It was too obvious she wins the game, so by having her lose, it's not only unexpected, but it opens up the door for a future redemption arc...? Maybe, maybe not. I also decided to drop her as the winner later on because she did get very game botty and boring when she was in control of things. But I'm glad she had a lot of fans!

 **Jason Hughes** : Oh boy, the winner himself! Pout123 does not disappoint when he creates fan favorite characters. However, unlike Jake, Jason was a much better candidate to write for in terms of 'winner's edit'. Jason had so many great qualities about him, and I wanted to use that to his fullest potential when I decided a fan should win the first season of the new series. I decided to cut back on his strength and make him lose physical challenges, so that his survival banked on his social game and strategic play.

Not to mention, in this big finale, I wanted BOTH Betty and Jason to have victories and losses. Jason wins immunity, Betty's in danger, but she gets Luciana's vote and survives over Jermaine. Betty wins immunity, Jason's in danger, but he gets Luciana's vote and survives over Kris.

As for Survivor Australian Highlands, it will begin on April 28th, so I'll be relaxing for a week, and figuring out a good story line for the season. Here are the official tribes!

 **Legaias: Bert 'Bertie' Hall, Isabel Buchanan, Mattie Griffin, Norma Martin, Phillip Sanchez, Sgt. Rex Tran, Simon Freeman, and Violet Pierce**

 **Prusol: Dustin Steele, Dylan Turnbull, Gregg Rose, Gretchen 'Gretch' West, Holli Cochrane, Nicholas Massey, Sherry Brady, and Tamara McKenzie**

I hope you enjoy the cast and the stories they bring! I had to make a few adjustments and changes to some characters to bring you an enjoyable cast without too many duds, so I hope you're all satisfied with the end result! Sometime next week I will release the Cast List!


End file.
